Beautiful Disaster
by Rac4hel414
Summary: After losing both of his parents, Troy is forced to live with the Montez's, the daughter of which hates him. He is a misfit but when he gains popularity, he lets it go to his head and she hates him more. But, when her own life falls apart, she needs him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my new story 'Beautiful Disaster. Please tell me what you think and not just 'update soon' please? lol. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Prologue

Gabriella grunted as she felt her little brother jump onto her back. "Don!" She giggled.

Devon wrapped his legs around her waist and smiled at his sister's nickname for him. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be making lunch." She explained. "Mom's at work and Dad's driving home from L.A. with Troy Bolton." She turned her attention back to slicing tomatoes up.

"Who?" Devon asked in his cute little voice which Gabriella never grew tired of hearing.

"He was my best friend when I was a little girl. Do you want me to show you?" Gabriella asked.

Devon nodded his head excitedly. "Yes please, Gavvy." He used his own nickname for her. When he was learning to talk, he couldn't pronounce his 'Bs' and the name just stuck.

Gabriella shook her head slightly in amusement and walked them both into the living room. She pointed at a small picture hung on the wall just above the plasma screen TV. "That's Troy. He's going to look a little older now, though. It's been a long time since I saw him last."

"Why is he coming here?" Devon asked innocently.

Gabriella grew silent as she walked back to the kitchen, Devon still hanging off her back. "Um… His parents died, Don."

"Died?" He asked innocently.

She nodded as she went back to making a salad. "Yeah. I don't know how."

"Well, are you two going to be best friends like you were?" He asked.

Gabriella shrugged. "Could be. Maybe. I hope so. But, it's so long, Don. I've grown up, he's probably changed a lot…"

Devon kissed her cheek and she smiled. "In what way?"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Boys grow in different ways to girls… Why am I talking to you about this?"

Devon shrugged and laughed slightly. "I don't know."

"Well, you and Dad can talk about it in five years." Gabriella exclaimed, giggling slightly. "Ow!" She yelled, feeling something hit her head. She twisted her head slightly to face her brother to see him waving a French loaf of bread around. "What? What are you doing?"

"Cheering you up." He grinned proudly, dropping to the ground.

Gabriella reached for the other one which was on the island and prodded him in the chest. "How did you know I was upset?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm your little Donny." He grinned innocently.

She giggled and prodded him again. "And you'll be mine forever." She laughed evilly. She lunged at Devon who squealed and ran into the lounge. She laughed and followed, starting a sword fight with her little brother.

"Not if I have my way, Gavvy!" He swung his bread randomly and hit her in the ribs.

"Ow!" She laughed, rubbing her side. She held her breadstick up high and smirked at Devon. "Game on!"

* * *

The front door opened and Aidan Montez walked inside with a large black suitcase. "Gabby, Honey? Devon?"

"Take that, Little Brother!" A loud voice challenged.

Aidan turned to the young man behind him and smiled. "My daughter…and son by the sounds of things. Come on through, Troy." Aidan set the suitcase down and led Troy through the hallways and large kitchen.

Troy stared around in awe. His parents hadn't been particularly wealthy, having just enough money to get by. But, the Montez's, on the other hand, seemed to be really rich. He hoped that his daughter wasn't a snobby bitch like rich girls were at his old school. Troy's father and Aidan had been best friends since high school but, Troy's mother's job had forced them to move to L.A. when Troy was six. Since both of his parents had not had any siblings, and all of his grandparents had passed away, his parents had left him in the care of Aidan and Maria Montez. He remembered Aidan's daughter fairly well, her name was Gabriella, and they had been best friends when he had lived in Albuquerque. But, he hadn't seen her in eleven years.

"Troy, this is Gabby." Aidan's voice broke Troy out of his depressing thoughts.

Troy focussed his eyes to the lounge and saw a girl his age fighting a small boy, each with a long French loaf of bread. Her black hair was just grazing her shoulders and shone in the light. She had naturally tanned skin – darker than the average American's – and she had fairly high cheekbones. She had a cute button nose and milky, chocolate eyes. All of her features radiated that she wasn't of American descent and Troy had heard a Spanish accent in Aidan's voice. Gabriella was wearing a pale blue jacket over a plain white t-shirt with a v-neck. Her black, skinny jeans complimented her long legs and she looked…hot.

She held her hand out smiling. "Hi. Nice to meet you again, Troy." She let her eyes wander over him, knowing his career at East High would not start off good. He had fairly long, wavy hair which was dark blonde. However, it was hidden by a baseball cap which was perched on his head sideways. His shirt was black and had white graffiti on it. A silver cross was dangling from his neck on a long chain and his baggy jeans were hanging way too low for her liking.

Troy shook her hand and smiled. "'Sup?"

"'Sup?" She asked unsurely.

He nodded. "It means 'what's up?'."

She noticed they were still shaking hands and she withdrew hers, stuffing it in her pocket. "I know what it means. Just because this isn't some big, Hollywood city, doesn't mean we don't know things." She defended her hometown, becoming extremely annoyed.

"Anyway," Aidan interrupted, giving his daughter a pointed look, "Troy, this is Devon. Devon, this is Troy."

Troy bent down to Devon's level. "What's up, Big D?"

"Big D?" Devon asked in amazement. "Is that, like, a nickname for me?"

Troy nodded. "Sure it is." He straightened up and noticed Gabriella was texting someone furiously.

"Gabby, put the phone away and show Troy to your room." Aidan said in a bored tone.

Gabriella looked up in shock. "My room? Where am I going to sleep?"

"Your room." Aidan replied.

"That doesn't make sense." Gabriella exclaimed.

"You'll be sharing a room." Aidan said calmly.

"What? I can't share a room. Why can't Troy go in Don's room?" Gabriella asked.

"Have you seen Devon's room?" Aidan raised a single eyebrow.

"I try not to." She muttered. "But, you're trusting a girl and a boy to share a room?" She asked slowly.

"Where else is he going to go? Our guest room is getting decorated." Aidan exclaimed.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Right. The decorating. Can I sort this out later? I need to go." She started hopping up and down slightly, wanting to run to her best friend's house.

"Where are you going?" Aidan asked.

Troy watched on in amusement at the interaction between father and daughter. Clearly, Aidan was the head of the household and expected everyone to do what he wanted. But, that was where Gabriella was pressing on him too much. She was obviously used to showing confidence and asserting her independence. However, he wondered if her wanting to leave had something to do with him. But, he didn't care. He wasn't really in the mood for talking or getting all worked up over a girl who he _used to be _best friends with.

"Sharpay's." She said carefully. "I know you don't like her but she's my best friend. She needs me."

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Show Troy to your room and then you can go to Sharpay's. With Troy."

"It's going to be girl talk! She doesn't want a strange guy there, listening in." Gabriella exclaimed. "No offence." She muttered to Troy.

Troy shrugged. "None taken."

"Introduce him to your friends or you're grounded." He said sternly.

"That's not fair. I'm going out with Chris tonight. Dad, he can't come along!" Gabriella protested.

"Three." Aidan started.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked past Troy into the hallway. "Follow me!" She yelled into the living room.

Troy Bolton couldn't ruin her life, no matter if they used to be best friends. Her Dad owned a few garages alongside being a lawyer, meaning they had a fair bit of money. Her mother was a doctor and worked most days. That kind of made her sad sometimes, but she had Devon. She had great friends too and a great boyfriend. Troy Bolton couldn't ruin anything even if his parents had died. It didn't mean he had to ruin her life too.


	2. Boy troubles

**A/N: Not the best chapter and I'm sorry. I'm still getting into the story. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Boy troubles

"Well, this is it." Gabriella exclaimed, walking into her room with Troy trailing behind.

"Wow." Troy gasped in amazement at her large bedroom. "Your room is…"

"In some sort of order?" Gabriella tried, walking over to the couch and taking the cushions off.

"What are you doing?" Troy demanded. "Trying to make it even more uncomfortable?"

"No. Hold on a second." She mumbled as she reached down between the back rest and the seat. "Aha!" She finally pulled it out to reveal a pull-out bed. "It's not as un-comfy as it looks. Trust me. When all of my friends have sleepovers, me, Taylor and Sharpay all sleep on the couch and Kelsi and Martha have the bed. The guys just…sleep on the floor." She laughed slightly.

"Your Dad lets guys in your room?" Troy asked slowly as he placed his suitcase on the sofa.

Gabriella went to her closet and pulled out some pillows and blankets. "Only some guys. You're obviously one of them. The guys he lets in are my best friends in the world. There's Chad, he taught me basketball, and Zeke, he taught me how to cook, Ryan taught me how to sing and play the piano, and Jason… Jason is just a really great friend." She explained, placing the pillows and blankets on the sofa.

Troy nodded as he started unzipping his suitcase. "Where can I put my clothes?"

Gabriella pointed to her closet. "There's room on the right hand side. Don't mess up my closet. I will know if you do. It's in a precise order. So… Don't touch it."

Troy nodded again "Right."

Gabriella went over to her desk and picked up some books before walking over to her book shelves. She started sorting her books out in alphabetical order. "By the way, don't go in the top drawer of the chest of drawers or the bottom drawer in the bathroom."

Troy looked up from hanging some jeans on a coat hanger. "I don't want to know."

Gabriella shrugged as she sat down on her bed. "Why do you think I told you not to go in there?"

Gabriella's balcony door opened and she turned around, grinning as she leapt up into the young man's arms. "Gabby, you need to go and talk to Zeke."

Gabriella pulled back and frowned. "Zeke? I need to go to Sharpay's once Troy's done here. And then I've got a date. Although, it won't really be a date since I've got take Troy there too."

"Troy?"

"That would be me." Troy raised his hand as he walked between them, going back over to his suitcase and grabbing a denim jacket.

"Hi. I'm Chad." Chad introduced himself before turning to Gabriella. "Does he know East High is going to skin him alive?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Do you want to be the one to tell him that?"

* * *

Gabriella jumped off her skateboard and let it roll onto the lawn as she ran up the garden path. "Troy, hurry up!"

Troy did the same thing with his own skateboard and ran after Gabriella. "I'm coming. Aren't you worried about the skateboards?"

"Have you seen the security around here? It'll be fine. Trust me." Gabriella explained, pushing the front door open.

"I don't know why we couldn't have just driven here!" Troy defended, following her and shutting the door behind him. He gasped at the size of the house. It was practically a mansion! This girl must be rich.

"Well, my truck is broken at the moment and have you seen the amount of traffic lights in this small town?" She exclaimed. She continued when she noticed Troy's facial expression. "Sharpay's parents are really rich. They grew up on Broadway." Gabriella explained, making her way up the stairs. She entered a room which had a pink door and a gold star on it with her name painted on in a fancy font. "Sharpay, Honey, are you okay?" She rushed over to her friend who was sat on the floor, surrounded by three other girls, and was hugging a pillow and sobbing into tissues.

Sharpay sniffed and started to cry harder as Gabriella hugged her. "Zeke… Was flirting… With another girl."

Gabriella frowned and looked at the other three girls. "Why was Zeke flirting?"

A beautiful African-American girl stared quizzically at Troy who had sat down on Sharpay's bed and brought out a Nintendo DS. She turned her attention back to Gabriella and shrugged. "I've tried telling her that Zeke wouldn't flirt but she won't listen."

"Tay's right." Gabriella said softly. "Zeke wouldn't ever flirt with another girl. Remember those five years he spent being oblivious you flirting and then he asked you out?"

Sharpay giggled slightly but then cried harder. "He was the best boyfriend I could've asked for."

Gabriella sighed. "Shar, you and Zeke break up at least once a fortnight and in two hours you guys get back together again."

A young brunette girl with glasses rolled her eyes slightly. "We all know that Shar's just a drama queen, aren't you? By the way, who's he?" She asked, pointing at Troy who was too wrapped up in his game to notice anything.

Gabriella sighed. "That's Troy. Remember I told you guys about a guy coming and staying with my family because his parents died?"

A curvy brunette girl nodded in realisation. "Oh yeah, I remember now." She frowned at his clothes. "Why is he dressed like that?"

"He's from L.A., Martha." Gabriella explained just as her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled slightly. She flipped her phone up and giggled. "Hey, Chris. What's up?"

"Hey, um, are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked.

Gabriella sighed and stood up, walking over to Sharpay's balcony and stepping out into the warm Albuquerque air. "Chris, I'm sorry but I won't be able to go."

"Why?" Chris asked quietly.

"Remember I told you about that guy who I used to be best friends with? And how he's staying with my family now?" She asked carefully.

"What about him?"

"My dad said that if I went out with you, he'd have to come. Don't say anything. I'm not happy about it, myself." She mumbled. "And, besides, Sharpay's mad at Zeke so I'm here, so is Troy and I'm not in the best mood right now." She explained.

"Oh, Baby. Do you want me to call round tonight?" Chris asked softly.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Troy's still settling in and you know how my dad is." She sighed. "I'll meet tomorrow in starbucks for breakfast? How does that sound?"

"I like the sound of that." He said softly. "It's a date. But, I've got to baby sit Don in the afternoon." She said apologetically.

"That's okay." Chris said softly. "I'll see you for breakfast."

"Bye Chris." She giggled. She walked back into the room to see Sharpay on her phone, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha were talking and Troy was…gone. "Where's Troy?"

Martha, Taylor and Kelsi looked to the bed and saw that Troy had, indeed, vanished. "We don't know. We didn't know he'd left." Kelsi said timidly.

"What?" Gabriella yelled, running out of the room. Just as she was about to leave the house, she heard a familiar voice. She followed it and walked into the large kitchen to find Troy talking to Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother. "So, this is where you got off to, Bolton?"

Troy looked up from the sandwich he was making and shrugged. "I was hungry and then Ryan came in."

Ryan nodded, licking his finger which had some ketchup on it. "Yeah. We were talking about you, actually."

"Me?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

Troy smiled genuinely at her. "Sure. Why are you so surprised?"

Gabriella walked over to him and pinched a slice of ham off of his plate. "Because…what could you find about me that's worth talking about?"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the packet of ham and placed a slice on the lettuce. "Gabby, we're guys. What we talk about is between us."

Gabriella poked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to know what guys talk about. Even though half of my best friends are guys."

"And your boyfriend." Ryan reminded her.

"I know I have a boyfriend. I was talking to him five minutes ago on the phone." Gabriella explained.

Troy placed a final slice of bread on the sandwich and picked it up, ready to take a bite. "You have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella nodded. "Sure. Is it so hard to believe?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that but… The way you're acting with Ryan and Chad…I assumed…" He trailed off.

"That I'm single?" She tried, earning a nod from Troy. "They're like my brothers. Aren't you, Yan?" She asked, taking his cap off his head and placing it on hers.

"You know, you could call me Ryan, like everyone else in the world." Ryan pointed out.

"Yes, but, I need a special nickname." She protested with a grin on her face. "The point is, I mess around with them because they're like my brothers."

"Which means I can do this." Ryan grabbed a canister of whipped cream and squirted it on her head.

Gabriella screamed with surprise. "Ryan!"

Troy laughed and took a bite of his sandwich. "Good one, Dude."

"What about you, Mr Hollywood?" Gabriella asked, slowly reaching for some maple syrup.

"Gabriella…think about what you're going to do." Troy spoke slowly.

Gabriella grabbed the syrup and poured it all over Troy, laughing as she threw the empty can onto the counter. "That's for coming into my life. We better go home and take a shower." Her eyes widened as she realised what she said. "I mean, separately. I'll go after Troy. Bye Ryan." She quickly left the kitchen, running out of the house.

Troy turned to Ryan. "Is she always like this?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much. But, watch out for her boyfriend, Chris. We tried talking some sense into her but she won't listen."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked worriedly, taking his cap off his head and running a hand through his hair.

"You'll know when it happens. Oh, and can you tell Gabby to give me my hat back on Monday?" Ryan asked.


	3. Secrets and Sundaes

**A/N: I liked this chapter better than the last. Enjoy. School back on tomorrow :( lol. Anyway, check it out. I think you'll like it too. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Secrets and Sundaes

Gabriella walked into starbucks the following day and rolled her eyes as Devon and Troy followed. "Now behave, the pair of you. I know my dad forced me to bring you but please behave." She begged, walking over to sit at an empty booth in a corner.

Troy and Devon sat opposite and glanced at each other. Aidan had forced Gabriella to take them since he and Maria were both at work and they wanted Troy to be introduced to her friends. "Listen, if I had a choice, I would give you some privacy and hang out with Big D. And my car needs washing since I drove down here from L.A." He defended.

"Oh, yes, the sports car you had given to you." Gabriella muttered.

"It was a birthday present!" Troy defended.

"From who? Who gives a seventeen year old boy a sports car for their birthday?" Gabriella asked in exasperation.

"My cousin's best friend's father." He replied.

Gabriella frowned. "Your cousin's best friend's father?"

"I dated my cousin's best friend." He replied.

"And you broke up?" Gabriella asked quietly, avoiding his eyes.

He nodded slowly yeah. "It was a clean break up and her dad's rich and he said I could-"

"Hey, Baby." A tall, muscular guy walked up to them. He sat next to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. His blonde hair was gelled into spikes and his green eyes gleamed almost unnaturally. "Who's this?"

"Chris, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is Chris, my boyfriend. Chris, I know I said it would be just us two but my dad said that…" Her voice trailed off and she trained her eyes on the table.

"Don't worry. I'm cool with it. And I got to see Devon again, didn't I, Little Man?" Chris grinned at Devon.

Devon shot him a small smile and snuggled further against Troy. "Troy, could you take me to the bathroom, please?" He asked politely.

Troy smiled brightly and nodded, sliding out of the booth. He held his hand out for the little boy and unzipped his black jacket with his other. "Come on, Big D."

Devon followed him out of the booth and grasped his large hand in his tiny one. "Thank you, Troy."

Gabriella smiled softly as she watched them walk away. "I really am sorry, Chris."

He smiled gently, pushing a few curls behind her ear. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

She smiled sadly and moved into his open arms. "Thank you, Chris. You always seem to understand."

He nodded against her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I'm you're boyfriend. I'm supposed to understand." He whispered.

* * *

Troy leaned against the sinks with his arms folded as he waited for Devon. "Big D, are you nearly done?"

"Troy?" Devon asked sweetly.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you have any toilet paper?" He asked innocently.

Troy chuckled and walked into the cubicle beside the one Devon was occupying and ripped off a couple of squares of toilet paper from the roll. He slid them under wall separating them and saw a tiny hand grasp them. Troy straightened up and walked back out, leaning against the sinks once again. "You okay now?" He called.

There was a flush and a lock clicked before the door opened and Devon walked out. "Thank you, Troy." He walked over to the sinks and lifted his arms up to Troy who picked him up, allowing him to wash his hands.

"Big D?" Troy asked quietly.

Devon washed the soap suds from his hands furrowed his brow with concentration. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about Chris?" Troy asked.

Devon turned the faucet off and Troy set him on the floor. "He makes Gavvy happy." He said sweetly, walking over to the hand dryer.

"That isn't what I asked." Troy protested. "What do you think of him?"

Devon shrugged, turning the dryer off and rubbing the remaining moisture off on his jeans. "He's alright." He went to walk past Troy to go back to Gabriella and Chris.

Troy quickly spun around and grabbed the little boy's shoulders. Devon slowly turned around as Troy knelt in front of him. "Devon, please tell me."

* * *

Gabriella unlocked her front door, giggling as Chris' hand caressed her waist. "Thank you for breakfast. You know, I would've paid if you'd let me."

Chris rolled his eyes jokingly. "I'm not going to let my girl pay for her food, am I?"

Troy slowly walked up the garden path, Devon resting on his hip. "Heaven forbid." He muttered, making Devon giggle.

"What did you say?" Chris asked, letting go of Gabriella and turning to face Troy.

Troy sighed. "Nothing." He pushed past him once Gabriella opened the door and sauntered into the kitchen. "Right. Time for some ice cream, what do you think?"

Devon grinned and nodded his head excitedly. "I'd like that."

"Good because both you and I need cheering up." He walked over to the freezer and dug around before taking out a tub of vanilla ice cream and set it on the counter. He rummaged around some more before bringing out two tubs, holding them for Devon to see. "Chocolate or Strawberry?"

Devon bit his lip thoughtfully. "Can I have both?" He asked sweetly.

Troy laughed with a grin. "I like the sound of that."

"Troy?" Devon whispered as he followed the older boy to the cupboards, searching for some large glasses.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked in concern, bending to Devon's level.

Devon felt tears well in his eyes as he wrung his hands. "Can you promise me something?" He squeaked.

Troy rubbed the boy's hand comfortingly. "Of course."

"You won't tell Gavvy, will you?" He whispered.

Troy sighed and lifted his head to look at the ceiling. "I don't know. I mean, Gabriella and I aren't the best of friends but, you and I are. I want you to be happy and safe. And she loves you. She wants you to like whoever she goes out with." He said softly.

"Please." Devon cried, the tears flowing quickly down his cheeks.

Troy brought the younger boy into his arms. "I promise." He breathed. He pulled back and wiped Devon's tears away. "I promise, Big D. I won't tell her. But, you should."

"I can't." Devon protested.

"Why not?" Troy asked softly. "She's your sister. Don't you owe her that much?"

"But, she's happy and that's all-" Devon started tearfully.

"Oh, my God! Don, what's wrong?" Gabriella exclaimed as she rushed into the kitchen and crouched next to Troy.

Devon stayed silent and looked into Troy's eyes, shaking his head just enough to get his message across to Troy without his older sister noticing. "Uh, I accidentally stepped on Devon's foot. He's fine."

"Are you okay, Baby?" Gabriella asked gently, hugging her little brother tightly in her arms.

He sobbed into her shoulder and nodded. "I'm okay." He muttered.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled slightly. "You sure?"

Devon nodded, wiping his cheeks furiously. "I'm fine. I was getting in Troy's way. He was just making me some ice cream."

Gabriella looked at Troy in surprise. "Ice cream?"

"Hey, it's a Sundae so I thought we should have some sundaes. Besides, I was a little boy once." Troy defended.

Gabriella laughed slightly as she turned back to Devon. "You sure you're okay, Don?"

Devon nodded. "I'm okay." He confirmed, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella stood up and wandered over to the fridge, opening the door. "I'm glad you guys get on so well."

"Yeah, us too. Right, Big D?" Troy asked, still crouching on the floor.

Devon nodded his head energetically. "I'm happy Troy's here."

Gabriella shut the fridge after grabbing two cans of soda. "Good. Maybe you've finally found someone you want to spend more time with than me."

"That would never happen." Devon said sweetly.

Gabriella giggled and ruffled his dark locks – clearly something that ran in the family. "Good. You guys have fun." She walked back out of the kitchen and her footsteps faded into silence.

Troy turned back to Devon and got to his feet. "I think we should make these sundaes before the ice cream melts."

"Then it would just be a milkshake." Devon said innocently.

Troy chuckled. "Exactly. But, we don't want milkshakes, do we?"

Devon shook his head. "Troy?"

Troy looked down from getting two large glasses. "What's up?" He placed them on the counter and opened a few drawers until he found an ice cream scooper.

"Will you be my big brother?" He asked naively.

Troy bent down and picked Devon up, resting him on his hip. "I will. Because I was an only child. And I would be honoured if you were my brother."

Devon laughed. "Thank you. I love Gabriella but now she's dating Chris and…"

"Don't mention it. It's going to be okay." He promised, kissing Devon's forehead. He leant against the counter, hugging the little boy close to his body.

Devon wrapped his small arms around Troy's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Troy."

"Don't worry, Big D, I'll protect you." Troy whispered, kissing Devon's cheek. Troy set Devon on the floor and clapped his hands. "Come on, then. I think we should really start on these sundaes."

Devon pushed one of the island stools over to where Troy was standing and climbed up so he was kneeling on it. "What can I do?"

"Whoa. You New Mexico guys sure do grow fast." Troy said in a shocked voice.

Devon giggled and reached out so he grabbed Troy's baseball cap. He put it on his own head but it was too big and fell over his eyes. He pushed it back up and peeked out from under the peak. "Hi."

Troy chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Devon nodded. "Yeah. It's so cool."

"Then it's yours." Troy said sincerely.


	4. Talking to Maria

**A/N: I'm uploading this before I go to school so not much of an author's note lol. enjoy x Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – The update

"Troy?" Devon asked as Troy washed their glasses out.

"What's up, Big D?" Troy asked, placing both glasses on the draining board and dried his hands on a tea towel. He leaned against the counter as he looked down on the little boy.

"Why do you have a line on your hand?" He asked sweetly.

Troy looked at his left hand and sighed. He dropped the tea towel onto the counter and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, his back against the cupboards. He ran his finger over the line and swallowed. He looked up at Devon and smiled slightly. "That's why I'm here. I've got another scar here." He ran his hand up his forehead, pushing his bangs aside to reveal a large scar by his hairline.

"What happened?" Devon asked quietly.

Troy breathed out deeply. "My house was broken into. Three robbers came in and killed my parents. I came in just as they were leaving. They attacked me with a knife. The police caught them a half mile up the rode after their truck got stuck in traffic." He chuckled slightly and tilted his head back so it was touching the cupboards. "I never thought I could live without them."

"My big brother is with your parents." Devon whispered, looking at the ground.

Troy lifted his head and frowned. "What?"

"I had an older brother. He died when I was," He paused to count on his fingers, his tongue poking out of his lips in concentration, "four."

"How? Gabriella or Aidan never mentioned him. I haven't spoken enough to your mom yet." Troy said as he brought Devon into his lap.

Devon shrugged. "I don't remember much. He was five years older than me. I don't remember how he died and Mommy and Gavvy don't like to talk about him."

"What about your dad?" Troy asked softly.

Devon shrugged. "I'm always with Gavvy because Daddy works a lot. When he is here, he doesn't mention him either."

Troy nodded slightly. "Well, I guess this is my home now. I always thought of L.A. as my home. But, I don't know anymore. Now I realise that my home was with my family. And they're gone. But, don't worry. We've got each other." He hugged Devon tightly.

Devon stood up and Troy got to his feet. "Can we go to the park later?"

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Sure we can. Let me put these away and you can go and get ready." He grasped the tea towels and started drying the glasses.

Devon hugged his leg tightly. "Thank you." He squealed, running towards the stairs.

"Devon Aidan Montez! No running in the house!" A voice yelled.

Troy placed the glasses into the cupboards and closed the doors before walking into the hall to see Maria carrying four bags of groceries. "Oh, hey, let me help." He rushed forward and took three off of her before turning around and going back into the kitchen. He set them onto the counter and smiled at Maria as she set hers on the counter too.

"Thank you, Troy. I don't think we've formally met. I was at work yesterday so I apologise." She held her hand out. "I'm Maria."

"Troy." He shook her hand politely.

"I am so sorry about your parents." She said softly, resting her purse on the counter.

"Me too." He whispered. "If it's alright by you, I'm going to take Devon to the park."

Maria nodded. "That's fine. Dinner's at half five, though."

Troy smiled. "We'll be home before then."

"He seems to get on well with you, huh?" She questioned, running a hand through her long, dark hair.

Troy smiled softly. "Yeah. He kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age. I was constantly wanting everyone else to be happy."

"You're talking about Chris, right?" Maria asked, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Troy nodded. "Do you know why Devon doesn't like him?" He asked carefully.

Maria shook her head. "Not really. He never really explained. Aidan and I guessed it was because he wasn't used to sharing Gabby with other people. Do you know something?"

He shook his head after a moment. "No. I mean…" His voice trailed off before he slammed a fist onto the island. "I hate seeing him upset!"

Maria nodded. "Us too. And Gabby's friends."

"You know they don't like him?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "But, we're all the same. We're all like Devon. We want her to be happy." She said softly. "We should tell her what we think but we can never do it. You know?"

Troy slowly sank onto one of the stools and nodded slowly. "I do. I always had this rule that if I brought a girl home, my parents had to be honest with me. They had to like her, and she had to like them. If not, I wouldn't date her. Simple as."

"Good rule to go by." Maria whispered as she started putting the shopping away.

"I just couldn't picture my life without them. I couldn't risk my relationship with my parents over a girl who I was almost certain would dump me in a month." Troy muttered.

"Why a month?" Maria asked quizzically.

"I was the basketball captain. They only wanted the popularity. I mean, it's Hollywood. Everyone's fake. Even me." He added jokingly.

"I wouldn't say that. People here are fake too."

"Yeah?" He asked unsurely.

"Well, I've never left the borders of Albuquerque for more than a few weeks to go on vacation. But, people can be quite shallow. When Gabby started high school, loads of people became her friend because they realised she was rich. Not to mention Aidan. You know he doesn't like Sharpay, right?" She asked, placing some frozen vegetables into the freezer.

"Yeah."

"That's because Aidan doesn't like people to have more money than us. I don't care. I feel privileged that I can grant my children with things that many people won't get in a lifetime. But, Aidan isn't like that." She explained.

Suddenly, a bounding noise came down the stairs and Devon ran in, immediately hugging Maria. "Mommy!"

Maria laughed and picked her son up. She frowned slightly, lifting Troy's cap up slightly so she could see his eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"Troy gave it to me!" He said proudly.

Maria looked over to Troy who shrugged. "Hey, us brothers have got to stick together. Isn't that right, Big D?"

Devon nodded. "We're brothers now."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Brothers?"

"Hey, I was an only child and Devon needs a guy to go to. Isn't that right?" He asked, slipping off the stool and holding his arms open to Devon.

Devon wiggled and ran to Troy after being let down by Maria. "Yeah."

Troy picked him up, resting him on his hip. "So, is it okay if we go to the park?"

Maria nodded. "Have some lunch while you're out, though." She said sternly.

"We will. Don't worry. Come on, let's say good bye to Gabby before we leave." Troy carried him into the lounge but saw Chris and Gabriella kissing heatedly, making Troy step right back into the hallway. "Or we can hope that your mom tells them."

Devon nodded. "Yeah. Mommy doesn't like it when they do that. She says that I'm too little."

Troy nodded. "I agree. I don't want my little brother seeing that."

* * *

Gabriella pulled back when she heard the door click shut. "Mom, is that you?"

Maria walked into the lounge. "I came in ten minutes ago." She said slowly. "Hi, Chris."

"Hi Ms Montez." He said brightly.

Maria had to refrain from rolling her eyes at Chris' act. _Gabriella must really love this boy…_ "Troy just took Devon to the park is all."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I came in with some shopping, Troy help me carry it and then Devon came down." Maria explained.

"Why didn't Don say good bye to me?" She asked quietly, her face falling.

Maria shrugged. "Well, Troy came in with him. Were you two doing anything?" She asked sternly.

Gabriella and Chris glanced at each other, blushed and then looked away. "No." She muttered.

"Gabriella." Maria warned.

"We weren't!" She exclaimed. "Gabriella Anne Montez," Maria noticed how Gabriella flinched at her full name, "this is your last chance to tell me the truth. What happened?"

"Well…" Gabriella started as she slowly got to her feet and smoothed her jeans out. "We were watching TV and we started sharing a few kisses every now and then. And it may have got more frequent."

"Gabby!" Maria scolded. "If we've told you once, we've told you a million times, not when Devon's around."

"Oh, come on, Mom! He's so busy with Troy, he hardly notices me anymore." She exclaimed, folding her arms.

"So, that's it? You're jealous?" Maria asked softly.

"No, I didn't mean that. I just meant that I didn't think he would come in." She said in exasperation.

Maria pointed to the door. "Chris, go. Gabby has some laundry to do."

Chris sighed and stood up. He kissed Gabriella quickly and smiled sadly. "I'll see you at school, Babe." He walked out of the lounge and the click of the front door shutting rang throughout the house.

"Gabby, I know that Troy coming here is a big change but, he's had an even bigger change in his life." Maria said softly.

Gabriella avoided eye contact and shuffled her feet. "But, why does he have to ruin mine? My life was perfect. To me, anyway."

"Perfect?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Gabriella nodded. "I thought it was. I had Chris, friends, a family. What more did I want? But, now Devon spends all his time with Troy, even though he's only been here one day. Chris hates Troy, and quite frankly so do I. He takes Devon away from me, he walks unexpectedly into my life and he doesn't understand that he's not going to fit in at school tomorrow." She screamed.

Maria stared at something behind Gabriella and raised her eyebrows. "Say it a bit louder. I don't think he heard you."

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy. "Troy." She gasped.

He nodded. "That's me. I know I'm not going to fit in. But, this is what I'm comfortable in. I only came back for my wallet." He walked into the lounge and grabbed his wallet from the coffee table. "But, thanks for the update."


	5. Best friends

**A/N: tell me what you think :P lol. I know you're going to say I'm evil because you still haven't found out about Chris yet :P

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – Best friends

Troy knocked softly on the door to Gabriella's room and shuffled his feet nervously. The door swung open to reveal Gabriella with her hair in a messy pony tail. She was wearing a pale blue tracksuit and her eyes were a dull brown. "I just came to get ready for bed." He stammered.

She nodded and walked back into her room, climbing onto her bed and snuggling under the covers. She reached across for her reading book and opened it to where her bookmark was resting. "I get up at six thirty. Is that okay for you?"

Troy nodded as he set the pull out bed up. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Gabriella turned back to her book and let her eyes wander over the page, basking in the romance of Nicholas Sparks. She strained her eyes onto the page, struggling to focus on the words. How could this happen? Why was everything that she did everyday now so much harder now Troy was in her life? He was just a boy. A boy that lost his parents. A boy that's lonely. A boy that deserved a chance. She sighed and looked up to see Troy wandering out of the attached bathroom in an old grey t-shirt and some dark blue shorts. She glanced at the clock and then down at her book, realising she had been looking at the same page for fifteen minutes.

"You alright?" Troy asked, pulling the duvet back and rearranging the pillows.

Gabriella closed her book and placed it on her bedside table before running her hands over her face. She shook her head and felt tears well in her eyes. "I don't think so."

Troy crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, concerned that Chris had now turned to Gabriella as well as Devon.

Gabriella lifted her head to look at Troy and felt her heart break at the emotion held deep within his eyes. Those sparkling sapphire eyes which had shown nothing but kindness towards her. And she threw it all up in his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What?" Troy asked quietly. "Why are you sorry?"

"Why aren't I sorry?" She muttered. "Everything, I guess. I mean, you lost your parents. You might find it hard to believe but I kind of know how you feel. I mean, your parents aren't on the end of a cell phone like mine are, but my parents are hardly here. My mom is at work all day, everyday. But, I'm okay with it because she saves lives. Like I want to do." She saw Troy smile a little at the last comment before she continued. "But, my dad… He's always away on business. He's leaving for Chicago tomorrow morning. Again. I'm waffling, aren't I?" She asked, blushing deeply.

"Kind of." He admitted with a chuckle. "But, it's okay. Keep going."

"And I'm sorry for taking you on my date this morning." She admitted, looking at her hands which were resting on her lap.

"That wasn't your fault." He protested.

"And I'm sorry for what I said." She whispered. She sat up to face him before she realised how close their faces were and she shuffled back. "I swear, I didn't mean it. I'm just…"

"You don't like change?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is it that obvious?" She whispered.

"Well, the second I arrive, you hate my guts, even though we used to be best friends." He whispered, reaching for her hand. "Don't feel bad. In fact, I hate change myself. Not just this change either. Any change. Just promise me something?" He asked hopefully.

She breathed deeply as she lifted her eyes. "What?"

"Promise me you'll tell me the truth if you know I'm going to be a misfit." He teased.

She grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. "Bolton!"

He laughed out loud at the shock and stared at her in disbelief. "You did it, Montez! Game on!" He leapt forward and pinned her to the mattress, his hands tickling her furiously on her sides. "Are you sorry, Montez?"

"Truce! Truce!" She cried.

Troy laughed and collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily. He turned his head to face her and smiled. "You're forgiven." He whispered as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Gabriella rolled onto her side to face him and stared at him intently. "I don't deserve it, though."

"Why not?" He asked quizzically. "You apologised. That's all I need to give my forgiveness. And you were really sincere."

"But, I was such a bitch to you." She whispered.

He rolled over onto his side and sighed gently, holding her hand. "Gabriella, I don't care. What I want is for us to be friends. I mean, you're stuck with me in here until the guest room is finished being decorated and there's still a year and a half left of high school." He teased. "Trust me. I don't care about what you said. People have said much worse things. I mean, I lived L.A. and I was poor. Can you imagine that?"

She giggled slightly and shook her head. "I guess not. But, is it okay if we start over?"

Troy let go of her hand and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. I'm living with you now."

She giggled and shook his hand. "I'm Gabriella Montez and I think we used to be best friends."

Troy let go of her hand and grinned. "I think so too. You okay now?"

She nodded and sat up. "Yeah. And thank you."

He sat up and stretched. "No problem. Good night." He kissed her cheek and got up, going over to the couch.

"Oh, Troy?" Gabriella asked, making him turn around.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"You're my best friend." She whispered, smiling slightly.

He chuckled and nodded. "You're mine too, Brie."

* * *

Troy groaned, swatting the hand away that was gently shaking his shoulder. "Go away."

Gabriella giggled, kneeling on the bed and leaning over him. "Troy." She sang. "Come on, wake up."

He groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago." She pointed out. "Either it's because I'm not a teenage boy or I'm really weird that I like mornings."

"Really weird." He mumbled.

"Gee. Thanks." She muttered. "I'm serious, Troy. My mom is going to kill me because it's your first day as a Wildcat. Ms Darbus is really strict about timing."

Troy finally opened his eyes and smiled sleepily. "You're already showered and dressed."

She nodded. "I've already been downstairs and had breakfast, too."

Troy sat up and stretched, his toned stomach momentarily brushing against hers. "You're impossible."

She laughed. "Probably. Everyone says that. Think of me as a rubix cube with a chest."

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "It amazes me how people can be happy when the sun is barely up."

"Go on, get dressed." She ordered, pointing to the bathroom. "By the way, now you're officially awake – good morning." She kissed his cheek and slid off of the bed and walked over to her desk, placing books neatly in her bag.

Troy walked over and stood behind her. "Good morning." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. He slowly walked over to the closet and started searching through his clothes.

Gabriella slowly followed his movements, her books and bag sitting limply on her desk. Why didn't Chris greet her like that when he first saw her? It wasn't that he was aggressive or mean – quite the opposite actually – but he never whispered to her when he saw her for the first time in the hallway. And he never kissed her on the cheek anymore, it was always on the lips.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

She jumped and dropped her books to the floor. "Troy, you gave me a heart attack." They both bent down to pick her books up and she used this opportunity to control the fiery red slowly spreading over her face.

"Well, you just kind of zoned out on me. Am I really that boring?" He joked as both of them stood up. He handed her the books and she continued packing her bag.

"No. I was just…thinking, I guess." She mumbled.

"About anything interesting?" He asked, walking over to her bed where he had placed his clothes.

"No." She said after a moment. "Nothing interesting."

"Cool. So, what do you think of this?" He held up a dark blue shirt with a white cross on it and some dark blue jeans.

"I think it's very you." She said sincerely, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Bye, Dad." Gabriella kissed Aidan's cheek as she rushed out of the front door with Troy. "Have fun in Chicago."

"Bye, Aidan." Troy hollered, digging in his pocket for his car keys. "Are we going in my car?"

"Well, let's review our choices: my beat up old truck that doesn't start, skateboards or a shiny black sports car that's a convertible?" She rolled her eyes, walking around to the passenger side.

Troy threw his backpack onto the back seat and unlocked the car, sliding in simultaneously with Gabriella. He laughed at Gabriella's comment and started the engine, backing out of the driveway. "That's what I don't get about you, Brie."

"What?" She asked in confusion, rolling the sleeves of her grey jacket up to her elbows.

"Your parents are filthy rich. Why don't you have a car like mine?" He asked quietly, driving freely towards East High.

"I guess I want people to know I don't take money for granted. I've always been that way. I don't take hand outs from anybody. I may ask for some help if I forgot about tax and insurance and went on a shopping spree with the girls but… I do value money." She explained softly.

"Money was always a bit scarce in my house. Which is why I worked a job after school and another one on the weekends." He muttered.

Gabriella nodded in understanding. The rest of the journey was filled with an awkward silence as they pulled up into the East High parking lot. She turned to Troy and smiled slightly. "Welcome to East High." She pushed the car door open and got out of the car. She got her bag from the back seat and shut the door, walking to the bonnet of the car. Troy joined her and she looked up at him. "Are you ready?"

He stared up at the large building with red at white banners hanging from the windows. "Well, it can't be much worse than L.A. can it?"

"I don't know? I've never really left Albuquerque other than going on vacation. So, come on. It'll be fine. And if needs be, Chad'll kick the crap out of them with me by his side." She threatened.

He chuckled as they started walking up the steps. "You are not like any girl I have ever met."

She shrugged, walking to the front office. "Good morning, Mrs Bridges." She greeted brightly. "This is Troy Bolton. He's new here."

Mrs Bridges, an elderly woman, smiled politely and shuffled through some papers before handing a folder to Troy. "Welcome to East High, Mr Bolton. Am I right in thinking Gabriella's parents are your guardians?"

Troy nodded, flicking through the folder before lifting his head. "That's right."

"Well, I think I can leave everything to Gabriella." She smiled before turning back to her work.

Troy turned to Gabriella. "Well, I guess you're my last resort."

She rolled her eyes. "Where's your schedule?" She asked as he handed her the folder. She rummaged through it as they slowly walked through the crowded hallway. She produced a piece of paper and scanned it, smiling softly. "We have all the same classes today."

"So, I stick with you like glue and I'll be okay?" He joked.

"Unless I go to the bathroom." She said in a serious tone before giggling. "And this is your locker." She exclaimed, kicking and opening the one next to the one she indicated.

"Right next to yours." He grinned, glancing at the piece of paper before spinning the combinations in. He pulled on it but it wouldn't open. "Brie, how do the lockers work?"

She looked up from placing her bag in her locker and giggled. "Oh, all the lockers in this row need to be kicked. Like this," She kicked his locker and pulled it open with ease.

Troy shrugged and shrugged his bag off, taking out some notebooks and a pen. "Good quality stuff."

"Something like that. The only reason this place is still running is because Sharpay's parents donate money every year." She explained.

"Hey Gabs!" Four voices yelled.

Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke walk up to her. She hugged each of them and smiled. "Guys, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is-"

"Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay and you must be Zeke." He said proudly, slinging an arm casually around Gabriella's neck.

"Impressive." Gabriella noted.

"So, was Gabs up bright and early?" Zeke asked.

Troy groaned turning to bang his head on the lockers. "Don't get me started."


	6. Welcome to East High

**A/N: Okay, okay, yell at me, moan at me, heck, throw tomatoes at me. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded but I've had an essay to write and this chapter is REALLY long. lol. Anyway...take a look. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Welcome to East High

"Hey, Babe." Chris murmured as he wandered over to the six teenagers, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Oh, hey, Chris. You remember Troy, right?" She asked, turning her head to smile at Troy.

"Right." He muttered. He turned to Gabriella and kissed her quickly. "Hey, I've got to visit my grandparents tonight so I won't be able to see you."

"That's okay. I've got to fix my truck anyway." She giggled slightly.

"Well, I need to go to my locker. Talk to you later." He kissed her once more before untangling himself from her and jogging down the corridor.

Gabriella turned to her friends to see Chad and Taylor had now arrived. "Troy, this is Chad and Taylor. You met them over the weekend."

Chad smiled slightly at Troy's arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Hey, Dude."

Troy grinned. "Hey. Hi Taylor."

Taylor laughed softly, opening the locker on the other side of Gabriella's. "Hi Troy."

"Wait. Does every one of your friends have lockers here?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Have done since we were freshmen."

Troy chuckled. "Wow."

Jason and Martha approached and Jason immediately kissed Kelsi on the cheek and Martha went over to her locker which was by Ryan's. "Gabs, who is this?"

"Jase, this is Troy. Troy, this is Jason." She introduced as everyone made their way to their respective lockers if they weren't already there. Gabriella ducked under Troy's arm and rummaged through her locker, bringing out some ring binders and a small pencil case.

Troy turned to Ryan who was looking through the locker next to his. He lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping nobody would hear. "I know what you mean about Chris."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Troy nodded. "Have you talked to Devon about him?"

"No, why?" Ryan asked worriedly.

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you. I promised."

"Yan, here's your hat from last week." Gabriella declared, waving a blue hat vaguely in the direction of Ryan, her head still ducked in her locker.

Ryan took it off her and placed it on the top shelf of his locker. "Thank you, Tez."

"Tez?" Troy asked in confusion, shutting his locker after realising he had left it open.

"My nickname for her. As in Montez." He explained.

"Oh." Troy realised. He turned to lean on his locker when he smiled slowly. "Who is that?" He whispered to Ryan, pointing to a coffee-coloured skin girl. She was tall and she showed her legs off with a short white skirt. Her torso was enclosed in a tight, pink tank top over a white shirt.

Ryan turned around, shutting his locker and frowned at Troy. "Her? That's Scarlet Addison. Head cheerleader. Senior. Bitch from hell."

"Why is she a bitch?" Troy asked.

"Three words: cheerleader, model, actress." Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Besides, everyone knows she's been after Chris for years. She and Gabriella are sworn enemies. Not forgetting her daddy's a lawyer who always competes for clients against Aidan. She's done some modelling and acting around Albuquerque, too." He explained.

Troy nodded slightly. "But… Wow."

Ryan kinked his right eyebrow up. "You're not seriously considering her, right?"

"Why not?" Troy asked, his eyes strained on Scarlet who was talking to two other girls.

"Did you miss me explanation of why she's enemies with Tez?" He asked in disbelief.

Troy waved a dismissive hand as he slowly made his way across the corridor. "Yeah, yeah." He coughed slightly to get Scarlet's attention.

She held up one finger, not turning from her friends. "And then he was just fabulous in bed. I'm so glad that little slut was busy doing laundry last night." She finished her conversation as the other two girls giggled. She turned to Troy and gazed over him slightly, resting on his eyes. "May I help you?"

* * *

"…no, I'm telling you, last night was like talking to a mirror, to myself, almost. We just kind of clicked once again. Like when we were six." Gabriella giggled to Taylor and Kelsi.

"Really? So, you guys are cool?" Kelsi queried, hugging some notebooks close to her chest.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. But, he is so grouchy in the morning." She whined. "How are we going to share a room?"

"Whoa!" Sharpay exclaimed, stepping into the conversation. "You are sharing a room with someone other than Taylor for more than one night?" She laughed hysterically. "I would love to see you to the end of the week."

Gabriella hit her friend's arm. "I am not that bad!"

"Oh no? Let's review. When Kelsi stayed at your house for a week while her parents were on their second honeymoon… What happened, Gabriella?" She grinned triumphantly.

"I may have yelled at her because a pencil was in the wrong drawer…" She muttered. "But… URGH! That's not the point!"

"Really?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Yes because-"

Sharpay pointed over Gabriella's shoulder. "You might want to re-think yours and Bolton's friendship."

Gabriella twisted her head and narrowed her eyes at Scarlet. "Excuse me, girls." She strutted over to Troy and Scarlet. "Hey, Troy." She giggled before turning to Scarlet, her smile immediately turning to an icy glare. "Addison."

"Montez." Scarlet replied with the same tone. "I see you finally found a guy who you can bond with. Oh, wait," She started apologetically before her tone changed to a bright and cheerful one, "that leaves Chris for me!"

"I haven't broken up with Chris." Gabriella protested.

"No because he'd break up with you." Scarlet replied.

Troy sighed. "Ladies, ladies!" Troy held his hands up. "Brie, calm down. I just came over to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Troy." He extended his hand towards Scarlet.

She looked at his hand, then at him and then at her friends before bursting out laughing. "You think we could be friends? What did you do, mug my grandmother?" She joked, leaving him and Gabriella alone as she walked away, laughing with her friends.

"I'm sorry, Troy." She whispered, reaching for his hand.

He intertwined their fingers together and smiled down at her before drawing her into a hug. "Why didn't I listen to you?" He mumbled into her hair.

Gabriella giggled and pulled back, reaching up with her hand that wasn't holding her books to push his bangs out of his eyes. "You did. And I'm glad. You're comfortable right?"

He nodded. "You know me… Kind of."

"Right. Well, I think that with your parents and…stuff, you need to be happy. And, besides, you are way better than Scarlet Addison! What made you stoop that low? Was the short skirt and tight shirt not enough proof that she's a bitch?" She exclaimed.

Troy held his hands up. "She's hot!"

"And I live in Antarctica." She muttered sarcastically. "The day you go on a date with that pile of trash is the day when I don't read. She won't go out with you."

Troy's face fell slightly, his eyes flashing slightly. "Yeah. You're right."

Gabriella sighed, pulling Troy closer to her so he wouldn't be dragged away in a mad rush of students. "Troy, I didn't mean that no girl would go out with you. I meant that Scarlet wouldn't. She's way too into Chris. And she's extremely picky. You have to wear the right clothes, talk the right way, act the right way and be an athlete." She explained.

"So, her hopes aren't too high?" Troy joked.

She slapped his chest as the bell rang and she gasped. "Troy, we're late!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hurrying students and finally stepped into Ma Darbus' classroom. "Welcome to homeroom." She walked with him up to a woman who was in, maybe, her late forties. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing bright, flouncy clothes. "Ms Darbus?"

Ms Darbus looked up from her papers and smiled at one of her favourite students. "Ah, good morning, Miss Montez. How may I help you?"

"Uh, this is Troy Bolton." Gabriella introduced. "Troy, this is Ms Darbus. You have her for homeroom and drama."

Troy handed her a sheet of paper from the folder Mrs Bridges had given him. "Good morning, Ms Darbus." He said brightly.

Ms Darbus scanned over the paper and set it neatly on the small table next to her throne-like chair. "Well, welcome to East High. As you know Gabriella, and I assume most of her friends," She smiled slightly as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ms D, it was one student! I couldn't help it. It's my friends or nothing!" She exclaimed. "You 'accidentally' lead one new student into the wrong classroom and no one lets you forget it." She muttered.

Ms Darbus laughed. "Anyway, there's an empty seat behind her so feel free to sit there."

Gabriella pulled Troy to the back of the classroom and sat at the desk on the row in front of the back row. "Is your cell phone on silent?"

Troy nodded, sitting at the desk behind Gabriella. "Why?"

"Ms D hates cell phones." Gabriella explained before turning to the front just as Ms Darbus rose from her chair.

"Good morning. This morning's announcements: spring musicale sign up is in the lobby along with the scholastic decathlon. Scholastic decathlon competitions start next week, please talk to either Miss McKessie or Miss Montez."

"Freak." Scarlet muttered but was heard clearly throughout the homeroom.

"Detention." Ms Darbus barked before returning to the announcements. "Basketball tryouts are in the gym during free period. Current basketball team members are required there, too."

Troy leaned forward. "Do you think I can try out?" He whispered in Gabriella's ear, not noticing her shiver slightly.

"Uh…" She subtly breathed deeply, trying to control her butterflies. _Butterflies?! Why the hell do I have butterflies around Troy? _"Yeah, that'd be cool. Chad, Jase and Zeke are on the team, too. As you don't have a gym kit, ask Chad to borrow his because he'll be in his basketball uniform." She explained quietly.

Troy nodded, leaning back in his chair. Maybe East High wasn't so bad…

* * *

Gabriella closed her locker, smiling as Troy's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he walked to his locker, pulling it open. "Hey, Troy."

He smiled across at her before turning to his locker. "Hey, Brie."

"How's your first morning as a Wildcat?" She asked, bringing out a notebook and a pen before shutting her locker.

"Uh… Was I the only one completely lost in math?" He asked quietly, shutting his locker.

"No." She muttered. "I just enjoy it."

Troy frowned down at her as she started leading him to the gym. "You weirdo." He mumbled, kissing her hair.

She giggled softly. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"What's that you got there?" He asked, eyeing her notebook up.

"Oh, it's…uh, nothing." She mumbled, hugging it to her chest.

"Brie…" He murmured in her ear. "I'll buy you ice cream. Or make you ice cream. That's pretty good, too."

She sighed held it out for him to see. "It's just a bunch of lyrics. It's nothing exciting." She mumbled.

He removed his arm from her shoulders as he flicked through it. "Not exciting?!" He exclaimed. "This is amazing. I didn't know you wrote music!"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Troy." She smiled softly.

"Come on, Brie. We stayed up until one in the morning talking last night!" He exclaimed as she took her notebook back.

"And?" She questioned. "I didn't tell you everything about me." She walked into the gym as he walked into the locker room. She took a seat in the bleachers, a couple of rows up, and opened her notebook, unable to believe she had told practically a stranger she wrote music. Only Devon knew that!

"Hey, Gabby!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Gabriella jumped and quickly shut her notebook, placing it beside her. "Oh, Jason, you scared me!"

"I did, huh?" He chuckled, sitting beside her, already in his red jersey. "So, you and Troy seem really close."

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"You alright?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled brightly and nodded once again. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"So, you and Chris okay?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling softly. "Why wouldn't we be?"

He shrugged. "No reason. I had just had a thought this morning that there might be new boyfriend material on the horizon." He said in an uninterested voice.

"What?!" Gabriella shrieked. "Boyfriend material? Troy and I are just friends!"

"Troy?" Jason asked in a mutter. He pretended to remember the name. "Oh, Troy! I was talking about Justin from Drama. But, if you were considering Troy, I mean…" He chuckled when Gabriella shoved him.

"That was so not funny!" She cried.

"Well, is it true?" Jason asked quietly.

Gabriella sighed. "No. He's my best friend. That's all I want to be. I'm Chris' girlfriend."

* * *

Troy rose from the seat in Coach Benson's office and grinned. "I made the team?"

Coach Benson smiled at the teenager's obvious happiness and stood from the chair behind his desk. "Yes. Votes for captain are in two weeks and I can see you have potential."

"Well, I was captain at my old school." Troy admitted.

"You were? Well, you have real talent and leadership qualities." Coach Benson replied. "And Miss Montez seemed to enjoy watching you."

Troy blushed slightly and frowned. "She was looking at me?"

"All the time. And when she wasn't she was writing whatever it was." He waved his hand slightly.

"She was looking at me?" Troy asked dumbly once again.

Coach Benson rolled his eyes. "Yes, Troy. Usually, when she watches practice – which is quite often – she cheers for everyone but she never took her eyes off of you."

"Oh. Well, I think I should go and tell her that I made the team." He muttered.

Coach Benson nodded. "I'll have your uniform ready for Wednesday. What number were you at your old school?"

"Fourteen." Troy replied. "Why?"

"You're in luck. No one on the team has that number. It's all yours." Coach Benson grinned.

"Thanks." Troy mumbled, still in shock over the fact that Gabriella – his best friend – had been staring at him. He turned around and left Coach Benson's office, wandering over to his gym locker and folding his gym kit neatly and putting it on the top shelf. Coach Benson had had a spare gym kit for Troy but needed to order the basketball uniform for him.

Troy left the locker room and was wandering down the deserted corridor when he spotted something up ahead, causing him to duck into the nearest classroom. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly, unable to believe what he had just seen. How could someone do that?

He breathed out and left the classroom, relieved to see the hallway was now empty. He walked towards Gabriella's locker and smiled slightly when he saw her rummaging through her locker with a look of concentration on her face. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around he waist, causing her to shriek in surprise. "Nice to see you too, Montez."

Gabriella turned her head to face him, breathing heavily. "Bolton, you gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, you were too wrapped up in your own thoughts to notice me so it's clear that I'm not at fault." He defended, tightening his grip on her.

She giggled and shut her locker, turning in his arms to face him. He released her and she felt a sensation in her stomach that she hadn't felt before. She felt the need to wrap her arms around herself to substitute for Troy's but settled for folding her arms instead. "So, what did Coach say?"

Troy sighed loudly, digging his hands into his pockets. "Well, he said that although I'm good at basketball-"

"He did not say that you didn't make the team, did he?" She demanded. "Because if he did, he is not going to live to see tomorrow!" She growled, storming past him.

Troy laughed and spun around, grasping her arm, causing her to spin around. "He said that although I'm good at basketball, he was more impressed with my leadership skills. He said I have captain potential. I made the team!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Gabriella squealed and jumped towards him, flinging her arms around his neck. "Oh, Troy, I'm so happy for you!" She pulled back and slapped his arm, glaring.

"Ow!" Troy yelled, rubbing his arm. "What'd I do?"

"I thought you were going to say you weren't on the team!" She yelled, clearing going into a strop, being emphasised from the folded arms and the cute pout on her face.

Troy tried to hold in his laughter but failed miserably as he hugged her tightly. "Oh, Brie, I'm sorry but I just…wanted to."

She pulled back and smacked his arm again. "Stop laughing, I'm mad at you."

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He pointed out. "Especially when I'll be making you ice cream." He grinned brightly, making her smiled slightly.

"No. Ice cream has always been my weakness." She admitted, shrugging slightly.

Troy's smiled fell from his face and he sighed and held both of her hands. "Brie, I need to tell you something." He whispered.

Gabriella looked up with inquisitive eyes. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, here's the thing…"


	7. Similarities

**A/N: Okay, tell me what you think ;)

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Similarities

"Wait!" Gabriella interrupted. "I want to show you something!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Troy sighed. "Brie, I really need to tell you this."

"Well, it'll only take a few minutes, a few seconds, come on, Troy!" She whined, pouting once again.

Troy rolled his hands and sighed. "Fine!"

She grinned. "Yes! Come on, this way." She released one of his hands and pulled him along with the other. "I promise you'll like it."

"I better." He muttered.

She giggled and walked into the cafeteria. She waved slightly at her friends before continuing to pull him up the stairs. She led him to a yellow door and glanced around before slipping inside with Troy. There was a flight of stairs and she giggled slightly as she pulled him along. She reached the top and finally released his hand. "What do you think?"

Troy smiled as he looked at all of the flowers and plants. "How did you find this?"

"I'm part of the science club." She shrugged but her smile fell slightly and she sighed. "And I was sick and tired of people being my friend because of my dad! It hurt so much. So, I may have skipped a few classes when I was a freshman." She whispered, walking over to sit on the wooden bench, "I didn't know what to do. So, I found this place. I come here all the time. For anything. It's…peaceful."

Troy sat next to her and intertwined their fingers together. "So you can think?"

She nodded. "Something like that."

Troy was silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Why did you bring me here?"

Gabriella turned to face him and smiled. "You're my best friend. Why not share this place with you?" She asked.

"No one knows?" Troy quizzed.

"Well, sure they do. Well, the science club in any case. But, they all know it's kind of my thing." She explained.

He nodded and lifted his head, looking her in the eyes. "Please don't interrupt me." He whispered.

She nodded worriedly, turning her upper body to face him. "Okay."

"Well, I told you I made the team but I didn't tell you what I saw when I left the locker room." He started quietly.

"Troy, where are you going with this?" Gabriella asked.

"I said not to interrupt." He said sternly, though it came out rather pitiful. "I saw Chris kissing Scarlet and heard them saying how they've been together for two months."

Gabriella stared at Troy in disbelief in silence, barely noticing Troy's thumb rubbing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered as he stood up, knowing she wanted to be alone. He slowly walked down the stairs and stepped through the door. He made his way to his friends and sat down in between Chad and Zeke. "Hey, guys."

Kelsi noticed his look and frowned. "Troy, what's wrong?"

"I, uh, I saw Chris kissing – Ow!" He exclaimed as he was hit around the head. He turned around to see Gabriella glaring at him furiously. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, standing up.

"For saying that! How could you?" She asked quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I thought you'd have a right to know." He said quietly.

"Know what? That my best friend lies to me?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I didn't lie." He defended.

"Really?" She asked quietly. "Then why did you say that?"

"What?" Troy asked in confusion. "We're going around in circles!" He yelled, knowing that the entire cafeteria was watching them.

"I thought you were my best friend." She whispered.

"I am. That's why I'm trying to help you." He said desperately, stepping forward to grip her upper arms. He tried to look her in the eyes but she turned her head to the side.

"With what?" She whispered, breaking from his arms and running out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Gabriella slammed the front door open and stormed inside. "I'm not talking to you."

"I wouldn't want you to if you don't believe anything I say." Troy retorted, his anger at Chris slowly being directed to Gabriella. He slammed the front door behind him and watched as Gabriella ran upstairs to her room. He kicked the wall in frustration and grunted in pain.

Maria rushed into the hallway with Devon to see him leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. "Troy?" She asked quietly.

He lifted his head and sighed. "Don't ask." He muttered, pushing past them and walking into the kitchen.

Maria glanced down at Devon before they followed. "Well, tough! I'm asking."

Troy shrugged his bag off and dropped it carelessly to the ground before opening the fridge to get some water. "Well, I'm not telling. You want information, ask your daughter." He snapped.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you may not be my son but as long as you live under this roof, you will answer any questions asked of you. Now tell me what happened!" She ordered. She looked down at Devon and tapped his back. "Honey, go and play in the lounge, please?"

Devon rolled his eyes, knowing not to argue with his mother and slowly walked into the lounge. "Okay…"

Maria giggled slightly at her son before turning back to Troy. "Now, what's up?"

Troy took a swig of his water before sitting at the island. He sighed and slowly ripped the label off of the plastic, his jaw clenched tightly. Maria sat next to him and his fingers slowly ripped the label up into small pieces, letting them fall onto the counter. "Did you ever feel like you enter one person's life and everything falls apart?" He asked quietly after a moment.

Maria was silent, thinking over his question. "I…One time." She whispered.

Troy lifted his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded, sniffing slightly. "Yep. I was in high school and I was partnered up with this guy for a science project. We weren't friends, heck, I'd never said hello to him. But, we became friends. But, that's when things started to go wrong. We got close. Real close. Before he got the chance to ask me out, we got into this huge argument over coffee. How stupid is that?" She asked rhetorically. "And so I ran away. He tried to find me and by doing so, he was speeding and was in a car accident. He died on impact." She whispered.

Troy stared at her intently. "Who knows about this?"

"You. And Gabby." She replied honestly. "Aidan doesn't know because I didn't meet him until college." She explained. "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

Troy started rearranging the pieces of paper until it spelt out Gabriella's name. "That's what this is about. I've always wondered how Gabriella was." He whispered. "Ever since I moved. Even though we were just six, I remembered everything about her."

She smiled softly. "So did Gabby. For a year after you moved, she would constantly ask when you were coming back. We didn't think you would because of Lucy's job."

Troy felt his eyes water at his mother's name. "Yeah. So, um, anyway, since I came back, I've caused nothing but trouble. She hated me the first day I was here. I still haven't, really, figured out why. Then we become friends and when I try to stop her getting hurt, she hates me again."

"Why would she get hurt?" Maria asked worriedly.

Troy turned back to the pieces of paper and spelt out Chris' name. "That's why." He whispered. "That bastard was kissing Scarlet Addison. They've been dating for months but Brie won't listen and I don't want her to get hurt." He cried.

"What else is on your mind?" Maria asked knowingly.

He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I'm a doctor." She smiled. "People talk to me about everything. Literally."

He chuckled slightly and sighed. "It's the way I look. People are – not bullying, exactly, but – annoying me. And because Brie and I are – were – close, they're annoying her, too. I don't know what to do."

"Troy, in life there are decisions that are hard to make. You don't know what will happen and it might be scary. But, you need to think of other people. In this case, it's Gabriella. Are you willing to change for her?" She asked smartly.

* * *

Gabriella sat at her vanity, curling her hair and sighed softly. Ever since the night before, all she could think about was Troy. Why? She needed to figure that out. But, why would he say that if it wasn't true? But, Chris wouldn't do that? They'd been together for two months for crying out loud! He wouldn't do that.

She looked into the mirror as her bathroom door opened and Troy stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with a towel and he looked into the mirror to look her in the eyes. "Good morning." She whispered.

He smiled slightly at her. "Good morning. I'm sorry about this." He pointed to his towel. "I forgot to grab some clothes. I mean, this is how I did it when I was in L.A." He rambled, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled slightly at how cute he looked when he was nervous. "Its okay, Troy. I think we'll just have to go on like we did before everything happened."

Troy nodded, folding the towel he had been using for his hair and sighed. "Brie, can we at least talk?"

Gabriella turned her curlers off and placed them on the heat proof mat, standing up from the stool. "Later. I'm not ready to talk to you about that."

He nodded, walking over to the closet, throwing the towel in his hands onto the couch. "I get that." He mumbled. He turned to her and breathed out, watching her stuff some books into her backpack. "I'm sorry. About everything."

She looked up and smiled slightly, walking over to him. She kissed his cheek and nodded. "I know. But, I still don't believe you. I can't."

He bit his lip slightly and reluctantly nodded. "Okay. But, can we still be friends?"

She nodded. "I'd like that but let's keep Chris out of it. What happens between Chris and I has nothing to do with you."

"Can you promise me something, though?" He asked quietly, looking into her eyes.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Promise me that if anything happens - whether it's Chris, your parents or even Ms Darbus – promise me I'm the first one you come to." He said sternly.

She was about to wrap her arms around his neck but realised he was still wet so she settle on holding his hand. "I wouldn't go to anyone else. Anyway, I'm going to head out. I want to go to the music room before school starts." She dropped his hand and went back to her bed, zipping her bag back up.

"Writing music in an empty school?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good bye, Troy." She called, leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Troy jumped down the last step and glanced in the hallway mirror, smiling slightly, before walking into the kitchen, seeing Maria and Devon eating some pancakes. "Good morning."

Maria smiled at Troy's appearance. "Does Gabby know you're arriving at school like that?"

"No." Troy shrugged. "Well, she's still mad at me but I think we're friends again." He swiped a pancake off of Devon's plate and kissed him on the head. "What's up, Big D?"

Devon grinned up at Troy. "It's career day at school and Mommy's coming in to talk about being a doctor."

Troy looked at Maria who smiled. "Hey, I love my job and I love my son."

"Cool. Hey, do you want me to pick you guys up after school?" He asked.

Maria nodded. "That would be amazing. I've got work straight after so thank you." She said sincerely.

"Well, I still need to wash my car but I'm sure Big D can help, right?" He ruffled Devon's hair before taking a bite of his pancake.

"I'd like that." Devon said, shooting him a toothy grin.

"Well, change your clothes before you start." She said sternly.

"I'll make sure he does." Troy assured her. "Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you later." He kissed Devon's head again before grabbing his jacket and backpack. "See you guys later." He called over his shoulder before hurrying out of the door.

* * *

"So, are you and Troy cool now?" Ryan asked carefully, watching as she threw her backpack angrily into the back of her locker.

She sighed. "Kind of. We're friends but I still can't believe he'd say that."

"Well, think about it: why would Troy lie?" Ryan asked smartly.

"I agree." Sharpay piped in, stepping beside Ryan.

Ryan frowned at his sister before turning back to his friend. "Troy really doesn't seem like the lying type."

Gabriella sighed. "I really don't have the energy to argue. Can we just change the subject?" She asked, turning back to her locker.

"Okay, well, uh…" Sharpay looked to Ryan for help.

"Wow. Sharpay Evans is speechless!" Ryan gasped, earning a slap over his head. "Ow!"

"Well!" She exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled and pulled out her notebooks needed for her lessons up until break. "You guys always make me laugh. If you weren't such talented singers and dancers, I'd totally suggest a comedy act."

"That's Chad's job." Sharpay replied.

"What's my job?" Chad asked, standing beside Gabriella as she shut her locker.

"Being a comedian." Ryan replied.

Chad frowned. "I don't want to be a comedian."

"We're saying you ac stupid." Ryan explained.

"Well, this is Chad and he's…" Sharpay's voice trailed off and she stepped to the side to look around Chad.

"Shar? What's up?" Gabriella turned around and gasped slightly.

Troy gave a basketball team member a high five as he walked past; smiling smugly at the attention he was receiving. His hair had been cut and straightened, not being hidden by a hat, and his plain white v-neck shirt showed his defined muscles through the fabric. His toned biceps were hidden under a dark brown leather jacket. His black jeans were resting on his hips and Gabriella knew that if he reached up, the top of his boxers would be visible. His sparkling blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of large, black sunglasses, adding to his new look.

She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and leaned against her locker for support. A small smile graced her lips as she sighed dreamily. "Wow."

"I think this new Troy Bolton has an affect on our friend." Chad murmured.

Gabriella didn't head them, concentrating on acting as if it were a regular day. "Hi Troy." She said brightly when he was close enough.

He smiled at her, pulling his locker open. "Hey, Brie. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing except the fact that you're not a skater dude anymore. What's with the leather and the shades?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for blurting everything out.

Troy smiled slightly in amusement. "Oh, well, with yesterday and everyone bugging me, and you too, I didn't think I could stay a skater."

"You still a skater on the inside?" She asked quietly.

He placed his backpack inside of his locker and turned back to her, drawing her in for a hug. "Of course I am."

"Still obnoxious?" She mumbled into his chest.

He pulled back and frowned. "I'm not obnoxious!"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I can be sometimes." He exclaimed.

She giggled. "So, you changed for me?" She asked quietly, a small smile pulling at her lips.

He peered across at her and winked. "Don't spread it around."

"Or what?" She challenged.

He leaned down to her ear. "I might kiss you."

She bit her lip and cringed when she felt herself shiver, which didn't go unnoticed by Troy. "You wouldn't."

He pulled back to his full height and gazed down at her. "You're right. I wouldn't." He turned to his locker, pulling out his schedule.

Gabriella hadn't been prepared for the feeling of disappointment that started as the words left his mouth. "You have Spanish and English before break." She muttered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

She sighed. "I have a photographic memory. Uh, I've got to go. See you later, Troy." She quickly left Troy standing there by his locker. She ran into the music room and threw her books onto the chair next to the piano stool, her hands immediately finding the keys. She didn't want to sing, but to hear music.

Why had she felt disappointed that Troy said he wouldn't kiss her? And why, on Earth, had she started to doubt her feelings for Chris? Well, Troy did like Devon…but so did Chris. Chris was captain of the football team…but Troy was captain material. Chris was funny…Troy made her laugh.

Suddenly, as she slammed the keys down, the most important question came to mind: why did she find so many similarities?


	8. One crazy afternoon

**A/N: ARGH!!! Microsoft word has died. It's not letting me save anything so I'm on notepad...the naff version. With no spellcheck so there may be loads of mistakes and I apologise. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – One crazy afternoon

Troy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Gabriella enter the gym in her red t-shirt and white shorts. "Excuse me, Ladies." He said politely, pushing his way through the group of girls surrounding him. He jogged over to Gabriella and smiled. "Hey, Brie."

"Got your own fan club, now?" She joked.

Troy sighed. "Something like that. I didn't know my new appearance would have this much affect on East High."

She shrugged. "Well, at least it seems to have gotten Scarlet to back off of Chris a bit now."

"I doubt that." Troy muttered quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Despite your new image, you are a total dork!" She exclaimed, hitting his arms.

"Hey, Montez!" Scarlet called, strutting over to them.

"What do you want, Addison?" Gabriella growled.

"Stay away from Troy." She ordered.

Gabriella glanced at Troy and raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because he deserves better." Scarlet spat, flipping her dark hair over shoulder.

"The last I heard, you didn't even want to be friends with him." Gabriella pointed out. "And he's my best friend. That's it. You want him, you can have him."

Scarlet smiled up at Troy. "So, you can pick me up at six tonight."

"I can't and I won't." Troy said sternly.

"Why?" Scarlet asked dumbly.

"I have to baby sit Gabriella's brother tonight." He exclaimed.

"You do?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded. "Your mom asked me before I came to school. Its career day at Big D's school and your mom's going. She has work straight after so she asked me to baby sit."

Gabriella smiled at him. "Oh, that's okay. Chris is coming over, too."

"Well, Big D and I are washing my car this afternoon so you guys can…watch…movies." He muttered, furrowing his brow slightly.

She nodded. "Cool."

"Excuse me, I exist!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Well, I don't want to go out with you." Troy said apologetically.

"Why not?" Scarlet demanded.

"Not just you. With any girl." Troy explained. "I mean, I've kind of got a lot going on at the moment."

"Like what? Being the new kid?" Scarlet demanded.

"No." Troy whispered. "Anyway, why are you in our classes? I though you were a senior."

"At East High, the juniors and seniors have the same gym classes together." Gabriella grumbled.

"Unfortunately. It would so much better if you had the Friday class." She shrieked.

"Miss Addison!" Coach Benson yelled. "Class, gather round." The class bustled to stand in front of the coach and Gabriella stood in front of Troy, leaning back so her back touched his chest. Coach Benson subtly winked at Troy and he blushed deeply, ducking his head. "Well, today, we will be learning how to ballroom dance. Everyone grab a partner – boy, girl!" He said sternly.

Scarlet was about to reach for Troy but he grabbed Gabriella's hand. "That's not fair!" She whined.

"I want her to be my partner." Troy said softly, intertwining their fingers together. "She's my best friend and I know she won't mind if I bruise a few of her toes."

"But, I want to be your partner." She stomped her foot angrily.

"Scarlet, I've already told you." Troy sighed. "I don't want to date you or anyone else. If you want to be with me, you'll understand that. Maybe we can be friends someday but… I need a little time with my friends." He smiled at Gabriella and led her away. They stopped and Troy rested a hand on her waist as she rested hers on his shoulder, their free hands intertwining together. "Just so you know, I have no clue what I'm doing."

"The skater dude coming back out?" She asked softly.

"More than ever." He whispered.

"It's lucky that I've been dancing for twelve years, isn't it?" She smiled up at him.

"Gentlemen, step forward with your left foot." Coach Benson ordered as the music started.

Troy stepped forward as Gabriella stepped backward. "You don't find your toes as a vital part of your body, right?"

"As it is, a doctor works with her hands, not her toes." Gabriella whispered. "Troy, you need to lead me. I shouldn't be leading you."

"But, you know what you're doing!" He cried quietly.

"And you're learning. Troy, look at me when we're dancing." She said sternly.

Troy lifted his head and his eyes locked on hers. "Why didn't you protest when I said we were partners?" He asked.

Gabriella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd want to be with Chris." Troy mumbled.

She shook her head. "No."

"Any reason?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Gabriella sighed and glanced down at their feet just as she forgot to move her foot, causing Troy to step on her foot. "Ow." She muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Troy exclaimed, stopping their dance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was totally my fault." She whispered, stepping towards him. They got into the right position once again and started dancing again. "The thing with Chris is he doesn't share my liking for dancing. He finds a fault in every little thing. I've grown up dancing and singing. Well, no one knows about the singing part except you and Don." She blushed gently, avoiding his eyes.

"And…" He prodded.

"And you're a good dancer." She smiled gently.

"You didn't know." He whispered.

"But, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I dance with you?" She asked. "And with Chris, it's like his mind is someplace else." She muttered sadly, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Mine isn't. It's always with you." Troy whispered in her ear, kissing her temple gently.

* * *

Troy pulled up into East Elementary school's parking lot and slid out of his car, his sunglasses over his eyes. He locked his car and jogged over to the entrance. He scanned the crowd of children and parents for Maria and Devon. He was very concerned about Gabriella. She had been quiet all afternoon and she hard barely talked to him since gym. Although, he had been surrounded by girls all afternoon…

"Troy!" A voice squealed as something collided with his legs.

"Oof!" Troy coughed out in surprise. He looked down and smiled at Devon. He picked him up and rested him on his hip. He took his sunglasses off and placed them in the pocket of his leather jacket. "What's up, Big D?"

"Miss Samuel wants to talk to you." Devon whispered guiltily, pointing to the entrance of the school.

"Does she know it's me and not your mom or dad?" Troy asked.

Devon nodded. "Mommy explained before she left about an hour ago."

Troy nodded and headed to the front of the school, Devon still in his arms, and he was greeted by a young woman with strawberry blonde hair. She looked about twenty five and Troy let his eyes wander her body as he ascended the steps. She was wearing a smart black skirt which fell just above the knees and her white blouse was hidden slightly by a black work jacket. A few strands of hair were pulled back from her face and he breathed out slightly. _Whoa. Devon sure is one lucky mother fu-_

"You must be Troy." She said brightly, holding out her hand. "I'm Jenna."

He shook her hand and smiled, shifting Devon slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. I just want someone to see this." She said excitedly. "Come on in." She pushed the door to the school open and stepped inside with Troy following.

"See what, exactly?" Troy persisted.

Jenna sighed softly. "It's nothing bad but I really want someone to see this. And I'm glad it was you picking him up today." She said, leading him through the halls. "It's nothing bad, Devon. I know you were worried about it."

Devon sighed in relief, making Troy laugh. "You could've told me earlier."

"Watch the cheek, Big D." Troy warned, setting him on the floor.

"Maria told me how you're staying with the family now." Jenna said softly.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I moved here from L.A." He said quietly.

She nodded slightly and smiled. "I know you probably have homework and stuff so this won't take five minutes, I promise." She entered a classroom on the right hand side.

Troy and Devon followed and Troy furrowed his brow. "Can you tell me what it is, now?"

Jenna shuffled some papers on her desk before producing one and handing it to the seventeen year old boy. "Devon did this today during art. I thought somebody should see it."

Troy felt tears well in his eyes as he looked down on the scribble of colours blended together. There were three figures, two much taller than the one between them. The one on the right was slightly shorter than the one on the left and all three were holding hands. The one on the right had long, brown lines coming from the head and brown dots for eyes. The figure on the left had short, light brown hair and bright blue spots for eyes. They all had bright smiles on their faces and what Troy found the most surprising was the yellow rings on the left hands of the two taller figures' hands. Below the figures were the words: Troy, Big D and Gavvy.

"I asked them to draw a picture of what inspires them." Jenna whispered.

Troy smiled brightly and picked Devon up, swinging him around. "Oh, Big D, you're amazing, you know that?" He whispered.

Devon giggled and clung to the older boy. "Do I get some ice cream later?"

Troy and Jenna laughed at this an Troy kissed his forehead. "I will make you the biggest sundae I can without you being sick. Gabriella would never forgive me for that."

Devon smiled brightly at the sound of his sister's name. "Do you think Gavvy will like it?"

Troy nodded. "I think she'll love it." He turned to Jenna who was watching in amusement. "Miss Samuel-"

"Please, call me Jenna." She interrupted.

"Well, Jenna, does this need to stay here or can we take it home?" Troy asked, shifting Devon so he was resting on his left hip.

Jenna shook her head softly. "No. You can totally take it home. I've marked his grade and everything. I may have to ask for it to be photocopied for his portfolio for next year but I shouldn't worry about it because we might not need it. All I'm saying is keep it somewhere safe."

Troy nodded. "And what grade did he get?"

"Well, it wasn't just about the artistic skills behind it, because of the task, I had to consider what he had chosen and why. He got an A."

Troy kissed Devon's cheek and grinned proudly. "You are the man, Big D."

Devon smiled, happily taking in Troy's praise. "Can we go and see Gavvy now?"

Troy's face fell slightly. "Well, uh, Big D, Gabriella is with Chris this afternoon." He whispered.

"Oh." Devon muttered, resting his head on Troy's shoulder.

Troy sighed and turned to Jenna. "Anyway, I better get going. This big man wants ice cream and my car needs washing." He held out the hand which wasn't grasping the picture and shook her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you for this."

Jenna shook her head as she started leading him out of the school. "No worries. I just wanted you to see."

Troy nodded. "Well, I'll see you around." He descended the steps and placed Devon on the ground when they were at the bottom. He studied the picture closely and shook his head slightly. "Why did you pick me? I've only been around a couple of days."

Devon shrugged. "You know about Chris and you like Gavvy. You're my two favourite people in the world."

Troy smiled and placed his arm around the little boy's shoulders. "What are brothers for?"

* * *

Troy laughed as he aimed the hose at Devon. "Take that, Big D!" He yelled, running around his car and holding the hose over Devon.

Devon laughed and hugged Troy's legs tightly. "You're so much fun, Troy."

Troy chuckled and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I think we've washed ouselves more than the car."

Devon giggled and grabbed a sponge from a bucket and threw it at Troy. "You got that right."

Troy gasped in shock. "You did not just do that!" He exclaimed.

Devon giggled and ran around to the other side of the car but froze when another car pulled up in front of Troy's car on the large driveway. "Troy!" He whimpered, running back around to the older boy.

Troy hugged him protectively, the hose hanging limp in his hand as the water ran onto the concrete. "It's okay. I'm here, Devon. Nothing's going to happen." He whispered soothingly, glaring at the truck that had pulled up.

Chris and Gabriella both got out of the truck and Chris jogged around to Gabriella's side, pinning her against the vehicle. "Uh, Big D?" Troy asked. "Go on inside and get dried off. I'll finish up out here."

Devon looked up at Troy and nodded. "Okay." He whispered, slowly walking into the large house.

Troy turned back to the truck and frowned in disgust as Chris started to kiss Gabriella. He lifted the hose, aiming high and saw the water land directly on the couple, causing the two teenagers to spring apart and yell simultaneously, "Bolton!"

Troy turned the hose off, letting it drop to the ground before slowly wandering down to Chris and Gabriella who were now wringing off their clothes. "You called?"

Gabriella glared visciously at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn;t want my little brother seeing that." He replied coldly. "What did Maria say again? Oh yeah, not to do anything when Devon is around."

Gabriella squeezed her hair, watching the water drip to the ground. "Well, I'm sorry."

Chris sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I should've totally stuck with Scarlet." He muttered quietly.

"What?" Gabriella asked, turning to face him.

"I said I should've stuck with Bartlet. My doctor. He is the best doctor and..." His voice trailed off in embarassment.

"Scarlet?" Gabriella whispered. "Scarlet Addison?"

Chris folded his arms and sighed. "So what? You were just too frigid to lead me to that place at the top of the stairs." He growled.

"Because I'm not ready!" She cried. "Well, congratulations. You officially are the biggest jerk in the world."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Why don't you confess about Devon while you're on a role?" Troy suggested sarcastically.

"What about Devon?" Gabriella asked worriedly. She turned to Chris and frowned. "What did you do to my baby brother?" She demanded.

Chris sighed. "Get Bolton to tell you. The worhtless brat obviously blabbed." He growled. He went around to the driver's side and climbed in, slamming the door. The engine started and he rolled the window down, sticking his head out. "If it's not obvious, we are over, frigid bitch." He pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Gabriella turned around and ran into the house, making Troy rush after her. "Brie, wait." He called, rushing into the kitchen to see her with a tub of chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She placed them on the island and sighed. "Troy, can you please not say 'I told you so'?" She whispered.

Troy embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't ever. Come on, let's watch a movie."


	9. Trusting each other

**A/N: This story is now going to be co-written with HSMandChelseaFCfan. Her work is in bold! Please remember! I'm continuing this but I needed help so she's writing it with me! Enjoy! Don't own HSM! (HSMandChelseaFCfan doesn't either :P)

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Trusting each other

Troy waited patiently on Gabriella's bed with Devon next to him until the bathroom door opened and Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom in her baby blue pyjamas, carrying two towels in her hands. She threw them into the hamper in the corner of her room and then turned to Troy, sniffing slightly. "Troy?" She whispered.

Troy leapt to his feet and stood in front of her, looking imploringly into her eyes. "Yeah?" He had already showered and changed and was thankful that Devon had already finished when they had come into the house so he could use his bathroom.

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" She whispered, blushing deeply.

Troy nodded. "Sure you can." He rushed over to the closet and found a blue and white striped shirt. He handed it to her and watched as she pulled it over her head on top of her pyjama top. "You want to watch a movie?"

"With ice cream?" She asked innocently.

"Ben and Jerry's double chocolate chip?" Troy asked softly.

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Well, you go and choose a movie downstairs and Devon and I will sort the ice cream out, okay?" He asked tenderly.

Gabriella nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started leading her down the stairs with Devon walking behind them. "Do you have any preferences?" She mumbled tiredly into his shoulder.

Troy shook his head. "It can be anything you want. I promise I don't mind."

She nodded and walked into the lounge while Troy and Devon went into the kitchen. Troy opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream he had put away before their showers and closed it. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out three spoons. He placed everything on the island before crouching to Devon's height. "Big D, I need you to be really brave for me, okay?"

Devon nodded nervously. "I'll try."

"Can you tell Gabriella what Chris did, or do you want me to?" Troy asked softly. "But, she needs to know."

Devon nodded once again. "I know. I'll try to tell her." He whispered.

Troy smiled proudly and kissed his forehead. He straightened up and grabbed the ice cream and spoons before walking into the lounge with Devon. Troy saw Gabriella snuggled up at the edge of the sofa, clutching the DVD remote tightly. "What did you choose?" He asked quietly, sitting next to her.

"A walk to remember." She muttered. "Is that okay?"

Troy nodded. "It's fine. But, could you pause it for a second?"

Gabriella paused it and frowned as Troy placed the ice cream on the coffee table. "What's up?"

Troy lifted Devon onto his lap and sighed. "You still want to tell her?"

Devon bit his lip and finally smiled bravely before turning to Gabriella. "Gavvy, Chris never liked me. He bullied me and smacked me and stuff." He whimpered, burying his face into Troy's neck.

Gabriella gasped. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Devon lifted his head and gladly moved to his sister's open arms. "I knew you liked him. I wanted you to be happy." He whispered.

She kissed his forehead and hugged him close. "Baby, tell me when you don't like a guy I date. Promise?"

Devon nodded. "I promise."

"Hey, Big D, why don't you get that thing and show Brie?" Troy suggested.

Devon grinned and jumped to the floor. "Good idea." He toddled out of the room and the pair heard thumping as he ran up the stairs.

Troy reached for the ice cream and offered a spoon to Gabriella before taking the lid off the tub. "So, you want to talk?"

Gabriella shook her head as she ate a spoonful. "Not really." She lifted her head to look at him. "But, could you hold me?"

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her, the ice cream balancing on his lap. He pressed his lips to her forehead as she rested her head comfortably on his chest. "I am so sorry, Brie."

She sighed, eating some more ice cream. "You tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen."

He tightened his hold on her and rubbed his hand over her arm. "Don't worry about it. Just tell me what to do to make you feel better."

"Stop the world so we can stay like this forever." She whispered into his chest.

"Why?" He wondered out loud, his voice as soft as a feather. His thumb continued to gently caress the bare skin of her arms and her eyes fluttered closed as she maintained her ice cream eating.

"I know you won't hurt me, Troy." She lifted her head to look deeply into his blue orbs. "I know I wasn't very nice to you when you first came here and I apologise. But, you make me feel safe."

"You are." He whispered. "Nothing's going to happen while I'm here. If I can promise you anything, it's that I will always protect you." His eyes flickered to her lips and unconsciously leaned forward. He felt her breath tickle his chin as he inched closer and he closed his eyes.

"Look, Gavvy!" A voice exclaimed.

Gabriella jumped and turned to the doorway to see Devon waving a piece of paper around. "What have you got there?"

Devon climbed onto the couch on the other side of Troy and held it out for his sister. "I drew it today in art class." He said proudly.

Gabriella glanced at Troy who smiled slightly and took it off of her brother. She turned it over in her hands and breathed out slightly. "Wow. You drew this?"

"You and Troy are my greatest inspiration." He whispered.

Gabriella leaned over and kissed Devon's cheek. "This is beautiful, Don. I'm honoured." She placed the picture on the coffee table and took a spoonful of ice cream. "Can I watch my movie now?"

Troy chuckled and nodded, releasing her slightly as she reached for the remote. "Of course you can." He whispered, sighing at his almost-kiss with Gabriella.

She pressed play and settled back into Troy's arms, resting her head on his chest. She kept eating spoonfuls of ice cream and glanced upward to see Troy looking into the distance. "You okay?"

He nodded, smiling down at her. "Yeah. Pass me and Big D a spoon each?"

* * *

Maria sighed as she reached the front door of her house. After a crazy afternoon at work, she was just glad to see her own front door. After dealing with screaming children, over-protective parents and then hours waiting for someone to come in, she had felt her blood pressure increasing by the minute. She placed the key into the lock and turned it, frowning when she found it was already open. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, locking it behind her. She glanced at her wedding photo and sighed. It was nights like these when Aidan would give her a massage and hold her while she reeled off the reasons as to why she was tense.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and hung her bag and jacket on the hook. Aidan wasn't here and wouldn't be for another two days so right now was making sure Gabriella, Devon and Troy were alright. She slipped her shoes off and wandered through the kitchen and into the lounge, frowning when she saw the DVD menu of 'A walk to remember'. "Gabby, why didn't you…" Her voice trailed off when she turned and saw Troy sat in the middle of the sofa, one arm around Gabriella and the other around Devon. Gabriella was resting her head on Troy's chest and Troy was resting his cheek on the top of her head. She noticed tear tracks down her daughter's cheeks and had to wonder if it was the movie or something else.

She saw an empty ice cream tub and three spoons on the coffee table…next to a piece of paper. She slowly picked it up and smiled softly, lifting her eyes to look at Troy, Gabriella and Devon. She placed the picture back on the coffee table and stepped closer to the couch. "Troy." She sang, nudging his shoulder slightly.

He groaned and tightened his grip on Gabriella's shoulders. "Hmmm… Five more minutes…"

Maria giggled and nudged him a bit more forcefully. "Troy, its Maria. Come on, wake up."

Troy's eyes opened and he groaned. "Hey. What's up?" He straightened up a bit, trying not to disturb the little boy or the young girl beside him."

"Was she crying at the movie or something?" Maria whispered.

"Both." He replied quietly. "Chris." He said, knowing she'd understand.

Maria nodded and gestured to his position. "Comfy?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. With all the drama, we must've fallen asleep."

"No worries. Maybe you want to move upstairs, though. It's a school night and you'll get a mean crick in the neck if you stay like that. I'll take Devon. Are you okay with Gabby?" She asked, gently picking up her son in her arms.

Troy nodded, shifting slightly before standing up with Gabriella in his arms. "Good night, Maria." He whispered through a yawn. He started making his way out of the lounge, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Troy?" Maria called softly, walking towards him.

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Troy, please be careful. If you have any type of feelings for my daughter, please be careful." She said desperately.

Troy woke up a bit more and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's the kind of person that locks herself up, making sure everyone's happy and doesn't open up to anyone." Maria whispered. "Just…be careful. Especially now. I know you're hurt too but…don't press too hard. I think that's why she was reluctant to be your friend at the start. She's not used to change. The last change hurt her bad and she's tried so hard to keep everything the same. Just don't press too hard." Maria whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

Troy nodded and turned around, carrying Gabriella up the stairs. He entered her bedroom and laid her softly on the bed, kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, Brie." He whispered. He walked around the bed and started removing the cushions from the couch.

"Troy?" A voice whimpered.

Troy stood up and rushed over to Gabriella, kneeling next to the bed. "Hey, hey, go to sleep. It's real late." He whispered.

Gabriella reached out and grabbed Troy's shirt, pulling him onto the bed. "Please hold me." She whispered into his neck.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, Brie." He paused slightly before continuing. "Can I ask you something?"

Gabriella nodded against his neck. "I'll try to answer." She whispered.

"Why did you hate me when I first came here?" He whispered, not knowing if that was pressing her too hard.

Gabriella nuzzled her nose into his neck and clung onto him tighter. "I didn't want you back in my life." She whispered. She pulled back to look into his eyes and he saw the depth of emotion she had obviously been hiding from the world. "When you left eleven years ago, I was hurting so much. I woke up the day after you left, realising that I didn't have a best friend anymore. And I know it wasn't your fault but it hurt, and then I saw how you dressed and you unknowingly insulted my hometown. I didn't mean to hate you but I did. And I've never liked change. Ever since you left, things kept changing." She sat up and hugged her knees tightly. She felt Troy sit up beside her and wrap his arms around her body. "I had a little brother, older than Devon. He was born just before you left. Do you remember him?"

Troy shook his head. "No. I don't." He whispered.

"He was wonderful. I was five years older than him. But…he died. Two years ago. He had appendicitis and my mom didn't operate in time." She whispered. "Then, a few months ago, I found out that my dad isn't my dad." She finally let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

Gabriella turned to Troy and sighed. "My mom was pregnant when they got married and she didn't know. She… She slept with my dad's best friend. She told me and he doesn't know. Why am I telling you this?"

"You're loaded up on confusion. Trust me, I know what it feels like." He muttered, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I just didn't want more change." She whispered.

Troy held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "We're both the same. I mean, I've been through a change I didn't even think about happening while I was seventeen." He whispered. "I kept thinking I had time to spend with my parents. But, I didn't."

Gabriella smiled weakly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "All my life I wanted someone to come along that I could talk to."

"Yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And you came along." She cried. "And it terrifies me."

Troy held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "I know. It scares me too."

**After a few minutes, Gabriella lifted her head. Wiping her eyes, she laughed softly as she tried to lighten the mood. "Look at me, I'm a mess."**

**"No you're not." Troy softly removed her hands and rubbed her cheek, wiping away her tears himself. "You always look beautiful to me." Whispering, Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's.**

**Gabriella looked into his eyes, never once breaking eye contact, "Promise you won't leave me? Promise nothing will ever cause us to stop talking or lose touch again. I don't think I could handle you disappearing from my life again."**

**Troy kissed the tip of her nose, smiling, "I promise." Troy kept his arms tightly around Gabriella; her grip on him still as strong as before. In that moment, there was no one else Gabriella wanted to hold her but Troy.**

**"I never got chance to say it before but thanks."**

**Troy looked at her confused. "What for?"**

**"Being there for Don. I mean you were there for him when he didn't feel he could tell me the truth about," seeing her hesitate, Troy placed a kiss on her head, "about what Chris did." Gabriella buried herself deeper into his chest as she let his scent sooth her.**

**"Hey, it's cool. If anything it helped me adjust knowing he trusted me so much to tell me so soon."**

**"Well it meant a lot to me knowing someone was there for him and helped him. I just still feel really bad knowing someone could hurt Don like that and I didn't even see."**

**"It's not your fault, you know that. Chris is the only one to blame."**

**Gabriella interrupted. "But if I hadn't of fallen for him then Devon wouldn't have gotten hurt." Troy could see the guilt she felt on her face.**

**Troy lifted her face with his two fingers so she was looking at him. "You couldn't have known that this would happen. Please don't blame yourself."**

**"But I'm supposed to look after my little brother but yet he got hurt because he wanted me to be happy. What if you hadn't of come and I'd not found on. How long might it have gone on for?"**

**Troy placed his finger over her lips to stop her rambling. "But it didn't so stop stressing over what ifs. It's over now. Big D is fine and you know the truth."**

**Blushing slightly, Gabriella smiled gratefully. "I'm sorry for rambling."**

**Troy just nodded before Gabriella let out a yawn.**

**"We should try and get some sleep." Gabriella nodded, Troy lying further down as Gabriella curled into his side.**

**"Sweet dreams." He whispered.**

**Troy lay quietly as he listened to Gabriella's breath even out and fall asleep in his arms. As much as he tried not to, the only thing he could think of was how perfect it felt holding Gabriella so close knowing that right now he was the one keeping her going and felt could trust enough to open up to. And to Troy, he couldn't ask for anything more.**


	10. The next day

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here! Release date in the UK for HSM3 DVD is 16th of February. MArk the date on your calendar, people! lol. Once again, bold is HSMandChelseaFCfan, okay? Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – The next day

Gabriella groaned sleepily and squinted as she opened her eyes. She smiled drowsily up at Troy who was hovering over her and she felt him grasp her hand. "Good morning."

He smiled softly and used his other hand to stroke her cheek. "How are you feeling, Brie?"

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "Like shit." She whispered.

Troy faked a gasp and dramatically fell on top of her. "Miss Montez, I've never heard such language from you."

She pushed him off of her and let the blankets fall off of her body. "What do you think?" She whispered, getting to her feet.

Troy sighed and sat up. "Brie, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make you feel better."

She turned to him and glared. "And how are you going to make that happen, exactly? My boyfriend cheated on me with the biggest bitch in the world!"

Troy got to his feet and took her in his arms, tightening his hold when she struggled. "Brie, stop it. Gabriella!" She froze her movements and looked up fearfully at him. "Listen, yes, he was a bastard but let me help. I promised you last night that nothing is going to hurt you when I'm around but I can only keep that promise if you let me."

She started crying and bowed her head to stare at the ground. "How could he do that?" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Do you think I'm frigid because I'm not ready?"

"No." Troy whispered. "I don't. Now, look what I made this morning." He stepped out of the way and Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Breakfast?" She croaked through her tears.

"Guess what it is." Troy whispered, leading her back over to her bed.

"I don't know." She sat down and Troy set the tray in front of her, watching her face break into a wide smile. "Scrambled eggs?" She lifted her head. "With chocolate sauce?"

"Is there any other way?" Troy chuckled as he sat next to her and slid his arm around her waist.

"I haven't had this in years." She breathed.

Troy rested his head on her shoulder as she started eating her breakfast. "Me neither. Hey, um, you know that I don't hold anything against you, right?"

"Like what?" She whispered.

"How you didn't believe me." Troy murmured, lifting his head and brushing some curls from her forehead.

"I don't get that. I mean, every time I'm a bitch to you, you always come back." She swallowed a forkful of scrambled egg and turned to face him. "And I never know why."

Troy shrugged slightly. "Me neither, if I'm honest."

Gabriella lifted a forkful of scrambled egg up for Troy and he gladly took it. "Troy, you know that you've always meant something to me, right? Because all these years I've been wondering how you were and what you were doing and I'd have nights where I'd cry myself to sleep because I wanted you back. And now you're here."

Troy brushed a stray tear away from her cheek and kissed her nose. "I know. And I'm not going anywhere. And if I do, I'm taking you with me. I promise you that."

"You keep making promises." She whimpered, turning back to stare at the bowl sitting on her lap.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked softly.

Gabriella placed the tray onto her bedside table and turned her upper body to Troy. "Chris promised me he understood me. He promised me he liked Devon. He promised me he'd respect the fact that I want to wait. And he promised me he wouldn't hurt me."

Troy embraced her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. "Brie, come on. He's not worth it."

She pulled back and wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands. "He was the first guy I truly loved. And look what happened."

"Brie, not all guys are like. I mean, look at me." He joked, kissing her cheek and letting his lips linger there a little while longer than was necessary.

* * *

**Gabriella and Troy walked through the East High corridors together, trying to ignore all the looks they were attracting, laughing at whatever crazy things came to mind, attempting to make it seem like an ordinary day. Troy knew how nervous she was about seeing Chris in school and was doing his best to keep her mind off it. They both knew though it was only a matter of time until they would come face to face. Although Gabriella appeared strong and brave on the outside to anyone who didn't know her, he was the only one who knew how she had been truly affected by this whole fiasco with Chris. **

"**Ready to face their questions?" Troy asked as they saw the girls waiting outside Gabriella's locker.**

"**No but I can't avoid their calls forever. Promise you'll help me out if they start poking too much?" She asked softly.**

**Troy nodded. "I made a promise to be here for you and I keep my promises if you have forgotten."**

**Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Morning." After acknowledging Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay, she turned to open her locker, placing her bag neatly inside it. **

"**Is it true?" Sharpay asked immediately.**

**Groaning, Gabriella knew word was already out no doubt around school. "Is what true?"**

**Troy smirked to himself knowing she was trying to stall. He kicked his locker and pulled it open, placing a reassuring hand on her lower back.**

**Grabbing her shoulders, Sharpay held her still so she couldn't look away, "You and Chris. You're over?" **

"**Let the girl go." Taylor pushed Sharpay's arms off Gabriella. "Sorry about her, you know she can't do subtle. How are you doing?" Taylor asked gently.**

"**I'll be ok soon enough but it'll just take a while. Troy's been a great help to me though." She tilted her head back and smiled up at him, one that he mirrored back before planting a sweet kiss to her forehead.**

**Sharpay turned her attention to Troy, "You better not do anything to upset her, Bolton." **

"**Why would I upset her?"**

"**Because guys can be insensitive jerks sometimes and don't realise that we might actually need to talk."**

**Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi all shared a look and rolled their eyes at their blonde friend. As much as you wouldn't want to cross her, sometimes she could be a bit over the top.**

"**Don't worry; I'm only doing what Brie tells me she wants." Troy watched as Gabriella tensed up as some girls passed them and looked over at her while whispering to each other. **

**Placing a comforting hand on her arm, Kelsi spoke up, "Ignore them. Besides they're not laughing or talking about you badly just how Chris must have been an idiot for cheating on you and giving you up." **

"**It still freaks me out though. Especially when it's not exactly something I want going around school." Gabriella smiled sadly as a group of people could be heard, catching Troy's attention.**

"**Can you girls excuse me?" Gabriella turned to Troy confused. "I'm just going to find the guys. I'll meet you in homeroom." Gabriella nodded as Troy walked off in search of the one guy on his mind in that moment. **

**Watching as her friend's eyes lingered on Troy, Taylor smirked seeing the look in Gabriella's eyes. "So how's it going with Troy?" **

"**Honestly? Not as bad as I expected, Tay. We've had a good talk and cleared up some old underlying stuff so hopefully none of that will cause any more problems." Gabriella replied honestly, grateful for her friend's attempts to try and the attention off her and Chris.**

"**You know you are getting so many stares and they're not looks about what happened with Chris but jealous looks for how close you and Troy are." Sharpay stated as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.**

**Gabriella looked around noticing Sharpay was indeed right; she was still convinced though half the looks were because people had heard the news about her relationship with Chris. But, those looks made her flinch even more. She was already hated by the female population for going out with Chris. And she had coped with it surprisingly well, but now it was because of Troy. So, why did it affect her so differently?**

"**How's the sharing a room going? You ready to chuck Troy out yet?" Kelsi asked which earned giggles from all of the girls. **

"**He's not that bad. I'm getting used to having the odd thing moved but if he moves one thing in my closet then there'll be trouble and he'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs." She grinned as Taylor and Kelsi shook their heads while Sharpay smiled proudly knowing her influence was rubbing off on her friend.**

*** * ***

**Troy walked past Chad's locker where Chad and Zeke were talking and he vaguely heard Chad greet him through the blood coursing loudly through his ears. His mind was focussed as if he was on a basketball court. He had never had many fights – a grand total of two – but it had always been with someone who hurt either his best friend from LA or his parents. He knew Gabriella wouldn't like it but, he couldn't control his body. He was in auto-pilot and couldn't fathom why he was reacting like this.**

"**Yo man, what's up?" Chad called out. **

"**I've just got to go and take care of something. The girls are by Brie's locker so I'll meet you guys there or in homeroom." Troy muttered, ignoring Chad and Zeke as they both gave him a funny look. He saw how they both shrugged it off and he continued on his way.**

"**Bolton." **

**Troy glared at Chris as he caught him up. "Jones." **

"**What can I do for you?" He ask in a monotone as some of his friends snickered. **

**Troy smirked. "You see I might not have been here for long but I'm very protective over the people close to me and when they get hurt, I get even." **

**Chris gave him a confused look, "What are you going on about?"**

**Troy's smirk grew as he pulled his arm back and punched him. "That was for me. This," He punched him in the stomach, "is for Big D and this," Kneeing him in his private area, "that was for Gabriella. Stay away from her, Big D and the rest of their family otherwise you'll get a lot worse than that." Troy growled as he watched Chris fall to the floor. He glared at him fiercely before turning on his heel and walking off.**

"**Bolton, I wouldn't even think of going near that frigid bitch again. Who wants a girl who can't put out?" Chris croaked, just loud enough for Troy to hear the sneer in his voice.**

"**Well I'd much prefer someone like that than some slut who sleeps with the nearest living thing." Troy said strongly over his shoulder and heard Scarlett, who was kneeling beside Chris, gasp. **

"**Mr Bolton, Mr Jones." The two turned to see Ms Darbus standing there. "I do not appreciate that kind of talk in this school. I'll see you both tonight in Detention." Before either one could protest, she walked off. **

"**Get lost, Bolton." Scarlett hissed as Troy shrugged and walked off, knowing Gabriella definitely wouldn't be happy when she found out he had detention and especially for the reason why. But he didn't care; he'd deal with it because right now the only thing on Troy's mind was protecting **_**his **_**Gabriella.**

*** * ***

**Gabriella and the rest of the gang entered their homeroom after the bell rang and stood around Gabriella's desk, waiting for Ms Darbus. "Have you guys seen Troy, he said he'd meet us in here?" Gabriella asked.**

**Looking around the room, Chad saw he wasn't there. "He said he had to take care of something."**

"**What would he have to-" Gabriella stopped mid sentence, realising what exactly Troy probably had to take care off. "I'm going to kill him." She whispered, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.**

"**What?" Everyone looked at Gabriella as one word left her mouth.**

"**Chris." She muttered, sinking into her seat.**

**A voice spoke up from behind. "What about him?"**

**Twisting around, Gabriella glared at him. "What did you do?" Troy just shrugged. She took his hand in her own and changed her glare to one which made him flinch slightly. "Troy, tell me."**

"**I may have just warned him about what happens if he messes with the people I care about." He smiled slightly as Chad and Zeke clapped him on the back but his smile fell as he saw Gabriella give him a disappointed look.**

"**Troy, you know I didn't want anyone getting involved or in trouble for this." She cried before she stood up and dragged him off to a corner in the back of the classroom and looked in disbelief as Troy shrugged.**

"**Alright, settle down class. Mr Bolton, please take your seat unless you'd like to make your detention tonight a regular thing this week." Ms Darbus warned as she entered the room.**

**Gabriella turned to him. "You got detention?!"**

"**It's nothing." Troy slid his hand out of hers and made his way to his seat. **

**The room settled down as the door opened again. "Mr Jones,****you're late." **

"**Sorry but I couldn't exactly hurry." Chris replied as Gabriella gave Troy a questioning look as he just smiled at her. **

**Gabriella strode across the classroom to the front, "Miss Montez, what are you doing?" Ms Darbus asked in surprise.**

"**Something I should have done a long time ago." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Ms Darbus gave her a confused look before gasping as Gabriella slapped Chris round the face. Everyone gasped but Gabriella didn't notice. "That was for hurting me and my brother." She walked back to her desk as the gang gave her a proud smile. She locked eyes with Troy and shrugged slightly.**

**Troy watched as she slid in her seat, "What was that?"**

**Gabriella smiled slightly. "Couldn't let you take all the credit now could I?"**

"**Miss Montez, I will see you tonight in detention too. Now everyone sit down and be quiet." Giving Troy one last look, Gabriella smirked as he turned back to the front. She had never felt so good, knowing that she had finally gained some control over Chris.**

* * *

Gabriella was alone in the hallway. It was quiet. It scared her, for it gave her no choice but to think.

She placed all of her books back into her bag and sighed as she slid it onto her shoulder and looked at her locker door, tearing down the picture of Chris and letting it fall to the floor. She reached for the top shelf of her locker and pulled out a picture she never thought she'd need. She kissed the picture of her six-year-old self being hugged by a six-year-old Troy before taping it there. She felt tears well in her eyes and she bit her lip.

Why was it so confusing to be a teenage girl? Chris had broken her heart but she was more upset about how he hurt Devon. Now she thought about it, it made sense: Devon always wanted to play in his room or with Maria while Chris was there, and all of those excuses…Grandparents…Dentist…Family dinner… He'd been lying for so long. And she didn't see. And then, as soon as Troy came back into her life, she couldn't stop thinking about him. And, more importantly, why did she feel hurt but not heart-broke? She still loved him, she knew it, but how could she just want to let it go?

She had slapped him because she was protecting her little brother. Not for her. She didn't feel the need to slap him for her and, although she didn't want to be hurt, she felt a sort of relief knowing that it was, in a way, Troy's fault she had done it. She knew fully well that if Troy hadn't already done something, she would've never dreamed of doing a thing like that.

"You okay?" A voice whispered.

She nodded and leaned back so Troy could hold her against his chest. "I guess."

"I like the picture." He murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She twisted her head to look at him and smiled. "Me too. I'm such and idiot." She cried, slamming her locker and breaking from his arms before storming down the corridor towards the auditorium where Ms Darbus' detentions were held.

Troy hurried after her and slid his arm around her waist as they walked. "No, you're not. I don't want you saying that ever again." He said sternly.

"But, everything was there. It's so clear now I think back." She whispered sadly.

"And you weren't to know." He stopped them walking and stood in front of her, cupping both of her cheeks in his hands and brushing her tears away. "Please, I beg you, don't blame yourself. I hate seeing you like this."

"I can't help it." She whimpered, looking to the floor. "All my life, I've grown up with books – alongside music and dancing – and I think that's what it was." She lifted her head and swallowed. "I have this big fantasy that there's a knight in shining armour who will come riding into my life on a white horse and sweep me off my feet. And I kept thinking Chris was that guy. And I got blinded by that stupid fantasy. I keep forgetting that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a senior next year. I can't be thinking up fairytales."

Troy moved one of his hands and placed it over her mouth. "It's okay. He's out there. Somewhere, there is a guy who will do anything for you and treat you right. Just promise me you don't blame yourself about anything: Devon or Scarlet."

Gabriella finally slid her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. "I promise." She whispered gently.

"And you're not an idiot." Troy whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around shoulders.

Gabriella sighed softly and let her mind wander to how well their bodies moulded together – like a jigsaw. She frowned slightly when she realised she had never thought like that when Chris had held her. She had just marvelled in how strong his arms were and…how protected she had felt. That thought trailed off when she felt Troy's protection in the simplest of things: holding hands, a kiss on the forehead and just the look he had given her when she had found out about Scarlet.

Troy had protected her. He always had. When they were three, he protected her from a bee. When they were four, he protected her from a spider – one, she was sure, was unnaturally large. And now that they were seventeen, he was protecting her from being hurt by a guy.

"Brie, we have to go." Troy mumbled into her neck.

She whined an incoherent response before snuggling further into his body. "No." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Brie…" He sang softly. "You've already got detention…"

"Hmph." She muttered angrily and he could almost hear her frown.

Troy straightened up and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm there. You stay by me, okay?"

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear, her hand resting lightly on the back of his neck. "As long as you stay by me."

He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "I will always be by your side. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She giggled and pulled back. "Come on, then." She took his hand and they walked through the empty halls silently, thankfully making it into the auditorium with thirty seconds to spare.

"Welcome to an unfamiliar place, Miss Montez. This is detention." Ms Darbus greeted. "And welcome, Mr Bolton, I hope this isn't the beginning of a not-so-pleasant reputation."

"I can assure you, I will not be here on a regular basis." Troy promised as they both climbed onto the stage and dropped their bags by the edge.

"Well," Ms Darbus started, clapping her hands, "I assume the two of you would prefer to work together?"

Gabriella nodded her head vigorously. "Yes please, Ms Darbus. I know we're in detention but we promise we won't even talk. Just please let Troy work with me." She pleaded.

Ms Darbus finally nodded. "And as you two are such good friends and I haven't seen either of you in here for detention before, you can talk quietly."

Gabriella smiled in relief and nodded. "So, what can we do?"

Ms Darbus pointed over to a corner of the stage where cardboard boxes and paint cans. "Paint those boxes over there. The designs are pencilled on them."

Chris walked into the auditorium and hopped onto the stage. "What can I do?"

Gabriella whimpered silently and willingly followed Troy when he tugged on her hand. "Troy, do you think I'm a bad girlfriend?"

"Still frigid, Gabby?" Chris snarled.

Gabriella tensed up and turned around to glare at him. "Don't call me that. Don't talk to me or look at me. Just leave me alone. I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

"So you are still frigid." Chris replied with a smirk.

Troy stepped in front of Gabriella and felt her hold his hand. "You better shut up. She is not frigid and never will be in my eyes. She just wants her first time to be worth the wait, you know, special. Is that so bad?"

"She's seventeen, she can't be afraid forever."

"I'm not scared." Gabriella exclaimed in a small voice as she stepped around Troy. "I need to know that the guy who is my first time is the one. I don't want to sleep with loads of guys. I only want to sleep with one in my entire life."

"Jones, go and paint the dressing rooms. Bolton, Montez, continue with the sets." Ms Darbus ordered.


	11. I don't want you hurt

**A/N: First thing first, my lato is broken so I'm on my sister's and that's kind of broken so the letter '****p' doesn't work. So, now I've got to have it on cli****pboard and ****p****aste it every time ****I need it. Sorry if I missed one.  
**

Chapter 10 – I don't want you hurt

**Dropping their bags down as they walked through the door, Troy and Gabriella walked towards the kitchen where they could hear faint noises coming from. Opening the door, they saw the backdoor open and heard Devon's signature laugh. Smiling, the two walked out to find out what was going on.**

"**Gavvy! Troy!" The youngest Montez flew at the two teenagers but Gabriella held out her hand to stop him attaching onto them just before he reached them. **

"**Don't even think about coming any closer, Don. You're soaking!" Gabriella warned jokingly. **

**Troy laughed and shook his head as he picked the young boy up. "Well I don't care if you're wet; I'm not a wuss like Brie." Gabriella punched Troy on the arm playfully. "Ow." He whined, rubbing his arm. "That hurt Brie. You hurt me in the gut."**

**Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her brother, letting her eyes take in his soaking wet body. "Why are you so wet anyway?"**

"**Mommy was fixing the garden and she started watering the flowers but accidentally splashed me and then I wet her too. And a little hose fight and buckets…" His voice trailed off thoughtfully.**

**Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes as they for the first time since stepping out noticed Maria. "Hey, Mom." Gabriella greeted.**

"**What are you two doing back late?"She asked looking at her watch. **

**Gabriella gave Troy a look who in returned threw her a glare. "We may have ended up in detention." She started carefully.**

"**What did you do?" Maria asked in shock, knowing her daughter's squeaky clean record.**

**Troy caught Gabriella's pleading eyes as he let Devon down. He knew just as well as Gabriella that if he told her the truth, Maria would go mad at them as she didn't believe in violence and plus it would mean having to explain what happened with Chris. He let a sigh escape his mouth and – without letting Maria see – reached for Gabriella's hand. "We were caught talking in homeroom by Ms Darbus who decided that she couldn't let us get away with it." He caught Gabriella's eye and she smiled gratefully at Troy knowing her mom would have difficulty finding anything unusually suspicious about the lie, given how close they had become. **

"**Well don't make it a regular habit. You get enough time to talk outside of school." Maria pointed a warning finger at them both.**

"**Don't worry, mom. It's not something I plan on letting happen again." Gabriella relied honestly. Nodding, Maria went back to her gardening as Devon ran around. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled slightly. "Thanks."**

**Troy nodded. "No probs. I promised I'd watch out for you."**

**Gabriella felt her breath hitch as her eyes fell on Troy's now wet t-shirt which clearly showed off his well defined six-pack. Her eyes widened even more as Troy lifted the wet clad t-shirt from his body revealing his bare abs. How had her six year old best friend – with whom she played moms and dads with and who she married with a hula hoop wedding ring – become such a…**

"**Wow." Gabriella let out in a voice which was barely audible. **

**Troy noticed Gabriella staring at him and couldn't help but smirk seeing her reaction. As he was about to come out with some smart comment, he was interrupted by a very excited Devon. "Troy, do you want to play superheroes with me?"**

**Remembering how much he loved playing with his school friends and pretending to be a superhero made Troy smile. Seeing Devon's begging eyes, Troy nodded. "Sure we can, Big D, but I get to be the one who rescues Gabriella." Troy winked at her and Gabriella blushed, turning her head to the side but he had already seen it.**

"**Aww but who will I save?" Devon whined.**

"**How about we both save her?" Troy suggested, trying not to show just how much he wanted to be the one to save his best friend.**

**Devon nodded. Maria, who was watching from behind, shook her head at how excited her son was and also caught the blush that was creeping onto her daughter's face as Troy winked at her. "Kids, I'm going inside." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared inside the house.**

**After running around, Devon called out to Troy, "Troy, quickly get to Gabriella because the monster is coming!"**

**Gabriella tried her best not to laugh at her little brother and Troy. Troy and Devon were both now shirtless, with Troy tying their shirts around their necks to give them capes; something Troy had done when he too was younger. As she watched them both run around, shirtless and yelling out to each other, Gabriella couldn't help but think about how he would be as a father.**

_**Whoa. Hold up. Where did that come from?**_

"**Don't worry, I got her Big D!" Troy called across the yard to the younger boy.**

**Gabriella closed her eyes and shook her head at the two. As long as they were getting along, they could do anything they wanted.**

**Sneaking quietly behind her, Troy scooped Gabriella into his arms from the hammock.**

"**Troy!"**

"**Sorry but don't worry I got you." Troy laughed.**

"**My hero." Gabriella whispered as she settled into his arms as he carried her into the house where Maria was calling them in for dinner. **

*******

**Gabriella was sitting on her balcony doing her homework while Troy was off somewhere in the house with Devon. She couldn't help but smile thinking of how things had been with Troy over the past few days and how much he had been there for her. He had been the only one who had really been there and helped her get through everything in a way no one else could. **

**Realising something, Gabriella's eyes widened. Was she starting to feel something for Troy? **_**Of course not**_** she told herself but couldn't help but feel something bothering her even after trying to deny it.**

**Hearing voices, Gabriella stood up and looked over to see Troy and Devon talking to their next door neighbour who had a son the same age as Devon, Eddie, but also a daughter their age, Kirsten. Seeing Troy laughing, Gabriella couldn't help but feel something that felt a lot like jealousy.**

She leaned her elbows on the railing and sighed. Kirsten was kind of good looking – she was blonde, way too skinny for Gabriella's liking, taller than Gabriella… For a while, people had called her a Sharpay in training until she had manipulated Ryan and Sharpay so she had the lead in the school musical. But, when it came to their relationships with Troy, who had more chance? Were they friends when they were six? _No._ Did they share a room? _No. _Was she wearing one of his favourite shirts? _No…_

"Hey, Brie." Troy's voice yelled.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and smiled down at Troy. "Wildcat, Wildcat, wherefore art thou, Wildcat?" She joked.

Troy chuckled and grinned up at her. "I'll be up in a minute, okay? Let me wrap this up."

Gabriella nodded. "Cool." She watched Troy jog back over to the fence which separated the two gardens. She sighed and turned around to pick her English book u and she carried it into her bedrooms, setting it neatly next to her computer on her desk.

Why was she jealous of Kirsten Rover for heavens' sake? Troy? Was that the reason she was jealous? But, they were just best friends…right? Who shared a room… He had made it clear that she was more than welcome to wear his clothes… He had comforted her when she was broken… He was the one person she had wanted more than ever when her brother died and when she had found out that her Uncle Luke wasn't an uncle anymore.

She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Why was her love life always so much better than those in Nicholas Sparks' novels? "Because I need to grow up and realise that life isn't like those books." She muttered, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Which novels?" A familiar dulcet voice asked.

Gabriella opened her eyes as the pillow was removed to reveal Troy standing there with raised eyebrows. "Nicholas Sparks."

Troy nodded understandingly. "I told you to stop thinking about Chris."

Gabriella sat up and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking about him. But, thanks. Now I am."

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry. I just figured…"

Gabriella matched his sigh and turned to him just as he sat up. "I'm sorry, too."

"Why?" Troy whispered.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I guess, every time I think of Chris, I get all angry and upset and I take it out on you."

Troy reached out and curled a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"I do." She whispered in a hushed voice.

Troy sighed softly. "Trust me, okay? That guy that you told me about. The guy on the white horse? He's out there, I promise."

Gabriella nodded slightly. "Maybe…" As she got to her feet she let her imagination run wild. When she imagined her knight in shining armour in the past, the visor had been down. But, now, the visor was up.

She knew who her knight was.

* * *

"So, why did you call me?" Sharpay asked tiredly.

Gabriella sighed into her cell phone and continued clicking around on her computer. "I don't know what to do."

"With what? Gabby, you're going in circles. All I got is that Troy and Devvy played superheroes. What am I supposed to get out of that?"

Gabriella groaned in frustration. "Sharpay, are you with Zeke? Usually, you have my love life figured out before I do."

"No, but you're not making sense." Sharpay muttered before a silence fell between the two girls. "OH, MY GOD!" Sharpay shrieked.

Gabriella yelled out in surprise and held a hand to her heart. "What's up?"

"You are so over Chris." Sharpay exclaimed triumphantly.

"What?" Gabriella frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting so confused." Sharpay waved the comment off.

"I'm not acting." She cried.

"You're over Chris because of a new skater dude who is sharing your room." Sharpay explained slowly.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm going to kill him. Shall I tell you what I found? I found one of my sneakers with a flip-flop!"

Sharpay gave a fake gasp before turning serious again. "Back to business. Gabs, he's perfect for you."

"How?" Gabriella demanded.

"You both skateboard like champs, you listen to the same kind of music, you both play basketball…" Sharpay trailed off.

"I'm a freaky genius girl…" Gabriella muttered.

"Well, opposites do attract." Sharpay added thoughtfully. "I hate basketball but I'm in love with Zeke. And if that's not enough proof, take a look at Chad and Tay."

Gabriella laughed slightly and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"So, when are you making your move?" Sharpay asked casually.

"Sharpay, I wasn't talking about-" Gabriella was interrupted by a scream. "Shar, I've got to go." She hung her cell phone up and dropped it onto her desk before rushing to her bathroom and pushing the door open. "Troy, what's wrong?" Her voice got quieter as she swallowed nervously. There he was: Troy was dripping wet after having just stepped out of the shower and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

"You're on the pill." He choked out, holding up a small, pink box.

Gabriella sighed. "You went in the bottom drawer, didn't you?"

"Yes. But, that's not the point. I thought you were a virgin." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella turned around and made her way back into her room, sinking onto her bed. "I told you not to go in the bottom drawer." She muttered.

Troy emerged from the bathroom, still clutching the pink box, and sat next to her. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really. The only one who knows is my mom." She admitted.

"Your dad doesn't know?"

She shook her head and fiddled with the hem of Troy's shirt she was wearing. "No."

"So, why are you on the pill if you're not having sex?" Troy asked, holding her hand gently. "I won't tell anyone."

"What were you doing in the bottom drawer?" Gabriella asked, lifting her head.

"I was looking for my shaving stuff. I kept it in the bottom drawer when I was in L.A. so I must've done it subconsciously. I'm sorry." He apologised, gently massaging her palm with his thumb.

She stared intently at their touching skin. "It's okay. But, this is going to be really weird because you're a guy."

Troy nodded slightly. "It's okay."

Gabriella lifted her head and giggled slightly. "Well, your mom was the only girl in your house, right?"

"Yeah. But, it's cool. You're my best friend. Just tell me." Troy encouraged softly. He emphasised his point by dropping a soft kiss to her cheek.

Gabriella sighed looked away from his eyes. "When I was twelve, I started my periods, right? Everything was alright. It was weird and kind of gross for me but it was okay. Then I was fourteen and I got real bad stomach cramps. It was so bad that I had to have nearly a week off school every month." She let a sigh escape her mouth and closed her eyes. "Then I started fainting."

"Excuse me?" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella shrugged slightly. "I faint when I'm on my period. And if I want to be a doctor, I can't have that much time off for something that can be avoided by taking a few pills. So, yeah, I'm a virgin."

Troy scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "So…"

"Kind of awkward to talk about to your guy best friend. Why do you think I didn't want you going through the bottom drawer?" She exclaimed, finally lifting her head and looking in his eyes. She felt the heat slowly rise in her cheeks.

"So…" Troy lowered his hand from his neck and squeezed her hand affectionately. "What's in the top drawer of the chest of drawers?"

"You want to see bras and knickers?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." He muttered. "Can I ask a question?"

"Are we still on the same topic?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yeah…kinda… Well, I saw that you had those sticky, towelly things women have for, well, you know… If you're on the pill, why?" Troy asked, avoiding her eyes in embarrassment.

"I like to have some in case I forget. I never have but it's possible." She shrugged slightly. "Troy, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Troy asked in confusion.

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, don't you find it kind of weird? Sharing a room with a girl?"

Troy shrugged. "Yeah but it's not the height of my problems." He whispered, looking at the carpet. "I'm actually enjoying it. The last thing I want to be right now is alone."

Gabriella released his hand and wrapped both of her arms around his torso, despite his dampness. "You'll never be alone." She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Troy, you keep looking out for me but, what about you?"

"Brie, I want to keep my mind occupied." He said softly, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Gabriella sighed into his skin. "No."

"What?" He muttered into her hair.

Gabriella lifted her head and felt tears sting her eyes. "Troy, don't do it. It'll hurt you and I don't want to see that happen."

"Brie, can I go and get dressed before we have a heart-to-heart?" He mumbled.

Gabriella nodded and watched as he disappeared into her bathroom once again, carrying her pills. She let a sigh escape her lips as she got to her feet and walked over to her desk and sat down on the chair. She pulled the bottom drawer open and lifted a large, ale blue, hardcover book. She opened the cover and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

_May your fairytale be as real as ours_

_Uncle Jack_

_Auntie Lucy_

_and Troy_

_Happy birthday_

The Bolton's had bought it for her for her second birthday and Aidan and Maria had read it to her every night. It was filled with almost every fairytale: _Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Robin Hood, Aladdin… _And as a result, she had sent years re-reading it until the early hours of the morning and the belief that the content would one day become her reality.

"God, I'm stupid." She muttered, turning to her computer. She browsed through her music collection and played one of her favourite compositions by Taylor Swift. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as the gentle music flowed into the room and her thoughts drifted to the differences between Chris and Troy.

She had been blinded by her feelings for Chris and had somehow thought that Troy's characteristics were Chris'. Chris didn't care about Devon. He didn't make her laugh because he thought the sound was like music. He didn't love her. But, Troy? He treated Devon like his own brother. He made her laugh to cheer her up. And he loves- _Okay, so I don't know about that last one._

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

Gabriella shut the cover of her fairytale book and let a sob quietly escape as she picked it up and threw it angrily across her bedroom, watching as it hit the wall and fell to the ground. The thud was muffled by the carpet and she wiped her cheeks furiously.

Troy exited the bathroom and tossed his wet towels into the hamper and stopped in his tracks when he spotted the large book open on the floor on the opposite side of the room. "Uh, Brie?"

"What?" She squeaked into her arms as she hunched over her desk.

He walked over and picked the book up, smiling slightly to himself when he saw that it had opened at her favourite story: _Cinderella._ He knew how she was kind of ashamed because of this but he felt some what privileged and proud for being the only one to know that about Gabriella. "What made you get this out?"

Gabriella turned around and raised a single eyebrow. "I got thinking. But, anyway… Troy, promise me that you'll talk to me, right? Because, I never really did. When my brother died, I locked myself in my room for three days. I only came out to eat. When I found out that my dad isn't my dad, I… Well, I had to act normal around everyone but when I was here, I'd just cry."

Troy walked over to her and offered his hand. He smiled when she accepted and they both comfy on the couch. "I promise."

"Do you promise not to tell people something if I confess something?" She whispered.

Troy nodded. "I promise."

Gabriella pulled Troy's shirt up so her stomach was visible and a long, dark pink scar was visible going from the underside of her right breast to her belly button. "No one knows." She whispered.

Troy lifted his eyes and shrugged. "What?"

Gabriella pulled her shirt back down and looked away. "When my brother died, I started self-harming myself. Then I stopped. Then I started again when I found out about my dad. Troy, don't tell anyone."

"Shh… It's okay. Calm down. I won't." Troy shook his head softly and kissed her forehead. "But, why are you telling me this?"

"This is what happened to me because I didn't talk to anyone. You have me, you have the gang and my parents. Even Don. Just talk to someone if something's on your mind." Gabriella pleaded.

Troy nodded. "Of course."

Gabriella smiled with satisfaction as she took the book from Troy's hands and blushed slightly. "I should really stop believing this."

"Don't." Troy whispered.

Gabriella sniffed slightly. "Troy, forgetting Chris and everything, I want you to know that I don't want you to be hurt."

"Same here." Troy muttered.

Gabriella got to her feet and placed her book back in her desk before turning her music off. As she glanced over her shoulder at Troy who was staring intently at the opposite wall, she smiled to herself. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Troy's parents had died. She didn't think of it as a good thing – quite the opposite as she had adored Jack and Lucille when she was little – but she felt that there was no way her friendship with Troy could become this strong in such a short space of time without fate interfering. And without the loss of his parents and her dating Chris, she doubted if they would be as close as they were now.

And in that moment, her jealousy of Kirsten had disappeared.


	12. Change

**A/N: HSMandChelseaFCfan is quite busy. So, you're stuck with me over the Christmas vacation. Nearly Christmas EEP lol. What time is it? Christmas Time. It's our vacation! Don't own HSM. I know a lot of you might not like this chapter but...you know I can be mean ;) lol

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Change

As Troy reminisced his first official week in Albuquerque, there had been drama, drama and, well, more drama. He and Gabriella had grown practically inseparable and had, without Maria or Aidan knowing, started sharing Gabriella's bed in order to continue their conversations well into the night. Aidan had returned from Chicago a few days before and everything was actually starting to settle down. He knew how Gabriella was still feeling the aftermath of Chris' bastard-like behaviour but did everything in his power to restore her beautiful smile – one that the guys were now claiming she only used around him.

By now, he had gotten to know each member of the gang, resulting in him having more friendships than he'd bargained for when he originally moved to New Mexico. While he counted on Chad for basketball, he went to Zeke for advice – and cake. He laughed when Jason became confused and Ryan was simply a good friend to hang out with. He had formed a strong friendship with Sharpay – although, that could've been because he had feared her slightly; and had developed a soft spot for Kelsi. He turned to Taylor for help with school and went to Martha to simply have some fun.

And then there was Gabriella-

Troy realised that the sophomore girl in front of him was looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He held his lunch tray on his left forearm and placed his right hand on the girl's shoulder, leading her to a corner of the cafeteria. "Listen, Katy, I appreciate that you like me enough to want to go out with me, but at the moment, I'm just not dating. I kind of just need my friends."

Katy sighed and folded her arms. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Who?" Troy asked, gripping his lunch tray with both hands.

She rolled her eyes and glanced over at the table to their left where Gabriella and Kelsi were talking and giggling. Gabriella waved slightly at him before turning back to their conversation. The rest of the gang had yet to arrive and it was clear the two girls were taking advantage of it. Katy turned back to Troy and raised her eyebrows. "Troy, I do like you. A lot. But, do all us girls a favour and ask her out. Not only are guys falling all over her but, she's nearly a senior. Do you know what that means?"

"College." Troy muttered.

Katy nodded. "Troy, the reason I asked you out is because I knew you'd take me to a quiet part of the cafeteria and I wanted to ask you to stop torturing all us girls and just ask her out."

"Katy, I don't think I can do that right now. I'll see you later." He sighed and then made his way over to the table to see that Chad and Jason had now arrived. "Hey, guys." He took a seat next to Gabriella and kissed her cheek as he always did when he greeted her.

She giggled one last time at Kelsi before turning to face Troy. "Is that the tenth girl that's asked you out today?"

Troy nodded; still slightly shocked that Katy had suggested he should ask Gabriella out. "Yeah. It's crazy."

"It's kind of weird." She muttered, pushing her chilli fries around her tray thoughtfully.

"What's weird?" Troy asked, slipping his arm easily around her waist which provided the kind of comfort they both knew – though never admitted – no one else could.

"All the girls in the school, even ones with boyfriends, give me jealous looks. And I know why." She whispered softly. She lifted her eyes to look across at him to find him piercing a French fry with his fork.

"Do you want me to change back?" He asked quietly. The rest of the table fell into silence and turned to face the couple intently. They were oblivious to the attention they were receiving from their friends and Troy's grip tightened subtly.

Gabriella was silent for a minute before she glanced up and saw all of her friends start talking again. She sighed loudly and stood up, grabbing Troy's hand. "Come on."

He got to his feet, knowing where she was taking him. He followed dutifully and when he stepped onto the rooftop garden, he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'll change if you want me to."

Gabriella released his hand and walked over to the wooden bench, taking a seat and gripping the edge with a white-knuckled force. "No. I just find it weird, Troy." She lifted her head and met his eyes. "I keep thinking we're six years old. And I find it hard to realise that the little boy who asked me to marry him with a hula hoop is surrounded by girls…and I'm not one of them."

Troy creased his brow into something which resembled the Grand Canyon and he leaned back against the railing, keeping his eyes locked on Gabriella. "I'm serious." He whispered. "I'll change if you want me to."

"And I'm serious. Troy, when I agreed to be close to you; that was one of the riskiest choices I've ever made. And it wasn't easy. But, so you can look like that, I've got to go through girls slagging me off and giving me death glares while you wander down the hall living heaven on Earth." She exclaimed with watery eyes. She released a shaky breath and finished in a quieter voice. "Don't you see it?"

Troy swallowed noticeably and sucked in a deep breath, clutching the railing behind him even tighter. "See what?"

"The change. Troy, at home and when we're with the gang and when we're alone, I still see this six year old boy who cried with me the day before you left for L.A. And when you first became…" She gestured to his body with her hand before letting it drop again, "this, you were still him. But, when we're in school, you're not."

"What are you saying?" Troy mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Gabriella got to her feet and slowly walked towards him. "If I have to tell you, it's not even worth it. You know it's funny, I thought you were different from every guy that came into my life." She paused momentarily to swallow a very large lump in her throat. "Are you ashamed?"

"Of you?" Troy gasped. "No. Of course not. Why would I be?"

"You tell me." Gabriella said sternly.

"Hold on, if what you just said is true, why have we gotten closer?" Troy asked, taking a step towards her.

Gabriella folded her arms and shrugged. "Like I said, I keep seeing a six year old Troy who, not only asked but, promised to marry me. You don't remember, do you?" She asked quietly.

* * *

Gabriella had finally calmed down after lunch and walked out of the main building towards the parking lot. "Hey, Troy!" She hollered to the shaggy haired teenage boy, leaning against the hood of his car.

He turned to face her and shrugged slightly. "Hey Brie."

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "Troy, listen, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean-"

"Hey, Troy." A voice giggled.

"Kirsten?" Gabriella asked, forcing her voice not to convey how hurt she felt.

Troy sighed and shrugged again. "Kirsten and I are hanging out today. Is that okay?"

Gabriella nodded slightly and shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Yeah. It's totally cool. I still have to fix my car. I've been busy." She said quietly. "I'll see you later." She forced out before turning around and running out of the parking lot and to the sidewalk.

Kirsten Rover. Almost in the same league as Scarlet Addison but what made Kirsten so much worse was how she hurt Ryan and Sharpay. It was known throughout the entire school how much the gang loathed her and how it was reciprocated. Except Troy. No one had informed him of that fact and after her outburst at lunchtime, she doubted she would be the one to tell him.

The truth was that she had been getting closer and closer to Troy purely because she tried to deny the fact that Troy had changed. She had figured that the closer she got, Troy would change back. _Yeah right._

She slowed down once she reached the comfort of her driveway and she let her bag drop so she was carrying it in her hand. "Hey, Don!" She called over to Devon who was happily riding in circles on his bike.

"Gavvy!" He yelled as he braked and climbed off – allowing it to fall to the ground with a clunk. He un-clicked his helmet from his head and threw it to the ground beside his bike before running towards his older sister and hugging her legs. "Where's Troy?"

Gabriella bent down and picked him up, resting him on her hip as she approached the garage. "Uh, Troy's… I don't even know. I know he's hanging out with Kirsten." She opened up the garage door and smiled sadly at her broken truck staring back at her. "Do you want to help me fix Lulu?" She threw her bag to the side and placed Devon on the hood as she took her jacket off and hung it on a hook.

"Yeah. I do. I miss her." He whined.

"Well, that's what you get for getting paid minimum wage." She muttered.

He laughed and held his arms up for her. "When's Troy coming back?"

"I don't know, Don." She sighed, trying so very hard to keep her patience. She set him on the ground and turned to her truck, opening the hood and propping it open. She and Devon coughed in unison at the amount of smoke which greeted them and Gabriella waved it all outside until she had a good view of the engine – and she had the ability to breathe again.

"I think it's broken." Devon said innocently, shrugging at his sister's persistent glare.

"I can see that." She said through a giggle as she walked around her truck and came back with a tool box, resting it on a wooden ledge to her left. "Right, so… Should I attempt to fix her or just send her to the scrap yard?" Gabriella asked, looking down on her baby brother.

"Gavvy, you've got to attempt to fix her. You want to be a doctor. Besides, this is Lulu. Don't you remember buying her?" Devon asked sweetly.

Gabriella laughed to herself at the memory and nodded. "Yeah. Don, before we start, go to the stereo and let's get some music in here, okay?"

Devon nodded and ran to the other end of the garage to the stereo which was sitting in a wheel barrow they didn't use anymore. He switched it on and then music started playing fairly loudly through the speakers. He ran back to Gabriella and looked up at her as she reached under the hood and pulled out the oil stick. "What's that, Gavvy?"

Gabriella inspected it and glanced down at Devon. "This is an oil stick, Don. It tells me if the car needs any oil or not." She wiped it with a rag before placing it back in the slot.

"When's Troy coming home?" Devon asked after a moment of Gabriella sorting through the tools in the box.

Gabriella felt tears well in her eyes and she turned around to face her brother, kneeling in front of him. "I wish I knew, Don. But I don't. He's gone out with Kirsten and I don't know where they've gone, why they've gone out or when he'll be back."

"Are you mad?" Devon asked quietly, reaching for her hand.

She sat on her haunches and shook her head. "Upset, maybe, but not mad."

"At Troy?" Devon asked quietly.

Gabriella nodded after a moment and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Yeah. I am. I don't really know why, even."

* * *

Gabriella jumped, letting the ball soar through the air, bounce from the backboard and drop perfectly through the net. She ran up the basketball net and caught the ball before it bounced. Devon, Aidan and Maria were all inside, watching TV but she had declined and started shooting some hoops instead. Ever since she was six years old, things had happened which made her wonder why she was Gabriella Montez. People claimed their lives were hectic but when your father was out of town half the time and your mother working all day which meant you had to look after your little brother whilst juggling a job and school at the same time. Your other younger brother died and then you find out your dad isn't your dad. And then, the little boy you grew up with enters your life and seems perfect but…

But what?

She dribbled the ball around her yard before shooting again. Why was she thinking so hard about it? It wasn't like she was falling in…

Who was she kidding? But, if there was one thing she understood about her relationship with Troy, it was that she was in love with the guy he was when he came here. When he didn't care what people thought. When she was the only girl who talked to him – apart from the girls from the gang.

She jogged to catch the ball once again and held it between her knees while she took her hair out of its pony tail and ran her hand through it. She was blowing everything out of proportion. She had exams coming up, coursework due and the junior prom. And she was sharing her room with a guy who didn't have any organisational skills whatsoever. She was simply getting stressed.

She scraped her hair back into its previous style and started dribbling the basketball before shooting once again. She had never felt like she was alone before. There had always been someone she could turn to and before this day, it'd been Troy. And before Troy arrived, she had gone to any one of her friends. But now, all she wanted was for-

"She shoots and she scores." Troy hollered in a commentator's voice as he appeared around the side of the house and caught the ball before it hit the ground.

Gabriella dug her hands into the pockets of her jeans and smiled slightly. "Hey."

"Hey." Troy said while he made his own shot and ran to catch it. "A week until the votes for captain."

Gabriella nodded slightly as he walked up to her. "I know. Good luck. I hate to put you down but it'll probably a senior, you know."

He furrowed his brow as he took his place directly in front of her, the basketball resting on his hip. Their breaths were mingling in the small gap between them and their chests brushed against the others' when they breathed in. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Because I'm your best friend." He cried incredulously.

She looked at him from under her lashes. "Where'd you go with Kirsten?"

He shrugged. "The mall. We went shopping and then grabbed a McDonald's."

She burst into a fit of giggles and covered her mouth with her hand as she turned away and bent over as she laughed hysterically. She straightened up and regulated her breathing while she held her stomach. "Kirsten Rovers ate a Maccy D's? I didn't think she ate at all."

Troy's eyebrows rose to the heavens. "Excuse me?"

She calmed down immensely at Troy's serious voice and she folded her arms, sniffing slightly. "I just didn't think she ate."

"Why?" Troy asked quietly.

"Troy, she's bordering on anorexia." Gabriella exclaimed as she shook her head in dismay.

He licked his lips as he spun the basketball on his finger and his eyes flickered to hers. "So, what's wrong?"

She shrugged slightly and held her gaze with his. "Just thinking."

"About anything interesting?" He inquired as he shot a basket.

She watched as he ran and caught it before chest-passing it to her. She looked down at the ball clutched in her hand and sighed. "Life."

"Yeah?"

She nodded silently, fixing her eyes on the ball in her hands.

"Hey," He started softly as he walked over to her and brushed a stray curl out of her eyes, "why don't we hang out tomorrow? I'll drive you from school and we'll go to a movie. I promise."

Gabriella lifted her eyes moved her head until his hand fell to his side. "Promise is a really big word, Troy."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged.

"And tomorrow is the girls' day out. Remember you promised you'd hang out with Devon?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"Right. Devon. I'll totally hang out with him." He nodded with a smile on his face.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She whispered.

"No. I just got the days mixed up. It's totally cool."

"So, you've settled in to the small town life?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's kind of crazy compared to L.A. but it's cool. I mean, it's kind of quiet, and everyone knows everything about everybody else. It's definitely crazy." He chuckled softly under his breath.

"It only takes one crazy thing for someone to change." Gabriella whispered as she threw the basketball carelessly behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, looking down at her.

Gabriella bit her lip and finally leaned up to kiss his cheek, pulling back just enough so her breath still tickled his skin. She felt one of his arms wrap tightly around her waist as she closed her eyes. "You've grown up too much, Troy."

"Kids, come on in. It's getting pretty late." Maria's voice yelled, causing the two teenagers to spring apart in time for Maria to emerge from the house. She spotted how Gabriella was twirling some hair around her finger – a sign that she was nervous – and Troy was shuffling his feet – which was unusual considering his attention was always on Gabriella when she was around. "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

Gabriella lifted her head and forced a small smile. "No, Mom, we were just talking."

"Oh. Well, come inside now. It's getting pretty late." Maria said sternly, gesturing behind her with her thumb to the house.

"Mom, we're seventeen. Not seven. We'll be inside in a minute." Gabriella muttered.

"I know. Just come in the house now." Maria mouthed that she'd be inside for Gabriella to talk to before disappearing back into the house.

Gabriella glanced across at Troy. "I guess we should go in… My Mom wants us to…"

Troy grasped her hand tightly, knowing she was unable to meet his strength. "No. We're not finished here."

Gabriella felt her eyes water and she swallowed noticeably. "I said what I had to say." She whimpered as she lifted their interlocked hands and used her free one to bend his fingers back.

"Ow!" He yelped, retracting his hand from its grasp and holding it tightly in his other. "Brie!"

She shook her head slightly. "I already said what I had to say. And don't worry. I'll call Chad or Ryan to hang out with Don. It's totally cool. I bet Kirsten or Scarlet's waiting, huh?"

"Brie, don't be like this." Troy exclaimed. "The reason I changed was because people were verging on bullying you."

"I didn't ask you to. You know me. People can think what they like." She shrugged slightly and folded her arms. "But, if you changed _for me_, you'll change back for me."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck – which made Gabriella raise her eyebrows, knowing it was a sign that he was nervous. "But, Brie, I-"

Gabriella shook her head as she turned around and slowly walked into the house. "I knew it." She whispered. "It was too good to be true."


	13. Devon to the rescue

**A/N: Okay, now, in this chapter HSMandChelseaFCfan's work is highlighted by author's notes which was suggested by glaceauxfraises. Btw, Merry Christmas. Sorry I haven't been uploaing anything but I've had writer's block. Good news, my laptop's back. bad news, the 'd' key doesn't work very well. lol. anyway, don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 12 – Devon to the rescue

Gabriella woke up the following morning and groaned to herself at the memories of the previous night. She didn't know why Troy refused to acknowledge the fact that he changed. Maybe he didn't want to admit that he had hurt her… Maybe that was wishful thinking. The point was still there, no matter what the reason. She should've stuck with her first instincts. He was some big Hollywood guy who didn't care about a small, insignificant town like Albuquerque. It didn't matter that they used to be best friends… He was more interested in girls and popularity. She shouldn't have believed that he was different just because he had comforted her when she was hurt.

She kicked the sheets angrily off of her body and sat up, feeling colder than she had on previous mornings – though she knew it was because she now refused to wear Troy's clothes. She crawled out of bed and switched the light on, hearing numerous groans come from the couch. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She hurriedly switched the light out again.

Troy sat up in bed and shot her a glare. "Was there any need for that?"

"I didn't know you were still here." Gabriella whispered, looking at the ground. "I thought you were going out."

"I said I'd hang out with Big D, didn't I?" Troy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Troy, I called Chad last night. I'm dropping Don off there before I head to the mall to meet the girls. I told you I'd do that." Gabriella said softly, folding her arms defensively.

"Brie, it's a Saturday. What am I going to do all day?" Troy exclaimed as he stood up and stretched.

Gabriella shrugged slightly. "Not my problem. It was you that forgot. And it was me that had to explain to Don that his big brother wouldn't be hanging out with him today." She walked over to her dresser and started looking through her drawers for some underwear.

"Can't we talk about this?" Troy asked quietly as he started folding the couch back away.

"No." Gabriella said shortly, not bothering to hide her pink bra and knickers she was clutching in her hands as she crossed the room and opened her closet.

"Stop being so childish!" Troy sighed.

Gabriella shut her closet and turned around, some jeans and a shirt folded over her arms. "Me?" She asked in a small voice. "I'm the girl that's had to grow up because I have to look after my little brother because my parents work all the time alongside school and my job which pays minimum wage! Give me one reason why _I'm_ the childish one."

Troy folded his arms and sighed. "You won't let me talk."

"Because I know what you'll say!" She cried. "Troy, you're forgetting that I'm a straight A student and I'm taking extra AP classes. You'll turn around to me and say 'Brie, I don't think I can change for you. I thought you loved the new me.' Well, guess what? I don't!"

"I don't think that." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella bit her lip and shrugged. "Did you change for me?"

"Yes." Troy replied instantly, taking his pyjama shirt off and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Then why can't you change back to the skater dude I thought you were?" She whispered, feeling her eyes start to sting. "Troy, I know that guy is somewhere down inside of you but how do you expect me to wait for him?"

"Brie-" Troy started.

"Troy, you've thrown everything out of whack." Gabriella whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Gabby, Sharpay and Taylor are here, offering you a ride." Maria called through the door, followed by a knock.

"Mom, tell them to give me a quarter of an hour." Gabriella yelled back. She turned back to Troy and sighed. "Troy, what do you want me to do? Sit back and watch you be surrounded by girls and just be here when you want me to be? And then you go back to the other girls and I get ignored again? And I get hurt and you comfort me for a few days but then you go back to how you were and I get ignored again?" Her bottom lip quivered and a tear leaked from her eye. "I don't think I can take much more hurt and disappointment." She whispered before walking past him and going into the bathroom.

She returned fifteen minutes later, dressed in her jeans and shirt and her hair now neatly pulled into a high ponytail. She sighed when she saw Troy sitting at the desk, dressed, and using her computer. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm doing some research for my chemistry paper due in about a week. I figured as my day is free I should get a head start." Troy explained, swivelling around in the chair.

Gabriella sighed. "Look, Troy, don't make me feel like the bad guy because I'm not. I'm just protecting me and my brother." She grabbed her purse and slipped some sneakers on before rushing out of her room.

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed as she spotted her best friend come down the stairs. "Your mom has left for work. Where were you?"

"Getting ready." She said simply. "Don, come here."

Devon trudged into the kitchen and sniffed. "Are we going to Chad's now, or what?"

Gabriella patted his head as he hugged her legs and she nodded. "Of course, Don."

"Why is he going to Chad's?" Taylor asked, sliding off her stool and picking her purse up.

"Troy." Gabriella said simply as she bent down and picked Devon up. She felt tears well in her eyes and she used one hand to wipe them. "Can we just go?"

Sharpay and Taylor glanced at each before the blonde girl reached for her car keys. "Yeah. Sure. Come on."

* * *

"What's up with Gabby?" Martha asked as she and Taylor waited patiently in the line in the food court.

Taylor shrugged. "It's something to do with Troy. But, that's all we know. Honestly."

Martha picked up four sandwiches – one to suit each of the girls – and sighed. "But, what's happened between them? Seriously."

Taylor quickly ordered two cappuccinos, a hot chocolate, a tea and a spring water at room temperature. "And seriously she won't tell us. We've begged and we've pleaded but she won't. You know how she gets when there's a problem with her life."

Martha sighed. "She hasn't said more than ten words all morning."

"That's my point." Taylor replied quietly as she received the drinks and placed them on the tray.

Martha handed over the money to the girl behind the till and groaned quietly in frustration. "But, I mean, they're sharing a room. This can't be good."

Taylor smiled gratefully at the girl behind the till as she handed Martha the change. She picked the tray up and started carrying it towards a round table in the corner. "Yes, but the decorators have nearly finished. She'll probably move into the guest room."

Martha's shoulders slouched as she fingered the few notes of change she was holding. "Well, that does make sense. She'd never ask anybody to move out. I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

Taylor giggled as they reached the table and sat down with Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi. "There was five bucks change. One buck each."

Sharpay slid her dollar easily into her wallet and sighed. "Tay, even we know that math." She reached for her bottle of spring water and twisted the top open, pouring some into an empty Styrofoam cup which the girls had picked up for her. "So anyway, going back to what we were talking about before, so Zeke baked the most beautiful cake. I really think our relationship is getting better now."

"You mean you guys won't break up every two weeks?" Gabriella muttered sarcastically as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Kelsi kicked Sharpay under the table and glared. "Gabby, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, reaching for a plastic spoon and stirring her drink.

"Gabby…" Taylor said sternly. "You are in no means fine."

"I am!" She exclaimed.

"Is it Troy?" Kelsi asked quietly.

Gabriella took another gulp of her hot chocolate and stared at the table. "Maybe. Am I the only one that sees how he's changed?"

The other girls glanced at each other and Martha sighed. "You mean how he's obnoxious and a bastard when he's surrounded by people in school and how he's how he was when he arrived when he's around us?"

Gabriella nodded sadly. "That's exactly what I mean." She jumped when her cell phone started ringing and she reached for her bag. She unzipped it and quickly found her phone, flipping it open. "Hey Chad, what's up?" She paused slightly and her face fell. "The hospital?"

The other four girls glanced worriedly at each other before straining to hear the other end of the conversation.

Gabriella held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she zipped her bag up and got to her feet. "Okay. Okay. I'll get Shar to drive me… No you stay there… My mom?… Okay… No, you stay with him. I'll call Troy… Yes, I'm sure… I know it's his choice… Listen, ask Don if he wants Troy there… He does? Hopefully that will persuade him but, I think he'll come anyway… Okay, I'll get there. Tell my mom that I'm on my way. Tell Don that I love him and I'll be there as quickly as possible."

Sharpay grabbed her bag and rummaged around for her keys. "What's wrong?"

"It's Don." She whispered as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Shar, we gotta go."

Sharpay nodded as she got to her feet. "Right. Of course. Girls, we'll call you."

* * *

Gabriella groaned into the receiver. "Troy, pick up. Troy! I've been calling for five minutes. Where were you? The bathroom? Anyway, Don's at the hospital. I don't know if you want to be there but I'm letting you know. Bye, Troy." She hung up and sighed. "Every traffic light must be against us."

Sharpay leaned out of her car slightly and groaned. "Gabs, there's road works up ahead. You might get there quicker if you run.

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan's work)**

"Thanks, Shar." Gabriella climbed out of the car and dodged her way across the jam—packed road to the pavement before darting down the street, grateful that she was in her flats.

Not caring if people were staring at her, Sharpay yelled after Gabriella. "Call me if you need anything!"

***

Gabriella entered the hospital, breathlessly, after running so quick, spotting Chad immediately."What's happening? Why aren't you with him?!"

Placing his hands on her shoulder to calm her down Chad looked into her eyes and spoke softly. "Calm down. Listen your mom is up there with him and I told her I would wait for you."

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go then." Chad led her up to the paediatric ward where Devon was. "Has Troy called or turned up yet?" The hesitation on Chad's face answered Gabriella's question. "I can't believe he isn't here."

"Hey, it's ok. You got me and I'm not going anywhere. I can't let anything happen to my little sis now, can I?" He pulled her close and he kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella smiled gratefully at Chad. "Thanks, Chad." The two continued towards the room in silence, neither one knowing what to say because nothing felt right and they both knew nothing would make either feel any better.

"Gabriella." Looking up, Maria walked towards her eldest daughter with a tear stained face. The mother and daughter duo embraced immediately as they held each other close.

Looking to her side, Gabriella felt herself go weak at the sight of her little brother, her Don, looking so weak and pained in the hospital bed. Maria wiped Gabriella's newly formed tears. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I hope so. We're waiting for the Doctor to come back." Maria explained as she forced Gabriella to sit down.

Gabriella nodded. She knew that had it been any other child, Maria would have been working so hard to make everything better but since the middle Montez child had died; she refused to do any serious medical work on her children. Besides, it was clear that she was in no fit state to make any decisions.

Turning to Chad, Gabriella asked the question that had been bugging her since the first phone call. "What happened?"

Chad sighed as he fell back onto a seat, "We were just playing video games. He had complained earlier on about stomach ache and feeling sick but I just put that down to the fact we had been eating too many sweets earlier on. He looked a bit pale but he said he was ok and didn't want me to call you. We had just finished playing a game which I won and heard him groan but guessed it was because I was kicking his ass." Gabriella gave him a look which told him to stay on track. He cowered back and filed with his hands. "Anyway, I got up to change the game and I suddenly heard a thud behind me and as I turned, Devon had collapsed on the floor. I called for an ambulance right away. The only thing they told me was he was probably in so much pain somewhere that that is why he must have collapsed. He woke up for about five minutes when I was calling you which is how I knew he wanted Troy." Chad finished, tears in his eyes as he was clearly worried about Devon. "I feel like I should have done something sooner."

Gabriella moved next to Chad and wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't do anything wrong. We just gotta hope that it's nothing too serious." Maria joined the two as they waited for the Doctor to return.

***

Troy was lying in his and Gabriella's room, flicking through some of his personal pictures of his parents. He suddenly felt so alone with Gabriella and Devon obviously mad at him and Maria and Aidan too busy. He hated this feeling, something he hadn't felt since before he had been in Albuquerque with the Montez family.

Groaning, Troy sat up as his cell buzzed again. Gabriella kept ringing him and he had been ignoring her calls, not feeling he had the strength to speak to her. Seeing she left a voicemail again, Troy picked up his phone to delete it again but stopped himself from doing it immediately when he heard the panic in her voice.

"_Troy, pick up. Troy! I've been calling for five minutes. Where were you? The bathroom? Anyway, Don's at the hospital. I don't know if you want to be there but I'm letting you know. Bye, Troy."_

Without hesitating, Troy stood up and grabbed the nearest jacket and slipped his converse on, running down the stairs and out the door knowing Devon needed him and most likely Gabriella too. He couldn't care less whether Gabriella and he were in the middle of an argument or not because all that mattered to him was making sure that they were both ok.

***

"Mrs Montez?" Maria, Gabriella and Chad all looked at the Doctor, turning their attention's from Devon.

"Is he ok? What's wrong?" Chad asked quietly, knowing both the mother and daughter well enough to know that they wouldn't be able to speak.

The Doctor gave them a sympathetic smile. "Devon has appendicitis." The little colour in Gabriella and Maria's faces disappeared all together. "We are preparing to operate if that is ok with you?" Maria left the room with the Doctor to sort the forms out that needed to be completed while Chad moved and held Gabriella close to him as she watched Devon.

Running her hand over Devon's face, Gabriella spoke, "Hey Don, its Gabby. I need you to do me a favour: please get better. I can't lose you, Don. You're my little brother, without you I've got no one. Plus, you don't want Troy to get upset either if he loses someone else. I love you, Don." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Your sister's right." Gabriella and Chad turned startled to see Troy standing at the door.

Seeing the look on both Troy and Gabriella's face, Chad knew they needed some space. "I'll leave you to it."

Troy moved next to Gabriella and took her hand in his. "What's wrong with him?"

Gabriella took a deep breath, "He's got appendicitis." Troy felt her grip on his hand tighten and he knew exactly why.

Kissing the top of her head, Troy held her close with his free arm. "Big D will be ok. I just know it."

***

It had been an hour since Devon had been taken down and Gabriella was getting increasingly irritable and nervous. She would either pace or sit down and move a part of her body so much it irritated everyone else. Chad had suggested Troy take her outside for some fresh air to try and calm her down and he would come get them if anything happened.

"You need to calm down otherwise you're going to get sick." Troy stated as Gabriella carried on pacing.

Gabriella suddenly stopped and glared at him. "What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do? It's amazing how you think I still need you. I'm fine on my own. I don't need you anymore, Troy. Get that through your thick head!" She spoke through gritted teeth before turning around so he wouldn't see her tears.

Troy stood up from the bench he was occupying and tried to get close to her, already knowing she was crying. He knew how she was hurting and she had already convinced herself that what happened to her other brother would happen again but to Devon. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he was just glad she was letting her anger out, even if it was on him. "Gabriella..."

"I can't lose, Don. Please don't let anything happen to him." Gabriella cried as she hit Troy on the chest as he tried desperately to pull her close to comfort her.

Finally, Gabriella collapsed into Troy's arms as she let out her emotions that she had been bottling up inside her. She didn't want her mom or Chad to see how weak she was but once again in Troy's arms she felt safe and that he was the only person who she could let her emotions out in front of. Her arms locked around his torso in a vice-like grip as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Troy smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you feel any better?"

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks."

"I told you once before that I'm always going to be here and I intend to keep that promise even if you may think I'm a jerk."

Before Gabriella could speak, Chad appeared.

"They've bought Devon back up. The surgery was a success." Troy looked at Gabriella and she smiled back, relief instantly spreading over her whole face knowing that Devon would be ok. "Are you two coming or what?" Chad was already walking back as Troy held his hand out to Gabriella who intertwined their fingers tightly knowing that everything would be ok.

**(A/N: This is my work again lol)  
**

Troy started pulling her to follow Chad but she dug her heels into the ground. He turned and frowned at her. "What, you don't want to see Big D? I know I do."

She smiled slightly and brought his hand up to her cheek so he could wipe her tears away. "I really am sorry. I just… I hated seeing you like every other guy in school because I know you're not like that."

Troy stepped forward and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly. "But, I stand by what I said. If you stay like this, I don't want anything to do with Troy."

Troy lifted her hand to his lips and held her hand against his cheek. "Brie, I miss you. I do. Don't stay mad at me. I promise I'm not being that weird ladies' man Troy ever again. If I'm honest, I wanted to see how easily you got jealous."

Gabriella gasped and hit his chest before running towards the hospital. "You're going to pay, Bolton!"

Troy chuckled before running after her. "We'll see." He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Maybe."

Gabriella giggled. "It's amazing how Don always comes to my rescue."

"Excuse me? What about me?" Troy exclaimed as they waited for the elevator.

"I was mad at you. Besides, I meant that because of on, we're friends again." She giggled kissing his cheek.

"Oh. I get it now." He muttered. "I need to thank that smart little guy.


	14. Breaking down

**A/N: Once again, you're stuck with me because HSMandChelseaFCfan is busy lol. Hope you all had a merry Christmas. I got a new phone and a hsm mp3 player lol. Don't own HSM...

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Breaking down

"You can't scare me like that again, okay?" Gabriella said sternly as she stroked Devon's forehead. She was sat on the edge of the hospital bed Devon was occupying and everyone had agreed to let the brother and sister have some time alone.

He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry."

She giggled. "No matter how strange or mean it might sound, thank you. Without you getting sick, Troy and I would still be fighting. I was so scared when they said you had appendicitis. I kept thinking about…"

"Cody." Devon whispered.

Gabriella kissed his forehead. "Yeah. But, the point I'm getting at is that Troy and I are friends again."

Devon smiled weakly up at his sister. "You didn't need me and my messed up appendix to be friends again."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Troy wouldn't let you go." He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yeah. We're best friends." She said softly as a giggle escaped her lips.

"No. I meant about how you two are totally obliv-" Devon started until Troy walked in with two Styrofoam cups.

"Hey. How's it going? Brie, I got you a hot chocolate." He smiled as he handed her one of the cups.

She smiled gratefully as she accepted the warm drink. "I've warned him he's not allowed to scare me again like he scared me yesterday."

Troy sat down on the plastic chair near the bed and lifted his own cup to his lips. He rested his other hand on Gabriella's knee and used his thumb to stroke part of the skin that was visible through the tear in the knee of the denim. "How are you, Big D?"

Devon yawned and coughed slightly. "I could really do with a drink."

"You're not allowed one yet, Don." Gabriella said apologetically. "You're still recovering from the anaesthetic."

Troy squeezed her knee very slightly and took another mouthful of his coffee. "You'll be out of here in no time. I promise."

"And he doesn't make promises he doesn't keep." Gabriella finished, glancing across at Troy and she blushed when she caught his eye.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Have I ever?"

Gabriella sipped her hot chocolate and sighed. "No. Just keep it that way."

There was a knock at the door and Maria walked in, carrying a clipboard and wearing her lab coat. "Sorry Kids, visiting hours are over and it's getting pretty late. You've got school tomorrow."

Gabriella sighed. "Can't you pull some strings, Mom? I really want to stay here like I did last night."

"Last night was a one off. We were all shook up and it's our policy to ask families if they want to stay over. But, not tonight. Devvy's out of here next week, I've got the night shift. It's fine. Go on. Go home." Maria said sternly as she started reading over her son's chart.

Gabriella finished her drink and threw it into the trash can by the bed. She leaned over and kissed Devon's forehead. "I'll come by after school, okay?"

He nodded and smiled up at her. "Can you bring my Nintendo DS? It's totally boring here."

Troy threw is empty cup into the trash can and dug into the pocket of his jeans. "Here, you can borrow mine. Mario brothers is in it at the moment. I'll bring some more games tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled slightly to her herself and turned back to Devon. "Get some rest, okay?" She kissed his forehead one last time before standing up and leaving the room.

"When are you going to tell her?" Devon asked quietly, placing the games console on the cabinet next to the bed.

"Tell her what?" Troy asked in confusion.

Devon glanced at Maria – who was still writing on his chart – and then turned back to Troy. He rolled his eyes dramatically, reminding Troy of Sharpay. "Troy, just because I'm six years old, doesn't mean I'm stupid. But, I think you are. Why have you waited this long?"

"To do what?" He exclaimed.

"Ask her out." Maria said softly, stepping forward and placing the chart on Devon's bed. "Now we have that sorted out, Troy you really need to go."

Troy nodded and kissed Devon's forehead – just like Gabriella had done – and then stood up. "See you, Big D." He muttered as he left the room and spotted Gabriella sat in one of the plastic chairs which lined the corridor. "Hey, Brie. Ready to go?"

She looked up and smiled brightly. "Yeah. Sure." She stood up and brushed her jeans off before looking up and noticing Troy staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face or what?"

Troy shook his head and brought his keys out. "No. It's…It's nothing."

* * *

"So, he's okay?" Sharpay asked worriedly.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "Yes, he's fine. He's recovering. So, he'll be back home next weekend, a week off school and then back to his normal self."

Martha breathed a sigh of relief. "When you text us all about it, we were worried sick."

"What about me? I was terrified." Gabriella muttered, turning back to her locker.

Troy, after hearing what had just been said, slipped his arm around her waist. "I'm telling you, there is no way the Knicks will get to the play-offs. It will be the Lakers."

"You would say that." Chad exclaimed. "You're from L.A."

Gabriella broke from his arm and slammed her locker, walking down the corridor, causing him to frown. "Brie! Brie, wait up." He called, quickly leaving his current conversation and following his best friend.

"What did you say?" Chad exclaimed.

"We were talking about Devon. Calm down, Chad." Taylor said quietly.

Zeke walked over and slung his arm around Sharpay's shoulder. "Pay, that's a sore subject, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow before groaning in realisation. "Sharpay, you can't use that subject to try and get Troy and Gabby together."

Sharpay ducked her head. "I wasn't. Honestly. I was genuinely worried about Devon."

"Well, don't talk about him for a couple of days." Zeke said sternly. "You know how she is with him."

Sharpay sighed. "Okay, fine! Maybe I knew she'd get upset and Troy would comfort her. I am her best friend, knowing that Troy Bolton is perfect for her. And I know she loves him."

Chad chuckled. "Shar, you know Gabby better than the most of us. Which, admittedly, still isn't much. But, the point is, you know that she will deny her feelings until he asks her out."

"Then I need to talk to Troy." Sharpay said determinedly. "There is approximately thirteen minutes until homeroom and then Troy and I have Biology together…without Gabby."

Kelsi sighed, snuggling into Jason. "Something tells me that this whole thing is getting blown out of proportion. Sharpay, just leave it."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows as she looked around at her friends. "When have you known me to leave something alone? Would it make you guys happy if I just offered to help him instead of pushing him?"

Taylor sighed. "Is that the best you're offering?"

"Take it or leave it." Sharpay said, looking around the group before looking at her brother. "Ry…"

"I say it's better than her pushing Troy into doing something he's not ready to do. But, remember that he's just lost his parents. I highly doubt that girls are going to be at the front of his mind." Ryan said dubiously.

"No, no." Sharpay said, taking out her cell phone. "There is most certainly one girl at the front of his mind."

* * *

Troy slowly wrapped Gabriella in his arms and sighed. "Brie, they're just worried about him."

Gabriella turned around and cried into his neck. "I love him so much."

Troy kissed her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "I know, I know." He pulled back and wiped her tears away. "What's this really about? I know you're upset about Devon but, this is isn't it, is it?"

Gabriella forced her way from Troy's embrace and sank onto the bench. She fiddled with her hands and let a sigh escape her lips as Troy sat next to her and pulled her closer to his body. "Not exactly."

"You want to tell me? I mean, I know all about your pill and stuff, I highly doubt this will make me feel weird about you." He tried to joke. "Please don't cry. No matter the reason."

She giggled slightly and wiped her eyes before turning to him. "Troy, I'm a senior next year. I want to go to Stanford which is one thousand and fif-"

"-ty three miles from Albuquerque. I know, Brie. You told me last night." He said quietly, twirling some of her hair around his fingers.

"What if Don gets ill while I'm at college?" She whispered. "I can't just fly back home. What if Don needs me?"

"Brie, you can't worry about things like that. You're not even a senior yet. Stop worrying. When you go to college, you'll be eighteen and Big D will be seven. I'm looking into U of A and if I get accepted and I want to go, I'll be here." Troy encouraged.

Gabriella avoided his eyes and sighed. "Troy, this is my hometown. I'm going from Albuquerque to Silicon Valley in California."

"You're really going to miss this place, aren't you?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you've got ages yet. Devon wouldn't want you to give up your dream for something that might not even happen, would he?" He whispered as his fingertip traced her cheek.

"That's not all of it." She muttered, looking away.

"What?" Troy asked worriedly. "What else is there?"

"Well, I was thinking, really, about how I don't think I can be away from-" Gabriella sighed as she was interrupted by the bell, signalling homeroom. "We better go." She got to her feet and held her hand out for Troy to take.

He intertwined their fingers together and got to his feet and they rushed to grab their things which both of them had dropped. "Tell me another time, okay?"

Gabriella grabbed her folders and sighed to herself. "Yeah." _Another time._

* * *

"So, Troy," Sharpay started enthusiastically once they had been set some questions to do, "you and Gabriella are okay now?"

Troy nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah. She knocked some sense into me." He punched some numbers into his calculator before scribbling down the answer.

"Has she had any problems with Chris?" She asked, her work lying forgotten on her desk.

"She hasn't mentioned any." He muttered before lifting his head and sighing. "You want a heart-to-heart, don't you?"

"Well…" Her voice went unnaturally high with sheepishness.

"Shar, we're in the middle of biology and I'm really struggling with this." He exclaimed before ducking his head and scribbling some working out in his notebook.

"That's not the only thing you're struggling with." She muttered before pretending to turn back to her work.

"Huh?" Troy asked in surprise as he lifted his head again. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. "You're right. This work is really difficult."

"Sharpay!"

"Mr Bolton!" Mr Cabot warned.

"Sorry, Sir." Troy apologised before lowering his voice again. "Tell me what you're talking about."

Sharpay sighed, Ryan's words repeating themselves in her head. "I was curious as to when you were planning on asking Gabby out."

"What?" Troy exclaimed in disbelief. "Why would I ask her out? She's my best friend, she's still suffering from Chris-" He stopped himself when he spotted Sharpay's expression. "And you're not buying this, are you?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Not one little bit."

"Am I that obvious?" He mumbled.

She nodded. "Not to her. She thinks you don't feel the same way."

"How is that, exactly? I don't even know what I'm feeling. All I know is that it's not how a friend should feel about another friend. Especially when they share a room." He whispered.

She raised her eyebrows and laughed softly. "Troy, do you need any help, by any chance?"

"Do I have the chance to say no?" He asked worriedly.

Sharpay grinned triumphantly and shook her head whilst tapping her pen rhythmically on her desk. "No way."

"Does everyone else know about me and these feelings?" Troy asked worriedly.

"You mean how you're in love with her?" Sharpay asked conversationally.

"I am not in love with her." Troy exclaimed.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not." He hissed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Troy…"

"Well, I don't think I am." He admitted. "Like I say, I don't know. I'm seventeen, how do I know what love is?"

"Do you want her to be safe?" Sharpay asked quietly, noticing how he avoided her eyes.

"Yeah. But that doesn't prove anything. I want Chad to be safe. I'm not in love with him." Troy exclaimed indignantly.

"That isn't what I meant. I meant do you want her to be safe, even if it meant giving your life in return?" She asked quietly, twirling her pen around in her fingers.

Troy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Sharpay…"

"What?" She asked, leaning towards him.

He swallowed and glanced around before letting his eyes land on hers. "I'm not telling her. Not yet."

* * *

"You and Troy okay now?" Taylor asked softly.

"I think so." Gabriella muttered as she reached for her lunch bag.

"What's there to think about?" Taylor asked as she shut her locker and stepped closer to one of her best friends.

Gabriella shrugged and sighed. "Do you ever feel like there's this whole other side to the guy you thought you knew inside out and back to front?"

Taylor drummed her fingers against the lockers and thought about it. "Another side to Chad? The boy struggles while deciding how much food to feed his fish."

"Tay, I really didn't mean it like that." Gabriella whispered as she closed her locker and leaning her forehead against it. "Every time I come close to understanding Troy, he changes and I get really confused." She pushed herself from the lockers and shrugged slightly. "One of the first things he said to me was that he doesn't like change. So, why does he keep changing?"

"I can think of one good reason." Taylor muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor shook her head. "I didn't say anything. But, what I was going to say was that there is one word that sums both you and him up."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows quizzically and opened her brown paper bag before taking out her sandwich. "Yeah?"

"Hormones." Taylor said while rolling her eyes. "Every teenager in this school is dosed up on the things."

Gabriella giggled briefly before taking a tiny bite from her sandwich. "I just don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know if I can trust him if he keeps changing every five seconds. He comes here and I met this really cool, honest guy and he made me laugh and he was good with my brother. Now, the only thing I know has stayed the same is that he's good with Devon."

"Does he make you laugh?" Taylor asked softly.

Gabriella thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding. "I guess. I just don't know anymore."

* * *

Troy Bolton was not one to back down from a challenge. That was how everyone had always known him. He knew how the votes for captain were in the upcoming afternoon and his adrenaline had already started pumping around his body. But, his most prominent thoughts were of a Filipino girl who he had heard claiming that she didn't trust him anymore. He couldn't exactly blame her. He had been a jerk and changed after saying how he hated change. Why? One word: Gabriella. He had changed simply because he wanted her to be happy while in school.

So, because she didn't trust him, Troy now viewed his potential relationship with Gabriella as a challenge. So what would he do? He would walk straight up to the table she was sitting at and grab her hand, dragging her silently to the balcony above the cafeteria.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I was talking to Taylor!"

"And that can wait." He said over his shoulder.

"Troy, what are you doing?" She laughed softly while tugging on his hand. "My lunch is back there."

"You can share mine. It's exactly the same." He glanced over his shoulder at her before he finally stepped onto the rooftop garden.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly as she stood in front of him.

"I asked you to make it for me." He teased before dropping her hand and walking over to the bench, setting his lunch beside him.

She followed him and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's up?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "My mom and dad… They're really gone, aren't they?"

Gabriella sat up straighter and nodded. "Yeah. They are."

"The votes for captain are in, like, two hours. And my dad isn't the coach." He whispered. "My mom and dad were always there. And now they're not." He swallowed loudly before removing his arm from Gabriella's shoulders and burying his face into his hands.

Gabriella rubbed his back soothingly and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "You'll make captain, I know it."

"But, who am I going to tell?" He exclaimed as he sat up. "You. And Big D. And then who?"

Gabriella shrugged slightly. "Troy, I don't know." She whispered. "Don't hold the tears back. Please."

Troy bit his lip and sniffed before collapsing into her arms. "I miss them so much."

Gabriella held him tightly as he sobbed into her neck. "I know you do." She whispered. She pulled back and wiped his tears away. "Hey, hey. Come on, now. It's usually the other way around. Come on, Troy. Don't cry!"

Troy forced a laugh out as she wiped his cheeks with her soft hands. "You know, when I was thirteen, I had this real big fight with them and I went to this beach about an hour from where we lived. It's where my parents got married."

"I thought your parents grew up in Albuquerque?" Gabriella asked as they both settled back into the bench. She rested her hand on his thigh and looked across at him.

"They did. But, my mom had always had this fantasy about getting married on a beach. Anyway, I went to that beach and I went to the exact spot where they said 'I do' – they carved their initials into a brick in the wall." He smiled softly at the memory before turning back to Gabriella. "And I just sat there. After that day, every time something bothered me, that's where I'd go."

She smiled slightly. "You were close to your parents?"

"Closer than most teenagers are." He joked.

She slouched in her seat and looked away, gazing over her hometown. "Even if your parents aren't around anymore, you're so lucky to have had a relationship like that for seventeen years." She whispered, getting to her feet.

Troy stared at her and smiled sadly. "It can't be easy."

She shook her head. "It's not. Especially when there's living, breathing proof that it's possible, you know?"

"I do miss my parents. But, I found something I didn't expect to ever find." He said softly as he got to his feet and held both of her hands in his own.

"What's that?" She whispered softly.

"A little brother. Big D rocks!" He exclaimed as he stepped away and grinned.

"Right. Devon." She muttered, folding her arms.

"And someone I'm not afraid to cry in front of." He finished gently, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "Brie, you're the best person I've ever known."

Gabriella kissed his chin before pulling back and giving him a watery smile.

It told him everything.


	15. Congratulations!

**A/N: So, umm...I got a new phone and a hsm mp3 for xmas lol. Don't own HSM or 'your anything' - Taylor Swift  


* * *

**

Chapter 14 – Congratulations!

Gabriella paced back and fore on the stage in East High's grand auditorium as she waited to hear from Troy. "Shut up, Sharpay. I'm not going to stop pacing."

"You're making a hole in the floor though." Ryan muttered, looking up from his lying position. "Tez, calm down. You're more nervous than he is."

Gabriella folded her arms and spun around to walk in the other direction. "I will not calm down. Being captain means everything to him. He'll be crushed if he doesn't make it."

"He will." Kelsi said encouragingly. "He's good at basketball, he's committed and it's known throughout the school at how good he is at being a leader."

Gabriella sighed and paused, turning to face her friends. "I can't help it. It's like nothing can happen unless it makes Troy happy."

Taylor eyed her suspiciously before closing the book she was looking at. "What else?"

"What else, else?" Gabriella asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about what else is troubling you." Martha said softly.

Gabriella slowly lowered herself into a cross-legged position on the floor and sighed. "I'm thinking of declining Stanford and applying for U of A." She whispered almost in embarrassment.

"What!?" Taylor shrieked, causing everyone to jump. "You can't decline Stanford. That's never happened before."

"That's if they accept me. I've only just sent off my application. The only reason I sent it this early is because I know how competitive it is. Anyway, the point is: I think I want to stay Albuquerque. It's got a pretty good medicine programme and if I stay in Albuquerque; I can stay at home, I'll be closer to Devon. Chad's going to U of A so I won't be alone… I'm still thinking about it." Gabriella said quietly.

"Stanford is amazing, Gabriella. You can't just say no." Ryan exclaimed, sitting up.

Gabriella hugged her knees and avoided everyone's eyes. "I know I've got a year to figure it out. But, right now I don't think I can leave Albuquerque behind."

"Just Albuquerque?" Sharpay raised a single eyebrow.

Gabriella shrugged. "Well, of course I'll miss you guys."

Kelsi coughed slightly and pushed her glasses up nervously. "I don't think that's what Shar meant."

Gabriella avoided their eyes, knowing what they were talking about. "Guys I just don't think I can leave anything behind. My parents, Devon and just Albuquerque in general. I'd miss it too much."

"And where does Troy come into this?" Ryan asked quietly.

"That's not fair. I don't like him." Gabriella muttered.

Taylor kicked Sharpay in the shin and glared, shaking her head. "But, you'd miss him more than everything else, right?" She asked knowingly.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'll think about it. I mean, I know Stanford has always been my dream but I just can't do it. Not after this weekend. Not after seeing Don in the hospital. Maybe I'll feel better about it next year but not right now."

A silence overcame the six friends and Gabriella spun around so she was facing the opposite direction. She wiped her eyes and breathed deeply. She would give up her dream to stay with Troy. What was that about? Well, she knew her feelings weren't exactly a secret throughout the gang. Whether Troy knew, she didn't know. She hadn't voiced her feelings but everyone knew.

Gabriella Montez was in love with Troy Bolton.

"He said that I'm the best person he's ever met." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Sharpay asked, using her acting skills so she didn't sound excited.

Gabriella nodded and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Yeah. He did. He said I was the one person he wasn't afraid to cry in front of." She got to her feet and glanced at her cell phone one more time. "Why hasn't he called yet?" She cried, spinning so she was facing her friends again.

Martha shrugged. "Coach probably wanted to talk to him."

_I could be your favourite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

Gabriella blushed slightly and frowned. "Shar, don't give me that look."

"I bet I don't have that ringtone." She muttered.

"Should I answer?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"YES!" Her friends shrieked simultaneously.

Gabriella slid her phone up and cautiously held it to her ear. "Hi, Wildcat. How'd it go?"

"I need to see you right away. If you're my best friend, you know where I am." There was a beep, signalling he had hung up.

"He hung up." She muttered, sliding her phone back down and clutching it tightly in her hand as she had no pockets.

"Well, what did he say?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"He said to go to the rooftop garden." She said quietly before turning around and rushing out of the auditorium. In her eyes, she didn't get there quick enough, but she soon got there. As she climbed the stairs, she looked up and saw Troy leaning over the railing. "Hey." She greeted as she reached the top stair and rushed around to where Troy was standing. "So?" She let her eyes wander up his body – something that was happening way too often for someone who didn't 'like' their best friend – only to notice he was still in his red basketball uniform, a large, white fourteen in the middle of his torso.

He straightened up and stretched his arms behind his head. "I didn't know where else to go."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked quietly as she cautiously stepped closer to the young jock.

He shrugged. "I made captain!" He exclaimed as a grin immediately appeared on his face in pure elation.

Gabriella screamed in delight and leapt forward into his arms. Giggles escaped her lips as he spun her around before setting her back on the floor, his hands still resting on her hips, a lighter touch than before. She looked to his face and her brain immediately registered what had changed. His eyes had changed colour to almost a dull grey, the corners of his mouth drooped down to the ground and he was avoiding her eyes as if they were the plague. "Troy? Troy, what's wrong?" She reached up and brushed her palm against his cheek before moving it to the back of his head. "Tell me."

He lifted his head and sniffed loudly. "It was a Friday morning. And I was nervous."

"What is this?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"I was the only sophomore on the varsity basketball team, the first and only sophomore to make it to the team." He continued as if she hadn't said anything. He took a sharp intake of breath and his arms curled tightly around her waist. "And on this Friday morning, I made captain. I remember the look on my dad's face when he was counting the bits of paper and he looked up from his clipboard, looked me in the eyes and smiled. And when Coach Benson said that I'm the captain of the wildcats, I kept seeing my dad over and over again."

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered quietly as she buried her nose into his neck. She pulled back and shrugged slightly. "He's proud of you." She breathed. "I'm proud of you."

His arms tightened around her waist, causing a soft gasp to escape Gabriella's mouth. His eyes flickered to her lips and before his brain registered what was happening, he pushed Gabriella up against the railing and placed his lips over hers.

* * *

Taylor kissed Chad quickly before pulling back – she had never been a fan of public displays of affection. "I'm so proud of you, Co-captain."

He shrugged slightly. "Thanks, Tay. I hope Troy's okay, though. He looked awful upset."

"Well, Gabby will be sorting him out, won't she?" She tried, knowing how close Chad and Troy had become. "He'll be fine and you know it."

Chad sighed and rested his head on her shoulder as he stretched his legs out in front of his body. Chad, Zeke and Jason had joined the rest of the gang in the auditorium in their usual clothes and had all congratulated Chad on becoming co-captain alongside Troy. "I know."

"If he isn't, I'll bake him a cake. I'm starting to think everyone's using me for my cakes." Zeke exclaimed, tightening his hold on Sharpay.

"Well done, Sherlock." Sharpay joked but kissed him reassuringly. "I love you." She whispered.

Zeke kissed her forehead and sighed contentedly. "As long as you're in my life, Pay, everyone else can disappear."

Kelsi giggled and leaned back into Jason who was sitting behind her. "You're as whipped as your cream doughnuts."

"Not half as whipped as our new captain." Jason muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked as he interlocked his fingers with Martha's.

Chad rolled his eyes. "The first thing he did was run into the locker room; grab his cell phone before running away, yelling 'I need to tell Brie.'"

Martha laughed. "Well, if Troy's more whipped than Zeke's cream doughnuts, he had better ask her out sooner or later."

"I'm not sure he will." Taylor admitted quietly as she stroked Chad's leg. "I mean… I know it's frustrating but I'm not allowing anyone to play cupid. This is between Gabby and Troy."

"I think we have a bigger chance of Gabby asking him out." Kelsi agreed.

Sharpay groaned. "Can't I play cupid just a little bit? I got all of you guys together, didn't I?"

"And yet you went seventeen years without noticing Zeke's obvious flirting." Taylor shot back. "I'm not letting anyone match-make Troy and Gabriella."

Ryan laughed at his sister's heart-broken expression. "Shar, let it go. It's okay."

She whined incoherently into Zeke's neck. When she finally pulled back, she pouted and folded her arms. "Just a little?"

"You can only help him ask her out. Not push him into it." Taylor said sternly.

Sharpay smiled in satisfaction and sat up a little straighter. "I know. I agreed to that. I was just seeing if you'd cave."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Do you not know Tay at all? I've tried for one year to get her to let me buy us a tarantula but she's never letting me."

"You guys aren't even living together." Martha exclaimed.

Chad shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's a good job that I love you, isn't it?"

Chad kissed her temple and smiled softly. "I love you too, Tay."

* * *

**(A/N: This part is HSMandChelseaFCfan's work)**

Maria and Devon were sat quietly together on the sofa at home after Devon had been released from hospital early. The young boy had been very fidgety all day; something that hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother.

"Devon, honey, are you sure you're feeling ok? You're not in pain are you?" Stroking his brown locks off his face, she studied her youngest son closely.

Devon's brown orbs looked up at his mother and gave her a smile. "I'm good, Mommy."

Maria raised her eyebrows, giving him a look. "What's bothering you then? You can tell me anything, Devon."

"Gavvy told me today was a big day for Troy." Maria gave him a confused look, cuing him to continue. "He would find out if he's going to become captain today."

Maria nodded in understand. "You worried about him?"

Devon nodded. "I hope he gets it because he's really good."

Maria smiled. She was so happy that Troy and Devon had bonded so well and it was so obvious just how much Devon looked up to Troy. She viewed the relationship the two had as the one she used to dream Cody and Devon would've had. "How about we go and make him something?"

"Can we make him and Gavvy some cookies and sundaes?" He asked excitedly.

Maria laughed. "Easy. We don't want you to hurt yourself anymore do we? You just had an operation so you need to take it easy."

"Fine." The small boy mumbled, hating the fact he was being restricted to barely being able to do anything; something he wasn't good at.

Two hours passed and Devon was sitting on a stool in the kitchen as Maria washed up the utensils used to make the cookies. The kitchen was in a bit of a mess after the first batch of cookies they'd attempted to make ended up around the kitchen rather than in the bowl thanks to Devon who kept pinching some of the sweet mixture. He'd accidentally flicked some at Maria who in return flicked some back at him and the after effects could now be seen around the kitchen. Neither Devon or Maria cared though because it was nice to spend some time together alone which wasn't something they got to do very often due to Maria's job.

"Mommy, do you think Troy will ever tell Gavvy how much he loves her?" Devon spoke, finally asking a question that had been bugging him for the past few days.

Maria turned to her head to Devon as she dried her hands on a cloth. "I don't know, Honey. It's not something we can force Troy to do because it's Troy's decision. Plus, he probably doesn't want to ruin their friendship."

"Gavvy loves him too, though." He whined as he reached for the glass of drink he was drinking.

"Devon, it's something you have to stay out of because it's not something for you to worry about. How about we go and find that new film Daddy got you to watch while the cookies are in the oven cooking?" Devon nodded as Maria sighed, thankful that she had managed to get Devon to drop the subject. Having him worrying about Troy and Gabriella like that was the last thing she needed as he was too young to understand fully the concept of what was and has happened to the two in the past few weeks.

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?" Devon asked.

Maria sighed as she turned to her son and picked him up. "Daddy has gone away again. A client called from Boston and he had to fly out there."

"Again?" Devon muttered.

Maria smiled sadly as they sat down on the sofa and she stroked his hair. "I miss him, too." She whispered, kissing his head.

* * *

**(A/N: This is mine)**

"Hey, Tay." Gabriella greeted at the end of the day.

"Afternoon, Sunshine." The African-American girl smiled in returned. "You okay?"

Gabriella pulled her locker open and stuffed her needed books into her bag. "Tay, is it okay if I come to your house?"

Taylor closed her locker and pulled up the handle of her pull-along bag. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Gabriella shrugged slightly and closed her locker. "I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Okay. Um, you can totally come round, Honey. You can tell me everything." Taylor replied worriedly.

Gabriella nodded and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "I'd like that."

"Hey, Brie." A voice whispered, causing her to turn around, startled.

"H…Hi." She stuttered before swallowing.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"No. No, it's okay. I'm going to Tay's house." She whispered, gesturing to her friend.

He nodded and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I'll see you at home."

"Yeah. Will you tell my mom that I won't be home for dinner?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course." Troy said sincerely.

"Hoops." Chad hollered down the corridor, addressing Troy.

His eyes stayed glued to Gabriella – though, not landing on her eyes – as he replied. "What?"

"You want to come around to my place and watch the game?" He asked, oblivious to the tension between the two best friends.

Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Chad, Honey, can I speak to you?"

"Taylor!" Gabriella gasped, whipping her head around to face her best friend.

"Just one second." Taylor promised before taking Chad's hand and dragging him away. "Leave Troy alone."

"Why?" He whined.

"Oh, God, you sound like Sharpay." Taylor muttered. "Just leave him. Something's happened between him and Gabby. Just leave him."

Chad glanced over at his friend and the girl he thought of as a sister to see them both avoiding the other's eyes. "Do you know what?"

"No idea." She whispered. "She said she'd talk to me but I'm not holding my breath."

Chad brought her into his arms and kissed her softly. "I know. Shall I come?"

"I'll call you if I think she needs you." Taylor reassured him.

"And who is going to tell Aidan, Devon and Maria that something has happened?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hopefully one of them and not one of us." She said softly, leaning up to kiss him one more time.

He smiled sadly at her before nodding in agreement. They joined Troy and Gabriella again. "So, Dude, what's it going to be?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Troy forced the best smile he could – which wasn't really that of a big one – and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I can't. I've homework to catch up on. Can you tape it?"

Chad nodded. "Of course. But, you know, I've been behind the homework since pre-school."

"That doesn't surprise me." Troy attempted a chuckle but trailed off miserably.

Gabriella stayed silent.

Taylor glanced at Chad. Then at Gabriella. Then at Troy. "Well, Gabby and I must go. Like you said, homework is calling our name."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, looking at her feet. Her lips were set in a straight line. "We'd better go."

"Right." Taylor added. "Bye, Chad." She said softly, smiling in satisfaction when Chad pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

"Bye, Tay. I'll call you later on tonight." He smiled gently.

Taylor turned to Troy and smiled brightly. "See you tomorrow, Troy."

Troy nodded. "Bye, Taylor."

"Bye, Chad." Gabriella tried nervously, lifting her head to look in the African-American boy's eyes. She turned her head to Troy and immediately averted her gaze to her shoes. "Goodbye, Troy. I'll see you at home."

Troy finally managed a bright – granted it was an 'ish' bright – smile and nodded. "Yeah. Absolutely."

Taylor linked arms with Gabriella and started leading her away. "So, Honey, are you okay now?"

Gabriella finally shook her head. "I'm even worse." She muttered.


	16. Awkward

**A/N: I liked this chapter. Some humour thrown in there. School tomorrow :( lol. Enjoy :) Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Awkward

Gabriella stared blankly at the book in front of her. Taylor was getting some snacks from downstairs and Gabriella was alone in her friend's bedroom. As hard as she tried to distract herself, she found it impossible to not think about what had occurred during free period. The boy she was in love with had kissed her. It had been amazing. The way his lips had skilfully caressed her own as his hands massaged the small of her back. She blushed with embarrassment when she recalled just how much she had moaned when they hadn't even used their tongues. It had been simply heavenly. There was no other word for it.

As soon as his lips had touched hers, she had forgotten about her cell phone and had dropped it, immediately gripping his shoulders. She was still trying to figure out exactly how long the kiss had lasted, all she knew was that it had ended way too quickly for the part of her which craved Troy's touch and affection.

A text message. That was, as far as she could tell, the only reason the kiss had ended. And, even then, both had shown reluctance to stop the pleasant moment. When Troy had eventually pulled back, both breathing heavily, she had rushed to pick up her discarded phone. She was grateful for something to occupy herself with, giving both of the teenagers the opportunity to calm themselves down and figure out what, exactly, had just occurred.

Gabriella had read the text twenty times – she knew as she had counted – before the words had finally registered. She had been struck by the normality of the text. She had expected something terrible to have caused such a wonderful kiss to have broken. And yet, it had been Sharpay.

"Tell Troy I said congratulations." Gabriella mimicked in her best Sharpay imitation.

She knew that Sharpay would've killed herself if she knew what she'd interrupted but for the time being, Troy and Taylor would be the only ones who would know. She doubted her friendship she shared with Troy would ever be normal after that but she guessed that he viewed the kiss as a mistake. She based her theory on how he had reacted when she had relayed the message to him.

The first thing she noticed: he was rubbing the back of his neck.

The second thing: how he avoided her eyes when he spoke. "Oh. Well, I'd better go and change."

The third thing: he never said goodbye to her when he had quickly descended the stairs.

She knew that there was the possibility that she was over-analysing things and he was just in shock. It was a rational reaction to kissing your best friend, but he just…left. That not only left her upset and wanting to know what was going on in his beautiful head but, angered her to the point of wanting to slap him.

Memories of the tantalising kiss which was so fresh in her brain fleeted across the very front of her mind and all thoughts of inflicting any form of violence on him ceased and were replaced by the never ending want to feel his lips on hers once again.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm in my room with Gabby." Taylor's voice yelled, causing Gabriella's head to jerk up.

She finally realised that for the past five minutes which Taylor's presence was not with hers, she had been staring at her book, languidly turning the pages – and not remembering a single word on any of the pages. She was lying in the position she found most comfy to read – on her stomach, putting all of her weight onto her forearms as her ankles crossed loosely in the air.

The mattress of Taylor's bed bounced softly underneath her body as her best friend sat down, a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda in her arms. "Honey?"

Gabriella sighed and slammed her book closed as she sat up onto her haunches. Her expression mirrored that of a sleepy child – her eyes were unfocussed, her mouth open slightly and a look of confusion was plastered on her face. "Yes, Taylor?" She asked after a moment, her tone making it clear that she was anything but okay.

Taylor silently offered her a can of soda and she felt her shoulder muscles relax as Gabriella took the can and shifted her position so she was sitting cross-legged. Taylor placed the bowl of popcorn between them as she twisted so she was sitting opposite Gabriella with her own legs crossed. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Gabriella stared down at her unopened soda and ran the tip of her index finger around the rim. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." She whispered sternly, her gaze concentrated on the can which was perched precariously on her right knee.

Taylor nodded. "No one will hear it from me."

Gabriella leaned back against the headboard and finally opened the metal can, taking a long gulp of the soda. She placed it on the bedside cabinet and sighed, lifting her gaze to meet Taylor's. "Troy and I kissed." She whispered.

Taylor nearly choked on the mouthful of popcorn she had just eaten but quickly recovered, beaming at the Filipino girl across from her. "Gabby, that's amazing. Congratulations!"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Not congratulations. He just…left."

"Wait, was this because of Shar's text?" Taylor asked with realisation.

Gabriella nodded and hugged her knees tightly.

Taylor suddenly laughed and held a shaking hand to her mouth. "She is going to have a stroke if she knows that."

Despite her emotional and confused state, Gabriella managed a small smile. "I know that. Which is why I don't want you to tell anyone. Yet."

Taylor finally calmed down and nodded. "I know. So," She paused to glance at Gabriella, "how was it?"

Gabriella giggled softly. Taylor had never been boy-crazy – other than Chad – and she, along with the rest of the girls, had allowed Sharpay to take on that role. "Perfect. Like nothing I've ever felt before."

"And did you tell him?" Taylor asked quietly, her smile disappearing as seriousness took over the two teenage girls.

"Which part?" Gabriella whispered, already knowing that there were two possible implications of the question.

Taylor shrugged as she picked up a piece of popcorn an threw it into her mouth. "Either."

"No." Gabriella whispered. "How can I tell him I'm in love with him? Or that it was the perfect kiss?"

"Why can't you?" Taylor asked softly.

"Tay, my parents are his guardians. Isn't that kind of like falling for my brother?" Gabriella muttered.

Taylor shook her head. "No. And he won't be your brother unless your parents adopt him. And, with your mom's knowledge of your feelings for him, I highly doubt they will."

"My mom knows?" Gabriella cried.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Do I need to say it?"

"Everyone?" Gabriella whispered in embarrassment.

Her friend nodded with a surprising lack of sympathy. "I hate to break it to you, but pretty much the whole school knows."

Gabriella groaned and buried her face into her knees. "Does he?" She muttered.

Taylor suddenly laughed out loud again at the thought which seemed ludicrous. "Troy? Notice anything but the way you look or the way you talk? Pfft. I've got more hope in Chad noticing that he has a new couch in his lounge."

Gabriella giggled slightly and lifted her head. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive. Trust me." She paused slightly as she took a drink of her own soda. "So, what are you going to do?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

**(A/N: this is HSMandChelseaFCfan)**

Troy walked up the steps of the front porch in a daze; his mind replaying over and over the events from earlier on in the day. The event which could in effect have ruined his chances of ever gaining Gabriella's full trust back as well as destroying what friendship they had. But on the other hand, when he kissed her, she didn't pull away so did that mean she felt the same way about him as he did her? Also, when they broke apart she didn't pull away from him; she didn't shout at him; she didn't hit him. All he knew was that he was extremely confused about the whole thing.

He was in such a daze from his intense thoughts he didn't hear their neighbour, Kirsten, call him or notice the fact he had unconsciously opened the front door to the house and was now walking towards the kitchen.

Devon looked at Maria confused. "How come Troy didn't say hello back?"

"I don't know sweetheart, how about you stay there and I'll go see if he's ok?" Devon nodded worried in case Troy was upset with him for some reason.

Maria got up and followed after Troy who was just stood looking outside the kitchen window. Touching his shoulder, Maria pulled her hand away as Troy turned in surprise. "Oh. Hey, Maria." Troy's voice sounded dull, regretful even.

"Is everything ok, Troy? You seemed in a world of your own as you passed Devon and I." Maria commented.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Suddenly it clicked in Maria's mind as to why Troy must have been down, or so she thought. "It's ok, Troy. I'm sure that you gave it your best effort." Troy looked at her puzzled. "The captaincy? You didn't get it, did you?"

Troy shook his head. "No, I got it."

Pausing, Maria waited, hoping and almost praying, for Troy to maybe burst out into a grin and shout 'got ya' or something. It didn't make sense. If he got the captaincy then why was he upset? "What's wrong then? You know you can talk to me always, Troy. No matter what the problem is, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks but I think this is something I just need to figure out in my own head and on my own. It's already complicated enough." Troy gave her a small smile for the first time since he'd entered the house.

"Just remember if you need me you know where I am." Looking around, Maria realising Gabriella wasn't with Troy. "Where's Gabby?"

The smile on Troy's face fell again. "Oh yeah, she asked me to tell you she was going to Taylor's after to school and wouldn't be home for dinner."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, I promise." Turning to the fridge door, Troy pulled it open to see two sundaes in a bowl. "Is that what I think it is?"

Maria shook her head a Troy who was being a typical teenage boy where suddenly everything can change in a split second as soon as food comes into the equation. "I think Devon might want to explain that to you."

Troy walked back to the living room to see Devon sitting quietly. "So I opened the fridge and saw two sundaes, you wouldn't happen to know how they got there now would you, Big D?"

Devon turned around and grinned at Troy. "I made your favourite." Troy went to pick the small boy up and carried him back to the kitchen.

"Who's the other one for?"

"Gavvy. She was worried about you because you were worried so I wanted to make you two happy." Devon admitted, unsure as to whether or not he should have said about Gabriella being worried.

Troy smiled. "What were you both worried about?"

After being placed on a stool, Devon replied. "If you got the capincy?"

Troy smiled at hearing Devon struggle to say captaincy. "How about you give your big bro a high five then because he got the captaincy?" Devon clapped Troy's hand.

"Congratulations, Troy." Devon leaned forward and hugged the blue eyed boy in front of him. "I'm glad you're like my big brother." Troy just picked him up again and held him closer.

Pulling back, Devon suddenly remembered something. "Mommy and me made some cookies too."

Troy laughed. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

Giggling, Devon nodded. "Yep."

Troy shook his head as he grabbed the sundae from the fridge and tucked into it while Maria placed the cookies in front of the two males in the kitchen.

"What have you been up to then, Big D? You feeling better?" Troy asked.

He nodded. "I was really bored but then Mommy let me help do the cookies and sundaes and we ended up having a food fight."

Troy raised his eyebrows in surprise, turning towards Maria."You had a food fight? I'm shocked."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Don't be cheeky."

Troy feigned innocence. "I'm not cheeky am I, Big D?" Devon shook his head in agreement with Troy. "See?"

Smirking, Maria looked at Troy and found herself doing something she told herself she wouldn't do in relation to this specific topic; spoke the truth. "Maybe not always but you are definitely head over heels in love."

Startled at the comment, Troy choked on the cookie he was eating. "Excuse me?"

Devon tried to hold in his giggle. "You love Gavvy."

Watching him shake his head, Maria rolled her eyes. "Something's happened today hasn't it? It's obvious in your eyes."

Troy looked between the two. "Where on earth did you two come up with that? It's ridiculous."

"You love Gavvy." Devon teased.

Sighing in defeat, Troy stood up. "Fine, maybe I do but you'll never get me to confess to that in public." Turning, Troy walked out the kitchen and up to their room as the mother and son duo shared a victorious look knowing that whatever had happened, things were going to be interesting. Deep down though, both were scared that if anything happened and went wrong in any relationship Troy and Gabriella had, they would struggle to choose a side because although Gabriella was their daughter/sister, Troy was now just as much their son/brother.

***

Gabriella had left Taylor's house an hour ago and now her best friend was sitting in her boyfriend's room quietly as everything Gabriella told her repeated itself over and over in her mind. It was understandable why Gabriella had been pretty quiet after the revelation earlier but she just hoped that Troy and Gabriella would figure things out and finally confess to each other their true feelings.

Chad walked back up to his room with some drinks and snacks, his mind on his girlfriend upstairs. He had been surprised when his mom called him saying he had a visitor when everyone knew he was going to be watching the game tonight. Groaning at the time, he'd complained, shouting to his mom to tell whoever it was to come back later but as soon as Taylor appeared in the room, his thoughts instantly changed from his game to his girlfriend. "Mom said that if we need anything else to just call her."

Taylor was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Chad gratefully. "Thanks. Are you sure you don't mind missing the game, Chad? We can watch it and talk later."

Chad shook his head. "The game's not important, you are; I'm more interested in what's brought you around here."

Sighing, Taylor waited for Chad to sit down on his bed before curling up into his side. "I just wanted some company."

Chad knew that it was more than that but also knew Taylor would talk when she was ready. "Well feel free to stay as long as you like and know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, Tay. I love you so much and if I can help with even one thing then please let me."

Kissing his arm that was wrapped around her after his sweet words, Taylor let out a deep breath. "Just got stuff on my mind but don't worry about it. I love you too and I promise if I need you I'll come to you." Truth be told even though at the time she may not have seemed very sympathetic towards Gabriella and was happy Troy moved things on, with Gabriella also unable to deny her feelings, Taylor knew underneath it all she was worried at how confused Gabriella was and didn't want to see her best friend, the girl who was as good as a sister to her, to go through another heartache so soon after Chris broke her heart. Not that she thought Troy would break her heart but she just didn't know.

"Well how about we try and take some of that pressure off?"

Smiling, she nodded in his arms. "Can we just watch a movie or talk or do something?"

"How about we talk about what a little birdie told me about the new co-captain of the basketball team's girlfriend wanting to give him a present for making co-captain?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself."

Chad feigned offence. "Me? I, Chad Danforth, would do no such thing. But I would like to get a kiss from this gorgeous woman I know. Any ideas if she would be up for it?"

"I'm sure Zeke wouldn't be too happy hearing you talk about Shar like that." Taylor joked as she sat up a little straighter.

Chad's eyes widened in shock, thinking Taylor had gotten the wrong idea. "No! Babe, I thought you knew I was talking about you."

Taylor laughed. "Relax you idiot, I'm not stupid." Chad let out an 'oh' as Taylor shook her head and twisted so she was lying half on top of him. Leaning down, she placed her lips over his as their lips moved together in a rhythm only they knew.

Pulling back a few minutes later, Chad looked at Taylor. "Did my parents get a new couch?"

* * *

**(A/N: this is me (I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be...) again lol)**

As Gabriella shut the door, her thoughts turned to…Troy…again. Even during dinner and while they were attempting – they new they would for the lack of available time they had – to have a _Doctor Who _marathon…backwards. However, Gabriella had looked at the clock and realised that she did actually have homework to do, highly doubting she would get it done. The only thing she could concentrate on was figuring out where the kiss had left herself and Troy as far as relationships were concerned.

She dropped her bag and shrugged her jacket off and hung it limply on the hook. She slipped her shoes off and fought back the urge to cry and padded through the hallway and entered the kitchen, seeing Maria rinsing the dishes. "Hey, Mom."

Maria turned around and smiled brightly at her daughter. "Hey, Gabby. You hungry? There's a sundae and a batch of cookies in the fridge if you are."

Gabriella walked over to the fridge and her eyebrows rose at the amount of cookies and ice cream. She grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door. "No thanks, Mom. I think I'm going to have an early night." She glanced around and then turned back to her mother. "Can I hear Don or am I officially going insane?"

Maria laughed and turned around while she dried her hands on a tea towel. "No. He's here."

"What?" Gabriella asked in surprise. "Why? When? Why didn't you text or call me?"

Maria rolled her eyes at how protective her daughter was over her son. "The hospital needed the bed and as I'm a doctor, they agreed he could come home."

"What?" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly. "Where is he?"

"The last I checked, he was in the lounge." Maria said thoughtfully.

Gabriella giggled and ran into the lounge, being greeted by a basketball game on T.V. She turned to the couch to see Devon in his pyjamas being cuddled by Troy as they watched the game intently. "Don!" She sat on the couch next to Troy and pulled Devon into her arms.

Devon giggled. "Hey, Gavvy." He turned in her arms so he could still watch the game.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded absent-mindedly. "I'm good."

Gabriella glanced at Troy and blushed when her eyes caught his. However, she was incapable to turn away. "H-Hi."

He hid his smile of how nervous she was and nodded slightly. "Hi. Was Tay okay?"

She nodded again and placed Devon back on his lap to get to her feet. She was still holding the bottle of water and she started peeling the label off. "Well, I've got to…um…you know…"

"Get ready for bed?" Troy guessed.

"Exactly. So I will see you guys…whenever." She muttered before turning around and leaving the room.

Soon enough she was in her bedroom but, she cringed. The one place she classed as her haven reminded her so much of the boy she was trying to forget for at least a minute. She dumped her bag onto her bed and crossed to close the curtains of her balcony doors. She pulled her duvet back and unfolded Troy's shirt. She smoothed the creases out and sighed softly. She pulled her own shirt over her head and started folding it, only jumping at the sound of a loud scream. She looked up to see Troy standing there, facing away from her.

"Troy!" She shrieked, rushing to pull his shirt over her head.

"Can I turn around now?" He muttered, unable to stop picturing her in black and pink bra. "I mean…uh…are you…you know…" He swallowed loudly, trying to picture her in his shirt. He let out a tiny groan of frustration at the realisation of that turning him on even more. "Decent?" He finally managed to get out in an unnaturally high pitched voice.

She immediately folded her arms across her chest and coughed nervously. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm…uh…decent."

Troy slowly turned around and focussed his eyes on Gabriella's face as he slowly stepped towards her. "I'm sorry about that."

"I thought you were watching the game?" She whispered, looking at her sock-clad feet.

Troy vigilantly reached out and brushed his thumb across her cheek. He watched her carefully as her eyes lifted and connected with his. "I'm sorry." He breathed as he pressed his lips against the cheek he was holding before stepping away, his eyes lingering on hers as started walking backwards towards the door. His fingers slowly slipped from her skin and his eyes took on an almost pleading look as they bore into hers.

"Troy…" She whimpered as she took the tiniest step forward.

He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm sorry." His voice conveyed his desperation as he reached the door.

"But, Troy, I-" Gabriella stopped when she realised he was already gone. She wiped furiously at her cheeks when she realised how hard she was crying and slowly sank onto the edge of her bed. Things had just gotten a whole lot worse. Not only were things awkward enough after their kiss but, Troy had just seen her in her bra. Not just a bra, a black one with pink flowers! And he was apologising. He definitely thought of it as a mistake.


	17. I promise

**A/N: I think you'll like this chapter lol. I've gotten addicted to 'Twilight' the book and the film. It's awesome ;) HSMandChelseaFCfan doesn't know I've been writing this chapter so...surprise! I just kept writing. I knew what I wanted to happen so...I'm sorry. lol. Please forgive me! Don't own HSM x

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – I promise

Gabriella turned off the engine of her truck and suddenly realised how much she had come to like Troy's black convertible. But, as they hadn't talked at all for five days, she didn't think she had much of a choice. Ever since Monday, she had woken up, showered, dressed and eaten breakfast all before Troy had woken up in the hopes that she wouldn't have to speak to him. She had, at first, wanted to talk to him about everything but ever since he had said he was sorry, she feared she would simply burst into tears – and that was the humiliation she simply wasn't ready for.

A tap on her window caused her to take her keys out of the ignition and grab her bag. She opened the door and sighed when she saw Sharpay standing there, her hand firmly grasping Zeke's hand. "Hey, Shar."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you and Bolton were finally doing something about how you felt." Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella shrugged. "Tay told you, huh?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah. She called me last night. The whole gang knows now."

Gabriella nodded. After being pestered by everyone in the gang about what happened between Troy and Gabriella, she had finally asked Taylor to tell everyone. "You didn't know."

Zeke dropped Sharpay's hand and stepped forward to embrace Gabriella. "Has he said anything?"

Gabriella pulled back and shifted her bag on her shoulder. "The last thing he said to me on the matter was on Monday when he apologised and then he left before I could say anything."

"Are you still sharing a room?" Sharpay asked carefully.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. And I still wear his shirt as well. It's just…we don't talk."

"Did you like it?" Sharpay whispered.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. "More than anything. I'm terrified to talk to him. Just thinking about him makes me want to cry."

Zeke sighed. "Do you want me to talk to him? Because I can totally do that."

Gabriella let out another soft laugh and shook her head. "I know what your definition of 'talking' is when it comes to guys who make me want to cry. No. It's okay. This is something I need to work out by myself."

Zeke nodded and chuckled. "Good idea. Coach wouldn't be too happy if our new captain is already injured."

"Does he know about Stanford?" Sharpay asked quietly.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. He doesn't. And, considering how things are going, I'm planning on keeping it that way."

Sharpay was met by the stern looks both Gabriella and Zeke sent her. "What?" She exclaimed.

Gabriella locked her car and dropped her keys into her bag. "Please don't tell him." She whispered.

Sharpay shuffled her feet and finally groaned in frustration. "Fine!"

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Pay…" He warned.

"I promise." She whispered. "But, if you two don't sort this out soon, I'm going to say something."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"Fine. But I can still think it." She muttered, folding her arms indignantly.

Gabriella stepped forward and hugged her best friend. "Thank you." She whispered.

Sharpay nodded. "But you better sort it out soon. Everyone is really depressed."

Gabriella pulled back from their embrace and shrugged. "I don't know if I can do that right now."

Sharpay eyed her suspiciously. Despite how she said that she was upset because of Troy, she knew there was something more. On Tuesday, she had simply looked awkward around Troy but, ever since Wednesday, she had looked confused, upset and she was losing her concentration really easily. Sharpay wasn't the only one who had noticed this and all of the gang were commenting on it, debating whether or not to interrogate Troy. "You okay, Sweetie?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course. I've been through worse things than simply getting hurt by a guy. He kind of reminds me of James Bond. The whole 'The pleasure of the kill is in the chase' thing. It's like he wanted to kiss me but he was disappointed, almost."

"He'd be crazy to be disappointed by your kisses." Zeke exclaimed.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows up at him, placing one hand on her hip. "Is that so?"

"No. God, no, Pay, I didn't mean…uh…I'm just going to go and bake you some cookies." He muttered quickly as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Uh-huh. You do that." Sharpay said, watching him hurry through the doors of East High.

Taylor appeared with Chad by her side and hugged Gabriella tightly. "How are you holding up, Honey?"

Gabriella pulled back and shrugged. "I'll tell you when I know myself." Her hand instinctively went to the back pocket of her skirt and fingered the piece of paper she had been carrying around with her since Tuesday night. It broke her heart every time she thought about it. It made her wish that Troy hadn't kissed her. If he hadn't have kissed her, they would be okay and right now, he would be comforting her, telling her that everything would be okay.

"Gabby?" Chad's worried voice broke through her thoughts.

She jumped and looked at her three friends. "What?"

"You kind of spaced out on us." Taylor explained quietly.

"A lot on my mind." She muttered, removing her hand from her pocket and running it through her hair. A sigh escaped her lips as she shrugged. "We better get to homeroom, don't you think?"

Taylor and Sharpay shared a similar look while Chad looked on obliviously. "Right." Taylor agreed moments later. "I agree with Gabby. We don't need detention."

Taylor and Sharpay led Gabriella inside, all talking excitedly about some T.V. show that was on that evening – all clearly attempting to distract Gabriella. Chad shook his head before jogging over to join his captain. "Hey, Hoops."

The blue-eyed basketball player looked up from the ground and smiled slightly at his best friend. "Hey, Man."

"You okay?" Chad asked quietly as they walked through the doors of East High and made their way to their lockers.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I don't know. Brie won't talk to me at all and avoids me at all costs." He paused slightly before dragging Chad into an empty part of the corridor. "But, I don't think I'm the soul reason she's avoiding me. There's something else. I know it. I know we haven't spoken a word to each other since Monday but I know her like the back of my hand. There's something wrong."

Chad shrugged off Troy's grip on his collar and sighed. "Do you know what?"

Troy shook his head. "No. I don't. I think I know what it's to do with." Troy said determinedly. "It's not much but it's all I got."

"Well, what is it?" Chad asked worriedly.

Troy sighed as he adjusted his bag. "On Tuesday, Aidan came back, okay? And he and Maria had taken Devon out for ice cream. I was in the bathroom and the phone rang. She said it was a wrong number. She's scared."

"Of who was on the phone?" Chad asked quietly.

"Of what they can do." Troy whispered. "I don't know who it was. But, I'm going to find out. Whether she's talking to me or not…I don't care. I promised I'd protect her."

* * *

Gabriella gripped her lunch tray tightly as she attempted to keep her balance whilst juggling her iPod, lunch and her book. She bumped into someone and jumped back in surprise, her head jolted up. "I'm so sorry…Scarlet."

Scarlet glared at her and brushed at the few crumbs on her shirt which had fallen from Gabriella's tray. "You should be." She snarled.

Chris appeared by her side and Gabriella cowered back. "Bolton finally realised that you're frigid?"

Gabriella pushed the tears back as she swallowed, her breathing slowly increasing with speed. "I'm not frigid." She cried. "I'm not."

"Prove it." Scarlet dared, her dark eyes boring into Gabriella's innocent ones.

"I don't have to prove anything." Gabriella attempted to sound strong but her voice and tears betrayed her.

"Have you and Bolton even kissed?" Chris sneered.

"Why does that matter?" Gabriella demanded.

"Have you?" He pressed.

"Yes." Gabriella whispered.

Kirsten stepped beside Chris and laughed. "Troy? Kiss you? That's ridiculous." The trio burst into callous laughter, snapping Gabriella's last strand of self-control.

Tears leaked from her eyes and she dropped her tray – only holding onto her book and iPod – and the three hysterical teenagers stepped away. In her frenzy to escape the humiliation – the rest of the cafeteria had now joined in – she spun around and ran straight into a pair of very strong arms. She pulled back, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Troy, let me go." She pleaded breathlessly, struggling against his tight hold on her waist.

"I'm not letting you go." He whispered in her ear. "This isn't about me, okay? This is about you. Don't go anywhere. I'm going to sort this out. Just stay here. Please."

She nodded against his chest and watched him warily as he let go of her, dropping his bag to his feet. "Troy." She whimpered as he let go of her completely.

"Trust me." He said softly as he walked over to Chris, Scarlet and Kirsten. "What do you find so funny?"

"You could not have kissed _her_." Chris exclaimed, pointing over Troy's shoulder.

Troy followed his gaze and saw how she shivered under his stare. He turned back to Chris and his glare hardened. "What if I did?" Troy growled, his hands curling into fists. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Chad had approached, ready to hold Troy back.

Chris locked his cold green eyes onto Troy's blue ones and laughed cruelly. "No way in a million years she would let you – a guy who has only been in her life for a matter of weeks – kiss her."

"I kissed her. She kissed me. How dare you even look at her?" Troy snarled before he stepped forward and threw a fist at Chris' face, a drop of blood already dripping from his nose.

"Keep her. You'll never be satisfied." Chris spat.

"As long as she's happy, I'm more than satisfied." Troy hissed. He turned to the cafeteria – who were silent and staring intently – and hollered at everyone. "If anyone hurts her, there'll be trouble." He walked back over to Gabriella – who was crying silently – and picked his bag up. He slung it onto his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "You want to get out of here?"

"Please." She gasped, her throat tightening with tears. She nodded violently against his shoulder and released a sob into his shirt.

He started leading her out of the cafeteria and took her book and iPod from her arms. "Come on." He whispered as soon as they were in the hallway. He slipped her book and iPod into his bag before turning to her again. "Hey, come on. Don't let it bother you." He whispered, curling some hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes tightly as she slumped against the lockers in defeat. "How can I not?" She whimpered.

Troy stepped forward and placed his hands on the lockers either side of her head. He pressed his forehead against the cold metal in between her head and his right hand and took a deep breath. "I miss you."

Gabriella's breath became even more ragged at the words and she sobbed into his neck. "I miss you, too." She said breathlessly.

Troy slowly, cautiously, moved his right hand from beside his head and slid it down the lockers until he reached her waist. He traced her curves with his fingertips before slowly sliding his hand between her back and the lockers, pulling her tightly against his body. "Don't leave me again." He whispered.

"I thought you left me." She muttered.

Troy tightened his grip on her and moved his head to nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck. "Never." He whispered.

The sound of the bell ringing, signalling the lower school's lunch, caused Troy to lift his head, locking his eyes with hers. "You going to be okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

"Promise you'll find me if you're not?" Troy said forcefully, ignoring the throng of students which gathered in the hall.

Gabriella finally opened her eyes and reached up to cup his cheek. "I promise."

Troy pressed a kiss to her forehead before pushing off of the lockers and darting down the hall, leaving Gabriella leaning against the lockers, regaining her breath.

* * *

Troy groaned at the knowledge of him being awake. That wasn't good considering it was a Saturday and he had a feeling the sun had yet to rise. He pulled Gabriella's quilt further up his body – yes, he was back in her bed as they had both been emotionally unable to leave each other's sides. They still had to talk about the kiss but both feared what the other would say.

Troy patted the space next to his body and his eyes flung open. Hadn't there been an extremely beautiful Filipino girl sleeping in his arms when he had closed his eyes? He nodded his head to himself, convinced he was right. He sat up and stretched, getting the sleep out of his eyes to quickly scan the room.

_Bathroom._ Troy mentally cursed himself for not having a body to hold six pints of water for potential eight hours sleep he could have during one night. He rushed to crawl out of the bed – his theory being: the quicker he is in the bathroom, the quicker he finds Gabriella.

Two minutes later he grabbed a wife beater he had thrown onto the sofa and pulled it over his head. He slipped some sneakers on and was about to turn to the bedroom door when he froze.

Either he was really crazy about Gabriella to the extent of hearing her sobs, or she really was crying. He slowly turned around and walked out onto the balcony. He turned to face the doors and tilted his head back, looking up at Gabriella's roof. "Brie?" He called softly, not wanting to startle her.

She jumped slightly and looked down on him. Her eyes were red and puffy with tear tracks down her cheeks. She was wearing his shirt, his sports jacket and even a pair of his jeans being held up by a belt fastened extremely tight around her waist. Her feet were enclosed by a pair of pink, fluffy slippers. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and he could see a piece of paper clutched in her right hand. "Troy?" She whispered.

Troy turned to the tree directly next to her balcony and immediately started climbing. "Yeah, it's me. Hold on." He hoisted himself across to the roof of her house and sat down next to her, automatically wrapping his arms around her heaving body, sobs convulsively escaping her lips and getting muffles by the skin of Troy's neck. "What's wrong? Was it Chris, Kirsten and Scarlet? Brie, I thought we'd been over this."

She shook her head slightly before continuing to cry.

Troy pulled back and curled a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Is it me? Are you still upset about the kiss?"

She shook her head again. "I was never upset about the kiss. I was upset that you apologised. But, that's not it, either." She whispered, looking away.

"Well, then, what is it?" He demanded softly, mentally noting that he needed to ask her if she actually liked the kiss. His eyes then landed on the piece of paper again and a thought struck him. "May I?" He gestured to the paper with his right hand and sighed in relief when she handed it to him. He unfolded it with one hand, refusing to let go of her completely, and read in his mind the words that were written in her curvaceous script. He recognised the format as one of the many messages Gabriella took when someone rang for Aidan and he wasn't in the house.

_**Date: Tuesday 12th May 2009  
Time: 17:23**_

_**Name: Chanel Bailon**_

_**C: Please tell Aidan that I had a wonderful time in Forks this weekend  
G: Forks? No. My father was in Boston…  
C: Well, I was in Forks with Aidan Montez.  
G: Anything else you want me to tell him?  
C: Tell him I love him and I look forward to seeing him in San Diego next week.  
G: Will do.**_

"San Diego?" Troy whispered. "I thought Aidan was going to San Francisco?"

Gabriella lifted her head and connected her eyes with his.

Troy's eyes widened and he pulled her tighter against his body. "Oh, Brie." He kissed her head over and over again. "Come on, let's get down from here." He slowly reached for the nearest branch and helped Gabriella climb down, knowing she really couldn't have got down in her fragile state. Once she landed softly on the balcony, he quickly followed, his arm tightly gripping her waist as he led her into her room. He shut the door before turning to her and bending so he could help her slip her slippers off. He set them off to the side and straightened up, cupping her cheek in his warm hands. "Nice jeans." He whispered.

Her eyes widened and she stepped away, her hands rushing to unbuckle her belt. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry. It's just you were asleep and I wanted to smell you and your shirt wasn't enough-"

"It's okay." Troy reassured her softly, kissing her forehead. "And, if I'm honest, I don't want to see you in your panties. I'm still recovering from seeing you in your bra."

Gabriella bowed her head and once again folded her arms across her chest.

"No, God, no, no, no! I meant that in a good way." Troy exclaimed desperately.

"How?" Gabriella asked shyly, her eyes staring at her feet.

Troy let out a tiny groan before pulling her body firmly against his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up so they were at eye level. "I meant that you're so beautiful. I haven't stopped thinking about it. I very nearly needed an extremely cold shower during math today."

Gabriella's eyes were still wide as she licked her lips. "Where is this going?"

Troy breathed out shakily as he buried his nose into her neck, her small hands clutching at his hair. He pulled back after pressing a few light kisses to her skin. "I know this isn't the time but I'm never going to get the courage to say this if I don't do this now. Brie, I'm in love with you."

"What?" She squeaked. "Why?"

Troy tightened his hold on her and his gaze locked onto hers. "You're perfect." He breathed.

Gabriella timidly wrapped her legs around his waist before leaning down and brushing her lips against his. "You're perfect." She whispered. "I love you, too."

Troy smiled in disbelief at her as he slowly walked them towards her bed. He climbed onto the mattress and gently laid Gabriella down so he was hovering over her. "You have no idea how long I've been denying this…or how long I've wanted to hear it come from your lips."

She finally let out a giggle but it died on her lips. "What am I going to do?" She asked nervously, forcing Troy to put his whole body on hers, her hands resting firmly on his back.

"I don't know." He whispered in her ear. "But, I'm going to be there. Right beside you. I promise." He kissed her earlobe before sitting up, bringing her with him.

"I don't know how my dad could do that." She whimpered.

Troy cupped her face and looked intently into her eyes. "Gabriella, I'm going to help because I love you. I hate seeing you hurt. Even if it's by someone you love. I love Big D and even Maria way too much for him to hurt you. I won't let it happen." He pressed his lips to hers and moved one hand to grip the back of her neck.

Gabriella slowly pulled back and she nodded, tears gliding down her cheeks. "Don't leave me."

"I told you yesterday I never will." Troy said in a hushed tone. He slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to his discarded bag. He rummaged around slightly before clutching something in his hand. He rushed back over to Gabriella, his body already craving her touch. "I, uh, I got you something. I mean, if you want to be, you know, my girlfriend. It's totally up to you. I know that a lot is going on and it might not be the right time…"

Gabriella couldn't suppress a giggle of amusement at his babbling.

"What's funny?" He exclaimed.

Gabriella leaned forward the last few centimetres and brushed her lips against his. "I'd be honoured. But, can we keep it between us for a while, please?"

He nodded and then held his hand up, a silver chain unravelling itself to reveal a silver pendent in the shape of a 'T' attached at the bottom. "I got you this. I don't know if you like it…"

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek, slowly gaining confidence as she trailed kisses over his jaw line before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Troy, I love it."

As Gabriella turned around, holding her hair up, Troy undid the clasp and draped it around her neck before clasping it again. He kissed the chain quickly before grabbing Gabriella around the waist and letting both of them fall into lying positions. "I love you." He whispered as she turned to face him.

Her smile faded and she fiddled with the hem of his wife beater. "The last time someone said those words to me, he broke my heart."

"I'm not going to." He said softly, kissing her nose. "I promise."

Gabriella wound her arms around his neck and smiled slightly. "How can something so beautiful come from such a disaster?"

Troy's arms snaked tightly around her body and he shrugged. "I promise we'll get through this…together." He punctuated the last word with a kiss and the giggles she made caused vibrations against his lips.

Gabriella snuggled further against Troy as her eyelids became heavy. She knew, that although her life had taken a turn for the worst, Troy would take the ride with her, promising to catch her when she fell. "I love you…"


	18. Feeling the strain

**A/N: I haven't uploaded in forever, have I? I know, I know. Exams, coursework, you name it, I have it =P. I don't own HSM or 'Amazed' by Lonestar.

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Feeling the strain

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open to look straight into an extremely sexy neck, slightly covered in stubble. She smiled sleepily at his unconscious body which was holding her tightly against him. She sub-consciously reached for her necklace and gripped it tightly. He was so amazingly perfect…and all hers. She couldn't believe it. She was his girlfriend. He was her boyfriend. It finally happened…because of something awful. Her brow creased in worry and confusion. It still didn't make sense. Were they not good enough anymore?

"Stop thinking." Troy muttered as he tightened his hold on her waist.

She sighed softly and planted a lingering kiss on his neck. "I can't stop." She murmured.

Troy exhaled, letting his breath tickle her forehead. "Five more minutes until we start our heart-to-heart, okay Babe?"

Gabriella let a giggle escape at the grumpiness of her boyfriend – she internally squealed at the word. "Come on, Troy." She sang, wiggling in his arms until her face was in front of his. "I want to get up…"

"Five more minutes." He muttered again.

She let her lips lightly touch his cheekbone before pulling back. "I'll kiss you." She murmured as she dusted feather-like kisses from the corner of his eye, over his smooth cheek – which had defined immensely since they were six – and to his mouth where she paused. She giggled when he reacted to her trail by puckering his lips in anticipation of her sweet kiss. She smirked in satisfaction to herself before leaning forward the inch that separated them to press her lips to the corner of his mouth quickly before pulling back.

Troy's eyes sprang open as a groan of annoyance escaped his throat. "What was that?"

"A way to get you to wake up." She smiled cheekily at him.

Troy suddenly rolled them over and pinned her hands above her head. "That wasn't very nice, Gabriella."

She looked up at him from under her long lashes and shrugged. "I need to get up."

"Why?" He whispered. "It's Saturday."

"And I have homework." She whispered in reply.

"Well, I'm not letting you go because, like I said, it really wasn't nice what you just did." He murmured huskily as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her slender throat.

"Troy." She whispered shakily as she closed her eyes, not at all sounding like she wanted him to stop.

Troy froze but kept his head close to her neck. "Hmmm?"

"Can we take it kind of slow?" She whispered, her voice conveying the weight of her embarrassment.

Troy nudged his nose softly against the light pink mark he had created before lifting his head and moving so he was directly in her view. "Of course. It's okay."

"You promise? It's just with Chris and everything…" Her voice trailed off and she fiddled with the zip of his sports jacket which she had slept in along with his shirt and jeans – his hands still grasping her wrists.

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there a little while longer. "I promise that everything about us is going to be at Bella-speed, okay?"

"Bel-la?" She questioned slowly, allowing each syllable to last slightly longer than necessary on her tongue.

"Uh…yeah. I thought that as we had, like, gotten together, I should have a different name for you." He mumbled nervously.

She suddenly split into a smile and pushed his head down to hers. "I love it." She mumbled into his mouth.

Troy smiled against her lips and slowly lowered his full body onto hers. His hands slowly released hers, allowing her to run her fingers through his dark caramel locks. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He breathed, pushing some curls behind her ear.

She smiled broadly at the simple statement. "I love you, too."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." He whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again." He placed both of his hands on her back as he hugged her tightly and slightly possessively.

She looked deeply into his eyes and then glanced away again, stopping herself from saying what was on her mind.

"Hey, Baby, what's up? What's on your mind?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." She muttered, slipping her hands under the neck hole of his wife beater to feel his shoulders.

"Bella…" He sang her new name out as he dusted her face with butterfly kisses.

She giggled and pushed him away in order to sit up, stretching. "I was just thinking…no, not about my dad." She shot him a pointed look and he held his hands up.

"I didn't say anything." He exclaimed.

"You were thinking it." She muttered as she got to her feet and shrugged off his sports jacket.

"Hey, I want to protect you. I'll do anything to keep you safe. Even from your own family." He said strongly, getting to his feet and peeling his wife beater off.

"That doesn't matter right now." She whispered, hanging his jacket on a coat hanger. She walked around the bed to him and held his hands. "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah…" He prodded, caressing her palms with his thumbs.

"If your parents hadn't have…you know…do you think we'd be together? Together-together?" She whispered, looking up at him curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, Baby. I just…don't."

She smiled slightly and rested her forehead on his chest. "I don't know what to do. I can't lie to my mom."

He nodded. "I know. But, Baby, we'll get through this. I promise." He pulled back and smiled crookedly. "Besides, now you can't get rid of me."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to. I can't go through this alone. I'm not sure if I can take much more pain and disappointment."

"I know." He whispered. "You told me. But, listen, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him pitifully and shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?"

He nodded and watched as she disappeared from his sight

* * *

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan)**

Sitting in homeroom, a few days later, Troy had already drowned out to what Ms Darbus was telling her homeroom about the upcoming activities.

"And Finally, what everyone here is waiting to hear about, Prom." Troy looked up hearing the word leave Ms Darbus' mouth. He looked forward at the back of Gabriella's head and she was either concentrating really hard on what Ms Darbus was saying or thinking about the situation they had on their hands with Aidan. He was willing to bet on the latter. "Prom will take place this Friday night and for all those of you interested, please see Martha Cox about tickets."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he leaned to his left as Chad leaned to his right. "Dude, have we seriously got to think about Prom? I'm no good at asking Tay anything and I'm not wearing some stupid tux."

Troy rolled his eyes. "If you want to keep your girlfriend you have to go. I remember when we were kids, Brie told me that going to Prom was a must for all girls."

"Bolton, Danforth." The two boys darted their eyes to Ms Darbus. "Please be quiet unless you want to spend this afternoon in detention with me. You can chit chat after we are finished." Half the class sniggered at the two.

After tuning out to what Ms Darbus was saying once again, Troy was already thinking about how he was going to ask his Bella to the Prom and how he could make the whole evening extra special knowing that chances are she would say yes to him.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were hanging out during their free period on the Science club's garden rooftop. They were both lying on the floor, basking in the warm Albuquerque heat. Gabriella was holding a book above her head – part of the reason was to shade the glare the sun provided – and Troy had his left arm around her shoulders and his right draped across her stomach. She was the only thing he was studying and they were both content with that. He had noticed all day Gabriella had been rather quiet and constantly deep in thought. He hadn't said anything to their friends about them dating as he didn't know whether Gabriella had or even wanted to yet. Looking down at the brunette who lay quietly in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and heard a sigh escape her lips.

"What's up, Bella?"

She looked up and smiled but Troy wasn't fooled. He could still see the sadness and hurt in her chocolate coloured eyes which failed to sparkle like they normally did. "Nothing, just tired. Someone kept me up late last night talking."

Troy knew she obviously didn't want to talk about what was bothering her right now and he wasn't going to push her while they were in school. "Well I don't remember you asking me to shut up or yourself for that matter."

Gabriella snuggled further into him. "True but I'm paying the price for it now as I can barely stay awake in lessons."

As an idea suddenly came to Troy, he made sure that he didn't move as the two were both too comfy and it would ruin the mood between them, most likely. "I'm sorry but how about you let me make it up to you by taking you to Prom?"

Gabriella shot up from her position and turned to him. "What?"

Troy shook his head as he sat up and smiled. "Will you, Gabriella Montez, do me the honour of being my date to the Prom?"

Gabriella remained silent, her eyes dropping from the gaze she shared with Troy to her fingers in her lap.

Worried she hadn't answered him, Troy spoke up again. "Bella?"

Looking up at him, Gabriella sighed. "Thank you for asking, Troy, but I'm not really up for going."

"What?" Troy was genuinely surprised she was turning him down.

Refusing to look him in the eyes, Gabriella fidgeted with her fingers as she continued. "It's not that I don't want to go with you as your date or anything but I'm just not in the mood for going to Prom. It's just a silly dance anyway and it's not like it'll be the last one ever. I want you to still go though. You deserve to go to your Prom and feel free to even take someone else. I trust you so I won't be worried about who you go with."

"There has got to be more to it than that." Troy protested, reaching out to rest his hand on her neck.

"Troy, it's just with everything going on at home, how am I going to enjoy it? I won't so don't even bother trying to argue. Promise me you'll go, though." She whispered, inhaling a shaky breath.

Troy cupped her face and lifted her head so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "I don't want to go with anyone other than you. If you're not going, I won't go."

Gabriella shook her head. "I want you to go, please. I don't want to feel bad that you are missing out just because of me. It's my family and their problems which are putting me in this position and I don't want it to affect you too. Please Troy, just go."

Giving in, Troy sighed. "Fine but I won't enjoy it if you're not there."

Before Troy could say anything else, Gabriella was grateful that the bell went signalling the end of free period. "Come on lover boy, we have to get to class because I don't think my mom will be impressed if we end up with detention again."

Pulling Troy up by the hand, the two ran down the stairs, both hoping that after everything that had just happened wouldn't affect their relationship in any way.

* * *

**(A/N: This is me again)**

"Gabs, are you okay?" Chad asked sceptically.

Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's knee under the lunch table and rubbed soothing circles under the material of her skirt. "Brie's okay. Right?"

She nodded as she pushed her cheese fries around her plate. "I'm fine." She muttered. She placed her hand over Troy's and allowed him to intertwine their fingers together. "Just tired."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "Gabby."

Gabriella sighed and lifted her head. "Seriously. I'm just tired. Someone kept up late talking and then he talked and snored in his sleep."

Troy smiled sheepishly at her. "I apologised."

"I know that." She muttered. The gang knew that Troy and Gabriella had sorted everything out but that's as far as it went. They thought that the two teenagers were merely friends and Gabriella was happy with that. She got to her feet and sighed. "I'm not that hungry. Here you go, Chad." She pushed her tray over to Chad and sighed. "I'm just going to go." She turned around and came face to face with Kirsten. "Hi."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her to the side. "Hi Troy." She giggled.

Troy got to his feet and stepped around her. "Brie, are you okay?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah. But, could you come with me? I need you. I can't stop thinking about it."

Troy slowly turned to see Kirsten staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I want to ask you to the prom." She asked hopefully.

"For the last time, Kirsten, I'm not interested." He turned back to Gabriella and frowned. "What?"

"Go with her." She whispered. "I told you to."

"She'll be all over me and she'll think I want to be her boyfriend." He let a smirk pull at his lips. "And you know I don't want that."

She smiled slightly and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone." She whispered.

"That's from Taylor Swift." He muttered. He turned to Kirsten and their friends and smiled. "She's got a bit of a headache so we're going to go somewhere quieter, okay?"

Chad nodded as he crammed a load of cheese fries into his mouth. "Coolio!"

Gabriella and Troy both frowned at him before Troy slid his arm easily around her waist. "We're going. And Dude? Never say that again." Troy shook his head and turned around, leading Gabriella out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you taking me?" She murmured into his shirt.

Troy stroked her arm gently and chuckled. "I want to do something for you. I hope you like it."

As soon as they were in the empty corridor – except for a few teachers – she jumped out of his hold and giggled. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see." He teased, reaching for her hand as he knew that both of them were feeling the strain of acting 'just friends'.

"Well, where are you taking me? It's obviously not on the science rooftop." She giggled as she skipped beside him, swinging their hands back and fore. It was abundantly clear that she was enjoying his company and he tugged on her hand to show that the feeling was mutual.

"Go to the music room." He smiled at her innocence and he kept his eyes on her as they continued down the hall.

She kept leading the way and eventually just started walking again; just as graceful as when she was skipping. "Have you told anyone?"

"Well, everyone pretty much knows I love you. But, no I haven't told anyone. The only people who I've admitted it to is your mom and Big D. And that was because they were cornering me." Troy laughed as they entered the music room and carefully shut the door so they would know if anyone came in.

Gabriella nodded and giggled. "The big, strong Troy Bolton got cornered by my mom and six year old brother?"

"I was emotionally unstable. I had just kissed my best friend!" He exclaimed as he pulled her over to the piano and sat down on the stool before pulling her onto his lap. He slid his arms around her waist and placed his fingers on the keys. His chin was resting on her shoulder and his breath tickled her ear. His fingers started dancing skilfully and beautifully across the ivory keys.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _

Gabriella smiled in disbelief at the sound of her all time favourite song being sung by her boyfriend. Her hands took the place of his and she felt his arms wrap securely around her waist while they shared the harmony. He sang into her neck and she could feel his smile against her skin.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Gabriella's hands stilled their movements and felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I didn't know you could play." She whispered.

"Well, my mom forced me to have some other skill than basketball when I was ten and so she made me take lessons. And that was…" He froze as his words got caught in his throat. "That was my parents' song after my dad took my mom out for dinner when it was released in nineteen, ninety-nine." He whispered into her ear. "I heard it so much around the house that I just learnt to play it on the piano and it started playing in my head. I knew you loved that song and every time I saw you, I thought of it."

Gabriella leaned back into Troy's chest and intertwined their fingers together which were resting on her stomach. She twisted her head in pleasure as he planted kisses on her neck. "Troy, that's the most beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me." She whispered.

Troy closed his eyes and sighed against her skin. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I love you." He rubbed his nose up and down her neck. "I'm going to help you through this."

She nodded and sighed in contentment.

Troy took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was going to bring up. "So, Tay told me something interesting in English today."

"Hmmmm…" She sighed.

"You're going to decline Stanford?" He asked quietly.

She twisted her head and then avoided his eyes. "Don't give me that look." She muttered.

"Why?" He asked softly, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"I told you. I don't think I can leave." She whispered, draping an arm around his neck.

"Baby, its Stanford. It's your dream!" Troy exclaimed incredulously.

Gabriella swallowed and her bottom lip quivered slightly. "Troy, I really don't see why I should think about college with everything going on. It seems so pointless. Everything does!"

Troy sighed. "I know sometimes things seem like it's the end of the world," He straightened up to press his lips to her temple. He kept his lips just touching her skin when he continued softly, "but it's not. It's just the beginning."

Gabriella stared at the floor with glossy eyes and breathed out shakily. "The beginning of what?" She gasped out.

"Us." Troy whispered. "Like I've been saying all alone, I'm with you now and I'm not going anywhere. Think of it this way: when you finish a book, what's the one thing I know you always think?"

She finally looked him in the eyes as he reached up with one hand to wipe her eyes. "That the characters are starting something new." She whispered.

He shrugged slightly. "What's the difference?"

"That's fiction. This is reality. They'll get a happy ending but I won't. I'm losing one of the best people in my life." She sighed and looked down at her lap again. "At least I thought he was."

"Baby, you've got to tell Maria. You're getting too worked up over this and you're going to get sick." He said sternly.

She let a single sob escape and she felt Troy – by instinct – pull her even closer to his body. "What about my mom?"

"If you wait until she finds out for herself, it will be worse, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, the woman rang the house. What are the chances of Maria picking up? She must be 'dim' mustn't she?"

She finally let out a giggle and nodded. "I guess so."

He suddenly pushed her head down to his and kissed her fiercely before pulling back after a second. "I'm sorry. That was so not taking it slow."

"Oh." She whispered.

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised in amusement. "Does East High's sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, want that to continue?"

She blushed and sighed. "Maybe. I mean, we are married after all."

He chuckled. "Too bad I ate my hula hoops at lunch."

"What flavour?" She asked seriously.

"Salt and vinegar." He grinned at her.

She leapt up and pretended to vomit. "You know I hate that!" She cried.

He got to his feet and brought her into his arms. "You okay now?"

She nodded. "And if you want, I'll go with you to help you find a tux."

He smiled in agreement and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head. His smile faltered he struggled to keep his breathing regular. Not only did Gabriella not know what to do but he didn't either. The last thing Troy wanted was for anybody to get hurt…especially his Bella. But, maybe he was a little biased. He knew that without a doubt that someone – anyone – would figure out something was wrong. And the longer Gabriella held it inside, the more she was at risk of getting sick.

They were both feeling the strain of the secret.


	19. What we're going through

**A/N: Hey. The next chapter is the prom preperation EEP!!! lol. Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 18 - what we're going through

**(A/N: This HSMandChelseaFCfan)**

After arriving home, Troy and Gabriella were met by a very flustered Maria. Gabriella gave Troy a look as they watched her hurry downstairs with her bag in her hand.

"What's going on, Mom?" Gabriella asked, slightly worried that she had found out about Aidan and was leaving.

Maria got to the bottom of the stairs and caught her breath. "Thank goodness you two are home, there is an emergency at work and I need the two of you to look after Devon. He's not been feeling good today so just keep an eye on him. You'll need to feed him and I have no idea whether your father will be home or not tonight so don't worry about him. Call me if you have any problems."

Placing her hands on her mother's shoulders to calm her down, Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry, Mom, its cool. We can manage perfectly fine so don't worry about us. Just go."

Maria placed a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before repeating her action's on Troy's and nodded gratefully at the two. "I should be back before you have to leave for school tomorrow but if not just drop Devon off next door, Mrs Jones said she'll happily look after him."

"Ok. Have a good night, Mom." Gabriella said softly as Troy left her to see off her Mom while he went to find Devon.

"Hey, Big D. How's it going?" Troy flopped down on the sofa next to the young boy who didn't portray his normal cheeky smile.

Moving closer, Devon leaned against Troy's arm. "I don't feel good."

Troy lifted his arm to hold him closer. "I'm sorry, Big D. Want me to make you your favourite sundae to make you feel better?" For once, Devon shook his head which showed Troy he really wasn't well. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some juice?" He asked quietly and Troy nodded. He was about to get up but was stopped.

"You stay there and I'll get it. You want anything?" Gabriella offered, having walked into the room and found Devon looking comfortable against Troy.

Turning round, Troy smiled at his girlfriend. "I'll have whatever you have." Gabriella nodded as she walked off; Troy's eyes lingering on her as he watched her.

Devon let out a little giggle before poking Troy in the stomach. "Stop watching Gavvy."

Troy grinned seeing the cheeky look in his eyes that had appeared. "I wasn't." Troy tried to protest but failed miserably seeing the look he was receiving from Devon.

"Yes you were. Did you tell her you like her?"

Troy rolled his eyes remembering the awkward conversation a few days previous with Maria and Devon. "We are not having that conversation again."

Devon pouted, giving Troy the same look that Gabriella did whenever she wanted something. "But you love Gavvy."

"Yes I know but it has to stay our secret because I can't tell Brie as she might not love me too and then it would be awkward and we probably wouldn't talk anymore. We don't want that do we?" Troy told him, hating the fact he was having to lie to Devon but knowing he know how Gabriella wasn't that comfortable with people knowing – especially with Chris, Scarlet and Kirsten.

Sighing in defeat, Devon nodded. "I don't want that because Gavvy needs you and I do too." Troy hugged the small boy as Gabriella reappeared with a glass of juice and a large glass of soda.

"Everything ok?" She asked, noticing the frown on Devon's face. She placed all of the drinks down before taking a seat next to Troy. "You okay, Don?"

He nodded again. "I'm just tired."

"Well how about we get Troy to order us a pizza and then the three of us pick out a movie to watch." Gabriella suggested. Nodding at his sister, the two Montez's looked at Troy.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go find the menu and find some money then?" The two nodded. "The things I do for you two."

"But you love us really." Gabriella smiled, her eyes showing the true meaning of that purpose even though she didn't make it obvious in front of Devon. Devon smirked at Troy.

Rolling his eyes again at the two, Troy shook his head. "It's a good job I do because you two could be a nightmare to live with otherwise." He stood up as Devon and Gabriella slapped hands.

"We're just fulfilling our mission of pushing you out." Gabriella yelled as Troy scoffed.

"You wish, Montez. You couldn't cope without me." Smiling, the brother and sister pair knew just how true that was.

Devon waited until he heard Troy on the phone before turning to his sister. "Gavvy?"

Looking into Devon's big brown eyes, she smiled. "What's up, Don?"

"I need to tell you something." Gabriella gave him a worried look. "It's not a bad thing, I think."

Gabriella let out a small laugh. "Go on then."

Waiting for her to lean down so he could whisper in her ear, he looked back to check Troy was still in the kitchen before speaking. "Troy loves you."

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise hearing Devon's words. "What? How do you know?"

"He told me but shh he told me he couldn't tell you but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He really likes you, Gavvy."

Gabriella's eyes caught Troy standing in the doorway and gave him a look to stay quiet. "Look Don, thank you for telling me. I'm glad you told me."

Devon suddenly sat up remembering something. "You won't tell Troy I told you, will you? Or stop talking to him because I don't want him to ever leave."

Kissing the worried boy's forehead, his sister smiled. "Don't worry. I don't either."

"Good because Gavvy, I still really, really, love you but I love Troy like my brother too. But I still like you a little bit more."

Gabriella laughed. "That's ok but as long as I'm always favoured a little bit more."

Giggling, Devon nodded. "Deal."

Finally giving Troy a look to say he could come back, the two Montez's separated from their hug. "Why do I get the feeling you two are talking about me?" Troy asked as he took his previous seat between the Montez siblings, wrapping one arm around each – his fingers slipped up the sleeve of Gabriella's shirt to caress the skin of her shirt.

"Maybe we were but we won't tell you." Devon grinned cheekily.

Troy smirked. "I'll get it out of one of you eventually."

"Nu-uh. We Montez siblings always stick together, don't we, Don?" He nodded as the three settled back down.

After finishing their meal, the three were curled up on the sofa; Troy situated in the middle of Gabriella and Devon. Devon was asleep while Troy and Gabriella were talking quietly between themselves.

"Do you think we'll be ok?" Gabriella asked, looking down at Devon.

Troy sighed. "I have no idea but I promise I'll help you get through it no matter what happens. You, Devon and your mom will always have me there to help you guys out."

Leaning over, Gabriella placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabriella. I love you too."

***

**(A/N: This is me)**

Gabriella grabbed Troy's sports jacket and draped it over her shoulders before stepping out onto her balcony. She was now in his shirt and jeans and she folded her arms. She looked at the stars twinkling on the black sheet that was the sky. Tears pricked her eyes and she inhaled a shaky breath. What she would give to just fly away from everything. Her eyes closed and she breathed in the familiar Albuquerque air.

Two arms wrapped around her waist and she leant back against his chest. "You okay?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "No. Not really."

He placed comforting kisses along the exposed skin of her neck. "Bella, Baby, stop worrying."

"I'm not just lying to my mom." She whispered. "I'm lying to my Donny. I've never done that before."

"I thought you've been telling him we're not together?" Troy asked in confusion.

She turned in his arms and shrugged. "He's only asked me if I love you. I told him the truth."

"What was that?" He asked quietly as he dusted soft kisses across her jaw.

She pulled back, smiling gently up at him. "I told him that," She leaned up to kiss his lips and felt him smile against her mouth. "I love you." She breathed into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hold tightened around her waist and lifted her off of the ground. "You're too short." He muttered as they briefly pulled apart.

She sighed against his lips and ran her fingers through his locks of hair. She pulled back and smiled slightly at him. "You're too tall." She twisted her head to look back at the night sky before turning back to him. "It's hard to believe that my life is so horrible when there's a sky so perfect like that."

"I was thinking more along the lines of how such a perfect girl could be going through all of this." He whispered.

She furrowed her brow as she brought her right hand to his face and she rubbed her thumb over his forehead. She kept her eyes on his and used only the lightest of touches. She moved her thumb over his cheek, to his nose, across his lips and she finally gripped his neck. "You've been through so much more than me." She whispered with glossy eyes.

Troy sighed and set her own momentarily while his closed the balcony doors before leading her to the bed and unzipping the sports jacket. He pushed it from her shoulders and threw it towards Gabriella's desk chair. "Bella, you're going through the worst thing anybody has to go through and don't deny it. You've found out that your own father is having an affair. You've got to live, wondering how to confront it. You don't feel secure around him. You don't trust him anymore. And because of that, you're laboured with the decision of telling Maria. That's not fair. I know where my parents are." Tears leaked from his eyes and he brought her into his arms. "I know they're okay now. I know they're watching over _us_."

Gabriella giggled slightly as tears glided down her tanned cheeks. "I love you." She breathed against his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair.

"Do you ever feel like we're still best friends?" She muttered.

"Everyday." He said softly. "Except," he continued mischievously, "I get to do this," he leaned down and placed his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. He swallowed her gasp and pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her hips.

"Troy." She breathed when he eventually pulled back and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Too fast?" He muttered, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"No." She said with a confidence she didn't know she owned. "I liked it. A lot."

Troy smiled against her neck he gently kissed her skin before lifting his head. "Tell me when I rush, okay?"

She nodded from beneath him before frowning. "I'm in pyjamas and your not." She whined and reached for the hem of his shirt.

He helped her take it off and then returned to his lying position. "My pyjamas consist of boxers." He exclaimed.

"You slept in just boxers when we were just friends. What's different now?" She raised her eyebrows.

Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. "You're my everything."


	20. Preparation

**A/N: I know it's short but it's nearly their prom. Mine's in May lol. I'm going with my two best friends :) no guy's gonna ask me out is he? HSMandChelseaFCfan didn't add anything to this because she was busy :( don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Preparation

"So, we're all getting ready at my house. Agreed?" Sharpay asked all of the girls the following Friday. "Right, Gabby?"

Gabriella looked away from Troy, looking perplexed. "Huh?"

"We're getting ready at my house, right? And the guys at Chad's?" Sharpay asked impatiently.

Gabriella sighed. She knew her over-organised best friends would come up with something like that but was hoping that they wouldn't include. "Guys, I'm not going to Prom."

"What?" Kelsi gasped.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she pinched a fry from Troy's tray. "I'm not going. I don't want to go, I don't care about Prom. Besides, my dad's in San Diego so I've got to babysit Don."

"San Diego?" Taylor asked slowly. "Yesterday you said he was in San Francisco."

"What did I say?" Gabriella asked quietly, turning to Troy.

"Brie, you said San Diego." He muttered through a sigh.

"Well, I meant San Francisco." She exclaimed in irritation.

"So, anyway," Martha said pointedly, "how come you're not going to prom?"

"I just explained that." Gabriella whispered, staring at her tray of barely-touched food.

Troy's arm tightened around her waist and he mentally rolled his eyes. "Guys, just leave it. She's not going to Prom."

"What about you, Romeo?" Ryan asked promptly.

"I'm not missing my prom. I'm under strict instructions to go to my prom with someone I want to." He said quietly.

"And who is that?" Chad asked.

"Someone special." He whispered. He lifted his head and caught Sharpay's eyes. "Don't give me that look!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella abruptly lifted her head and looked at Troy in surprise. "What?"

Sharpay jumped slightly. "Gabs, what is up with you?" She turned her attention to Troy and glared. "What have you done?"

Troy gasped. "What makes you think I did something?"

Gabriella stifled a giggle and sipped at her soda. "Guys, it not Troy…for once."

"Hey! I resent that." Troy exclaimed indignantly. He subtly stuck his thumb under the waistband of her jeans and lightly rubbed her hip. She snuggled further into his embrace and he sighed into her ear. Although their relationship had gotten slightly more physical in the week they had been together, with everything going on, they weren't all over each other whenever they were alone. Granted, Troy was usually the one to start any physical activity, Gabriella was slowly gaining confidence.

"Of course you do." She muttered as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later. Have fun at prom."

Troy's arm fell from her waist and he turned to Sharpay, grabbing her collar. "I need your help."

Sharpay's eyes were wide as she pried Troy's fingers from her shirt. "With what?"

He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "You must be losing your touch, Shar." He muttered.

"You want to ask her out?" She asked excitedly.

Troy sighed and looked at their other friends. He grabbed her hand and took her to a quiet corner of the cafeteria. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell _anyone_?"

"Troy," Sharpay placed a hand on his arm, "do you not trust me?"

Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She retracted her arm and sighed. "I might tell Zeke. But, only Zeke, I promise."

Troy sighed and sank so he was sitting on the floor. Sharpay knelt opposite him and smiled softly. "Gabriella's my girlfriend." He muttered.

"What?" Sharpay asked quietly after a moment.

Troy looked up at her brown eyes and sighed. "We're together."

Sharpay grinned and squealed. "Are you kidding me? When? How? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _she_ tell me? Oh, when I get my hands on her, she's got some explaining to do." She went to stand up but Troy locked his hand around her wrist.

"She doesn't know I'm telling you." He whispered. "Shar, you can't tell anyone at all. Not Zeke, not Tay, and please don't mention it to Bella."

"Bella?" Sharpay smirked.

"Long story." Troy muttered sheepishly. "But, the point is: she won't go to prom. Not because of me, not because of Chris…I can't tell you why. But, I want her to have a prom. And I need your help."

She shrugged slightly and reached for Troy's hand. "With what?"

"I'll pay you back." He promised.

"Just tell me." She sighed impatiently.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "You are impatient, aren't you?" He got his feet and brushed his jeans off. He held his hand out and helped her stand up. "I'll text you. But, right now, Bella needs me."

"Is this why you've been disappearing every lunch time?" Sharpay asked with realisation.

"No." Troy said sarcastically. "OW!" He whined when she hit his arm. "You know, Bella will get you for that. She started wrestling Big D because he accidentally stepped on my toe."

Sharpay giggled and kissed his cheek. "Who asked who?"

"Me." He sighed.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "I've just lost ten bucks."

"You bet she'd ask me out?" Troy exclaimed indignantly.

Sharpay shrugged sheepishly. "You were taking too long and she's so confident that I assumed… What?" She asked when she saw his joking smile fall from his face.

He sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Troy." She said sternly, stepping towards him.

"I said it's nothing, okay?" He partially yelled, causing a few people nearby to turn their attention to them. "Maybe it's something, maybe it's not. But, just drop it. Don't talk to Brie about any of this stuff!"

"I won't." She whispered. "But, you will tell me if things are horrible, right?"

He scratched his cheek momentarily before nodding. "I will. Thanks, Shar. I'll text you later about tonight, okay?"

She nodded. "Like I said, the girls are getting ready at my house, okay?"

He nodded and smiled, hugging her in a sisterly fashion. "You're amazing."

She pulled back and smiled modestly. "I am, aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes and started walking up the nearest staircase. "You need to get over yourself, Evans."

"Just text me what you want me to do." She yelled back.

Troy shook his head slightly as he made the same journey Gabriella had taken just moments ago. He spotted her on the bench, hugging her knees and staring out over Albuquerque. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

He sat next to her, her back facing him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "They're worried."

She shrugged. "I know."

"You can't keep this charade up." Troy said sternly.

Gabriella slid down the bench a little bit and lay down so her head was in his lap. "What would you do?"

He ran his fingers through her thick curls and sighed. "I wish I knew, Bella. But I don't. I promise that whatever you do, I'll be behind you."

She sighed and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. "I know."

* * *

Gabriella watched from her lying position on her bed as Troy removed a black clothing cover – his tuxedo, obviously. "Have fun." She whispered.

He nodded as he placed the tuxedo neatly on the bed and turned to her desk. He picked up the framed picture of his parents and kissed it before placing it down again. "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

She giggled, knowing how she had started begging him to text or call her when he arrived somewhere and she wasn't with him. "I'll be waiting."

He turned to her and sighed. "What's Big D going to do tonight?"

"Well, my mom's working and my dad is… So I said that I'd really appreciate it if I could have some alone time so he said he'd watch some TV in his room." She explained quietly.

Troy crawled onto the bed and sat beside her. "Let's just get prom and tonight over with, okay? I promise we'll figure something out."

She smiled the first sincere one in the whole time they'd been together and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "I love you."

Troy stroked her hair and sighed softly. "I love you, too."

"Have fun." She murmured.

He kissed her forehead. "I will. Um, I better be going. Chad's picking me up."

She nodded and smiled when he kissed her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He chuckled and slipped his cell phone and wallet into his pocket. He quickly tied his sneakers up and shrugged a denim jacket on. "Hey, Babe, if you need me, you know where I am."

She climbed off of the bed and held his hands. "Troy, I'm serious. Enjoy yourself tonight. Be with our friends and have fun."

"And I've told you. I will." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"You know I never get tired of hearing that." He muttered with a suggesting smile on his face.

She slapped his chest. "I said I love you."

He nodded. "I know."

"Do you want to get slapped?" She threatened.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "And I love you too."

She nodded with satisfaction and reached for his tuxedo. "You chose a good tux."

He bit his lip guiltily and shrugged. "I didn't get that one. I got a different one."

"What?" She exclaimed as she fumbled with the clothing cover.

He snatched it from her grasp and he grinned. "Not until I get home."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "One little peek?"

"No. Not even if you kiss me. Not going to happen." He smiled down at her when she pouted. "And that's not going to work. And before that happens, I'm leaving." He kissed her again, wrapping his free hand around her waist.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Come on. You know you want to show me." She gave him a cheesy smile and he kissed her nose.

"As long as you keep that beautiful smile on your face, you'll get to see it." He chuckled at her victorious face. "After I get home." He dashed out of the room as she grabbed a pillow.

"I'll win, Bolton!" She called after him.

* * *

"Dude, what is up with Gabs?" Chad asked as he attempted to tie a not in the material hanging limply around his neck.

Troy expertly tied the correct knot in his bow tie and then sat own to slip his shiny black shoes on. "She's just stressed." He wasn't lying, exactly.

"About…" Ryan prompted as he looked in the floor-length mirror in Chad's bedroom and placed his hat on his head.

Troy shrugged. "Well, she's getting worked up about her exams, coursework… And she doesn't know what to do if Stanford accepts her."

"Yeah, I don't understand that." Jason exclaimed as he pulled his pale blue blazer on.

Troy sighed and brought his phone out of his pocket to check the time again. "She's worried about Big D." He whispered. "I think I'm a part of it but I don't want to be the reason she doesn't go to Stanford. When we were kids, she went on and on about how Maria attended Stanford and became a doctor and how much she wanted to be like her mom. I don't want to be the reason she gives that up."

Zeke looked at his best friend and sighed sympathetically. "You can't leave her. You're the first person she's talked to…ever."

Troy nodded. "Oh, I'm not planning on leaving her. I just have to be a little more persuasive."

Chad nodded slowly. "Right. So, what are you going to do?"

Troy's cell phone suddenly rang and he jumped, flipping it open. "Talk to me."

"It's ready." Sharpay's voice said simply.

"Really? He asked excitedly.

"Yeah. She should be outside Chad's about now." She said softly.

"Thank you so much, Shar." He said sincerely. "I owe you."

"Just have fun, okay? And make sure she does, too." Sharpay said sternly. "How are you guys getting on?"

"Uh…it's only me who can do a tie." Troy muttered. "I better go. Thank you so much. Shar, you're awesome."

"I am, aren't I?" She asked with a giggle. "Have fun."

* * *

"What was that about?" Taylor asked as she applied some light blusher to her cheeks. She eyed Sharpay through the vanity mirror suspiciously.

Sharpay placed her pink cell phone neatly on her bedside cabinet and turned back to painting her toenails silver. "Oh, nothing."

"Shar…" Kelsi trailed off in exasperation. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm just doing a favour for Troy." She sighed. "It's nothing. I promise. You'll find out soon."

"So, does anyone know why Gabby isn't going tonight?" Martha asked as she emerged from the bathroom in a robe and a towel wrapped around her hair.

Taylor shrugged as she turned around. "She didn't tell me anything. Just that Devvy needs babysitting because Maria and Aidan are working."

Sharpay sighed. "Something's not right. I know that. And Troy knows something."

"Well, like what?" Kelsi asked worriedly.

Sharpay sighed again. "I don't know. But, I know that Troy's there for her. She's in safe hands."

Martha nodded and began to dry her hair with the nearest hairdryer. "But, I hope everything starts calming down soon. We all want Gabby back. Our Gabby."


	21. All that matters

**A/N: Well, you find out what Troy planned! enjoy. Once again, HSMandChelseaFCfan didn't contribute but that's because I kind of stole everything that _could_ happen in this chapter lol. Don't own HSM.

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – All that matters

Gabriella strummed her guitar softly and sniffed slightly. While her mother was saving lives, her father was shagging some teacher in Forks, Washington. Yes, she'd done her research. Her social studies research skills had finally come to some use. Chanel Bailon – her tears came harder at the name – was a middle school teacher in Forks in Washington. A teacher. Her father, a lawyer and the owner of several garages, was cheating on her mother, the best doctor in Albuquerque, with a middle school teacher.

Her fingers froze their movements and silence filled her room. Devon had gone into her room fifteen minutes earlier, saying how he was going to go to sleep. She had helped him change into his pyjamas, brush his teeth and made sure he went to the bathroom before she kissed him goodnight and went back to her own room.

Her lip trembled at the thought of her brother. The only constant in her life was that he was always there. Giggling, playing, wanting to see her laugh. He was always there. And before Devon, Cody had been there. And her father – she was beginning to refuse to acknowledge him in that manner – was going to break his heart.

She jumped when her cell phone started ringing, Taylor Swift's 'Your anything' beginning to play. She smiled and placed her guitar on the floor before reaching for her phone. She pressed 'answer' and held it to her ear. "Hey, Wildcat."

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" He asked jokingly.

She sighed and fell back onto her bed. As soon as Devon was asleep and she was sure that he wouldn't wake up, she had changed into Troy's shirt and jeans. "I'm not cooking."

"I know." He said casually.

"So did you get to prom okay?" She asked.

"Well, I got to _my_ prom." He replied.

"Were the guys okay getting ready?" She asked, knowing how strict her best friends were with how their boyfriends dressed.

"Meh. I was the only one who could do a tie." He laughed slightly.

"So, who did you decide to go with? You never told me." She said quietly.

"Someone special. She's perfect in everyway. Kind of like Mary Poppins. She's beautiful and caring and has a really cool little brother. She's had some rough times but I've promised her that I'll make it better." He said softly.

Gabriella sighed and hugged a pillow to her torso. "Troy, I told you that I'm not going to prom."

"Exactly. But, I told you that I was going. So, why don't you go onto your balcony and look at the stars?" He asked.

Gabriella furrowed her brow. "What? Troy it's freezing outside and I'm in my pyjamas."

"Judging from the thickness of that new shirt you've stolen from me, you should be warm enough. And if not, wear my sports jacket." Troy explained calmly.

"How do you know I'm wearing a new shirt?" She asked quietly.

Troy sighed. "Come and look at the stars." He whispered.

Gabriella crawled off of her bed and walked over to her desk to slip her slippers on. "Fine. But, if I freeze to death, I'm blaming you." She held her phone between her ear and shoulder as she shrugged Troy's sports jacket on.

"Fine, fine." Troy said dismissively. "Just go onto your balcony."

Gabriella walked across her room and pulled her curtains apart to open her balcony doors. She gasped and hung her phone up before stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans. "What are you doing here?"

Troy, from his standing position in Gabriella's tree, shrugged while gripping the trunk tightly. "You wanted a guy on a white horse. Surprise."

"You're not on a white horse." She said in confusion.

Troy glanced down before looking back to Gabriella and raising his eyebrows.

Gabriella slowly stepped to the railing to look down at her garden. She laughed in disbelief when she saw a white horse tied to the trunk of her tree by a white rope. "Troy!" She felt tears pour down her cheeks and she reached out for him. "Come here so I can kiss you before you fall and hurt yourself."

Troy chuckled and jumped from the branch he was standing on to land safely on her balcony. "There's only one girl I'm going to prom with."

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't want to go."

"Who says we have to be at East High to have our prom?" Troy asked quietly as he reached into his black blazer and pulled out a white corsage. "Dance with me." He slipped it onto her wrist and placed his lips on her knuckles.

She nodded silently and allowed him to pull her into her bedroom. "There's no music."

He nodded. "There's plenty of music. We have our own beat. By the way, Sharpay gave me this." He, once again, reached into his blazer and pulled out a rolled up silver banner. He unravelled it and Gabriella laughed at the words _Troy and Gabby's prom_. "It was from when she wanted us together."

Gabriella sighed. "She knows, doesn't she?"

"I may have told her. But, she won't tell anyone." Troy assured her.

Gabriella nodded. As much as Sharpay wanted to gossip, she knew where the limits were. "Okay."

Troy walked over and shut her balcony doors but left the curtains open. He then began rummaging through her desk draws before pulling out some sticky tape. "Don't ask. I want to make some use of this."

Gabriella giggled and walked over to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. "I love your tux." She whispered. "It's better than that grey one I picked out. It suits you better. Although," She leaned up to kiss the back of his neck, "I love the shoes even more." She giggled at his white converse sneakers on his feet.

Troy taped the silver banner above the balcony doors and then turned in Gabriella's small arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed in contentment. "Well, I hate smart shoes and I knew you'd be in pyjamas. Well, they're my clothes. Which, by the way, look so much sexier than your own."

She blushed and buried her nose into Troy's shirt. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Well, you look very handsome."

He smiled and kissed her nose, basking in her infectious giggles. "Where's Big D?"

"Asleep. He came in about a quarter of an hour ago and I helped him get ready for bed." She explained softly as he began dusting her face with butterfly kisses. "I promised you a dance." She whispered breathlessly as her arms tightened around his torso for support.

Troy pulled back from his ministrations and looked down at her. "That, you did." They got into the proper position and began dancing in her bedroom.

She giggled slightly and bit her lip. "You can dance."

"I had a good teacher." He whispered.

"Speaking of teachers," Gabriella started nervously, "Chanel Bailon is a middle school teacher in Forks."

Troy nodded and brushed some hair from her forehead. "Baby, let's just enjoy tonight. Don't think about it. Not tonight."

She nodded and sighed softly as he kissed her. "Troy, don't leave me."

Troy shook his head as they stopped their dance and began kissing along her jaw. He knew that she had convinced herself that he would do what Aidan was doing and he was adamant to prove that he wouldn't. He was planning on spending the rest of his life with her, making her happy. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He lifted his head from her neck and looked imploringly into her eyes. "I'm not him. You're all I've got. I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever."

She reached up tentatively and touched his cheek. "I can't live without you anymore. It took me years to realise that you weren't coming back. Then you did. I don't want to go through that again." She cried softly.

"Shhh…" Troy kissed her fervently in an attempt to sooth her worry. His arms tightened around her waist and she kept her hand firmly against his cheek. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and sighed contentedly into his mouth. He pulled back but felt the familiar craving for her kisses ignite once again and he pressed another kiss to her lips. "I love you." He muttered.

She pulled back and took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

"Baby, what's on your mind? And don't you dare say nothing." He warned as her hand slipped from his cheek and joined her other one at the back of his neck. "Come on, you can tell me."

"You know I'm in love with you, right?" She whispered.

Troy nodded. "Of course."

Her lip trembled slightly as a tear leaked from her eye. "I want to love you. I mean really love you. I know I said that I wanted to take this slow but I can't. Not now. I need you."

Troy softly rubbed her tears away and looked unsurely down at her. "You sure, Gabriella? I-I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Gabriella sighed sadly at the use of her full name. "Do you not want to?" She asked in embarrassment.

"No, no, no, Baby. I do, I really do. But, are you sure?" He ran his fingertips over her cheek and he furrowed his brow.

She sighed and nodded. "I want this. So bad. I know it's not your first but that's okay. I want you to be my first." She blushed slightly and then continued. "And every time after that. You're the only guy I want."

Troy pulled her to his body and hugged her tightly; bury his nose into her luscious curls. "you're the only girl I want to make love to." He began kissing her neck softly as he pushed his sports jacket from her shoulders and threw it behind his shoulder blindly, his lips still fused to her skin.

"Troy," She gasped, gripping his shoulders with a tight grip, "the door. Lock the door."

Troy lifted his head and kissed her gently before pulling away and making his way to the door. He made sure it was locked and then dimmed the light down low. He walked back over to Gabriella and held her hand. "I love you."

She took a deep breath and reached up to push his black blazer off. "I love you, too."

* * *

Gabriella sighed at the knowledge that she was awake. Last night had been truly amazing. She had known that it would be painful and she had begged that Troy held her hand. So, he held her hands either side of her head, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. He had kissed her softly before whispering that he loved her before they had become one.

Some people would've thought that making love after just a week of being together was rushing, but to both Troy and Gabriella, it had been the perfect time. It had hurt a little bit, but not half as much as she'd feared. Troy had been experienced, knowing exactly what to do and where to touch her. He had moved above her with a rhythm both of them had memorised and he had gasped and whispered how much he loved her.

She blushed to herself, recalling how she had moaned and whimpered into his neck – fearing they would wake Devon up. She had soon let go of Troy's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull their bodies even closer together.

They had made love a second time after both of them had woken up two hours after their first time and Gabriella had wanted to do it again, much to Troy's pleasure. She knew that despite the problems existing outside of her bedroom, last night had been truly about Troy and herself. She had forgotten all about Aidan and Chanel and had allowed Troy to guide her to places of pleasure and happiness she didn't know existed.

But the best part about visiting those places? It was simply her and Troy. Troy and her. Together.

She finally opened her eyes after thinking about last night and furrowed her brow. She was lying on her stomach, exactly how she had fallen asleep. But, there wasn't a perfect guy lying next to her, his arm draped over her back and his lips just centimetres from her nose. She had fallen asleep lying on her stomach, her head twisted to the left to face Troy who was lying on his left side. His arms had been around her slender waist and he had been awake when she had fallen asleep.

She rolled onto her back, the thin blanket covering her chest. She sat up and groaned with tiredness and a slight pain which still lingered between her legs. She fell back onto her pillows and basked in the scent of Troy's which remained in the room.

"Hey," A voice exclaimed in surprise.

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled as Troy walked into the room, dressed in a pair of jeans, a white round-neck shirt and a dark blue button-up shirt undone over the top. "Hey."

He walked over the bed and placed the tray he was carrying onto the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. He reached for her hand as he spoke. "I didn't expect you to be awake."

"I woke up and you were gone." She whispered tiredly.

"I went to make you breakfast. Your mom's home, she's sleeping. Devon's dressed and downstairs watching cartoons." Troy explained.

"Does Mom know?" Gabriella asked in embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't tell her but I think so. I think she figured it out. At least, she knows something happened. She saw the horse." He chuckled and reached to brush some curls from her forehead.

She smiled up at him and reached out to touch his cheek. "Thank you for last night."

Troy leant forward and kissed her deeply. He pulled back and smiled sexily down on her. "Hey, it wasn't just me."

She blushed and sighed softly. "I loved it."

"Are you sore?" Troy asked, wincing at the word.

Gabriella nodded as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest. "A little bit." She paused before continuing, avoiding his eyes. "Was it okay?" She was so eager to please him and feared that he hadn't enjoyed it because of her inexperience.

Troy smiled softly, knowing the reason for her question, and leaned down to kiss her. "Baby, it was wonderful. I loved every second of it."

She smiled in relief and kissed him again. "You mentioned breakfast…"

He laughed softly and placed the tray in her lap. "Scrambled egg with chocolate sauce. Just the way you like it."

She smiled down at the meal in front of her. There was a bowl of scrambled egg with chocolate sauce, a glass of orange juice, some cutlery and a rose at the side of the bowl. "Where did you get the rose from?"

"Don't tell Maria." He said sheepishly.

She giggled and took a sip of the orange juice. "Hey, could you pass me your shirt? I mean, I know you saw everything last night but I'm still not that comfortable-" She broke up when two lips crashed onto hers.

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "It's okay." He reached down the side of the bed and threw his shirt at her. "I still think you're beautiful no matter what."

She pulled the shirt over her head and began eating her breakfast. "Is this the only thing you can cook?"

Troy nodded. "Pretty much."

She giggled and twirled the rose around her fingers in her free hand. "Have you had breakfast?"

Troy nodded again. "And showered, greeted Maria and got Big D dressed and fed."

"How long was I asleep?" Gabriella muttered.

"Well, it's half nine." He said softly as he rubbed her knee which was still covered by the thin blanket.

"It is?" She exclaimed. "Well, you did kind of tire me out." She blushed deeply and concentrated on her breakfast.

He chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. "Today, you're going to relax. Watch TV, read, play with Big D… Just relax, okay?"

She nodded and saluted him. "Yes, Sir Bolton."

He leaned across and kissed her softly, smiling at the taste of her breakfast which lingered in her mouth. "You're so perfect."

Gabriella smiled against his lips and giggled. "You are, too. I love you."

Troy pulled back and rested his hand on her neck. "I love you, too." He took a deep breath and kissed the palm of her hand. "Baby, if Stanford say yes, please go. Big D will be fine. We'll be fine. I promise."

She sighed and finally nodded. "Okay." She whispered. "But, I'm not thinking about college. I haven't been all night. And it's because of you."

He smiled proudly at her and kissed her forehead. "I promised you I'd make it better."

She gave him a watery smile and nodded. "I know. I didn't believe you at first. Now I do. Maybe… Maybe this could be the start of something beautiful."

"We may have gotten together because of something awful, but now we have each other and that's all that matters." He said softly.


	22. Gone

**A/N: Hey, um, listen...I might not be uploading much because my dog is really sick and I don't know if I'll be uploading. On the other hand, I might be uploading like crazy. It could go either way. But, what's annoying me is that whenever I think about her, songs like 'I miss you' or 'there you'll be' play on my mp3 player and make me cry.**

**Anyway, don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 21 - Gone

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan's work :P)**

After finishing breakfast, Troy disappeared back downstairs to keep Devon company while Gabriella showered. "Hey, Big D. What you watching?" Troy asked as he jumped on the sofa next to the small boy, making him bounce slightly.

The young boy next to him moved closer to him but didn't take his eyes off the screen. "SpongeBob."

"Cool." Troy nodded as he relaxed, trying not to let his mind fill up with memories of last night and the gorgeous brunette upstairs, whilst sitting next to her younger brother.

Devon suddenly broke his attention away from the TV and looked at Troy. "Why is there a horse in the backyard?"

Troy shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Big D, it's a long story. Let's just say hopefully we'll get rid of it before your Dad gets back because I don't think he'd be impressed to find a horse in his backyard."

Giggling, the brown eyed boy shook his head. "Daddy doesn't like horses. He said he fell off one when he was little."

Troy just nodded. He could now understand why Gabriella was feeling so reluctant about telling the truth about her father because it was so obvious that Devon loved Aidan. "Why do girls always take so long to get showered and dressed?" Troy asked rhetorically, trying to change the subject all together.

"Are you looking for a slap, Mr Bolton?" The two males turned hearing the warning tone in Gabriella's voice as she smirked at them.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Depends if it's worth it."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella walked over to the two and pushed Troy over so she could sit between the two. "You'll be sleeping out there tonight with that horse if you don't behave, Mister. Or I might even make Don suffer you by making you sleep on his floor." Gabriella threatened but her eyes sparkled as she did so. Troy couldn't remember the last time he saw her eyes look truly happy. Not even the night they first got together.

"You can sleep in my bed, Troy, if Gavvy kicks you out." Devon offered, finally speaking up.

Troy nodded. "Thanks, Big D. It's nice to know that I'm loved and wanted by at least one Montez."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, leaning closer to whisper in his ear so Devon couldn't hear. "Didn't I show you that last night or have you already forgotten?"

Troy gulped. He hated it when she spoke like that, all sultry and seductive, and clearly not knowing the effect she had on him. It was enough to kill, not only him but, any guy. "I think I may need more convincing."

She rolled her eyes at his comment and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Devon looked between the two, confused at the reason of being left out of the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Both teenagers answered together.

"I hate it when nobody tells me anything because they say I'm not old enough to know." Devon complained, a sulking look coming over his face.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella pulled him onto her lap. "You'll understand when you're older. Plus it's a secret for now." Accepting the answer for now, Devon leaned against his sister, enjoying being with the two people he looked up to most in his life.

***

Maria awoke later that day to giggling coming from downstairs. She smiled at the noise, grateful to hear that sound than screaming and yelling. And silence. That week when Troy and Gabriella weren't talking was sheer torture to the rest of the Montez household. She believed that the fact that Devon and Gabriella got on so well helped Troy settle in easier. That and the fact she knew he had feelings for her daughter which she knew were returned even if Gabriella hadn't admitted it. Slipping her robe and slippers on, she made her way downstairs to find out what was going on. Surprisingly, she found Devon eating his lunch while watching one of his movies alone.

"You okay, Honey?" The small boy nodded as Maria followed the loud laughing noise, confused that Devon wasn't obviously with Gabriella and Troy.

Walking into the kitchen, she stood by the door observing the scene. Troy and Gabriella both had grins on their faces, Gabriella backing up towards the fridge door as Troy followed, trapping her against the white appliance. "I'll get you back for that remark. Mark my words."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at the blue eyed boy in front of her. "You'll never succeed because I'm too aware of everything that goes on."

Watching as the banter continued, it was obvious to Maria something had changed within her daughter and it almost looked as if she was glowing. It was something that she'd never seen before but hoped that she would see a lot more of it. She genuinely looked happy and she had a feeling it was down to the young man standing in front of her.

"Afternoon, guys."

The two broke apart blushing and Gabriella looked down at her feet. "Hey, Mom." Troy just nodded at Maria.

Flicking the kettle switch, Maria walked back to sit on one of the stools in the kitchen. "Come sit down guys."

Troy gave Gabriella a confused look but she just shrugged and they both took a seat at the island. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just feel like we haven't had chance to really talk much. I just wanted to see what's happening with you guys and if Troy's settling in ok." Maria answered as Devon came into the kitchen and, with the help of his mother in sitting on the stool, joined the three adults.

Gabriella looked at Troy to talk. "I think we're good. I'm settling in fine, thanks." He said carefully, glancing at Gabriella from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing's bothering you? You know if you're ever not happy with anything, you just have to say." Maria said quietly.

Troy nodded. "I know, thanks. Honestly, everything is fine and I couldn't have dreamed for things to have turned out the way they have." Taking Gabriella's hand secretly under the table, he gave it a squeeze to let her know he was talking about her.

Devon and Maria shared a look, seeing the smile appear on Gabriella's face. "Are you sure there is nothing else?" Maria asked and the two nodded. "Well how about you explain to me why I came home to find a horse in the backyard?"

Neither Troy nor Gabriella knew how to answer that one. Troy sighed knowing they couldn't lie. "It was a surprise for Gabriella. Since she didn't want to go to Prom I surprised her with her own mini one and the horse was just for effect." Troy answered, telling the truth but just conveniently left out what happened after.

Maria smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Troy. Isn't that nice of him to do, Gabriella? You got yourself a good best friend." Maria purposely said 'best friend', wanting to see if Gabriella or Troy gave any reaction. And as predicted, both tensed slightly at the word.

Gabriella refused to look her Mom in the eye. "Yeah, Mom, it was."

"Now how about the two of you fill me in on your relationship?" Maria asked bluntly, tired of beating around the bush. Devon tried to hold in his laugh seeing the look on both Troy and Gabriella's faces but failed. He knew how Troy felt about his sister and just hoped that the two would still want to spend time together with him even though they had each other.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Gabriella whispered shakily as tears welled in her eyes.

Maria shook her head, smiling. "Don't be. But, are you both sure this is really what you want because you have to know that it's one thing being best friends but dating is a whole other level? I mean, if anything goes wrong, you can't just avoid each other like you could if it was someone else." Maria said sternly.

The two nodded. "We're so happy, Mom. We both know we're in this for the long run and it's not just some fun. I promise. Besides, we figured out how to avoid each other the other week." She joked.

Troy finally spoke up. "I love her, Maria. I've never been so serious about anyone in my life before and I never thought I would fall in love with someone this quick, especially after everything that has happened." He whispered, resting his hand on Gabriella's knee.

"I love him too, Mom. Please don't make us break up." Gabriella begged.

Shaking her head, Maria continued. "I intend to do no such thing. Just promise that you will come to me if there are any problems because no matter what, I'm here for both of you."

Gripping Troy's hand, Gabriella stood up. "Does this mean we have your blessings?"

Maria and Devon looked at each other and smiled. "I guess it does." Maria shrugged.

Gabriella squealed and ran round to hug her mom and Devon. "Thank you. You have no idea how relieved I am you guys are okay about this. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been."

"Just be careful and don't rush things. That's all I ask." Maria said sternly.

Gabriella looked over the island at Troy and raised his eyebrows, knowing that they were still going at Bella-speed.

***

Later that afternoon, Troy and Gabriella were cuddled together in the armchair – Gabriella in Troy's lap - while Devon sat next to Maria on the sofa, the four of them sitting contently, watching TV. The four were so engrossed, well Maria and Devon were, anyway; Troy and Gabriella were too preoccupied with being close to each other, simply holding hands and looking at each other, that none of them heard the front door open and close.

"Well hello to you all, too. I can see I was missed." The four turned to face the hall, behind the armchair, in surprise to see Aidan standing at the door, smiling.

Troy felt Gabriella tense in his arms and he his hold on her waist, letting her know he was there but not in a way which would have caused Aidan to think anything more. They had done that when they were 'just friends'. "Bella, I'm here." He mumbled, low enough for Gabriella to hear but not for anyone else to.

She replied with a nod and looked at her lap.

Devon darted off of the couch and into his father's arms, Maria following and kissing her husband quickly. "Daddy!" Devon exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey, Son. What no hello for your daddy, Gabs?" Aidan joked.

Troy knew she was uncomfortable but for once he didn't know what to do about it. So, he subtly snaked his hand under her shirt and began gently massaging her stomach. After their first time making love, he had been worried about how much pain she was in and soon realised that it calmed her down when he rubbed her toned stomach.

She mumbled her reply and refused to look at him in the eye, knowing she wouldn't be able to control what she said. "Hello." Troy just smiled at Aidan, knowing he could no longer look at the man who had caused the girl he loved more than anything, and soon her family, so much hurt.

**(A/N: this is me)**

"So, what's been happening?" He asked casually as he walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa, Devon on his lap and Maria by his side.

"Nothing." Gabriella muttered before anyone else could. Her brow was furrowed tightly as she concentrated on her fingers in her lap. She had calmed down immensely since Troy had began touching her stomach but it couldn't sooth her upset completely.

Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Nothing?"

Gabriella suddenly leapt to her feet. "I, uh, don't feel too good. I think I'm going to go for a nap." She muttered before padding out of the room.

Aidan snapped his head to Troy and glared. "What did you do?" He demanded.

"Aidan!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Troy gasped in surprise. "I swear, this has nothing to do with me." He got to his feet and glared back just as fiercely, ignoring the fact that both Maria and Devon were in the room. "You know, if it wasn't for me, she'd be so much worse. She means the world to me. She's my everything. Why would I jeopardise that? I'm going to see if she's okay." He muttered before taking the path Gabriella had taken just moments ago. He knocked softly on _their_ bedroom door and sighed. "Bella, Baby? You okay?"

"Fuck off, Troy." He heard a muffled retort.

Troy frowned at the wooden door in front of him in surprise. "My Bella just swore at me." He muttered. "Aidan really has screwed up." He muttered. "Baby, come on. Open up." He pleaded.

"No." She shot back, not missing a beat.

Troy rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, knowing that she never locked her door – unless they were making love and that was a one-off. He quietly shut it behind him and sighed when he saw his girlfriend lying face down on her bed. A small gap between her pale blue shirt – she claimed it reminded her of his eyes – and jeans gave him a view of the small of her back. He walked over and climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips.

"Troy, I'm not in the mood." She muttered brokenly into her pillows.

Troy leant forward and sighed into her ear. "Come on, I don't want to make love to you when you're like this. Besides, I don't think…well, you know who," He knew how much just his name upset her, "would be too happy if I was screwing his daughter."

She released a muffled giggle into her pillow but it died quickly. "I wouldn't care. I mean, I don't want anyone, really to walk in on us but, I couldn't care less if it was him." She muttered, twisting her head to the side in order to see Troy.

He kissed her quickly before sitting back on his haunches. "Baby, I'll make you feel better." He promised as he slid her shirt up so that her tanned back was exposed.

"Wildcat, I told you I'm not in the- Ahhh…" She sighed in contentment as Troy's hands began massaging her back, the heels of his hands digging into her tense muscles. "Where did you learn this?"

He chuckled, hearing the clear smile on her lips. "It's surprising what you learn at basketball camp."

She giggled and sighed in contentment. "You don't know what you do to me, Wildcat."

Troy leaned forward again, his fingers still working their magic against her skin. "Judging from your performance last night, I think I do." He pressed his lips to her cheek.

She slowly rolled over under him to look up into his blue eyes. "I meant that when I'm with you, it's only us I think about. Like, nothing else matters."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Go and take a bath, okay? Relax and I'm going to shoot some hoops and attempt to work off my anger."

She giggled softly at his protectiveness of her. "Okay. I will."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and climbed off of her bed. Hopefully she'd do something about what she knew. Neither of them would last much longer under the same roof as Aidan Montez.

* * *

Troy jogged inside of the house for the third time in the hour he had left Gabriella in her room. As he had told her, he had been working all of his anger out by shooting hoops. He inhaled deeply at the aroma of Maria's cooking and pinched a cookie she had just taken out of the oven. "Ow." He yelped as it burned the inside of his mouth.

Maria laughed as she brushed her hands on her apron. "That's why you wait for me to tell you that you can have one." She teased.

He poked his tongue out and went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth. "Of course. But, where's the fun in that?"

"So, not only are you in love with my daughter, you _are_ cheeky." She grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes as he chugged down the water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed. "What's for dinner?"

"Why do you always ask about food?" She wondered out loud.

He shrugged. "Growing teenage boy?"

She smiled sadly before looking him in the eye. "What's wrong with Gabby? I'm sorry about what Aidan said, and I don't doubt that what you said is true, but I want you to tell me."

Troy sighed, placing the bottle on the island. "I want to, Maria. But, it's not my place to say."

Maria bit her lip and finally nodded. "You're there for her, right? You're not going anywhere?"

Troy shrugged. "Where am I going to go? But, even if I had the choice, she would always come first." He promised.

Maria sighed, knowing that the young man in front of her wouldn't tell her anything. "Will you call her down for dinner, please?"

Troy nodded as he turned around and headed to the stairs.

Maria turned back to the stove and stirred the potatoes which were boiling in a saucepan on the oven. She jumped when there was a bang in the hallway and she rushed to the bottom of the stairs to see Troy in a crumpled heap, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Troy, Sweetheart, what's wrong? What hurts?" She brought him into a sitting position and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

"Forget about that." He gasped, scrunching his eyes together in what looked like agony.

"Troy, tell me what's wrong." She said sternly.

He lifted his head and his bottom lip trembled at the concern written in her eyes. "She's gone." He whispered.


	23. Suspected

**A/N: Most of this is HSMandChelseaFCfan's work purely because my dog was put to sleep yesterday and I didn't want to disappoint you guys with a rubbish chapter. We got a puppy today and she's gorgeous. She's a cairn terrier crossed with a jack russell. Guess what she's called? Kelsi (I swear my sister thought of the name). My family wouldn't let me call her Gabby or Sharpay :P**

**Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 22 - Suspected

Maria looked at Troy in shock. Gone? Why would Gabriella, her daughter who was usually so full life, have gone? It just didn't make sense. There had to be something seriously bothering Gabriella to have made her resort to feeling like she had no other option but to disappear like this.

Turning when Devon reappeared back in the room, after she'd told him to go fetch some ice while she helped Troy up, Maria snapped her attention back to Troy."Devon, hold the ice on Troy's ankle." The young boy nodded, grateful he had a job to do in order to help. "Troy, what do you mean she's gone?"

Troy sighed as he felt his heart tug at the memory as he explained. "I left her upstairs earlier on to have a bath to help her relax. But she wasn't in her room or her bathroom when I went back up. I went to check her balcony and found it was unlocked. Brie never leaves it unlocked."

Aidan, who'd entered the room seconds after Maria found Troy at the bottom of the stairs, stood up. "Are you sure you looked everywhere? She could have been getting something from another room."

Troy glared at him through his tears as he heard the anger in Aidan's voice. "I'm positive. She's gone."

"I'm calling the police." Before Troy or Aidan could protest, Maria had disappeared from the room.

Ignoring the fact Devon was there, Aidan turned on Troy again. "I swear if anything has happened to her, Troy, I'll never forgive you. You must have done something to make her go. You were the last one to see her."

Troy rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I could say the same thing to you." He muttered.

***

Troy and the Montez's were sat in the main room after Maria had let the Police in. "Could we possibly speak to you Mr and Mrs Montez alone?" The officer asked.

Maria and Aidan nodded and said they would go into the kitchen as Maria gave Troy a look. "It's fine. I'll watch him." Troy told her before she spoke knowing she was worried about Devon getting too scared and upset.

She nodded. "Thanks, Troy."

Devon turned to Troy. "Is Gavvy going to be ok?"

As much as Aidan and Maria would want Devon protected, Troy knew he wasn't a stupid kid and had already started trying to figure out everything. "She'll be fine. This is Gabby we're talking about. She is more sensible than you and I combined."

Devon grinned. "And she knows every place possible and how to get home." He went silent for a few minutes seeing the false smile on the blue eyed boy's face. "I hope she comes home soon. I don't like it when everyone is sad."

"Me too, Big D. Me too. Hey, come here." The small boy moved as he positioned the ice so it wouldn't fall off Troy's foot before moving up next to him. "How about you find something for us to watch on TV because I could do with a cheer up?"

Not long after, the kitchen door opened and Maria walked out in floods of tears with Aidan keeping his arm around his wife. Troy rolled his eyes and wanted to gag at the sight. How could someone who supposedly loved his family more than anything act like the perfect father and husband when he was the reason that his Bella was gone?

Aidan, the man he despised so much at this minute, spoke up. "They want to talk to you, Troy."

***

This was ridiculous. Shouldn't he be out there looking for the love of his life rather than sitting here, wasting his time repeating everything that had happened all over again? He tapped the island counter impatiently and refrained from glaring at the two police officers sitting across from him.

"So can you tell us what happened when you followed Gabriella upstairs?" Officer Dalton asked calmly.

Troy closed his eyes as he recalled the evening's events once again. "Gabriella went upstairs because she was upset so I followed her to see if she was okay. We talked and she said she was feeling better. I then told her to have a bath to try and relax herself and that was the last I saw of her." He looked down intently at the counter at the thought of Gabriella running away.

The officers scribbled what he was saying down. "What did you talk about?"

Sighing, Troy knew he couldn't tell them because it wasn't his place. And he still couldn't say what they were talking about when Aidan wasn't a part of the conversation. How do you tell two police officers that he was sleeping with the girl that was currently missing? "I can't say. It's private."

The officer's looked at each other before Officer Dalton spoke again, the younger of the police officers, Officer Gray, stayed silently. "Troy, we need to know what was said between the two of you because it could help us find Gabriella."

Troy could feel his anger rising. He was doing this for Gabriella because he knew that she didn't want her mom or Devon hurt and if he told them now, he knew it would be even worse than it was already. "I'm sorry but I can't. It's not my place to say."

"Ok, well what happened when you left the room?" Officer Dalton questioned.

"I came downstairs for a while before Maria asked me to go and fetch Gabriella for dinner. I went upstairs and she wasn't in her room or her bathroom. I walked back into her room and found her French doors unlocked when they never are. I then came back to tell Maria after I looked everywhere else and still couldn't find her. Then I fell sown the stairs and sprained my ankle." Troy finished explaining, tears welling up in his eyes.

The Police officers nodded. "Ok. That's it for now but we may need to speak to you again."

Troy waited for Maria to come back and help him back into the main room but wasn't surprised when another familiar face appeared. He smiled weakly but otherwise failed to acknowledge Chad.

"Hey, bro. Heard you might need some help with that ankle."

Troy gave Chad a grateful smile. "It's fine." Troy winced as he put his foot down and tried to place pressure on it. He gripped the counter edge and sighed impatiently, feeling so helpless.

Chad shook his head and wrapped his arm around Troy, helping him into the lounge. "The whole gang's here. Maria called Tay who called me and the message got around."

"Ok, we've got everything I think from all of you. Do you have any recent pictures we can use? Normally we don't start looking until a person has been missing for over twenty four hours but something doesn't seem to be adding up from what we've been told." Officer Dalton explained as Troy held onto Chad for support.

Aidan nodded while Maria went to find a picture. "What can we do?"

Officer Dalton flipped his notepad shut and sighed. "We suggest people go look for her. Try friend's houses, local hangouts etc. Troy, we'd like you to stay here with Officer Gray."

Troy exchanged a confused look with Maria. "Why? I want to be out there looking for my gir-best friend." Troy quickly covered up.

Sharpay interrupted before anyone spoke. "I'm with Troy. One of my best friends is out there, and you want to stop one more person from helping us find her. The more of us there is the more chances we have of finding her quicker." Sharpay was in tears as Zeke wrapped his arms around.

Officer Dalton gave Troy a stern look, ignoring the blonde who'd yelled at him. "We need you to stay here in case we need to ask you anything else."

Troy furrowed his brow at the look Officer Dalton gave him. He knew what they were thinking. He was the last person to see Gabriella and the closest person to Gabriella. The police thought he was connected to her disappearance. It wasn't an alien storyline. Stories of boyfriends kidnapping their girlfriends were all over the news. But, wasn't it obvious that he would fly to Mars and back if it meant Gabriella was safe?

"I'll stay with you."

Everyone looked at Sharpay in surprise as she spoke from her position in Zeke's arms. Troy just nodded, knowing that if he wanted anyone staying with him, it'd be Sharpay since she knew the truth about him and Gabriella. Plus, looking at the state of Sharpay, she was in no fit state to be out there looking for Gabriella.

Sharpay sat down next to Troy on the couch as Taylor organised who was going with who and who would cover what areas. "She'll be ok." Sharpay whispered as she squeezed Troy's hand with her own freshly manicured fingers.

"I hope so. I really hope so." He muttered as he leaned his head back onto the couch.

***

It had been an hour since everyone had left and Troy had just come back downstairs after putting Devon to bed. Officer Gray was in the kitchen talking to someone while Sharpay was curled up on the couch, tears still rolling down her face as she worried about her close friend.

Troy sat down at the opposite end of the couch and sighed as he stared at his lap. His breathing was shaky and he felt tears well in his eyes. "She was the first person who I really opened up to since my parents died."

Sharpay sat up and looked at Troy, her brown eyes dull. Her mascara had run and she stretched her arms behind her head. "Yeah?"

Troy smiled sadly. "Yeah. I feel bad for saying this but when I'm with Gabriella, it's almost as though everything that happened to my parents didn't and I forget all the pain." He whispered, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

Sharpay moved closer to Troy and held his hand in a friendly way to let him know she was listening and there if he wanted her. "Do you miss them?"

"More than anything. Well, except Bella right this minute." He blushed slightly and coughed. "I know most people wouldn't probably admit to this but my parents were like my best friends. My dad was always there whenever I was fancied a game of basketball just like a mate. And my Mom." He sighed in remembrance. "My Mom was the best. She knew instantly what was wrong and knew even if it was something little. Her hugs reassured me and reminded me that no matter what happened, I always had them. They loved me for me and nothing else mattered."

Sharpay's brown eyes took in Troy's whole demeanor. Ever since Troy had arrived in Albuquerque, she couldn't remember a time when he hadn't looked this down. It was obvious just how much Gabriella meant to him and the love he held for her. "They sound like they were really awesome."

Troy nodded. "They really were. I just know my mom would have adored Gabriella and my dad. Well, my dad probably would have treated her like a daughter and threatened to kill me if I screw up or hurt her."

Sharpay laughed. "Well your Dad would have been talking sense. You know all of us would do the same if you ever hurt Gabs."

"I would never ever hurt her." He exclaimed. "I love her way too much to ever do anything that would make her leave me. I've lost way too many people I love already that I don't know if I would survive if I lost Gabriella too. She's like the light at the end of a dark tunnel I've been stuck in emotionally since they died. And Gabriella is the reason I started to believe that there are things worth living for again." He took a deep breath at the knowledge of letting all his emotions out.

Sharpay pulled Troy into a hug. "They'll find her. I just know it. I promise we'll get her back. Just don't give up on her, Troy. She obviously needs you more than anyone right now."

***

**(A/N: This is me)**

Sharpay was sleeping peacefully on Troy's shoulder and he sighed as he channel surfed, attempting – and failing – to find something to take something off of Gabriella and his parents. He wished she would've talked to him. They could've arranged for her to sleep at Sharpay's house for a few days until she calmed down. But, she felt so afraid of hurting Maria and Devon that she thought the only option was to leave their lives.

He moved slightly to try to get rid of his cramp but Sharpay simply groaned and shifted closer to him. He felt so helpless. With a messed up ankle and the police wanting him to stay in the house, there was literally nothing he could do. He had already tried her cell phone but it was switched off which was really wrong. She never turned it off.

"Troy, you okay?" Officer Gray asked as he entered the room with two cups of coffee. He offered one to Troy who took it gratefully with his free hand.

"Not really." He muttered before he took a sip. "But, what can I do? I've got a messed up ankle and I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"That wasn't my decision." Officer Gray admitted, clearly more relaxed than Officer Dalton. Not that he wasn't eager to find Gabriella, he just wanted her to be safe.

Troy nodded. "I know. It still sucks, though. I mean, you all think I had something to do with it, don't you? I'd much rather you be frank than beat around the bush."

"We don't suspect you, we just know you know something." Officer Gray explained softly. "We need as much information as possible."

Troy sighed as Sharpay dropped a lone tear onto his shoulder. "I don't know anything that could tell us where she went, I swear."

"But you do know something?" The policeman pressed.

Troy nodded sadly. "Yeah. But, I swear I can't tell you. If I could, then I would."

"You and Gabriella are close, huh?" He murmured.

Troy raised his eyebrows at the question. "Oh, yeah. Definitely close."

Officer Gray nodded slightly. "So, if we were to find her, do think she'd want to see you?"

"I don't know anymore." Troy muttered. "But I hope so. I hope so with all my heart."

***

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan again)**

Maria, Aidan and the rest of the gang had come back not long ago after failing but headed back out a few minutes ago with their cars so they could start searching greater distances knowing Gabriella was well and truly gone from Albuquerque.

Troy was lying on the couch trying to get some rest. How was he meant to rest though when the love of his life, his Bella, was out there and he had no idea where she was? Rolling over, Troy looked up at the ceiling when something hit him; his mind going into overdrive as he remembered a conversation that could help him. Bolting up, Troy whispered. "I know where she is."


	24. There you'll be

**A/N: I liked this chapter. I cried a little, but maybe I'm still missing Pippin (my former dog if you didn't know...) anyway...enjoy**

**Don't own HSM or 'there you'll be' by Faith Hill  


* * *

**

Chapter 23 – There you'll be

Troy drummed his fingers impatiently against his knee as he glanced at the speedometer desperately as it slowly reached a hundred. The siren and lights were blaring from Officer Gray's police car and Troy let out a groan of frustration at the lack of speed – well, in his opinion.

"You okay, there?" Officer Gray asked, weaving skilfully between the few cars which were on the roads.

Troy twisted his head from facing the window to look at the policeman who was driving the car. "Can't you go any faster?" He asked, trying to keep the demanding tone from his voice.

"Troy, I can't just go from zero to two hundred in two seconds." Officer Gray retorted. "This is the old model. Albuquerque police station doesn't have much money."

Troy let his head roll to face the window. He had explained his theory to both Sharpay and Officer Gray before the young police officer had radioed Officer Dalton and explained the situation. He ha agreed to allow Officer Gray and Troy to travel to his suggested location, as long as Sharpay stayed at the house in case Gabriella returned – and if Devon woke up for any reason. Their friends and Gabriella's parents were still searching in case Troy was wrong.

"So, what's the deal with you and Gabriella?" Officer Gray asked casually.

Troy turned his head in surprise. "What?"

"What's the deal with you and Gabriella?" He spoke slowly, as if addressing a child.

"She's my best friend…" Troy shrugged slightly. He wasn't lying. He did still think of her as his best friend first, he just loved her more than he loved Chad. And he also kissed her and made love to her…

"Just your best friend?" Officer Gray asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Troy replied with his own question.

"Well, you just seem a little more…ummm…determination – I think that's a good word – to find her. I just wondered why." He explained his question.

Troy sighed. "I just need her so much. She's the only thing I've got left…since my parents died. I know I've got Big D and Maria but she's something different. Something special."

Officer Gray nodded. "And?"

Troy sighed. "You figured it out?"

"That you're more than friends?" Officer Gray asked like he was guessing.

Troy let out another groan and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You guessed?"

Officer Gray shrugged as he passed a sign which he was sure was familiar to Troy. "Well, it was the look in your eyes when you said that you had an idea of where she is."

"Am I that obvious?" Troy muttered.

Officer Gray tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in thought. "I wouldn't say obvious. But, it's clear that your feelings stretched further than friends. Besides we found the prom banner in her room."

"Well, we're together." Troy muttered. "I'm in love with her. I'd fly to the moon and back if it meant she was okay."

Officer Gray smiled slightly. "How close am I?"

"Just keep driving. It's pretty self-explanatory." Troy explained.

"How's your ankle now?" He asked, glancing down at the foot well where Troy's feet were resting.

"It's okay, I guess." Troy muttered. "I don't care right now."

Officer Gray smiled in amusement. "Want your girl back?"

Troy sighed and turned back to the black sky through his window. "More than anything." He whispered.

* * *

A silence had filled the car since their last conversation and Troy's temple was pressed against the cold glass of the window. His thoughts, surprisingly, turned to Devon and Maria. He knew that Devon was trying to be strong but Troy could see the fear plainly in his eyes. And Maria. He sighed at the thought of his girlfriend's mother. The look on her face when he told her she was gone…

"Troy? Calm down. Even if she's not here, we'll find her." Officer Gray assured him.

"How many other families have you said that to?" Troy muttered.

Officer Gray stiffened in his seat and stayed silent.

"And how many times was it right?" Troy whispered.

"More than the times it was wrong!" Officer Gray exclaimed, obviously getting frustrated at Troy's dwindling determination.

Troy closed his eyes and reached blindly to turn the radio on. He groaned at the song which started playing and tears were already rolling down his cheeks, leaving salty tracks in their wake. "Damn it!"

Officer Gray jumped and sighed. "Will you relax? You will be no use to anyone if you keep getting this stressed out."

"Stressed out?" Troy asked quietly. "She's all I've got. And I love her." He whispered as a whimper – he would never let anyone but Officer Gray and Gabriella know about it – escaped.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

Troy soon realised he was singing under his breath and shook his head frantically. The last thing he needed was to think about his parents at a time like this. Although, the song did make him think about Gabriella, too. She had helped him through so much and he knew that no matter what happened – he hoped tremendously that she'd be back in his arms by the next day – she would always be with him. Somewhere…

He flipped his cell phone open and looked at the picture of himself looking at Gabriella who was smiling at the camera. Maria had taken it earlier that day – before Aidan had returned – and had therefore been almost glowing.

He shut it again and sighed. She had to be there. If she wasn't, he was clueless.

* * *

Troy took a deep breath and un-clicked his seatbelt. "I'm okay. I promise."

"I'd much rather come with you." Officer Gray pressed.

Troy shook his head. "I'll be fine. Besides, if I know her like I think I do, she won't want you there. Please don't come. I'll be back, okay?"

Officer Gray sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. "Okay. But, more than twenty minutes and I'm coming."

Troy saluted him. "Yes Sir." He climbed out of the car and limped down the road he had gone down a million times before. He waddled – knowing Gabriella would be in hysterics if she'd seen him – down a few steps and he smiled at the sound of crashing waves and crunching sand. He scanned the beach and saw a figure sitting on the sand near the water's edge. He strode over but it soon turned into a jog – he ignored the sharp pain pulsing through his ankle – at the sight of a red '14' on the back of a familiar white jacket.

The figure jumped at the noise Troy was making and leapt to her feet to face him. "Troy?" She gasped. "Go away." She cried.

Troy stopped a few feet away and gave her a stern look. "I will not go away. Come on. We're going home."

Gabriella shook her head frantically. "No. I can't go back there. What's wrong with your foot?" She asked quietly, noticing his look of pain and his limp.

He sighed. "I fell down the stairs when I found out you were gone."

"Did you find out I was gone?" She muttered quietly.

Troy nodded. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Your pyjamas were gone, your phone, wallet, picture of Maria, you, Devon and Cody and…your lyrics book. Besides, your balcony doors were open and they never are."

Gabriella swallowed and shuffled her feet. "How did you figure out I was here?"

"I told you I came here when I was troubled. It was a guess as much as anything." He whispered. "There's something I still don't know, though."

"Go on." She whispered.

"Why?" Troy mumbled, attempting not to sound as demanding as he felt.

"Troy, I couldn't stay there." She whispered, her voice breaking. "It was so hard."

"You could've come to me. You could've stayed at Sharpay's and Ryan's for a couple of days. Anything but this." He exclaimed.

She cowered back slightly and her bottom lip trembled slightly. "I didn't want anything but this. I needed to get away."

"What about the rest of us?" Troy demanded, not bothering to hide his anger.

"Well, Aidan doesn't care." She mumbled, fiddling with her lyrics book in her hands.

"But, there are plenty of people who do." He said softly. "Maria, Big D, Sharpay was hysterics, Gabriella. Our friends, people at school… And me. Bella, you're my everything. I love you so much and I want to help."

Gabriella turned to the ocean and sighed. "I just want to go out there into the waves and make everything disappear." She whimpered.

"What about me?" Troy asked. "Don't you think I had plenty of reasons and opportunities to make everything disappear?"

"Then why didn't you?" She screamed.

"Because of you. You told me we were best friends. You told me that you were thankful that Devon felt he could tell me about Chris. You wanted me to hold you when Chris broke your heart. I changed for you and changed back for you. I fell in love with you and you're my sole reason that I enjoy my life." Troy yelled back, tears rolling down his cheeks.

A convulsive sob escaped her mouth before she launched herself at Troy, her arms tight around his neck. "I'm sorry." She cried into his neck.

His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, afraid to let her go. "Baby, it's okay." He whispered.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise. Please don't stay mad at me." She gasped as he gently bit her ear and she clutched his silky hair between her dainty fingers.

He pulled back and brushed some curls behind her ear. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're safe. Please come home. Everyone's so worried."

She slowly stepped out of his arms and looked at the ground. "Troy, everyone would ask questions."

"Yes. And you're going to have to answer them." He said gently. He stepped forward and cupped her face. "You can't keep this from Maria anymore. It's tearing you apart and I can't stand it."

She swallowed and rested her forehead against his. "You're still with me?"

"Every step of the way." He promised.

She finally nodded and embraced him again. "Okay. I'll tell her."

Troy kissed her forehead and sighed. "Promise?"

She nodded and sniffed. "I promise. But, you have to be there with me. And Devon or Aidan can't be there."

"I think I can cope with that." He gave her a teasing smile.

She released a giggle and nodded. "I'm sorry, Troy. I just didn't know what to do."

"You could've talked to me. We would've sorted something out." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed him again. "I know. But, I was confused and depressed. I didn't know what I was doing. I was moving in autopilot!"

He nodded in understanding. "So, are you going to tell me how you got here, to California?"

Gabriella sighed. "Two buses and a train. Three dreamless sleeps and about a million thoughts of you. I knew you'd hate me for it but I couldn't bring myself to stay."

Troy kissed her reassuringly again. "Shh…it's okay. Let's just get home, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and allowed him to slowly lead her back to the police car. "The police are involved." She breathed.

"This is Maria we're talking about." He muttered.

* * *

Troy felt Gabriella shift in her sleep beside him and he moved his arm around her waist. "I promise that she's fine." He assured Officer Gray. He was sat in the back seat, Gabriella sleeping on his shoulder.

Officer Gray looked in the rear view mirror and caught Troy's eyes. "You sure?" He had radioed back to Officer Dalton and the search had been called off. Everyone had returned to the house and were waiting anxiously for Gabriella to return.

Troy nodded as he slipped his hand under Gabriella's shirt and his warm hand massaged her cool stomach. "I'm positive. She just needed to escape Albuquerque for a while." He explained softly as Gabriella's nose moved against Troy's neck, making him release a silent gasp. The previous night had been replaying in his mind on the journey to California but the effects of thinking like that only truly began now that Gabriella was in his arms.

"What's your hand doing?" Officer Gray asked slowly.

Troy chuckled softly. "Not what you're thinking. I'm rubbing her tummy. It relaxes her."

"Really?" Officer Gray asked in surprise.

Troy nodded, glancing down at his girlfriend. "Really, really. She's been so stressed lately, I figured it out."

"How did you figure it out?" Officer Gray asked quietly.

"Uh…" How do you tell a police officer you're sleeping with the girl in your arms?

"I get it." Officer Gray spoke up.

Troy blushed and bowed his head. "Both of us are of age." He mumbled.

Officer Gray nodded. "I know that. So, you two aren't just best friends?"

"Well, we are going out. But, we're still best friends first." Troy said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Officer Gray smiled slightly. "Do your friends know you're this whipped?"

The young boy laughed but froze when Gabriella tightened her arm around his stomach. "Yeah, they do. Only Sharpay knows we're together, though."

"And her parents?"

"Only Maria. Devon knows, too." Troy replied. "Why are you asking this?"

Officer Gray shrugged. "I don't know. You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"Most of it, admittedly, is this girl right here. I had a million and one reasons to join my parents before I went to Albuquerque. But, I gave it a chance and here I am." He chuckled softly. "I think I might die if she leaves me."

Gabriella groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily up at Troy and kissed his cheek. "When we get home, you need to shave."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. No 'thank you for coming to find me, loving boyfriend of mine'. Calm down, I've literally just told Officer Gray that we're together."

"How long was I asleep?" Gabriella asked as she stretched, Troy's hand still making soothing motions on her skin.

"Not all that long. But, we're making a quick stop on the way. I want to show you something." He whispered as the car came to a stop.

"Where are we?" She asked in confusion. She held in a whimper as Troy removed his hand from her stomach.

He un-clicked his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. "My house." He whispered, swallowing. "Come on. I really want you to see something." He offered her his hand and smiled when she pressed the button on her seatbelt and slid out of the car. He shut the door behind them and started leading her up the pathway of a small white house.

"Troy?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied as he dug into his pocket and brought out a key.

"Are you sure we can go in? I thought you'd sold this place?" She questioned as he unlocked the door, his hand still grasping hers.

Troy shook his head as he turned to face her. "Well, in my parents' wills, it said that it's mine but I can't use it until I'm eighteen. But, it's mine so I can still come here." He led her into the house and sighed at the familiarity of the place. "But, I want you to see something."

She followed him out to the back garden and saw a large tree at the end of the yard. Half of the yard was a basketball court and the rest was lawns and garden. "This is exactly like my yard. Kind of. My tree is there," She pointed at the ground under Troy's old bedroom balcony, "and it doesn't have a house in it."

Troy nodded. "I know." He began leading her towards the tree and looked up at it. "Do you need any help?"

"In the circumstances, I think so." She smile weakly and giggled slightly as Troy turned around. "You sure?"

Troy nodded. "Come on."

Gabriella climbed onto his back and clung to him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Why do you want to show me this?"

Troy began scrambling up the rope ladder and he shrugged slightly before he managed to lift himself – and Gabriella – onto the wooden ledge outside of the house. He allowed Gabriella to disentangle herself from him and turned to her. "Well, this is my tree house."

"You have a tree house?" She raised an eyebrow, giggling, as she backed up until she collided with the wooden wall of the house. She bit her lip as Troy mimicked their action from just before Maria found out about their relationship and placed his hands either side of her head, blocking her in.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He whispered huskily.

She took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest. "This place is so cool. Don would love it."

"He can't see this place." Troy protested while his lips lightly caressed her ear.

"Why not?" She asked quietly.

"I want this place to be for us. Whenever we need to escape, this is where we'll come. Okay?" He whispered.

Gabriella nodded as he straightened up. "Thank you for coming here to get me. It couldn't have been easy."

Troy's eyes turned glossy and he took a deep breath. "It was harder when you weren't beside me."

Gabriella nodded guiltily. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"If we have any children, will you build a tree house?" She asked, blushing at the thought.

"The first thing I'll do when we get a house. And there's no 'if' about it. There's got to be more Bolton men in the world." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She hit his chest and her laugh died off. She ducked under his arm and sighed. "Troy, you left all of your stuff up here…"

"I couldn't take it down. That stuff has been up here since we moved here. I knew the place was still mine so the stuff stayed. Bella, I couldn't do it. I couldn't take stuff from my parents' room either." He mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you again, Wildcat. I think it kind of proved what we already know." She whispered, stepping towards him.

Troy nodded. "You're stuck with me forever." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

She giggled against his lips and felt him pull her closer to his body. "I think I like running away."

"Nuh-uh." He muttered. "You're not leaving my sight." He pulled back and smirked. "And since last night, that won't be a problem. Besides, no matter where I am, there you'll be. And wherever you are, I'll be there, too."

* * *

**A/N: In your review, please tell me if you'd figured out that she had gone to California or not...=D**


	25. Enjoy this

**A/N: Something I've learned about puppies: it's not a good idea to greet them while you're half asleep. They have too much energy lol. How can anyone like it on a morning? Anyway, the beginning is HSMandChelseaFCfan's but I've added and edited it. The end part is mine =D Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – Enjoy this

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan's but edited by me. I'm not going to point out the edited parts so...)**

The car came to a halt, awaking Gabriella who had fallen asleep again on Troy's shoulder. Troy broke his attention that had been focused on the brunette in his arms to the familiar house. After what felt like forever, they were back in Albuquerque and knew that the questions would start flying as soon as the front door opened.

Troy felt Gabriella tense in his arms as Officer Gray climbed out the car. "Remember, I'm here and we can do this. Together."

Tiredly, Gabriella turned and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on Troy's lips, knowing that in a few minutes she would have no idea how long it would be until she would be able to do so again. "I know. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too. You ready?"

Gabriella nodded as Troy placed a kiss on her forehead and Officer Gray opened the door for the two to climb out; Troy first and he was followed by Gabriella. "You kids ready?"

The two nodded. "We're ready." Troy replied as his arm locked around Gabriella's waist.

Troy pressed one final kiss to Gabriella's lips, letting her know he meant what he said; they would do this together.

***

Maria, Aidan, Officer Dalton and the whole gang were anxiously waiting for Officer Gray to bring home Troy and a now safe Gabriella. Everyone was still worried and knew that they wouldn't relax until they saw Gabriella was safe and okay with their own eyes and knew what had caused her to leave in the first place.

Everyone tensed upon hearing the front door handle squeak before a familiar couple of teenagers emerged. Gabriella was standing so close to Troy, his arm still around her waist, her whole body shaking. Maria rushed to her feet and grabbed Gabriella in a bone crushing hug as her tears fell at the sight of her only daughter. Gabriella resolved to holding Troy's hand, knowing he was the one keeping her strong right now; her solid rock that was going nowhere.

After Maria pulled away from Gabriella, she turned to Troy with tears in her eyes, whispering two simple words. "Thank you."

Troy nodded at her as she moved back. Unfortunately for Gabriella, Aidan stood and moved towards the two. As he went to hug her, she pulled herself away from him and wrapped her other arm around Troy and shook her head. "No. I know what you did."

Aidan gave her a confused look, surprised she wouldn't let her own father comfort her. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, she found her voice again. "I know how you treated Troy while I was gone. He's my best friend and I can't believe you treated him that way. Just stay away from me." She whispered, avoiding his eyes.

Aidan looked at his daughter in shock as she pulled Troy along with her towards her friends who were standing back.

***

After everyone had expressed their relief at Gabriella's safe return and the gang had left, Officer Dalton finally spoke up. "Gabriella, we need to talk to you about this evening."

Troy stood up in protest, knowing Gabriella wasn't up to it and couldn't bear the thought of them questioning her on what had caused all this in the first place. "Do you really need to do this tonight? Can't you see she's been through enough? She's stressed and exhausted. Isn't it enough to know she's safe and everything is ok?"

Officer Dalton's stare didn't let up. "Why are you so against us talking to her? Got something to hide and worried it might come out?"

"No. Will you just drop that? Can't you see this isn't what she needs? Please. Just drop it. Everything has worked out okay so can't you just leave it?" Troy exclaimed before turning back to Gabriella.

Officer Dalton sighed and looked at Officer Gray. "Have you spoken to Ms Montez?"

The young officer nodded. "Yeah and I honestly believe that she genuinely never meant to cause any of this worry and just wanted some space."

Troy and Gabriella smiled at him thankfully as the senior officer sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll leave our number if you have any further problems. Goodnight everyone."

Aidan went to see the Officers out as Gabriella gripped onto Troy, nodding at him. He placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Taking a deep breath, her mouth opened. "Mom?"

Looking at her daughter, Maria turned to and noticed the serious look on her face. Aidan re-entered the room and sat down opposite Maria. "Yeah?"

Gabriella could feel her stomach doing summersaults and a sickness feeling coming over her in fear of not knowing how her mom would handle the news. "Could I possibly talk to you alone?"

Maria gave Aidan a worried look but stood up. "Why don't we go into the kitchen?"

Gabriella nodded and stood up; Troy following suit. "Troy, she said alone." Aidan pointed out.

Before Troy could respond, Gabriella interrupted. "No. I want... No, _need_ Troy with me."

The man stood up. "Well why can't I be there then? You are my daughter after all."

The anger was rising within Gabriella. "Because you just can't. Plus you need to listen out for Devon who can't hear this either."

Without giving him chance to say anything else, Gabriella grabbed Troy's and her mother's wrists, pulling them safely into the kitchen and slammed the door shut. It was now a case of finding a way to reveal the news while causing as little pain as possible to her mother which didn't seem possible.

***

After Gabriella had slammed the door close, Maria looked at Troy worriedly. She'd never ever seen her daughter get so angry at her father and didn't understand where it had come from.

Troy was now holding Gabriella's face between his hands to calm her down. She held onto his wrists and nodded silently at whatever he had just said. He pressed a comforting and chaste kiss on her lips. Maria knew Troy was good for her daughter and she was thankful that Gabriella wasn't shutting him out anymore because she knew Gabriella was one to bottle up her emotions."Mom, sit down, please." Gabriella whispered as Troy had released her.

Maria moved to the stool in the kitchen as Gabriella stood in front of her, holding her hands in her own. Troy stood next to her with his arm around her waist. "Gabriella, please. You're scaring me. What's going on?"

Closing her eyes, Gabriella tried to push back her tears. "Mom, what I'm going to tell you is something I never thought I would have to. I want you to know, no matter what happens once I've told you, you will always, and I mean always, have me and Troy." Pausing, Gabriella regained her composure before it slipped away fully. "I found something out a few days ago. It hurt so badly when I found out and I wanted it to not be true but I had all the evidence I needed. It's what's been bothering me the past few days and I know now I can't lie about it any longer."

"Gabby, are you pregnant?" Maria asked carefully.

Gabriella glanced at Troy who shrugged. "No." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Maria asked sternly.

"Mom, I'm on the pill, its fine." Gabriella muttered. Her cheeks had turned rosy at what her mother had suggested.

"But, you've had sex?" Maria asked.

"Mom, this isn't about me, okay? And for the record so you can ground us, yes we have had sex." Gabriella muttered as Troy stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh, Troy, shut up. She already knew."

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" Maria exclaimed impatiently.

Gabriella sighed and felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Mom, Dad's been having an affair."

Troy squeezed her waist tightly as Gabriella's eyes remained focussed on her mother, who had turned pale after Gabriella had finished her sentence, while holding her hands tightly. "No." Maria said strongly.

Gabriella shook her head as she recalled the phone conversation. "I'm so sorry, Mom. We got a phone call from some woman asking for dad. When I told her he wasn't here she told me to tell him she had a wonderful time in Forks – Dad had told us he was in Boston – and she loved him and couldn't wait to see him next week in San Diego but yet he told us he was going to San Francisco this week."

Gabriella and Troy watched as Maria just sat there in shock. It was almost as though she was trying to absorb the revelation her daughter had just revealed. Before either could register what was happening, Maria was up on her feet and rushed back towards the main room.

Aidan, who had been sat alone in the room, jumped up as soon as he saw his wife. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Maria smacked his hands away from her. As soon as her skin touched his, tears sprang into her eyes. "How could you? Were we not good enough for you? Were you really that unhappy here that the only way you could be happy was finding some other slut? Huh?"

Aidan was stood there in shock as Gabriella stood behind her mother, Troy's arm wrapped around her, as tears fell down her face hearing the anger and hurt in her Mom's voice. Had she really done the right thing? Would it have been better for them all if she had just ignored that phone call and they all carried on playing happy families and no one would have been hurt? "Stop it. You did the right thing." Troy whispered knowing she was feeling guilty. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Maria, I can explain..." Aidan tried desperately.

She shook her head fiercely at him, not wanting to hear his pathetic excuses. "It was all just too convenient wasn't it? Having all these business meetings that could send you anywhere? Everyone thinking you were doing it for your family? Sacrificing being home to watch your children grow. Who is she? Some twenty five year old with model features? Come on tell me! I want to hear all about this tramp that obviously offers you more that what I, your wife, and your family could! Come on, Aidan, tell us!" Gabriella and Troy were trying to calm Maria down but knew it was no use and neither one could blame her for being so hurt. If anyone was to blame in this whole situation it was Aidan for starting up his affair in the first place.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room only to be broken by a small voice seconds later. "Mommy, why are you yelling?" The four turned to see Devon standing at the doorway tiredly, a worried look crossing his face.

Gabriella turned to Troy who smiled at her. "Hey, Big D. Let's get you back to bed. Your Mom and Dad need to talk." Troy picked the young boy up, who willingly settled into the blue eyed boy's arms, as Troy limped up the stairs; the extra weight making his ankle throb again.

Maria waited for Troy to take Devon back upstairs and they heard the door click closed before turning to Aidan again. "I want you out of the house. I don't care where you go but I can't stand to be anywhere near you. And I know that Gabby wants you out. Just go."

Aidan nodded, knowing it was for the best. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Regret filled his voice but he knew it was too late.

Maria and Gabriella just ignored him as the mother and daughter sat on the sofa, tears flowing down both of their faces. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he exited the house with one last glance back at his wife and daughter, knowing he well and truly messed up.

Troy had witnessed the whole scene from the top of the stairs after leaving Devon's room; Devon had fallen back asleep pretty much as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Walking down the stairs, he walked over to Maria and Gabriella, pulling them both into a hug. They all sat down on the couch – Troy in the middle of the two Montez women. He knew he was going to have to step up to the plate and be strong for not only himself and Gabriella, but Maria and Devon as well now. It was going to be a challenge and he had no idea what would happen but he knew one thing for certain: he was going nowhere because these people were his family now and families stick together no matter what.

* * *

**(A/N: this is me)**

Gabriella looked up at Troy to see him staring out to the far wall. "What are you thinking about?"

Troy jumped slightly and Maria shifted slightly in her sleep beside him. A blanket covered her but Troy and Gabriella were both too warm by how close they were to each other to need it. "Oh, Bella, you scared me. I thought you were asleep."

She shook her head. "No."

He sighed and soothingly stroked her arm. "I was thinking about you."

She smiled sleepily. "Thank you."

He frowned down at her and she shifted so that she was lying down with her head in his lap. "What for?"

"Troy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm thanking you for everything. Especially yesterday. If you hadn't have found me yesterday, I would've made the biggest mistake of my life. And ruined everyone else's." She smiled slightly as his hand moved under his shirt she was still wearing and began massaging her stomach.

He used his other hand to interlock their fingers together. He kissed her knuckles and put her palm to his cheek. "I just can't live without you."

Gabriella yawned and nuzzled her nose into Troy's torso. "My mom's hurting so much. I don't know what to tell Don."

Troy released her hand, allowing her to drop it to her side, and began running his fingers through her dark curls. "I know, Baby. But, you've got to tell him something."

"Troy," She took a deep breath and she closed her eyes, "Troy, you won't leave will you? You won't go anywhere, will you?" She sat up frantically, clear distress in her voice. "Troy, you can't." She cried.

Troy slowly shifted, trying not to wake Maria, and cupped her face in his hands. "Hey, hey, where did you get that idea from?"

She sniffed and shrugged. "I've lost so many people in my life… I can't lose you."

Troy hurriedly, knowing that it was the only way to convince her, crashed his lips onto hers in a heated kiss. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into the back of the couch. He pulled back, his lips brushing against her jaw. "I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled him back to her and kissed him chastely. "Good. I don't think any one of us could live without you."

Troy suddenly frowned and glanced at Maria. "You know how Aidan isn't here anymore?"

"What about it?" Gabriella asked carefully.

"Does this make me the man of the house or Devon?" He asked in confusion.

Gabriella muffled her giggle with the skin of his neck.

"Stop laughing at me." Troy whined.

She pulled back and smiled shyly. "It depends."

Troy pulled her into his lap and glanced at Maria. "On what?"

"On how much of a man you really are." She whispered softly. "I think it'll be you. I mean, Don's six. He thinks being manly is managing to open the milk carton without spilling it."

Troy chuckled and got to his feet. "I think you should get some rest."

Gabriella's lip trembled and she stood up. "I can't believe he'd do that. To my mom and Don."

"He's a sick bastard." Troy muttered, shrugging when Gabriella stared at him in disbelief. "He hurt my girl, am I really going to sit back and not insult him. Be grateful I didn't beat him to a pulp the second he walked through the door yesterday."

She giggled and bit her lip slightly. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're mad?"

"No." Troy answered shortly. "But, I'm glad you find my hatred towards your father so amusing."

She shrugged slightly. "Why I should care because… Don loves you and Mom knows how good you are for me. She's not kicking you out any time soon. Me, however…" She gave him a teasing smile and kissed his nose exactly how he did to reassure her of something.

He glared playfully at her. "That's my thing. You can't do that to me."

She poked her tongue out. "Whatever." She looked over to her mother and sighed as she went over to straighten the dishevelled blanket.

Troy took a deep breath and reached into the pocket of his jeans. "Gabriella?"

She looked up from her kneeling position on the floor and smiled up at him. She got to her feet and walked back over to him. "Troy?" She teased back.

"Baby, I'm serious." He took one of her hands in his and sighed. "You know how you're basically terrified that I'm going to leave?"

She nodded slightly. "What about it? It's not that I don't trust you but…"

"Shhh…" Troy soothed her. "Listen, it's okay, I know you trust me. But, I got you something when I got your necklace." He smiled when she instinctively reached up to grip her silver pendent. "I got you something to reassure you. I'm never going to leave you. Not now, not after we graduate and not after college. So," He brought out a red velvet jewellery box and placed it in the palm of her hand that he was holding and curled her fingers over it, "I wanted you to have this."

Her eyes widened as she opened her hand and a gasp escaped her lips. "Troy!"

"Just open it." He whispered.

Gabriella lifted the lid and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the slim silver band with a small diamond was situated in the middle. "Troy…" She breathed, looking up at him in disbelief.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I promise you that you will never kick me out." He smiled at her giggles. "In all seriousness, I promise that you can always count on me. I promise that I'm not going anywhere – and if I am I'm taking you with me. I promise that one day I'll change that to an engagement ring." He stepped forward and cupped her face. "And I promise that I love you." He breathed against her lips.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him. "I love you too."

"Will you wear it?" He whispered as he moved his hands to rest them lightly on her hips.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Of course I will, you idiot."

He chuckled and took the ring from the box and slipped it easily onto the ring finger of her right hand. "Perfect fit."

She swallowed and admired her new ring. "Troy, I love it so much."

He smiled, glad that she was clearly happy. The fact that he had caused her happiness just added to the relief he felt. "I'm glad I'm seeing that beautiful smile again. I've been missing it."

"When was the last time you saw it?" She queried with true curiosity lacing her voice.

"Yesterday but before Aidan came back." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled brightly and kissed him again. "It's a good job my mom's kind of exhausted, huh?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I think you need some rest."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand. She began leading him towards the stairs and giggled under her breath. "Troy, forget my mom. I don't think it's a good idea to wake her up. Come on."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked quietly as they reached her room and he stumbled through the door behind her.

She shut it behind them and locked it. "I want you to make love to me. Nothing's wrong anymore. Nothing's on my mind so it will be better."

"Hmmm…" Troy seemed to ponder the thought as Gabriella placed the velvet box onto her bedside cabinet. She soon returned to his arms and tugged on his shirt. "Better than last night? I think I'm going to enjoy this."

She giggled as their lips met and their arms returned to encase the other's body. She smiled into the kiss at his words, knowing he wasn't just talking about their love-making. They would enjoy their lives because they knew they would always be together.

* * *

**(A/N: In case you got confused, it's still Saturday night/Sunday morning, okay?)**


	26. Lucas

**A/N: Okay, this is set on Sunday, okay? Ummm...HSMandChelseaFCfan didn't write anything from this because I'm greedy lol. You meet Lucas. If you forgot, you'll figure it out in the chapter... Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 25 – Lucas

Troy groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He patted the spot next to him and sat up. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight thirty. He knew that Gabriella wouldn't have left the house but curiosity got the better of him. He pushed the covers off, remembering their early morning activities. Gabriella had been right – as always. It had been so much better than the previous times. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the previous times, he was just happy that Gabriella hadn't been in pain this time. She had clung to him tightly and buried her face into his neck in an attempt to muffle her moans and whimpers of pleasure.

He shook the thoughts from his head and climbed out of the bed to begin searching for his boxers. Gabriella had been so excited to make love again that he had no idea as to where his boxers were. Soon realising that he wouldn't find them anytime soon, he approached the closet and pulled it open. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and then reached for a wife beater. After pulling it over his head, he reached for his red East High basketball shorts. He pulled them up to his hips and then made his way out of their room.

He noticed that the guest bedroom – which had finally been decorated, though Troy refused to move there – door was shut and guessed that Maria had moved upstairs but didn't want to sleep in the room she had once shared with Aidan. Devon's bedroom door was still shut and he sighed, knowing that his girlfriend would get worked up again over what to tell her brother.

He wandered down the stairs and leaned against the kitchen doorframe as he watched the love of his life in amusement. Now he knew exactly where his boxers were. Gabriella was dressed in his shirt – no surprises – but instead of his jeans, his boxers were hanging from her hips.

She was singing softly to herself, oblivious to his presence, and dancing gracefully around the island as she prepared breakfast. He smirked to himself at the obvious affect he had on her as she spun around in front of him and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist, joining her in her dance. He grinned down at her as her eyes flung open and he kissed her cheek in greeting. "Good morning, Miss Montez. Now, why, I have to question, did you leave me all alone in that big bed of yours?"

Gabriella stopped her movements and shrugged as she reached up to smooth down his dishevelled hair. "Well, Mr Bolton, I wanted to make you breakfast in thanks for doing everything you did yesterday."

He smiled in approval and turned his head to the side. He tilted his cheek towards her and smiled when she giggled. As she leaned up to kiss his cheek, he twisted his head so they caught the corner of the other's mouth. He pulled back and turned to the island where Gabriella's breakfast preparations were lying. "What are you making?"

"I _was_ making scrambled eggs with chocolate sauce. But then I decided to make bacon sandwiches instead." She explained, running her hands down her favourite part of his anatomy – his arms. If there was one thing Troy could show her to make her sigh in happiness, it was his arms.

He smiled once again in amusement at her gesture. "You know, some girls would appreciate something else which is reserved for only you."

"Do you not know me at all?" She whispered as she let go of his biceps and hugged him affectionately. "I don't think like that – unlike someone I know." She poked his chest.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "That isn't what you said last night."

She poked her tongue out and broke from his arms and wandered back over to the island to resume her cooking. "So, are you helping or are you just going to watch?"

Troy leant against the island next to her and smiled lazily across at her. "Watch you." He said simply as he curled a lock of hair around his finger.

Gabriella shook her head slightly as she picked up the knife she had placed on the counter and continued to spread butter onto the fluffy bread. "You'd probably burn our kitchen anyway."

He nodded seriously. "Probably. Nice boxers."

She blushed and glanced down at the plaid boxers which fell to just below her knees. "Don't give me that look!"

"Bella, Baby," He murmured as he leaned over to her ear, "you're turning into a kleptomaniac."

"No!" She exclaimed, turning to face him. "Only to you. Your clothes smell nice."

"So do yours." He whispered as his fingers traced her cheek. "I can't wear them though."

"Why is that?" She wondered out loud, turning back to the bread in front of her. "Why is it romantic when a girl wears her boyfriend's shirt but disturbing when a guy where's his girlfriend's clothes?"

Troy stared at her in disbelief. "Well, your clothes won't fit me because you're so small." He ignored the glare she was sending him. "And everyone already thinks my ass is whipped. Why would I walk around in a pink blouse?"

"Because you love me?" She grinned at him and kissed him.

He pulled back, his finger still curling her hair. He shot her look of fake shock. "I would've thought you'd know that by now, Gabriella."

She finally turned to him, leaving the bread lying on the counter. Her arms wound around his neck and she sighed in pleasure. "I do. And I love you, too."

He nodded and licked his lips. "So, anyway, how are you feeling?"

She sighed and kissed his neck quickly. "I'm okay. I'm much better. I'm just worried about Devon is all. But, he has you. That means so much to me. That he has someone to fall back on, you know? Someone that can give him that little bit of masculine feeling so he doesn't feel overpowered by the oestrogen."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll tell you what. After everything has calmed down and he understands everything, how about we have some sleepovers? You and all the girls can get together and you can get interrogated by them and me, Big D and all the guys can get together. What do you think?" He cupped her cheek and saw her uncertain expression.

"Troy, that's sweet but what about Mom? I don't think she should be alone right now." She whispered.

The phone started ringing and Troy grabbed it from the island, one arm still around Gabriella. "Hello?"

Gabriella's ears pricked at the familiar voice on the other line and she snatched the phone from him. "Uncle Luc?"

"Gabby, it's me." She giggled at the familiar voice on the other end.

"What's up?" She questioned.

"Hey, um, is your mom there?" Lucas asked quietly.

"She's sleeping." Gabriella sighed.

"Still? Isn't she working today?"

Gabriella rested her cheek against Troy's chest and closed her eyes. "Not today."

"That's understandable." Lucas replied quietly.

Gabriella held the phone out for Troy, knowing she couldn't continue the conversation. Her lip trembled, making her stutter. "Can you please talk to him? I don't think I can."

Troy took the phone off of her and rubbed her back soothingly. Her arms locked around his torso and he held in an angry growl. He shook his head slightly and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, where's Gabby? Where'd she go?" Lucas asked frantically.

"She's a little upset right now. She's right here but doesn't want to talk." Troy explained.

"Well, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, who are you?" Lucas asked politely.

"I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend. I'm guessing you're her Uncle Lucas who I've heard loads about." Troy said brightly.

"Troy Bolton?" Lucas asked in amazement. "You were her best friend when you were six?"

"That's me." Troy chuckled gently.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said quietly. "I heard all about it."

Troy sucked in a deep breath. "No worries. I got people to help me. Bella, Big D, Maria and all of our friends. I'm not alone."

"Bella?" Lucas asked in amusement.

"Long story?" Troy asked.

"Hey, listen, Aidan called me just now and told me what happened. I'm coming round. Is everyone, you know, decent?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we're both clothed…" Troy mumbled.

"That'll do." Lucas muttered before her hung up.

Troy placed the phone on the counter and they both turned when they heard a key in the lock and the door open. Troy smiled when he saw a tall man with brown hair – a shade somewhere between Troy and Gabriella – which was slightly messy. The creased shirt and jeans added to his appearance of just getting out of bed. It didn't surprise Troy. From what Gabriella said about what Lucas felt for Maria and what had happened seventeen years ago – plus Lucas knowing what Aidan did – it was pretty much common sense that he would be in the house.

Lucas shut the door and jogged into the kitchen. "Hey." He opened his arms and Gabriella moved into them. "Hey, Troy. Nice to meet you again. The last time I saw you, you were two were two years old."

Troy smiled brightly as he shook the older man's hand. "Same here."

Lucas rubbed Gabriella's back – just like Troy had done moments ago – and sighed. "Gabby, Honey, I'm sorry I haven't been around. You know how crazy it is being a doctor. Well, you should do. I mean, your mom's one, isn't she?"

Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled when he immediately wiped her cheeks. "Uncle Luc is a doctor like my mom."

Lucas glanced at the half-prepared breakfast. "You two okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. We're fine. But, there's a woman upstairs who isn't. She's in the guestroom."

Lucas nodded but then smirked. "Nice outfit, Gabby."

Gabriella groaned in embarrassment and glared playfully. "Go and comfort my mom. She needs you more than I do. I've already got my Romeo."

"I don't want to be your mom's Romeo." Lucas protested.

"Then why'd you come here?" Gabriella asked quietly. "I know you're not just my godfather. Mom told me a few months back."

"Yeah?" Lucas whispered.

Gabriella nodded as she stepped towards him again. "Yeah. I've always wondered why I have attached earlobes but neither Mom nor Aidan does." She smiled slightly and shrugged.

Lucas reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear as his eyes became watery. "My daughter?"

She nodded as tears leaked from her eyes. "Daddy?"

He nodded and then she embraced him, crying into his chest. "Gabby, its okay, I promise. I know a lot has happened in the last couple of years, I know."

She pulled back and shook her head. "It's not that. You've been here more than Aidan has…ever."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "I know, Baby Girl, but that's because I knew you were mine. I knew you were my baby girl and I wanted to be here as much as possible. I love you, Gabriella."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She whispered through a giggle.

They heard floorboards squeaking upstairs and Lucas sighed. "Can I go and comfort Maria now. We can totally talk later. We need to talk about Troy."

Gabriella groaned. "Daddy," The word slipped surprisingly easily off of her tongue, "we've already talked to Mom."

"And now you'll talk to me." He grinned. "It's not that I don't approve, I do. I just want to talk."

She smiled slightly. "Aidan still doesn't know we're together."

Lucas kissed her forehead. "It's okay. It's over now. But, I really want to talk to Maria so, I'll talk to you later."

Gabriella nodded and smiled as her father rushed to the stairs. She turned around and realised that her boyfriend was gone. She skipped into the living room to see him sitting on the couch. "Hey, Troy," He turned to face her and she sat next to him.

"Did you sort everything out?" He asked, his arm sliding around her waist.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah. We did. Thanks for giving us some privacy." She whispered.

He pecked her lips and shrugged. "Hey, no worries."

Gabriella took a deep breath and felt her smile widen. "My dad is comforting my mom as we speak. He's winning her over. If I'm honest, he doesn't have to fight that hard. My mom's feelings have changed just like Aidan's did. Except, she still loves him. Just not as much as she used to. Does that make sense?" She looked at him, her eyebrows creased together.

Troy nodded. "I get it. People change, Bella. Feelings change. Things change and there's nothing you can do about it. You've just got to hope that someone's there to help you through it."

Gabriella reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes and smiled slightly. "I've got you." She whispered.

He nodded, relieved she didn't break down crying for fear that Troy's feelings would change or he would change, himself. "And I have you." He whispered in reply.

* * *

Lucas paused slightly as he raised his hand to tap the guestroom door. Maybe he should let her rest and think things through. Just because he and Gabriella had now turned their relationship to how it was supposed to be – father and daughter – doesn't mean that he and Maria can just pick up where they left off seventeen years ago. And what about Devon? What would he think? About any of it: Aidan, his new relationship with Gabriella, and his possible relationship with Maria.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was cracked open and he saw Maria looking up at him with wide eyes, telling him how vulnerable she was feeding. Tears tracks stained her cheeks and her eyes became watery again at the sight of him. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and had slept in her clothes from the previous day. "Hey, Maria."

She blew her nose into the tissue she was holding in her balled up hand. "Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay. Aidan called me and told me everything, from Gabriella running away to California to why you kicked him out." He smiled slightly and shrugged. "As you can see, I didn't take all that long to get ready."

She managed a quiet giggle but then collapsed into tears. "How could he do that?"

Lucas shrugged. "I honestly don't know. All these years, he's been the luckiest man alive. At least I thought so."

Maria's lip trembled as a sob escaped. "You were always there, weren't you?"

He nodded. "I tried to be. Part of it was Gabby…part of it was you."

She looked down and took a deep breath. "What about you and him?"

Lucas stepped forward and lifted her chin with two fingers. "Do you think I care?"

"I don't want you to care." She whispered. "But, do you?"

Lucas chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. Of course not. How could I? Maria, you have to believe me. I didn't know anything. I was as clueless as you were."

She nodded silently and took his hand in her own. "What hurts me the most is that I wasn't the only one he hurt. What about Gabby and Devvy? And because Gabby was hurt, Troy was! I want to hate him and I think a part of me does. But, I still love him."

If Lucas' heart wasn't broken enough from the sigh of the woman in front of him, it broke that little bit more. "I know. Come on, I want you to talk." He took her hand and led her back into the guestroom, shutting the door.


	27. Author's note PLEASE READ!

Okay, so 'Beautiful Disaster', sadly, is coming to an end. I know, I know, it's sad but, hey, think of the Brightside: I'm gonna be writing a new story soon! I want to give a HUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan who helped me along the way. A fabulous writer and a great friend who somehow coped with my moaning and impatience. I have a few, well, a lot of story ideas but I don't know which one to do. You know me by now, I'll probably start one and then give up on it and turn to another. If you've liked me co-writing with HSMandChelseaFCfan, maybe you could help me convince her to co-write another story? I'll do one by myself and one (if she's willing) with her, okay? Here are my ideas (bear in mind I suck at summaries):

My Miracle: When single father, Troy Bolton, becomes increasingly worried by his son and daughter's lack of speech, he takes them to visit the hospital to see if they can find anything wrong. The doctor, Gabriella Montez, breaks some heart breaking news, causing him to have to visit her at least once a month with his son and daughter. She volunteers to help him teach them how to talk but finds he finds more than just help with his children. But, something he thought he'd never find again.

My saviour: Gabriella Montez is the new girl at East High, happy with just getting on with her studies. Troy Bolton is autistic an only has Taylor McKessie as a friend. When he and Gabriella meet, he finds it surprisingly easy to befriend her. But, her mother wants her to concentrate on her studies and prevents her from seeing him. Not forgetting the school's reaction. Gabriella, Troy and Taylor must find a way to prove that Troy isn't that weird.

Troy and Gabriella: West High and East High. Two rival schools with students who _never_ interact with students from the other school. When Gabriella, a beautiful and intelligent West High knight, nearly drowns in the local lake, she is rescued by Troy Bolton, the East High Wildcats' basketball captain. They soon find it impossible to stay away from each other but know that their fathers – both of whom coach one of the basketball teams – would forbid them from doing so. With the people around them not allowing their possible relationship and college approaching soon, they must stand up and face the music, hoping that their bond would be strong enough to withhold anything. **(A/N: If you were wondering, the title is kind of like how 'Romeo and Juliet' used the characters' names. Get it?)**

Promises you weren't around to keep: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were inseparable. Where one was, the other was just a few feet away. It had been that way since they were paired together for a drama assignment in the sixth grade – just after Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque. She was quiet, shy and kept herself to herself…unless she was with Troy. She was happy in a simple pair of jeans and tee and her glasses and braces never bothered her once. But, at the end of their freshman year in high school, Gabriella accepts the opportunity to take a two year pre-college course at Cambridge in England. She promises Troy that nothing will change and he says the same in return. He misses her departure. She returns transformed on the outside – but is clearly the same Gabriella. Her heartbreaks at the clear broken promise of her best friend. With one year until she returns to Cambridge to train as a doctor, can Troy win her back?

Raise your voice: Gabriella Montez has been a mute since she was born, living through various medical tests but all of them came out with the same result: she should be able to talk. She finds it hard to escape the constant comments and pointing from the people she shares her small village with. She has grown up with two best friends: her sister, Kelsi, and her sister's fiancée, Jason. Whilst taking a break from cooking in her family's café she meets Troy Bolton, the new gym, music and English teacher at her old high school. She soon finds him as a regular customer and begins to realise that he never comments on her lack of vocals. The more she listens to what he has to say, the more she learns that the inability to speak really isn't that bad compared with other people's lives.

I'll teach you what you need: Gabriella Montez, an aspiring writer, adopted her six year old brother, Eddie, after their mother after became too engrossed in her work. She never regretted her decision she made when she was eighteen but sometimes wishes she could've been able to travel Europe like her sister and brother-in-law. When she is called into Eddie's school about his decreasing writing ability, she meets his teacher, Troy Bolton. When he offers to help Eddie outside of school and show her ways to help him herself, she finds herself spiralling deeper and deeper into something she never thought she'd find.

I will try, I promise I will, to write more for 'stand by me' but 'love takes hard work' is just going nowhere. I'm sorry 

Please tell me which one sounds the best and which one I should (if she'll let me) co-write with HSMandChelseaFCfan


	28. Not coming home?

**A/N: Well, uh...thanks for all of the votes. The results are at the bottom with an exclusive preview of one of the chosen ones ;) Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 26 – Not coming home?

Gabriella turned the page of her book before returning her hand to Troy's head, which was resting in her lap, to run her fingers through his smooth, caramel locks. They had both had breakfast and dressed, leaving Maria and Lucas alone in the guestroom. Devon had come down a little while after they had returned from getting dressed and was now eating some cereal whilst watching cartoons.

"Bella?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Troy, can't you just watch me read? You love doing that."

"He loves watching you, period." Devon commented.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, twisting his head to face the little boy. "You're six, so act like it. Watch the cheek."

"It's true." Devon muttered.

"Anyway," Troy began pointedly, "what's the deal with Maria and Lucas?"

Gabriella turned the page of her book again before continuing to stroke Troy's hair. "Well, they, uh," She glanced momentarily at Devon and then down at Troy, "they coloured some pictures a couple of weeks before my mom married Don's dad. I came along and that's it, really."

"Done." Devon said proudly as he jumped off of the armchair he was occupying and toddled out of the living room.

Gabriella heard him place the bowl clumsily onto the counter and then his footsteps were heard on the stairs. "He's going to get dressed, hopefully." She muttered.

Troy lifted her shirt up and rubbed his nose up and down her silky skin. "Baby, tell me what really happened." He mumbled as he kissed her stomach.

Gabriella sighed as she closed her book and set it beside her. She twisted Troy's head until he was looking into her eyes. She pulled her shirt back down and sighed again. Troy sat up and she smiled slightly as she reached for his hand. "Well, like I said my mom and dad – Lucas, not Aidan – slept with each other a couple of weeks before the wedding. She didn't tell anyone and neither did my dad. My mom married Aidan and then I came into the picture. My mom, being a doctor, figured out I was Dad's daughter, not Aidan's. It's been obvious ever since I realised what love is, but Dad loves her. He always has."

"And Maria?" Troy asked softly.

She sighed and shrugged. "My mom loves Aidan. But, I don't how far that love goes now. I think she's always felt something more than friends towards him but… I don't know, Troy."

He nodded in understanding and sighed, rubbing his thumb over her palm. "Big D will be okay, you know."

Gabriella smiled and leaned across to kiss his chin. "I love you."

"That was random." He chuckled. "I love you, too. Do you think Maria and Lucas are doing what we were doing a few hours ago?"

Gabriella creased her forehead and shuddered. "They better not be. The only one I think about stuff like that about is you and that's because you're mine."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Now that, the whole world knows. When are we telling our friends?"

"Tomorrow." She said confidently, trailing her hand down his arm, once again admiring his muscles.

"You sure?" He lifted her chin to gain her attention, knowing how easily distracted she was by his arms. "Positive?"

"Certain. Please, it's not like they don't support us. And I want to tell them everything. Especially about Aidan. It'll explain a lot." She whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair.

His eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes. "You know our first kiss?"

"What about it?" She whispered breathlessly, knowing fully well what he was going to do.

"And you said you were proud of me? I'm proud of you, too. Immensely. You were so brave. A bravery I honestly didn't know you had. I know you felt weak and vulnerable and angry and whatever…but you did the right thing. Don't ever think otherwise, okay?" He said, holding her face in his hands.

She nodded and giggled. "I know. I just…I was brave because I knew you were there…beside me…like you said you would be. That means everything, to me, Troy." She leant her forehead against his and kissed his lips. "Troy, you are truly the most amazing boy – man – I have ever known."

He smiled widely at her. "You know, we've both grown up so much this past month."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

Troy settled into the couch and brought her into his lap. "Of course, Sweetheart. Ask me anything you want."

Gabriella blushed and avoided his eyes. "Wildcat, you can't call me that."

"Why not? I called you that last night." He pointed out.

"Exactly." She whispered in embarrassment. "You called me Sweetheart and not Baby. You call me Sweetheart when we make love. Only when we make love."

Troy held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, _Baby_! What's this question?"

"Ummm…where are your parents buried?" She mumbled, finally lifting her head.

"Bella, Baby, my parents are in the ocean. My mom loved the ocean and said that when she died, she wanted her ashes to be scattered in the sea. My dad said the same thing – he wanted to be wherever my mom was." He whispered, staring at his hand which was resting on Gabriella's thigh.

Gabriella's mind quickly whirled through the last few days. It all made sense now. Troy's reason for being upset about her suggestion for drowning herself wasn't simply because he didn't want to lose her. His parents were in the ocean. Well, their ashes, at least. She rested her hand over his and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know."

"I know, Baby. Just…Just give me a second." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan)**

Gabriella knew he was trying to push back his tears before they spilled over. She knew the subject of his parents was still quite a sore topic but she was just glad that he was willing to talk to her about them and didn't want to forget their memories. Opening his eyes a few seconds later, Gabriella just gave him a small smile that did all the talking needed.

***

Devon had successfully dressed himself in his jeans and white singlet with a plaid shirt over the top; the exact same as what Troy was wearing. A couple of days ago when he and Troy had been hanging out while Gabriella was out shopping with the girls, Troy had taken him to the mall to buy him some new clothes since Devon had told Troy how cool he looked all the time and wanted to dress like him. Heading back downstairs to show Troy, he walked into his mom who was exiting their guest room with a man Devon had seen a few times before.

Maria plastered a small smile on her face seeing her son who was giving her his famous Montez smile. Everyone knew no matter how down you were, just seeing Devon's smile would make you feel better. "Hey, Honey. You remember Uncle Lucas?"

Devon nodded. "Hello."

"Nice to see you again, Devon. Gosh, you really have grown since I last saw you." Lucas told him.

Devon nodded. "Do you like my clothes? Troy brought them for me because he is so cool and I really want to look like him."

Lucas smiled. "You look just like him, but better looking." He winked at the little boy in front of him.

Devon giggled before walking off from the two adults. He really wanted to find Troy and Gabriella and entered the living room. "Eeeewwwww."

The two now-located teenagers pulled apart from their kiss – which had been getting deeper, admittedly – and blushed as the six year old ran closer to them. "You just had to do that, didn't you, Big D?" Troy asked as Devon nodded.

"It's yucky. I don't get why adults like it so much. I hate it when people try and kiss me on the cheek." Devon exclaimed, his face screwed up in disgust.

Troy and Gabriella laughed before making space for him to sit between them. "You'll understand someday, Don." Gabriella promised, kissing his forehead.

"Gavvy, do you like what I'm wearing?" Devon asked excitedly.

Taking in his appearance, Gabriella smirked. "Hmm, you remind me of someone dressed like that."

"Who?" Troy asked, hoping it was the older boy sitting next to him.

Gabriella shook her head at Devon's excitement. "Hmmm maybe that old man from down the road? No, it's not him. Hmm, maybe Chad? No you don't have the 'fro. I give up."

Devon laughed as Troy watched the two siblings in amusement. "Troy. Duh! Do I look cool like you, Troy?" He turned his head to look up at the older, sandy-haired boy.

Troy smiled. "You look even cooler than me, Big D."

"Really?"

"Yep." Troy chuckled at Devon's obvious happiness.

Devon grinned and turned back to his sister. "Yes! Gavvy, did you hear? Troy said I'm even cooler than him."

Gabriella nodded and let out some giggles. "Well, Troy's talking sense for once because you really do."

The blue eyed male raised his eyebrow. "For once? Bella, I'm hurt. Wasn't I talking sense when I told you how I felt about you? Wasn't I talking sense when we were colouring last night, _Sweetheart._"

Gabriella glared at her boyfriend, knowing what he was trying to do. "Don't even go there unless you want to face a very long time without colouring."

Devon looked between the two in confusion but didn't get chance to speak as Maria and Lucas appeared. Maria glanced at Lucas before she spoke up. "Troy, could Gabriella and I possibly have some time alone with Devon?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other in confusion before Gabriella clicked on to what was happening. She nodded at Troy who disappeared out the room and towards the kitchen with Lucas following him.

Maria sat down where Troy had been sitting just seconds before while Gabriella wrapped her arms around Devon, feeling like she needed to in order to give him some sort of shield even though she knew it was probably pointless. Maria lifted Devon's tiny hand to her lips and held back a sob. "Devon, Honey, I have to tell you something."

The young boy looked at his sister after seeing the tears in his mother's eyes, fearing what she was going to say. The house phone rang and the three ignored it, knowing Troy would get it. Gabriella bit her lip, trying not to cry, knowing she needed to be strong for her family. She lifted the young boy into her lap and held him tight as Maria tool a deep breath before continuing. "Daddy did a bad thing."

"Is that why you weren't happy last night?" Devon whispered.

Maria nodded. "Yes. Daddy isn't going to be living with us anymore because it was a really bad thing."

Devon's eyes filled with tears. "Does that mean I won't be able to see him anymore? Will he be coming home ever?"

Swallowing as she tried to keep her composure and not to break down in front of her son, she shook her head. "I honestly don't know whether or not you will see him. For now, no, you won't because he has to stay away for a while because he hurt Mommy really bad and Gabby too. Daddy won't ever be moving back home either. He and Mommy aren't going to be together again."

Gabriella felt Devon tugging on her arm almost as if he was asking her to tell her it wasn't true. Seeing the distraught look on his face, knowing his father was gone, Gabriella brought him closer to her chest as she rocked him back and forth trying to calm his heart breaking sobs. Maria moved closer and held her children as the three of them cried, all having been hurt by one man: Aidan Montez.

***

Troy and Lucas had left Maria, Gabriella and Devon alone. Lucas had told Troy what Maria was planning on doing and he couldn't help but wish he could have been there with them to comfort not only his girlfriend but also the young boy who was practically his own brother.

"You really love them all, don't you?" Lucas asked softly.

Troy turned and looked at him before sighing. "So much. They're all I have now and the thought of them hurting hurts me, knowing I can't do anything to take away that pain."

Lucas shook his head. "You are already doing so much for them. Trust me. If it weren't for you, Gabriella would have cracked as soon as she found out but she didn't and that was because of you. And Devon ... Devon idolises you. I'm glad that he has someone he can look up to and talk to no matter what. You're a good guy. Gabriella told me all about what happened when you first got here and how Devon trusted you instantly to tell you about the whole Chris thing. Most guys I know your age wouldn't want to sort out the problems of a six year old but you did. Plus Maria is so grateful that you are there for her kids and you don't give up on them. You're a decent guy, Troy, and I couldn't wish for a better guy for my daughter. Just promise you'll look after her. She's fragile and can bottle things up so just be careful." Lucas warned.

Troy smiled at Lucas' words, knowing he had his approval. "I promise. I love her too much to let her go or to do anything that could hurt her."

Before either male could speak again, the house phone rang. Troy picked it up since he was closest. "Hello?"

"Hello, Troy."

Troy felt his anger rise up. "What do you want? Didn't you do enough last night?"

Lucas snatched the phone from Troy's hand after figuring out who was on the end of the phone. "What the hell are you doing ringing here after everything you've done, Aidan?"

A confused tone filled Aidan's voice. "Lucas? What are you doing there?"

Lucas' last string of patience snapped. "Trying to help your family repair what they have left after you hurt them."

"You've been waiting for me to screw up, haven't you? Gives you the perfect opportunity to swoop in and turn them against me. I wouldn't be surprised if you were already moved in. Don't think I was stupid and completely oblivious about your true feelings towards my wife." Aidan growled.

"Ex-wife now. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." Lucas spat.

Troy stood next to Lucas, trying to hear what Aidan was saying. "They are still my family. I love them and I know they love me. I want to speak to Maria now. She can't keep me from seeing my kids." Aidan exclaimed.

Troy scoffed but Lucas gave him a look telling him to be quiet. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Lucas said confidently.

Aidan was quiet for a few seconds. "What are you going on about?"

Before Lucas could say anymore, Troy stopped him. "Don't. For Gabriella's sake. Don't do this right now, she doesn't need it."

Lucas covered the mouthpiece so Aidan couldn't hear. "I know but he deserves to know. You and I both know how much she hates Aidan now after what he's done. Don't you think he should feel some of the pain he has caused her? Yes, I don't want to use her but don't you want Aidan to hurt the way he hurt them?"

Troy sighed knowing how right Lucas was. Yes, he wanted him to suffer what he made Gabriella suffer but was this necessarily the way he wanted it to happen? No, but what choice did he have? Giving a nod, Troy gave in. "Okay, but if Bella gets hurt, I'm blaming you." Troy pointed a warning finger at the older man.

Lucas nodded. "Deal." Uncovering the mouthpiece he heard Aidan asking him again what he meant. "Aidan, Gabriella hates you so much right now and you know what, she's relieved that you're not her biological father."

A noise which sounded like the phone being dropped could be heard before a shocked Aidan spoke. "What?"

Lucas felt slightly guilty but knew it needed to come out. And right now, he was the only one who could possible say it as neither Gabriella nor Maria seemed like they would be able to handle it. "That's right. Gabriella's not yours. Never has been and never will be. She's got her real father now."

"Who is her father then?" Aidan demanded.

Lucas smiled, thinking about how Gabriella had accepted him earlier. "Me."

"You?" Aidan voice was full of shock. "When?"

Lucas told about when it happened and as soon as he finished, Aidan hung up on him. "Well I think it's safe to say he was surprised by the revelation."

Troy shifted uncomfortably. "I still don't feel like we should have done that but I guess we will just have to deal with it now."

Lucas smiled at hearing the worry in Troy's voice. He knew his baby girl would always be safe in the hands of the young man in front of him no matter what. He ruffled Troy's hair and chuckled when he was swatted away. "Troy, you'll be fine. And Gabby will be, too. You just need each other more than you know."

**A/N: right, so I have decided that I will write 'promises I can't keep' by myself and 'Troy and Gabriella' with HSMandChelseaFCfan, okay? She doesn't know I've written this but I've written the beginning of the prologue for 'Troy and Gabriella'**

_**Prologue**_

_**Troy Bolton glared viciously at his opponent. It wasn't an official basketball game, exactly. Or at all actually. It was nine thirty on Friday night and he and his friends had come across them. Them being their rivals. Their enemies. Basically trouble. They were West High Knights. They literally hadn't said a word to each other but as long as they were within a ten feet radius of the other, a fight would surely break out. And if it wasn't a fight, which they saved for when they were no where near either campus, it was a game where it was guaranteed that someone – Troy refrained from thinking the name – would get a little too competitive and a fight would break out anyway.**_

_**Troy lifted his chin and a strangled growl escaped his throat. It had started out as a game, honestly it did. But…as always, as the game was drawing to a close and Carl Montez – West High's basketball captain – had realised that they were losing, a fight had broken out.**_

"_**Come on, Knight. Bring it on. I'm sure a damsel in distress is waiting to be rescued from me." Troy snarled sarcastically.**_

_**Carl glared from under his dark bangs at Troy's mocking of West High's mascot. "Guess what? Wildcats aren't the fiercest feline in the jungle. That title belongs to lions. Do your research."**_

"_**But, we have a bigger roar than you. And a bigger trophy." Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, added from his stand-off position opposite one of Carl's many brothers, Landon. Landon – as all the Montez men had bee – West High's basketball captain.**_

"_**You better watch it, Danforth." Landon hissed. "You haven't got the trophy yet. It's anybody's."**_

"_**Have the last three years meant nothing to you?" Jason Cross, another of Troy's friends, asked sarcastically. "One year left before the class of two thousand and nine won the basketball championships for the full four years of their high school education."**_

_**Carl growled. "Please. There is no way you'll win. The Knights will make the mother of all comebacks."**_

"_**You want to bet on it?" Chad challenged.**_

"_**Hell yeah, we do!" Zeke Baylor, Carl's best friend who had been silent until now, exclaimed.**_

_**Carl's cell phone suddenly started ringing and the six teenagers froze. He looked at the caller ID and groaned, slowly flipping it open. "Hey, Bells. What's up?" He asked carefully.**_

_**Troy, Chad and Jason snickered at the angry female voice on the end. "Mommy wants you home?" Troy asked patronizingly.**_

"_**No, no, no, Bells. Please. We'll be home soon." Carl pleaded.**_

_**Landon rolled his eyes at Troy. "Why would he call our mom 'Bells'?"**_

_**Troy shrugged. "You have a disturbing relationship with her?"**_

_**Carl sighed. "Okay, so maybe we are about to fight some Wildcats. I'm sorry, Bells. We're sorry. We'll be home soon, I promise." He hung up and thrust his phone back into his pocket. He turned to Zeke and Landon and sighed. "Bella wants us home."**_

"_**Now?" Landon exclaimed.**_

_**Carl nodded. "Unfortunately." He turned back to Troy and glared. "Be thankful this ends now. You'd be in hospital within five seconds."**_

"_**Of course." Jason muttered sarcastically. **_


	29. Meeting again

**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest. I loved what HSMandChelseaFCfan did. But, I hated mine :P Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 27 – Meeting again

Walking into the noisy cafeteria at lunch, Gabriella clutched onto Troy's hand tightly, nerves trying to take over. She and Troy would be revealing their secret in just a matter of minutes. Yes, she knew Sharpay knew about their relationship and it was obvious the others could see just how she and Troy felt towards each other, but how they would react to them actually being together scared her.

Troy noticed she was shaking and her palms were sweaty. "Hey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Troy assured her.

She shook her head. "But what if they act all weird around us like they've been doing about everything that has happened the weekend?"

Troy smiled at her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "They won't. They wanted us together before and they've been pushing us to admit our feelings so I have a feeling they won't be surprised."

Knowing Troy was right, Gabriella took a deep breath before heading towards their friends, dragging Troy behind her. "Hey guys."

Everyone turned and smiled as Gabriella sat down and Troy followed suit. "Hey, Gabs. What took you guys so long to get here?" Taylor asked as Sharpay smirked at the two, giving them a knowing look which Gabriella just rolled her eyes at.

Troy placed his hand over her knee and ran his fingers softly up and down the inside of her thigh making her squirm a bit. This was not the time or the place for him to do that. She took a silent deep breath and prayed he wouldn't come out with another 'sweetheart' comment. "We just had to drop our books at our lockers, Tay. We weren't that long. Besides we need to talk to you all."

"What's up?" Chad asked as Gabriella looked at Troy.

Troy knew she was telling him to do it since he'd stayed quiet. "Well, we're kind of together now."

All the girls squealed – even Sharpay who already knew but just wanted to celebrate the fact it was finally out in the open - and got up to hug Gabriella while the guys congratulated Troy for finally getting his act together and all slapped him on the back. "Took you guys long enough." Taylor commented laughing.

"Guys, guys, you're bruising me!" Troy exclaimed as he pushed all of his friends away.

"Fine." Chad grumbled, turning back to his lunch.

After the girls all settled back down, Gabriella leaned into Troy as he wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Told you they would be happy about it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I should listen to you more and have faith in what you say but you gotta see it from my view…it's you."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Miss Montez?" Troy whispered, as the two focused their attention only on each other; completely forgetting about the others.

Gabriella leaned closer to his face, smirking. "Nothing."

Nodding as a grin covered his face, he looked at her intently. "Try again, that wasn't the correct answer."

Biting her lip, she looked at him innocently. "I love you?"

Troy shook his head. "Better."

Chad cleared his throat. "Just because you guys finally got your acts together doesn't mean you guys can flirt like crazy in front of us. Some of us actually want to eat lunch and keep it down."

Troy glared at the big haired boy for interrupting but couldn't help the smile that came over his face knowing everything was looking up. "Oh, like you're any better, Danforth. You act like a lost puppy with Taylor around."

***

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand on their way to pick up Devon. Lucas had offered earlier on – he'd spent the night at the house, sleeping on the sofa of course, so he could help Maria and also keep an eye on her for Gabriella who was worried about leaving her alone – but the two insisted they would be fine collecting Devon. They wanted to keep things as normal as possible for the young boy who had been very quiet that morning. One thing Troy and Gabriella had picked up on over the last twenty four hours was that Lucas and Maria seemed to be growing closer; it was as if Lucas was the missing piece to help her get over the heartache Aidan had caused. And truth be told, Gabriella hoped that maybe there was something still there between her mother and father.

"Someone's deep in thought. You thinking about that gorgeous man you call your boyfriend?" Troy asked as he squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. He was so egotistic. It was amazing his head hadn't swelled with his huge ego. "Why would I be thinking about him? He thinks about himself enough to cover for the both of us."

Troy stuck his tongue out at her. "I feel really unloved by you."

The playful banter was cut short by a loud voice. "TROY!"

Devon ran across the playground after being let out the door by his teacher and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm the one unloved now." Gabriella moaned as Troy lifted Devon into his arms.

"Well we all have favourites, don't we, Big D?" Troy asked the small boy, ruffling his hair.

The boy shook his small head. "You and Gavvy are both my favourites!"

Gabriella rubbed her ear; her brother almost deafening her. "What's up with the yelling? And you said, Mister, that I was your favourite." She whined as she linked her arm through Troy's and they began walking.

Devon shrugged as Troy carried him towards his car. "I'm bored."

"Well what do you wanna do?" Troy asked.

Devon placed his hand on his chin, his tongue sticking out slightly as he thought. "Can we go to the park? I haven't been in a long, long time and I don't want to go home yet."

Gabriella shot a confused look at Troy. "Don, why don't you want to go home?"

His voice changed to barely a whisper as he looked down. "Everybody is sad. I don't like it when everyone is sad."

Hearing his reply, Troy and Gabriella shared a concerned look but knew what they needed to do. They were going to cheer Devon up no matter what so he would hopefully forget for a little while everything that was going on. If anyone was suffering the worst at the minute, it was Devon. He loved Aidan immensely and didn't understand, really, what was going on.

***

Walking in that evening, after walking in the park and having some ice cream, the three were surprised that the house looked in near enough darkness. There was a faint light coming from behind the closed kitchen door as well as hushed voices.

Edging closer, the three youngsters intriguingly moved towards the room wondering what was happening. Gabriella opened the door quietly and the three stood there in shock at what they were witnessing. Maria was sat down at the island with Lucas next to her. To Troy and Gabriella, it was obvious what was about to happen but not so much to Devon. Lucas had leaned in and kissed Maria.

Gabriella hurriedly pulled Troy and Devon out of the room and shut the door, wanting her parents to have some privacy. She planted a hand over her mouth to cover her squeal and jumped excitedly into Troy's arms. "It's really happening." She whispered softly.

Troy set her on the ground and nodded. "Yeah it is."

Gabriella picked Devon up and kissed his forehead. "Don, listen, I know you love Aidan, I mean your dad, and all but I think Mom might love someone else."

"You mean Uncle Lucas?" He asked slowly.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. She needs some comforting right now, okay? I know you're hurt, too, but Mom needs this okay, Don?"

Devon nodded and rested his head on his sister's shoulder. "I know, Gavvy. I want her to be happy."

Gabriella held him in an even tighter grip. "But, if you're not happy, tell her. Don't close up like you did with me." She kissed his cheek and then set him on the ground.

Troy placed a hand on her lower back and smiled proudly down at her. "I told you things would look up." He whispered, kissing her temple.

She giggled softly and rested a hand on his arm. "You did." She whispered. She glanced down at Devon before standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "You know we'll have to cut back on sex now, right?"

"Hey, you were the one that suggested it every time." He exclaimed quietly.

"Like you complained." She muttered. "But, I'm serious."

He gave her an evil smile before leaning down to her. "But, how are you going to thank me?"

"I'm sure you can wait until my parents take Don to visit my grandparents, Romeo." She teased.

Devon rolled his eyes as he was once again shut out of the conversation. "Can I please go and see Mommy now?"

The hall door opened and the three looked over to see Maria standing in the doorway, evidently happier than she had been previously. "Oh, hey, I thought I heard you. Why didn't you come in?"

Gabriella walked past her into the kitchen. "Remember that rule Troy and I have about Devon? About not doing stuff that a six year old shouldn't see?"

Lucas turned to his daughter and raised his eyebrows. "Why should we need that rule?"

Gabriella opened the fridge and threw a bottle of water expertly at Troy before she grabbed one for herself. "Don't be so innocent." She muttered.

"Like you're any better." He shot back.

"Anyway," Troy exclaimed, "you guys want to fill us in on your relationship?" He grinned at Maria as he used her own words from when she asked him and Gabriella about their relationship. He picked Devon up – still clutching the water bottle - and raised his eyebrows.

Maria turned to Lucas and shrugged. "Well, we're kind of together. I say kind of in the loosest term possible. It's just…We're giving it a shot, at least." He lip trembled and looked at her feet. "I still love Devvy's father a little bit but," She turned to Lucas and smiled bravely at him, "I love Lucas a whole lot more." She suddenly turned back to her children – and Troy – and shrugged. "Are you okay with it?"

Gabriella stepped forward and jokingly hit her mother's arm. "Took you long enough. I'm not the one you need to ask, though." She said softly, turning to her brother who was in her boyfriend's arms.

Maria took her son off of Gabriella and pushed the dark bangs out of his eyes. "Are you okay if Uncle Lucas is my, um, partner?"

"You mean like Troy is Gavvy's boyfriend?" Devon asked innocently.

"Exactly like that." Maria confirmed. "I'm not replacing your father, I promise. Are you okay with it?"

"Will it make you happy?" Devon whispered.

"Don, remember what I said? Don't do what you did with me." Gabriella whispered.

Devon turned back to his mother and finally nodded. "I'm happy."

"You sure?" Maria asked sceptically.

Devon nodded. "Yeah."

Maria kissed Devon's head before setting him on the ground. "Honey, go into the lounge and watch some T.V. okay? Uncle Lucas and I need to talk with Gabby and Troy."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows as Devon walked into the lounge. "We do?"

Maria nodded as she walked back over to sit next to Lucas. "Take a seat, guys."

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other. "Mom, if this is about us having sex, it's something we both wanted. You can totally ground us."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "You're not grounded but it is kind of about that."

Gabriella and Troy sat opposite the two adults and Troy ran his hand over Gabriella's thigh under her skirt, much like he had been doing all day whenever they sat next to each other. "What's up?" Troy asked.

"Well, now that we're together and you are, too, there has to be ground rules." Maria started.

"I agree." Gabriella breathed softly, staring at the island counter. "I don't want Devon seeing too much PDA."

"Great. We're on the same page." Lucas exclaimed.

"Basically, no sex while Devon's awake. Lock doors when anything explicit is going to happen and only pecks on lips when Devon's around, agreed?" Maria asked.

"And use protection." Lucas put in.

"We're covered." Troy assured him.

"Positive?" Lucas asked.

Gabriella blushed and buried her face into Troy's neck. "Dad, I'm on the pill." She pulled back and sighed. "I have been since I was fourteen because I faint when uh…yeah. You get it."

"So, the rules are understood?" Maria asked, getting back on track.

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other and nodded. "We understand them but what about you?"

"We came up with them." Lucas exclaimed.

Gabriella shrugged. "Doesn't mean you'll abide by them."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Go on. Go and do some homework."

Troy frowned at Gabriella, his hand still stroking her thigh. "We don't have any homework do we, _Sweetheart_?"

She threw a glare in his direction. "Well, I don't. But we all know how you leave things until the last minute."

"Hmmm…Well, I don't have any homework. But, don't you need to finish colouring that chart in for math?" He frowned down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can cope with that." She stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Call us down for dinner?"

Maria nodded. "Of course."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him into the hallway. He only just managed to pick up his bag before Gabriella dragged him away. He stumbled after her, praying neither of them would fall down the stairs. "Bella, Sweetheart, what's the problem?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She threw her bag to the side and shut the door, locking it as well. She pushed him onto the bed and glared. She slowly climbed over him and pushed the sleeves of his shirt so she could feel his arms. "You know, Wildcat, you need to stop it. Especially now that my daddy is in the house."

"He knows I'm screwing you." Troy muttered.

Gabriella suddenly rolled off of him and walked back over to her bag. She picked it up and opened it, rummaging around for her math book. She smiled smugly as two hands rested on her hips and his thumbs dipped under her skirt to make circles on her bare skin. "Couldn't resist me, Wildcat?"

"Now what was that?" He growled into her ear.

"What was what?" She asked innocently. "I'm just going to finish my math chart, just like you suggested." She took her math book out of her bag and then dropped the rucksack to the ground. She turned in Troy's arms and smiled up at him. "I mean, you wouldn't have a problem or anything, would you?"

He sighed and kissed her softly. "Baby, I love you." He breathed.

She giggled against his lips, her arms winding around his neck. "I know. I love you, too."

Troy pulled back and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I'm sorry, Baby, you're just so hot when you're frustrated."

She pulled back and sighed. "Well, you can make me mad when we're at home, after Don is in bed and on a weekend. I'm not making love on a school night."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Okay. I promise I won't do it anymore."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Everything's falling into place, huh?"

He nodded and lifted her hand to look at her ring. "It seems that way."

She looked at her ring and kissed Troy's neck. "Troy," She took a deep breath, "Troy, I want to do something this weekend but I don't know how you'll react to it."

"Go on." Troy whispered worriedly.

"I want to go back to California and throw some flowers into the ocean." She whispered tearfully. "Troy, I want to do this. You don't have to come but I think it would do you some good if you did."

Troy nodded silently and kissed her fervently, pushing her into the wall. "I'll go. I want to. I want you to meet them again. I've met your mom and dad again. It's your turn."

"There's still someone you haven't met again." She whimpered. "Cody. I want you to meet him tomorrow."


	30. New story PREVIEW!

**A/N: This is an exclusive preview of 'Promises you weren't around to keep'. I'm sorry about the last chapter. I didn't highlight HSMandChelseaFCfan's work. I was tired and my sister's laptop (mine's getting repaired) died and I was tired...lol. check it out :) Don't own HSM (btw, this is the one I'm writing by myself...)

* * *

**

Prologue

I met Troy Bolton in the sixth grade. I was new to Albuquerque and it was my second week at East Middle school. I took my seat in drama, as always, and opened my notebook. Someone yelled 'Heads up!' and I lifted my head just before an orange basketball came flying towards me.

Instinctively, I caught it. My brother's obsession had rubbed off on me and I was able to catch it before it touched my nose. I looked up and saw him staring at me in astonishment. I smiled back and passed it to him. He walked over, basketball in one hand and his notebook in the other, and stared down at me. He sat next me that day. The thing I noticed that made me want the lesson to never end was how he constantly found new ways to make me laugh. We discovered that we were project partners and we were best friends ever since.

Everyday after school, we would both go to one of our houses. It sounds silly and maybe a little repetitive but it was just something we did. I'm shy, believe it or not. I wasn't with Troy. Not on that first day and not on this day. If he's around. If I'm with anyone else, I'm the shyest person you'll ever meet.

That was back in middle school. Four years later, we're freshmen in high school, a few weeks until summer vacation. Everyone is hyping up: what with school dances, exams coming to an end and the basketball championship, there's something for everyone to do.

Especially me.

Well, it's not that I have loads to do, I just have loads of things to prepare for next year.

"Do you not think, Gabby?" Troy's voice breaks through my thoughts.

I turn my head to him and smile at the boy who is walking next to me. He's much taller than me, always has been. He's kind of lanky, too. But, he's awesome. I nod slightly. "Yes, Troy. I do think this summer vacation will be totally great. I mean, why wouldn't it be?"

Troy shrugs and grasps my hand. "I don't know. But, this summer is all about us, right?"

I sigh and nod. "Troy, how many summers have we spent together?" I drop his hand and push my front door open.

"Three." Troy answered immediately as he stepped through the doorway. He clicks the door shut behind us and we drop our bags next to the door. He takes my hand again – something which had shocked me the first time he did it – and we wander through the living room to the back yard. "But, I mean, we're in high school."

"So?" I whisper as we sit down in the large hammock which hangs between two trees. "Why do things have to change between us?"

"It's not us I'm afraid of changing." Troy says softly as he lets go of my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulders instead.

"I get it, Troy. People change as time goes on. And we've all heard the scary stories about couples not surviving high school because of the cliques. But, face it: we've survived our freshman year. The freshman year is always the worst. And you're the jock and I'm the geeky girl with braces. Troy, nothing's going to change. I promise." I say quietly, knowing that the possibility of things changing between us isn't just about cliques in high school anymore. I kiss his cheek, letting my lips stay there for longer than was necessary. The feel of his smooth skin beneath my lips leaves me feeling my heart break in two.

He smirks down at me, holding his free hand up. "Pinkie promise?"

I smile softly and hook my pinkie through his. "Pinkie promise."

Troy's smirk falls from his mouth and his brow creases. "What's wrong?" He whispers.

"What do you mean?" I avoid his eyes, knowing how easily I crumble whilst looking in those pools of sapphire blue.

"I mean," He gently lifts my chin with two fingers, "what's been bugging you all week? Ever since Monday, you've been on edge. I didn't bring it up because I thought you'd tell me."

I swallow and take a deep breath. It's now or never. "Troy, the thing is-"

"Oh, I thought I heard you." My mom's voice exclaims.

We lift our heads and see her on the decking, smiling brightly across at her. Her Latina features are highlighted by the warm, Albuquerque sun and I guess I look pretty much the same. It's uncanny at much alike we are. I sigh and give her a small smile.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm just about to make some snacks." She offers.

I blink twice and Troy and I stay silent.

My mom bites her lip guiltily. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" She asks quietly, her smile fading slightly.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "We're just talking Mom. It's fine."

She nods slightly at me and I release another sigh, knowing what she's telling me. "I'll be inside, I guess." She goes back into the house, leaving Troy and I alone.

I get to my feet and offer my hand to Troy. "Come on. Homework is calling our names."

Troy groans as he accepts my hand but stays on the hammock. "I hate you."

I smile down at him. "Love you too, Wildcat. Come on." I whine, tugging on my arm.

He finally gets to his feet and returns his arm to my shoulders. We make our way back inside, wandering through the living room once again. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

I bite my lip. Why doesn't the boy ever forget anything I say? "Uh…" I pause while we pick our discarded bags up. "I'll tell you upstairs." I run hurriedly up the flight of stairs and enter my bedroom. I go over to my desk and drop my bag to the floor. I pull my desk drawer open and lift the large white envelope out. I turn it over in my fingers and sigh at the return address.

"What's that?" Troy asks from behind me.

I turn around and place my hand over my heart. "Troy, you scared me."

"What is it?" He presses, gently prying the envelope from my small fingers. I swallow a large lump back down my throat as he turns it over in his hands and reads the return address I had read just seconds ago. "Cambridge?" He whispers, his eyes glued to the paper. He finally lifts his head and I grip my desk for support at the upset look he gives me. "Why is Cambridge writing to you?"

I take a deep breath and walk over to sit on my bed. Troy sits next to me and, for once, he leaves my hand alone. "Troy, they're offering me the chance to go there for some pre-college classes for two years."

Troy stares at me with wide eyes. "Two years?"

I nod. "I haven't accepted."

"Why? You found out on Monday, right?" Troy exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I knew what you would say." I whisper. "I guess I just don't know what's in high school."

"Well, of course you should go. How many students are chosen?" He asks quietly, though the demanding tone is evident.

"Thirty." I reply softly.

"Bella," I feel a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth at the sound of the name only he uses for me, "that's amazing. You can't turn this down." Troy tells me sternly. "Please go. I know how much you like Cambridge. You'll be in England…so what? I'll call you, I promise. And nothing will change, remember?" He finally takes my hand and kisses it. "We'll be fine."


	31. Angels

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken ages for me to write with HSMandChelseaFCfan because my sister's laptop died so I have to use my dad's computer and I don't like it that much :( anyway, one more chapter and then the epilogue :(**

**Don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 28 – 

Gabriella paced back and fore on the auditorium stage nervously, making Troy roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She snapped.

"Bella, no one's forcing you to do this." He said softly from the other side of the stage. He was lying on his stomach, flipping through a sports magazine. "They'll understand if you want to keep one thing from them."

"But…" She trailed off as she sank down in front of him. "I want to but I don't know how."

Troy took her hand as he sat up. "Baby, it'll be fine. Just tell them everything." He ran his fingers over her cheek and kissed her. "Think of it this way: now they won't threaten to murder me because they think I've upset you."

She giggled and leaned over to kiss the nape of his neck. "We're still going to California tomorrow, right?"

Troy nodded, curling some hair behind her ear. "Of course. I really want to now."

She smiled proudly and placed a hand on his chest. "Troy, I'm so proud of you. Like I said when we had our first kiss."

He smiled at the memory of it. "I've never been so terrified in my life."

She giggled and ran her hand down his arm. "And to think…we've gone from best friends to a promise ring couple in less than three weeks."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "Yeah. You're right."

"I always am, right?" She said cheekily.

"Just wait until tonight." He murmured in her ear.

The two stared at each other, their lips moving closer but before they touched, they were interrupted. "Break it up, Lovebirds."

Chad and the rest of the gang had entered the auditorium and Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him whilst glaring at Chad for interrupting. Couldn't they have come a few seconds later? Gabriella nudged Troy seeing his playful glare, smiling as their friends came closer to them. She sat on the edge of the stage with Troy next to her while the others sat next to her or in the case of some of the guys – well, Chad – on the front row soft chairs.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked. "You've been down all day and I need to know whether or not I've got a job in killing Bolton."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head at the eager blonde. "Shar, it's got nothing to do with Troy with what's been bothering me. Troy's the reason I've gotten through it." Smiling down at his girlfriend, Troy placed a kiss on top of her head as the other's waited patiently for her to speak knowing they shouldn't push her to talk.

"Remember, it's up to you if you want to tell them and they're not going to think any less of you if you're not ready." Troy whispered.

Gabriella took a deep breath before starting, somehow gaining the courage just from hearing Troy's words. "I need you to all hear me out before you say anything." Everyone nodded. "Not long after Troy got here, about two weeks later, I found out Aidan was having an affair." Everyone's jaws dropped open in shock. No one would have suspected Aidan would do such a thing to his family; they were the perfect family. She continued explaining about the phone call and what had happened. "And Saturday, I just snapped. I couldn't stay there anymore and just needed to get away from everything. The guilt was just getting too much; the lies becoming harder and harder to keep up. If it hadn't of been for Troy, I don't know if I would still be standing here today. I was ready to give up."

Sharpay and Taylor let out small gasps knowing that their best friend had been going through so much and they weren't there for her. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Taylor demanded.

Gabriella shrugged as she turned to Taylor. "I guess I hadn't fully accepted it, and besides I had Troy."

"I'm sorry I blamed you, Bolton." Sharpay muttered.

Troy smiled and wrapped an arm around the blonde on his left. "You're forgiven, Evans. We all make mistakes sometimes."

Sharpay glared at him as Gabriella and Taylor shook their heads at the pair. "How's your mom doing now, Gabs?" Chad asked softly.

Turning back towards the others, Gabriella nodded at Chad's question. "She's doing okay now. She wasn't when she found out and for a few days but she's doing a lot better now."

"Wait." Everyone turned to Sharpay. "You said Aidan. Not Dad. Why?"

Gabriella looked at Troy who gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her closer to him again. "Aidan's not my biological dad. Do you remember my mom's friend from the hospital, who Devon and I called Uncle Lucas?" Sharpay nodded. "He's not just a family friend; turns out he's my real dad. I'd found out a while ago but the other day, the morning after Aidan was thrown out, he came around and it finally felt nice to know I could acknowledge him as my dad."

Troy waited for Gabriella to finish before he added his bit. "And while Lucas and I were hanging out, Bella and Maria were talking to Devon, Aidan called and it made it sweet telling him he weren't Bella's real dad."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him. "Wait. You told Aidan?"

Troy gave her an innocent look. "Technically it wasn't me who told him, Lucas did. He said it would hurt him just like he hurt you."

Shaking her head, she leaned up to place a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Don't worry. I'm not mad. It's one less job that has to be done."

"Well then you're welcome."

Gabriella shook her head grinning, thankful she had such an amazing person who loved her as much as she loved him.

***

After school, Gabriella climbed into Troy's car. Maria and Lucas were picking Devon up since he only had a half day that day and it gave Gabriella chance to do what she needed to do.

After getting the exact location from his girlfriend, Troy noticed she had gone very quiet. "You sure you still want to do this?" He whispered.

Nodding, she sent him a smile. "Yeah. I'm not giving you any excuse to back out of meeting my brother. Trust me, he's nowhere near as intimidating as my mom and Devon when they're determined to get something out of you."

Troy laughed knowing how right she was; the thoughts of how many times he'd been cornered by the pair filling his mind. "I guess you're right, they are pretty intimidating."

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked suspiciously.

Troy shook his head as he focused on the road ahead. "Let's just say they knew my true feelings before you did." Gabriella laughed as she saw the blush rise on his face. "Hey, it's not funny."

"Yeah it is. Just the thought of my Mom and Devon pestering you is enough to crack anyone up." She teased.

Troy could feel his heart swelling at the sound of her laughter. After everything she had gone through, it was nice to know she was starting to turn back into the old Gabriella who had that sparkle in her eyes once again. "Don't be mean to me. Remember I know a lot about you, _Sweetheart_."

Squirming in her seat, she started whining. "Troy…You promised you'd stop with that comment. You know how much it gets to me!"

Laughing at her whining, he placed his hand over hers that was lying on her thigh. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you. Plus, I don't think my brother would appreciate you talking to his sister like that."

Troy shrugged. "I'm sure he'd disapprove more if he knew what we got up to behind closed doors."

Gabriella carefully slapped his arm but not so he would lose his concentration. "Stop being so rude. Do a right turn here and there's a small car park on the left."

Troy brought the car to a halt and jumped out before running around to open the door for Gabriella. "There you are, Madam."

Gabriella giggled at his failure of pulling off an English accent. "Why thank you kind Sir."

Troy linked their fingers together. "Lead the way, Girlfriend."

Pulling Troy towards the many gravestones, she turned back, laughing. "Keep up, Boyfriend."

Troy shook his head. His girlfriend was certainly crazy. Following her as she dodged the muddy patches, he watched as she started slowing down before coming to a standstill. "Bella?"

"Troy, meet my brother, Cody." She whispered, smiling gently. She gestured to the grave in front of her and she bit her lip as she waited for Troy's reaction.

Looking down at the headstone, Troy couldn't help but feel lost for words. What exactly did he say to his girlfriend's dead brother? Troy shook his head at how harsh that question sounded. Cody had been a person just like his parents and knew they shouldn't be talked about like that. At the thought of his parents, he held back his emotions that suddenly were flowing into his head and heart, knowing this was about Gabriella.

Snapping from his thoughts, he heard Gabriella's melodic voice. "Sorry about this Cody, Troy's obviously decided to be an ass and lose his voice."

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Cody, but your sister is incorrect. I just needed a few seconds to let this sink in." He pulled her towards his chest and stared down at headstone in front of them.

Gabriella could see in his eyes the raw pain they portrayed but could also see that he didn't want to talk about it. She had forgotten the emotions that may be brought up within him being in a surrounding like this. Rubbing her hand up and down his arm, she leaned against him and wrapped her arm tighter around his torso. "It's hard, you know. Everyday it feels like I'm forgetting the little things about him more and more. But the one thing that is as clear as it was when he died is his eyes and his smile. I just remember how perfect they were and how just looking into his eyes or seeing his smile, I would instantly feel better." She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes.

Troy remained quiet as she talked but when she didn't say anything, he decided to speak up. "From what you've told me, I know we would've gotten on so well. We both wanted the same thing."

Gabriella looked at him in confusion. "And what's that?"

Troy smiled. "We just want to protect you, your Mom and Devon from hurting. You're all that is, and ever will be, important."

***

Troy pulled the car to a stop and sighed as he looked over at his sleeping girlfriend. He un-clicked his seatbelt and leaned over to her. "Bella…" He sang as he ran he nose up and down her neck.

She groaned and pushed him away. She curled more into herself and whimpered. "Go away, Troy."

"Bella…" He sang again, dusting her jaw with kisses. "My parents don't want to meet you when you're asleep…"

She giggled sleepily and her eyes fluttered open. "Why do I always fall asleep?"

Troy chuckled and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "I don't know but I stopped by a store a mile or so back and picked up some lilies. I got twelve. Six each."

She nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Don't wake me up when we go back home."

He chuckled and nodded. "Deal. Come on." He reached into the back and brought out a bouquet of lilies. He hopped out of the car and dashed to Gabriella's side before she'd unstrapped her seatbelt. He opened her door and smiled broadly at her. "You've got to love me."

"Hmph." She pouted. "It's a good job I do." She whispered as she slid out of his car. She pulled his sports jacket tighter around her body and sighed. "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't."

Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he began leading her towards the beach. "Don't ever think like that, okay? Never."

Gabriella smiled against the side of his torso and nodded. "Never, ever." She promised. "But, that'll be you doing it."

"What?" Troy muttered in confusion, scratching the back of his head.

Gabriella stopped them just as sand began crunching under their feet. She turned to him and giggled at the cuteness of the confused pout which was making him look considerably younger than his actual seventeen years. She lifted her right hand, showing him the very familiar ring. "You promised you will never leave me. You know how you said that I'm the sole reason you're here? Did you mean it?" She whispered, tears gliding gracefully down her cheeks.

Troy nodded as he cupped her face. "I meant every word of it."

"Then you know how I feel." She mumbled. "I know I've got my mom and my dad and my Donny, but they can't make me feel better by showing me their arms."

He chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. Big D's flexing the other day was pretty funny."

She hit his arm and laughed. "He did that because he walked into the lounge while you were posing for me. You know he wants to be just like you, right?"

Troy shrugged as they started walking towards the shore. "Well, I can see why."

Gabriella gasped in disbelief. "You know, I don't even know why I'm your girlfriend. You could go out with yourself and be perfectly happy."

Troy laughed and his arm once again went to her shoulders. "Nah. I love you more than myself."

"That's a lot." She whispered.

Troy kissed her temple and nodded. "I know. I'd run to the end of the universe and back for you."

Gabriella bit her lip as she fought the urge to say what was on her mind.

"Bella?" He asked carefully. "What do you want to say?"

They stopped about half a foot from the lapping waves and she looked up at him. "You know it's impossible, right? Space exploration hasn't gone that far and the universe keeps expanding every second. So, even if I wanted you to, you couldn't."

"The point is there." He muttered. He slowly raised the lilies up and looked out to the ocean. "Do you think they can see us?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his stomach and followed his gaze. "I know they can. They're proud of you."

Troy picked one lily out of the bouquet and threw it elegantly into the ocean. He watched as it slowly floated away from them. "Well, Bella, meet my parents." He whispered.

Gabriella took a lily from the bouquet, like Troy did, and broke from his arms. She walked towards the water until the water lapped at her feet. She crouched down and looked from the water to the lily. "You said I'd get my fairytale. You knew who it'd be with. I love your son no matter what." She kissed one of the petals before she laid it on the waves. She straightened up and watched it float away. She felt a hand on the small of her back and looked up at Troy.

"You know they wanted us together all along, right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I do. Remember when we were little kids and we nearly threw up when they mentioned it."

Troy laughed and nodded, tightening his hold on her. "Yeah. We didn't believe them because we thought best friends couldn't get together."

"You're still my best friend." She mumbled.

He chuckled and threw another lily into the ocean. "That's lucky. Because you're still my best friend, too. Except I can do this," He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Just remember, we've got three angels watching over us."

Gabriella threw another lily into the ocean and closed her eyes. "I love you, Cody."


	32. One year later

**A/N: Ummm...last chapter before epilogue :'( I still don't have my laptop back :( As you can see from the title, a year has past. When it mentions prom outfits, imagine the outfits from 'a night to remember', okay? :D enjoy x**

**don't own HSM

* * *

**

Chapter 29 – One year later

Troy drove steadily through the streets of Albuquerque, a relaxed smile gracing his features. His sunglasses were protecting his eyes from the sun's harsh glare, the top was down on his convertible and one hand rested comfortably on his door. His fingers tapped to the beat of the radio…and then he cringed. "Guys, shut up!"

Maria, Devon and Lucas cowered together in the back seat. "Sorry." They muttered.

"I know you're all excited, I am, too, but some people have to concentrate to get us there in one piece." Troy exclaimed. He was eighteen and there were two weeks until graduation.

Somehow, unbeknown to him, he had survived one month without his precious Bella. After much persuasion from Troy that it was good for her, she had accepted Stanford's freshmen honours' programme for some pre-college classes. She had e-mailed him, instant messaged him and called him on a daily basis. He returned everything and only gave her family the smallest amount of time to speak to her before snatching the phone from them and escaping to their room.

Unsurprisingly, Maria and Aidan had gotten an official divorce three months after Gabriella had admitted what she had found out and the seven year old Devon had decided not to see him anymore due to the upset he had caused.

Devon had grown up immensely over the previous year – due to his ambition to want to be like Troy – and often hung out with Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan. He had grown on Lucas and had begun calling him 'Daddy'. Lucas had officially adopted Devon and prided in being a part of the family.

Troy shook his head in amusement as he thought of Maria and Lucas' relationship. He secretly thought of the pair as an older version of himself and Gabriella. They had grown closer, obviously making up for lost time, and just before Gabriella had left for Stanford, they had found out that Maria was pregnant again.

Troy slowed the car to a stop in the parking lot of Albuquerque airport. He turned the car off and raised his sunglasses up onto the top of his head. He slid out of the car and Lucas, Devon and Maria followed. Troy jumped up and down slightly before he could finally lock his car. He picked Devon up and hoisted him onto his shoulders. "You know, Big D, I won't be able to do this for much longer."

Devon held onto Troy's hands so as not to fall and shrugged. "Then you should do it more often before you can't."

"I might break my back if I do it more often." Troy muttered. "Hey, you okay Maria?"

Maria grinned and nodded. One hand was grasping Lucas' and the other was resting on her stomach. "I'm fabulous. My baby girl's coming home."

Lucas chuckled. "It's alright, Honey, only fifteen minutes until her plane is due to land."

Troy led the way into the busy airport and looked up at the flight timings. The flight coming down from San Francisco was on time and had ten minutes left. He set Devon onto the floor took his sunglasses off of his head to see his reflection.

Maria and Lucas both rolled their eyes. "Troy, you look fine." The pregnant female exclaimed. "You could come here straight from bed and she'd still be all over you."

"I suppose you're right." He muttered to himself, putting his sunglasses away. "I just need her right now."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "You know this is my daughter you're talking about, right?"

Troy shrugged. "Be honest: would you rather she go out with me and you hear me talking about her endlessly, or would you rather she went out with a Chris Jones for God's sakes!"

Lucas laughed. "Hmmm…well, I like you, but if you say how beautiful she is one more time, you'll be sleeping in Devon's room, no questions asked."

"Why does everyone use my room as a punishment for Troy when they're annoyed with him?" Devon whined.

Troy ruffled his hair affectionately. "A pig would run away from the place you call your bedroom." Troy's blue eyes sparkled with humour and a chuckle rumbled through his throat at the look of disbelief which crossed Devon's face. "Seriously, Bro, have you cleaned a single spot in that-" He cut short at the familiar girl he could see approaching behind Devon.

She suddenly halted and dropped her large blue suitcase to the ground. She began rummaging through the backpack she used on board flights and reached up with one hand to push some curls behind her ear. She had grown her hair out and it now reached past her shoulder blades. She resumed her rummaging and Troy found it incredibly endearing that her necklace was still hanging proudly from her neck. She was wearing a strapless, knee-length pink dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. The thin pink cardigan covering her shoulders contrasted with her tanned skin and Troy could almost see clearly the effects that California had had on her. As predicted by Troy, she had yet to grow an inch since he arrived in Albuquerque but he had grown nearly two inches, making his neck hurt whenever they kissed whilst standing up for any length of time – not that he minded.

"Ow!" Troy cried out, his hand instinctively going to the back of his head. He found Maria and Devon looking on in amusement and Lucas looking on in frustration. "What was that for?" He directed his attention to Lucas.

"Instead of drooling over my daughter, go and greet her." Lucas pointed to the Filipino girl standing near the baggage conveyer belt.

Troy rolled his eyes and self-consciously wiped his chin, clearing any possible saliva that was there. He took a deep breath and strode over to her, breaking into a jog as soon as he crossed the ten feet radius. He avoided her suitcase and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was so preoccupied with sorting through her bag that she let out a yelp of surprise and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it was only her boyfriend.

"Troy!" She whined. "Couldn't you have warned me? I was busy!" She zipped her backpack back up and dropped it carelessly onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Too busy to greet your loving boyfriend?" Troy asked. Yes, he was still egotistical but Gabriella simply loved him for it.

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe. It depends if he's going to kiss me or not."

Troy chuckled and pressed his lips firmly against her own. His arms tightened immensely around her waist and the people around them were all but invisible. Surprisingly, it was Troy who pulled back to smile lovingly down at her. "Your brother's over there."

She nodded, her eyes locked on his. "I know. Has my mom been okay?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" He asked quietly.

"I like this too much." She mumbled, resting her cheek against his chest.

He chuckled and pulled back, reaching for her suitcase. "Well, we've got to go. I think Maria will kill me if she doesn't say hi to you in ten seconds."

Gabriella picked her backpack up and smiled over at her mother. "Yeah, you're right. I've missed them."

Troy guided her through the crowds with his free hand on her lower back. "We've all missed you." He leaned down to her ear. "And Big D was fine. No hospital visits."

She smiled broadly up at him and nodded. She turned her attention to her family and giggled as she and Maria embraced simultaneously. "Mama." She cried into her mother's shoulder before pulling back and touching Maria's stomach. "How's the baby?"

"Making me a little sick but nothing I haven't coped with before. You did exactly the same." She teased. "How are you, mi hija?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Gabriella laughed and bent down to pick Devon up. "Hey, Don, how have you been?"

He grinned toothily at his older sister. "I'm great. Me and Troy have been hanging out loads."

"I know. You told me every time I called." She giggled. She turned to Lucas and hugged him somewhat awkwardly due to the little boy still resting on her hip. "Hey, Daddy." She pulled back and smiled up at him.

* * *

Gabriella bolted through the front door and dashed into the lounge, being greeted by yells and shouts of various combinations of 'welcome home'. A banner hung crookedly above the lounge window and she giggled at the misspelling of her name. "Known me forever and you don't know my name. Shame." She teased as she was ambushed by her friends.

Sharpay and Taylor hugged her simultaneously, Gabriella getting squashed between the two. "Bolton's driving us nuts." Sharpay muttered, however, she was way too happy to sound the slightest bit angry.

Taylor finally pulled back and managed to disentangle the blonde from her friend. "I don't know. Evans was taking it pretty rough, too." Troy's voice said calmly, smirking at the blonde who folded her arms.

Zeke's arms wound comfortingly around his girlfriend who visibly relaxed. "Nice to have you back, Gabs. I've taught Troy a few things he's dying to show you."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Troy nodded proudly. "I can make toast!"

Gabriella laughed and leaned up to kiss him chastely. "I'm glad. Our romantic meals will be…toast."

Everyone laughed and Kelsi hugged Gabriella timidly. "I hope you had a good time at Stanford."

Gabriella and Kelsi separated from their embrace and Gabriella nodded. "I had a great time. It was amazing. I learnt so much."

"Yeah, what we call a good time." Chad muttered sarcastically, making Taylor hit him.

Gabriella hugged Chad tightly. "If Taylor was there, you'd enjoy it."

"Please," Jason muttered, "he'd enjoy anything if Taylor was there."

Gabriella moved onto Jason and laughed. "What about my Wildcat over there?"

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed indignantly.

Gabriella giggled and then hugged Ryan and Martha. "So, what's been happening?"

"Nothing much, really. Right, Troy?" Gabriella caught the smirk that Taylor was sending her boyfriend.

Gabriella turned to him and caught his eye. "What is it?"

Troy dug his hand into his pocket and showed her two tickets. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Gabriella nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wound around her waist and she smiled up at him. "I'd be honoured."

"No backing out?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head, giggling softly. "No backing out. I promise."

He pulled out of their embrace and stood behind her, covering her eyes. "I want to show you something."

"Troy," She giggled, "I want to see our friends."

"Actually, this will shut him up so go." Sharpay muttered, clearly annoyed.

Troy chuckled and began leading Gabriella through towards the back garden. "I really hope you like it." He said nervously.

"Well, if you're there, I will." She said reassuringly.

He chuckled and turned her around so that she was facing him. He backed her up until she was pushed up until her back was pressed against the trunk of her tree. "Welcome home."

She smiled up at him as he caged her in and rested his forehead against hers. "How are you going to show me?"

"Well, think of it like this: your prom will be so much better than last year." He whispered.

"Better than last year? Isn't that kind of impossible?" She asked cutely.

He shook his head and kissed her nose. "It's very possible. Trust me."

"So, what did you want to show me?" She asked softly.

Troy pushed off of the wall and grinned at her. "You know how you're the perfect girlfriend?"

"I remember you telling me everyday for the past year." She shrugged, not really knowing where he was going with his question.

"Well, I'm going to show you how I'm the perfect boyfriend." He said confidently.

She placed a hand on his chest and smiled in disbelief. "You are. You've helped me through so much. You don't need to do anything."

"I wanted to." He whispered. "Come with me." He took her hand and began leading her to the other side of the tree to reveal a tall, wooden ladder. "I built it with Big D and Lucas while you were gone. Some of the guys helped as well. Do you like it?"

Gabriella stared up in awe at the perfect replica of Troy's tree house back in California. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed in disbelief. She leapt towards Troy and she lifted her off of the ground and spun her around before he set her feet on the soft grass again. "I love it." She whispered, looking in Troy's eyes.

Troy took her hand again and gestured to the ladder. "Go on."

Gabriella bit her lip in anticipation as she began climbing the wooden ladder. She hoisted herself onto the wooden decking surrounding the tree house and turned to face Troy as he straightened up. "You did this for me?"

Troy nodded and took both of her hands in his. "Yeah. I know how much you loved it back in Cali." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled crookedly down on her. "And I'll build another one when we get our own place, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "You are the perfect boyfriend."

* * *

Gabriella laughed along with Chad as he spun her around and brought her back towards him. "You surprised me, Chad. I didn't know you could dance."

"It's called having Taylor McKessie as a girlfriend." Chad yelled over the music.

Gabriella giggled. Her dark curls were held back at the sides of her face by two silver barrettes and then left to tumble gracefully down her back. Her spaghetti strap dress was white with a high waistline just under her breasts. An off-white lace with flowers stitched on it flowed from the waist=line to where the dress ended at her mid-thighs. "I wonder when Troy will dance with me."

"He will." The tall boy replied. "Trust me. You've been home a day. I'm surprised he lasted through getting ready."

Gabriella cast her eyes downward and sighed. "Do you know what's up with him?"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked uncomfortably. "Oh, hey, there's my girlfriend." He dashed after Taylor and left Gabriella standing by herself.

"Hey, Gabs, where'd Chad go?" Sharpay asked as she approached. Her hot pink prom dress was typically Sharpay and no one had been surprised at her choice.

Gabriella began dancing with her friend and she sighed. "I asked him what was up with Troy and then he made a dash for it. I mean, last night, Troy and I were _colouring_ and he wasn't himself."

"You know, we're all legally adults here. You can say the actual term." Sharpay teased.

Gabriella laughed and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "I don't like saying it. Anyway, I'm worried."

"Don't be." Sharpay assured her. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

Across the room at the refreshments table, Troy stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He was wearing his black suit from a year ago and his eyes lingered on the brunette girl dancing gracefully with Sharpay. He knew she was worried about him. She ought to be with the thoughts running through his head. He was pretty sure that he hadn't been breathing since he saw her enter the limo.

"You nervous?" A voice from beside him asked.

Troy smiled slightly as he turned to face Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan. "Hell yeah. Beyond."

Ryan chuckled. "You'll do fine."

Troy turned back to Gabriella and sighed. "Well, Dudes, you going to wish me luck?"

Each of the young men slapped Troy on the back and Ryan pointed a warning finger at him. "You better not screw this up."

"Thanks for your support, Ryan." Troy muttered. He ran a hand threw his hair as he approached his girlfriend. "Good evening, Ladies."

Gabriella smiled brightly up at him, her heels making her visibly taller but still shorter than Troy. "Hey, Troy. Do you want to dance?"

Troy slipped his hand into hers and shook his head. "Not right this minute Bella but, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay who nodded. "I guess."

Troy began leading her out of the gym and towards the cafeteria. "We can dance after I've talked to you, I promise."

She sighed and followed grudgingly. "Troy, what is up with you tonight? Something's on your mind and I want to know what."

Troy continued pulling her up the stairs silently, a smile pulling at his lips. He could sense her frustration and chuckled softly under his breath. "Bella, calm down." He pulled her onto the rooftop garden and he smiled when he heard her gasp.

Fairy lights wrapped around the railings twinkled against the night sky. Rose petals were scattered on the floor, too. She giggled and bit her lips. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. It wasn't easy." He admitted.

She walked over to him and kissed him resolutely. "I love it."

"Yeah?" He took her hand and led her over to the railing. He looked out over the darkened Albuquerque and sighed. "It's hard to believe everything we've been through when you look at us now."

Gabriella nodded and looked over at her hometown. "I know. I can't believe we've come so far."

Troy reached into his pocket and looked down on the small packet of cheese and onion hula hoops. He ripped the packet open and offered it to her. "Hula hoop?"

She giggled and nodded, dipping her hand into the packet and retrieving one. "That was random." She popped it into her mouth and giggled.

He raised his eyebrows. "You know, considering you just returned from Stanford's early orientation programme, you're not that smart." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion. "I don't see you getting into Stanford."

"Me? Stanford? That's never going to happen." Troy rolled his eyes. He handed her the packet of remaining hula hoops. "Hold this."

Gabriella took it from him, looking slightly bewildered. "Troy, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm going to have just do this." He muttered.

"Do what?" She exclaimed.

Troy took her free hand and kissed it. "I love you." He dropped to one knee and reached into the pocket of his pants to retrieve a red jewellery box. He snapped it open to reveal a sparkling engagement ring. He look up at Gabriella whose chocolate eyes were wide with shock. "I made you a promise. Will you marry me?"

Gabriella laughed in disbelief and tears began streaming down her cheeks. She nodded frantically and pulled Troy to his feet. "Yes."

He kissed her fervently and blindly slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled back and took a hula hoop out of the packet. He offered it to her and raised his eyebrows. He stuffed the case back into his pocket with his other hand. "I love you."

She giggled as he dropped the hula hoop into her mouth. "I love you, too. Why did you even ask? I mean, I'm not going anywhere."

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to make it official, you know?"

She raised her left hand and giggled. "I love it. It's perfect."

Troy sighed. "Yeah. With the lack of money I have, it was difficult to find. Big D helped me pick it out."

She smiled brightly up at her fiancé. "I love it."

Troy smirked down at her. "You know your parents and Big D are staying at your grandparents tonight, right? When I asked them for their permission, they said they'd leave the house for us tonight."

She blushed and bit her lip. "This is what you meant, isn't it? When you said this prom would be better than last year."

"I hoped it would be." He shrugged slightly.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It was best prom I could've dreamed of."


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: grab the tissues!!! 'beautiful disaster' is officially over. I hope you've enjoyed it :) Once again, thank you HSMandChelseaFCfan for all of your help. Ummm...guess what? My laptop's back :D**

**There will not be a sequel. However, if HSMandChelseaFCfan or I come up with a storyline, we _might_ start one but I really want to concentrate on 'Troy and Gabriella' and 'Promises you weren't around to keep'  
**

**Later on today, I'm going to upload the prologues for 'Troy and Gabriella' (that's the one I'm co-writing with HSMandChelseaFCfan) and 'promises you weren't around to keep'**

**Don't own HSM x**

**Btw, I finally had my HSM marathon...at 3 this morning. I couldn't sleep lol. enjoy x

* * *

**

Epilogue

Twenty-nine year old Gabriella Bolton glanced momentarily away from her computer screen and smiled at the picture frame situated next to her screen. She'd never forget that day. All the way in California – so many miles away from Albuquerque – she had seen her youngest sibling. Gabriella had had a video phone conversation with Lucas and she had seen her baby sister the day she was born.

"Troy!" She exclaimed excitedly as soon as he'd stepped foot in her apartment. "I've got a sister."

"I know." He laughed. "You told me on the phone. What are they naming her?"

"Ummm…" She shuffled her feet nervously as she glanced again at her cell phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you." She held the cell phone out to him.

He took it cautiously and looked at the screen to see Lucas sat down, presumably in a hospital room, holding a pink bundle in his arms. "What's up, Luc?"

Lucas sighed and looked down at his new daughter. "What would you name her?"

"Lucy." Troy whispered.

Lucas smiled broadly at the nineteen year old Troy. "That's what we hoped. But, we wanted your permission."

"I'd be honoured." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella giggled at the memory. Her baby sister was what Troy claimed was 'like a hand grenade' when let loose with sugar. She was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. Devon had been truly fascinated with her and spent every spare minute entertaining her as Troy and Gabriella were, regrettably, in college a thousand miles away. As Lucy grew up, she became sporty and a prankster – like Troy; headstrong and beautiful – like Gabriella; and sweet and mischievous – like Devon.

Troy didn't need much persuasion to drive himself and Gabriella back to Albuquerque the following weekend – especially when his fiancée was so excited that she had a sister that she practically attacked him when he 'undressed the pace of a caterpillar' according to Gabriella. He was completely used to her impatience when it came to making love that it didn't bother him but caused him to move even slower.

He had confessed sometime during their early college days that he loved how Gabriella became a different person when they made love – he was pleased she enjoyed their time together so much. She had teased how she saw that as an understatement.

The memory of the summer before college brought an uncontrollable smile to her face as she continued typing. At graduation, with herself being valedictorian and Troy voted most inspirational student, both of them had had to make a speech.

Troy strode up to the podium in all his red and gold glory and cleared his throat. "Well, um, I'm not all that good at public speaking but I've been voted most inspirational student. I guess it's pretty self-explanatory as to why. But, I hope that wasn't the only reason. We survived high school. Each and every one of us. It's a tough place to be. If you've lost your parents, or if you feel like your life's falling apart…or if you fall in love with your best friend." Troy and Gabriella shared a smile before she bowed to hide her blush. "But, it becomes the easiest thing in the world. If you have people who care about you: friends, parents, or maybe even a cool little dude who idolises you." He grinned when he spotted Devon in the crowd. "Or maybe someone who's leaving to attend Stanford – someone you can't live without. And that's why I've chosen to attend the University of California, Berkley. Exactly thirty two point seven miles away from the future Mrs Bolton, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella giggled to herself despite the fact that she was still in the hospital at five thirty – half an hour later than she should've been. Devon had just graduated East High and – as Gabriella had predicted – turned out exactly like Troy. He had been the basketball captain since he joined the varsity team when he was a sophomore – the first sophomore ever to make the varsity team at East High; was a real ladies' man if she ever saw one – but he finally settled down on a girl named Celia who had moved to Albuquerque in their junior year.

Lucy was beginning middle school in the fall and was taking a real take to music thanks to Sharpay and Kelsi. Her friends were all married with children of their own, with their own careers. Chad owned a gym in Albuquerque and Taylor was a well known lawyer. Sharpay was a famous fashion designer and Zeke hosted his own cooking show. Ryan was on Broadway, choreographing the shows along with Martha. Kelsi composed the shows and Jason was on the Knicks' basketball team.

That lead her to Troy's career. He was a drama and gym teacher at East High. He had taught Devon and Celia and most of their friends' children. She was a paediatrician at Albuquerque hospital and worked alongside her parents.

She sighed blissfully at the thought of her parents. They had gotten married the summer before Troy and Gabriella left for college – so that there were no baby bumps in the pictures - with Troy as the best man, Gabriella as the maid of honour and Devon as the ring bearer. Gabriella, sheepishly admitted to only Troy who was sworn to secrecy, didn't pay any attention to her parents. Throughout the whole ceremony, she was thinking about how handsome Troy would look on their wedding day.

**(A/N: This is HSMandChelseaFCfan)**

The years after her parents' wedding had flown by with everything from moving away and getting used to being away from her family, but thankfully not too far from Troy, to suddenly finding herself in her senior year of college. There was one weekend in particular that stuck out from the rest in Gabriella's mind.

Troy had visited her at Stanford like he usually did on a weekend and if you asked Troy now; he would say it was one of the most shocking weekends of his life, almost as shocking as when he heard the news of his parent's death. The two had been laying in bed together cuddling after making love as usual. Gabriella was lying on her side, her head resting comfortably on his chest. The conversation that followed could be remembered exactly word for word.

Troy had been running his fingers in slow soothing motions down her arm before he broke the quiet. "So are you back on the pill now?"

A few months ago, Gabriella had discussed not only with her doctor but Troy too about stopping her pill to see if she still fainted during her period. After giving it a good few months, Gabriella had successfully had her period several times consecutively without fainting - which had been a relief. Finding her voice, Gabriella answered Troy's question in a quiet voice. "No." She began fiddling with his fingers of his free hand and concentrated solely on hers and his fingers.

Troy suddenly stopped his actions and moved into a more upright position. "What?" Troy's voice was filled with shock as they'd obviously just made love but hadn't used any protection.

Gabriella rolled onto her side, moving further away from him. Troy picked up on her nervousness. She never moved away from him when they were like this and he was worried she thought he blamed her for not going back on her pill sooner or something. Moving closer to her, Troy wrapped his arm around her and did the one thing that has always soothed her; massaging her stomach. Troy became even more worried as she tensed at his touch, something she never did. "Troy." Gabriella whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Bella, what's going on?" Troy asked, scared he really had done something wrong and upset her.

Knowing what she had to do, Gabriella finally confessed what was on her mind. "Troy, I'm pregnant."

Troy's hand had stopped moving and suddenly disappeared from its position on her stomach. "What?...How?...When?...What?"

Smiling at how cute her fiancée was, she turned to face him. "I found out at the beginning of the week. I'm about two months gone." She bit her lip as Troy had remained silent as though it hadn't sunk in. "Troy, please say something. You're freaking me out."

"Is this for real?" He finally choked out.

"This is real. It's happening whether we planned it this way or not." She whispered, breathing out deeply. She was terrified that Troy wouldn't be ready and leave her. But, she soon realised that her hormones were causing her to think very irrationally.

Before Gabriella said anything else, Troy said four words that had confirmed to Gabriella that everything would be ok. "I love you, Bella."

The following seven months had been interesting to say the least for the couple. Lucas had warned Troy, once he, Maria, – who'd been a little, well completely, shocked at the news they would be becoming grandparents so soon considering their youngest daughter had only been born a little over two years earlier - Devon and Lucy had found out about Gabriella's impending pregnancy, he had faith in Troy not to screw up but if he ever did, it would be the last thing he ever did. The threat was something Troy had never forgotten.

Gabriella smiled as she twisted her wedding band on her left finger. After finding out about the baby, they had finally set a date for the wedding, wanting to be married before the baby was born and for Gabriella, getting married before she looked as fat as a hippo – she could now fully understand why her mom had done so, too. As soon as they'd graduated that summer, Gabriella only four months gone, they'd decided to get married in an intimate ceremony, their closest friends along with Gabriella's family only, on the very beach in California which held so many memories for the couple. During their time in California, they had spent many days there when they had both had free days or needed to get away for a while. The whole day had been perfect for the two.

Five months later, she had finally given birth to their first child. After a relatively slow – in Troy's opinion- and extremely painful – for Gabriella – labour the couple had been blessed with their first child, a gorgeous baby boy. They hadn't known the sex of the baby as they wanted it to be a surprise and partly because if they'd have known, they would have gone over the top with buying baby things. The moment Gabriella held him for the first time in her arms, the first skin to skin contact, was a memory she would never forget even if she lost the rest of her memories. Troy hadn't been afraid to let his eyes water at the sight of his son. Cody Jack Bolton. Troy and Gabriella wanted their son to have a name that meant something to them and it had been obvious as soon as they saw him what it was going to be.

Cody was their everything and although they had never planned on having a family at such a young age they would not have changed it for anything. After spending a few months adjusting to the roles of being parents, the two had decided one day when they were slightly older and a little more settled, they would definitely love to have another child as both wanted a large family.

Gabriella had finally gotten the chance after Cody turned two to go to medical school as she just hadn't been able to bring herself to part with Cody before, too scared of harming their bond. A month before she started, Troy and Gabriella had taken Cody up to California in recognition for his parents because they wanted him to know how important this place was to the two.

Sighing, Gabriella glanced at her clock. She couldn't wait to get out of here and get home. She just wanted to get home to her husband and cuddle up with him on the sofa to relax after the stressful day she'd had. Yes, she wished she could spend twenty four seven with Troy but their relationship hadn't always been perfect. They had had their fair share of arguments but the two were still so crazy about each other that they never lasted more than a few minutes, a few hours if they were absolutely fuming with each other. Gabriella laughed at the thought. The arguments usually ended up being resolved with one of them seducing the other and as an outcome a few years ago, Gabriella had found out she was pregnant again. She had felt like killing Troy when she found out because he would rub it in her face about what had led to the baby being conceived.

His exact words were, "I told you that I would make you pay for saying I was incompetent in bed."

Eight months later they were blessed with their second child, a daughter, whom they named Marybelle. They had chosen the name Marybelle as Mary had been Lucille's middle name – Gabriella wanted their daughter to have some sort of reference in honour of Lucille – and Troy said Belle made him think of Gabriella as she was his Bella. Devon and Lucy were forever round either looking after or playing with Cody and Marybelle.

**(A/N:This is me again)**

Gabriella glanced at the clock again, knowing Troy would be furious that she had worked all day and then worked extra. Troy and Gabriella had planned to have a night alone – something that was extremely rare with an eight year old son and a three year old daughter. Cody and Marybelle were staying over at Chad and Taylor's, leaving the house empty for the married couple. Gabriella had the meal all planned out: the famous Montez lasagne that Troy simply couldn't get enough of. She could almost feel the anger in his gaze at the sheer thought of his reaction when she called him to pick her up from work.

She shuddered slightly. There was nothing worse – or more pleasurable, Gabriella secretly admitted – than an angry Troy. The last time he had been angry with her, Marybelle came along. She knew Troy openly admitted that he loved it when she was angry and would purposefully use the 'Sweetheart' and 'colouring' remarks to provoke her.

Gabriella frowned at the feel of two hands on her shoulders. Either she was _really _craving Troy or… She leaned her head back and bit her lip guiltily. "Hi, Wildcat."

"What on Earth are you still doing here?" He growled into her ear.

Gabriella gestured to her computer. "Today was really busy and I have to finish these reports on our interns."

Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Baby, you can't work overtime anymore. I really don't want you working at all, really, but I remember your reaction to that suggestion too well." A dreamy smile appeared on his lips as he recalled the very memorable night four months ago.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued typing. Damn Troy and his over-hormonal self. She was going to finish those reports whether he liked it or not. "Troy, why are you even here? I haven't called you yet."

"No." Troy said slowly as he walked away from his wife and jumped onto the bed at the side of the room which Gabriella used to examine her patients. "Maria did. She wanted me to take you home. Bella, you have to stop. It's not good for you in your condition."

"What condition?" She cried as she twisted in her chair to face him. "I've had this 'condition' three times now. I see loads of women in my 'condition' everyday!" She moodily turned back to the computer and she angrily stabbed the keys on the computer keyboard.

Troy chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, but they're not married to me. Come on. I want the lasagne. Or," Troy paused as he jumped back down and walked back over to Gabriella. He crouched down until his mouth was level with her ear so he could whisper, "we could simply skip dinner if you want."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Can't you keep your hormones in check for, like, a minute?"

Troy groaned quietly as he slid his arms around her shoulders, the back of the chair pushed against his chest. "How can I when you're so beautiful?"

"Beautiful?" She exclaimed as she shut her computer and turned the chair around so she exposed her enlarged stomach to the thirty year old Troy towering over her. "I'm a house with legs."

"A very sexy house." He murmured as he kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "Kiss up. You just want that lasagne."

"Maybe." He said sheepishly. "Although," He said thoughtfully as knelt down in front of her and pushed her blouse up. He kissed her bare stomach and smiled up at her, "I can think of something that's tastier."

She giggled and pushed her shirt back down. Gabriella could remember what happened six months ago as clearly as Troy's face in front of her right now. To celebrate their eight year anniversary, Troy had surprised Gabriella with a week in Paris. They _do_ say it's the city of romance. Before their anniversary, they had been trying for a baby but no baby came. Until Paris. Gabriella found out a month and a half later and Gabriella released an uncontrollable giggle at Troy's reaction.

Gabriella drummed her fingers against the edge of her book as she glanced across at her husband. They were both in their pyjamas – some of Troy's boxers and one of his shirts made up Gabriella's and Troy's consisted of a plain white t-shirt and some old red basketball shorts. As soon as Cody had come along, Troy had stopped wearing only boxers in case his children wanted to sleep in their bed. They were sat up, their backs resting against the headboard, and Gabriella was reading 'A walk to remember' by Nicholas Sparks and Troy was flicking aimlessly through a sports magazine.

"You're awful quiet." Troy commented as his arm slid around her waist and began massaging her stomach.

Gabriella held back a smile at the feel of his hand resting over the place where their child was resting. "I know, Wildcat."

Troy threw his magazine onto the floor and swiftly rolled over to straddle his wife. A yelp escaped her mouth and he smiled slightly as he pried the book from her hands. "What's up?"

"You remember Paris a couple of months back, right?" She asked, running her hands up his arms.

Smirking, Troy leant forward to whispered in her ear, "You were fantastic that week." Before resting back on his haunches. "What about Paris?"

"Firstly, are you implying that I'm not normally fantastic?" She smiled teasingly up at him.

He chuckled and he leaned down to kiss her softly. "Never." He muttered against her lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "So, what about Paris?"

"Well," She began, "I'm pregnant."

"Really? With a baby?" He asked incredulously.

She frowned slightly. "No. With a cat." She giggled up at him. She reached for his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Yes with a baby. You know the thing we've been trying to make for a while?"

He suddenly grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips hungrily to hers. His hand still made soothing motions on her stomach and he pulled back to look at her happily. "Really? For sure?"

"For sure." She confirmed. "We're having another baby."

"Babe?" Gabriella broke from her thoughts to see Troy looking at her worriedly.

"What?" She jumped slightly.

"You okay? You spaced out on me." He chuckled.

She rubbed her stomach and then held her hands up. She waited until he got to his feet and helped her into a standing position. "I'm fine." She shrugged her lab coat off and walked over to swap it for her bag and jacket. "What about you?"

"I was thinking," Troy started as he walked over to her and embraced her, her large stomach pressed softly against his flat one, "I love you."

She giggled and nodded. "I love you, too. You know, we've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

Troy rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "I know. And I know we got together when a disaster happened but look where it got us."

She giggled and pressed her lips to his. "We truly are a beautiful disaster, aren't we?"

Troy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I like the sound of that."


End file.
